


Дочь Доктора

by bbgon



Series: История про Гарри и Джона + Дочь Доктора [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Children, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: Продолжение "Истории про Гарри и Джона", в которой Доктор и Мастер выясняют отношения, ищут Галлифрей и думают о том, как спасти свой вид от вымирания.Осторожно, дети!АУ после конца 3 сезона.ВНИМАНИЕ! Этот текст был написан в 2011 году, задолго до появления Мисси в сериале. В фике фигурирует моя версия фем!Мастера, не Мисси.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ! Этот текст был написан в 2011 году, задолго до появления Мисси в сериале. В фике фигурирует моя версия фем!Мастера, не Мисси.

Он вынырнул из золотого сияния, которое окутывало его разум. Часы в руке погасли и превратились в безжизненную пустышку. Он чувствовал себя, как после долгого сна: обрывки мыслей Джона Смита спутывались, блекли и тонкими хрупкими нитями сворачивались на дне его сознания; на поверхность поднималось то, что принадлежало Доктору.

Мастер темными от возбуждения глазами наблюдал за превращением. Доктор стоял всего в полушаге от него, и он ощущал всеми чувствами, как человек становится повелителем времени. Тук-тук-тук-тук – стук одного сердца разделился надвое; испуганный человеческий взгляд приобрел силу и глубину. Мастер медленно втянул носом воздух: да, теперь запах был правильный, от которого до кончиков пальцев и до костей по телу проходила дрожь; от которого он почти – почти мог ощутить на коже прикосновение кожи другого повелителя времени и на губах – её вкус.  
– Доктор, – прошептал он сквозь застлавший всё вокруг туман; весь мир – будто сквозь слой ваты, и только Доктор-Доктор-Доктор – остро, больно, горячо.  
– Мастер, – Доктор поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся – медленно, ободряюще и в поисках одобрения; своей милой, всепрощающей улыбкой праведника.  
– Доктор!!! – Мастер наотмашь ударил его по щеке – где у Джона Смита еще не зажил порез от его ножа. Доктор пошатнулся и схватился за щеку.  
– Что ты?..  
– Убью тебя! – Мастер ударил его кулаком в живот. – Четыре года! – и еще раз, другой рукой. – В психушке! На улице! – Доктор отступил назад, всё ещё потерянный после превращения. – Меня лечили! – по лицу его, сильнее. – От меня же! Под замком! – Доктор помотал головой и сделал несколько неверных шагов назад, за консоль. Мастер догнал его, обхватил локтем за шею и ткнул кулаком под ребра. – Меня! В человека! Убью! Доктор, Доктор, Доктор! – он бил и бил, пока его кулак не наткнулся на твердую ладонь.  
– Хватит, – тихо сказал Доктор.  
Мастер с рыком оттолкнул его и влепил пощечину; на руке осталась кровь.  
– Хватит, – повторил Доктор. – Мастер.  
Мастер сжимал и разжимал влажную ладонь и не мог оторвать взгляда от красных полос на щеке Доктора от своих пальцев.  
– Я убью тебя. Когда-нибудь, я убью тебя, – он вытер ладонь о рукав и оперся о консоль, тяжело дыша. Он убьет Доктора: сейчас, или никогда, или когда-нибудь; когда он больше не сможет терпеть это – то, что Доктор делает сейчас, и всегда, и каждый раз: смотрит и сочувствует и делает вид, что понимает.  
– Мастер, – Доктор шагнул к нему и сделал ещё хуже: он обнял Мастера и прижал его к себе и сказал: – Я так рад тебя видеть.  
Рассилон знает, сколько тому потребовалось сил, чтобы не закричать.

* * *

Большой палец Доктора машинально поглаживал основание шеи Мастера, и он успокаивающе шептал:  
– Ты обещал Джону Смиту поговорить со мной. Давай хоть раз сядем и поговорим мирно. Кроме тебя и меня никого не осталось, нам пора перестать воевать.   
Каждое слово раскаленное каплей падало Мастеру в душу. Он с силой вырвался из объятий:  
– Я не хочу с тобой говорить.  
– Почему? – Доктор протянул к нему руку: – Выслушай меня, так не может продолжаться. Я не хочу больше ловить тебя по всей Вселенной. Давай забудем всё, что ты сделал, и начнем сначала.   
Мастер выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и закатил глаза к потолку.  
– Ты так настойчиво добивался, чтобы я вернулся, – продолжил Доктор мягким убеждающим тоном. – Зачем? Зачем, если теперь ты не хочешь меня слушать? Я не буду насильно удерживать тебя на Тардис, ты не мой пленник, но я прошу тебя остаться и выслушать.   
Опять, опять! Он не приказывает, он просит, он встанет на колени и будет умолять, и ничто не собьет с его головы нимб святого!   
– Почему ты хотел вернуть меня? – спросил Доктор, будто Мастер сейчас упадёт ему на шею и будет просить прощения – уже полученного прощения, авансом, за все будущие деяния, только потому, что Доктор такой хороший, а Мастер такой плохой.  
– Потому что. Ты сам сказал, Доктор: кроме нас никого не осталось. Мы не должны были закончить свою жизнь, как люди.  
Доктор опустил взгляд, обдумывая, и вновь посмотрел на Мастера:  
– Ты прав, это была плохая идея – спрятаться в человеческом теле. Всё равно из неё ничего не вышло, – он слабо улыбнулся. – Мы должны остаться вместе, как повелители времени.  
– Я ничего тебе не должен, Доктор, и ты мне тоже, – жестко сказал Мастер.  
– Другого пути нет, – тот покачал головой.  
– Есть! Я высажу тебя на твоей любимой планетке. Тебя там ждут, или уже забыл?  
– Нет, не забыл, – Доктор сжал губы – и, будто приняв решение, сказал уже другим, быстрым и твердым голосом: – Так! Хорошо, мы возвращаемся на Землю! – он занялся панелью управления.  
– К твоей семье, – с тонкой улыбкой прокомментировал Мастер.  
– О да! – Доктор тряхнул головой.  
– Разведенный отец-Доктор. Разве это не прекрасно? – если нельзя бить Доктора руками, он будет бить словами, и пусть от этого всё становится хоть немного проще.  
– _Отец_ , Мастер, – Доктор серьезно посмотрел на него. – Впрочем, ты не поймешь.  
Мастер подобрался ближе.  
– Объясни мне, дорогой Доктор.  
Тот с сомнением глянул на него – явно видел издевку, но не использовать шанс для проповеди не мог:  
– Заботиться о ком-то. Не быть одному. Это огромная ответственность, но это и счастье.  
Мастер в театральной задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по губами:  
– Хмм, где-то я это уже слышал… – Вспомнил! – он вскинул палец. – Не удалось сделать меня своим питомцем, завёл себе другого?  
– Прекрати так говорить о моей дочери.  
– Не командуй!  
– Не провоцируй.  
– Замолчи!  
– Не говори со мной.  
– Не могу!  
Доктор вскинул на него взгляд от приборов и победно ухмыльнулся.  
– Будь любезен посадить своё ведро без аварий, – велел Мастер и отвернулся.

* * *

– Я пойду, – сказал Доктор от двери Тардис. – У меня есть три часа на встречу с Молли. Ты останешься здесь?  
Мастер не торопясь вышел из-за центральной консоли.  
– Почему ты так уверен, что я вообще буду здесь, когда ты вернешься?  
– Ты мог уже сотню раз убить Джона Смита, украсть Тардис и сбежать, но ты этого не сделал, – в глазах у Доктора мелькнула улыбка, которую он тут же постарался погасить. – Так ты пойдёшь со мной?  
– Боишься, что я всё-таки сбегу?  
– Нет. Идешь?  
Мастер сделал вид, что задумался. Доктор подождал немного, потом пожал плечами и направился к выходу. Когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, Мастер перестал притворяться и бросился к консоли: забавно будет улететь и наказать Доктора за самонадеянность. Он задал одни координаты, затем почесал губу и сменил их на другие, затем на третьи; постоял несколько мгновений над монитором. Всегда можно будет сделать это позже, решил он и отправился следом за Доктором.  
Тардис материализовалась в нескольких кварталах от дома Смитов, и Мастер догнал Доктора уже на середине пути. Они с Джоном Смитом улетали при теплой и солнечной погоде, но изменчивый британский климат демонстрировал себя во всей красе: теперь моросил холодный мелкий дождь и мерзкими струйками стекал за шиворот. Доктор покосился на Мастера, и тот ожидал, что он выскажет что-нибудь саркастичное по поводу его появления, но Доктор промолчал. Только когда они подошли к дому, он сказал:  
– Мастер, пожалуйста, сделай вид, что ты Гарри, и называй меня Джоном. Они ничего не знают.  
– Мне нравится, как ты боишься свою жену, – Мастер растянул губы в улыбке.  
– Я её не боюсь, я не хочу втягивать свою семью в ещё большие неприятности.  
– Кого ты больше боишься: меня или жену?  
– Я тебя не боюсь.  
– А-а, значит, её всё-таки боишься! – ухмыльнулся Мастер.  
– Прекрати, – у дверей Доктор окончательно потерял игривое настроение. – Это не мило и не забавно, когда ты так себя ведешь, это просто неприятно.  
Мастер надулся и открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Доктор отвернулся от него и позвонил в дверь.

Миссис Смит стояла на пороге, хлопая глазами, и её щеки забавно краснели.  
– Джон! – она помотала головой, будто отгоняя призрачное видение. – Где ты был?  
– Э-э, в каком смысле? – не понял Доктор.  
– Мы повсюду тебя искали! К нам приходили странные люди и расспрашивали о тебе! Где ты был, Джон?  
На лице Доктора проступило понимание:   
– Как долго вы меня искали?  
– Это не смешно, Джон! Тебя не было целый год! – в голосе миссис Смит удивление сменилось гневом.  
– О нет! Опять! – Доктор схватился за лоб. – В Тардис опять сбились пространственно-временные настройки.  
– Джон, не мели ерунду! Где ты был? – вопросила миссис Смит.  
Мастер скромно выглянул из-за плеча Доктора:  
– Он был со мной.   
Миссис Смит перевела ошарашенный взгляд на него:  
– Джон, ты же говорил, что он умер!  
– О нет, я говорил, что Гарри больше не вернется, – отозвался Доктор.  
– Врал, как всегда, – вставил Мастер. Доктор наступил ему на ногу и спросил у миссис Смит примирительно:  
– Можно войти? Мне очень жаль, я постараюсь всё объяснить.  
Она загородила проход:  
– Потрудись объяснить сейчас.  
Доктор открыл рот, закрыл, вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я был далеко, я очень хотел вернуться, но не мог. Если честно, я даже не знал, сколько времени прошло. Правда, Джоан, прости меня, я бы вернулся раньше, если бы мог!  
Миссис Смит смотрела на Доктора тяжелым взглядом.  
– По-моему, она тебе не верит, – заметил Мастер.  
– Мас… Гарри, помолчи!  
– Мне холодно, я хочу внутрь, – он отодвинул женщину и вошел в дом. Доктор просочился следом, на ходу извиняющимся жестом пожав плечами.  
– Ты был с ним, Джон? – сурово, чуть ли не угрожающе спросила она.  
– Да – нет – не совсем, – залепетал Доктор, но его ответ не требовался.  
– Что вы натворили? – шагнула к нему миссис Смит. – Вы в розыске, поэтому за вами приходили те люди? Чем вы занимались, грабежом, разбоем, терроризмом?  
– Всего понемногу, – потупился Мастер.  
– Не слушай его, он не в себе! – воскликнул Доктор. – Мы ничего не натворили, клянусь тебе, я могу доказать, только придумаю, как. Могу я увидеть Молли?  
Возникла гнетущая пауза, а затем:   
– Вон! – решительно заявила миссис Смит.  
– Что? Нет-нет-нет! – в отчаянии взмахнул руками Доктор. – Я всё объясню!  
– Вон, оба! – повторила она, схватила за шиворот Мастера и толкнула к двери. – Приходите, когда решите рассказать правду.  
Мастер остановился, как вкопанный – естественно, женщина не могла меряться с ним силой, а Доктор стоял в оторопи и хлопал глазами. Скандал назревал, и Мастер уже собрался подлить масла в огонь очередным замечанием, как на верхушке лестницы появилась Молли в пижаме со слониками:  
– Папа!  
Доктор тут же забыл обо всём на свете и бросился к ней: – Зайка!  
– Фу, какая гадость, – прокомментировал Мастер, когда Доктор уткнулся носом в русую макушку Молли и стал качать её в объятиях. Выглядел тот отвратительно счастливым.

– Радость моя, – Доктор бережно убрал с лица Молли растрепавшиеся прядки, – я скучал. Как твои дела? Почему ты такая бледненькая? – в его голосе нарастало беспокойство. – Ты болеешь?  
– Ты много пропустил, Джон, – сухо сказала миссис Смит. Естественно, она тоже сразу забыла про Мастера.  
– Что случилось? – Доктор с тревогой обернулся к ней. Молли висела у него на шее и одной рукой дергала за торчавшую во все стороны челку.   
– Никто не может определить. Симптомы всё время меняются: то у неё бессонница, то она спит по 20 часов кряду, и её не добудишься, то слабость, то мигрени, то постоянные простуды, то она бегает и прыгает, как заведенная. Мы уже на всё проверяли и ничего не нашли. Врачи предполагают, что это может быть психосоматическое. Из-за того, что ты пропал, – обвиняющее закончила миссис Смит, и Доктор, естественно, устыдился – опустил глаза и закусил губу.  
Он поднял Молли на руки:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, зайка?   
– Сегодня ещё хороший день, – сказала миссис Смит.  
– Пап, ты останешься?  
– Останусь, малыш, – Доктор плечом распахнул дверь в детскую; миссис Смит вошла следом.  
– Значит, я могу забрать Тардис? – громко спросил Мастер, но ему никто не ответил. Он обиженно поджал губы, постоял немного и тоже поднялся на второй этаж.

Доктор с миссис Смит кудахтали над постелью Молли. Мастер поморщился и отвернулся, без интереса разглядывая обстановку девчачьей комнаты: куча кукол и мягких игрушек, карандаши, разбросанные по полу, и рисунки, прикрепленные к доске у входа. Принцесски в бальных платьях, принцы с неправдоподобно большими глазами, замки среди зеленой травы, замки среди красной травы… Что? Мастер уставился на одну из картинок: красная трава и оранжевое небо, силуэт города на заднем плане, до боли напоминающий Цитадель, заснеженные вершины и впереди – две человеческие фигуры. Ах да, вспомнил он, Джон и Гарри один раз умудрились рассказать ребенку сказку про двух братьев, извлеченную откуда-то из глубин подсознания. Какая невозможная морализаторская чушь – «ребята, давайте жить дружно», не ссорьтесь и любите друг друга. Конечно, Молли и проиллюстрировала их рассказ… Вот только Мастер не помнил, чтобы они что-то упоминали про город и традиционные галлифрейские костюмы – в которые и были одеты люди на рисунке.  
– Доктор, – позвал он.  
– Гарри, помолчи.  
– Доктор! – нетерпеливо воскликнул Мастер.  
– Что тебе?  
Мастер сорвал с доски рисунок и сунул Доктору под нос.   
– Узнаешь?  
Тот взял лист бумаги в руки и медленно оглядел его. Его губы шевельнулись.  
– Галлифрей. Где твоя дочь могла видеть Галлифрей, а? – спросил Мастер. Он извлек из кармана лазерную отвертку и включил на режим сканирования.  
– Что вы делаете? – возмутилась миссис Смит. Он не ответил и склонился над девочкой, внимательно следя за показателями. О-о, весьма любопытно!  
– Отойдите от моего ребенка! – миссис Смит оттолкнула его руку. – Джон, что это такое?  
– Помолчи, женщина, – велел Мастер. – Доктор, на два слова, – он схватил его за предплечье и вытащил за собой из комнаты. Доктор с размаху стукнулся спиной о стену в коридоре, когда Мастер отпустил его.  
– Что такое?  
– Доктор, твой ребенок просто фонтанирует атронной энергией. Либо кто-то много раз брал её в путешествия во времени, либо она не совсем человек.  
– Ты уверен? – Доктор недоверчиво приоткрыл рот.  
– Конечно, я уверен! Я не болтаю просто так, в отличие от тебя! Ты должен забрать её на Тардис, я не могу подтвердить свою гипотезу с помощью одной отвертки, мне нужно нормальное оборудование.  
– Какую гипотезу?  
– Задействуй мозг, Доктор: твой ребенок полон атронной энергии. Она знает про Галлифрей – она либо телепат и увидела его у тебя в голове, либо у неё сработала генетическая память. И то, и другое свойственно только повелителям времени. И – ах да, чуть не забыл: её отец – повелитель времени. Догадываешься, куда я клоню?  
– Не может быть, – Доктор помотал головой. – Джон Смит был человеком.   
– Он – был. Её «болезнь» началась, когда ты превратился обратно. Неизвестно, какие гены при этом активизировались в ней – прецедентов до сих пор не было, ты первый безответственный идиот, который завел роман с человеком после использования хамелеоновой арки! Мы должны взять её на Тардис для исследования.  
– Нет.  
– Что значит «нет»?!  
– Я не хочу втягивать её во всё это.  
– Ты уже втянул её! В тот момент, когда сделал себе ребенка!  
– Я не могу, – Доктор печально покачал головой. – Я хочу, чтобы у неё была нормальная жизнь, я и так принес им довольно проблем.  
Мастер не верил своим ушам; он зло потряс Доктора за плечи.  
– Приди в себя, есть шанс, что она повелитель времени! Ещё один, кроме нас!  
– Тогда я тем более должен её вылечить, – тихо, но убежденно прошептал тот. – Метакризис между человеком и повелителем времени невозможен, ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Я должен остановить процесс, пока он не навредил ей ещё больше.  
– Ты можешь сделать это на Тардис!   
– Нет, Мастер, – твердо сказал Доктор. – Я оставлю её здесь и вернусь завтра. Ты можешь помочь мне в поисках решения, если хочешь.  
– В жизни не слышал ничего глупее, а я общаюсь с тобой уже девять сотен лет.  
– Как хочешь, – Доктор пожал плечами и взялся за дверную ручку.  
– Ты боишься, что на Тардис я сделаю с ней что-нибудь плохое, – сказал Мастер ему в спину.  
Плечи Доктора напряглись.  
– Да.  
– Между прочим, я так же заинтересован в сохранении нашей расы, как и ты.  
– Я хочу сохранить жизнь своей дочери независимо от её расы, – не оборачиваясь ответил Доктор и скрылся в детской.

* * *

Мастеру нравилась комната, которую он нашёл для себя в недрах Тардис: в ней был почти настоящий камин с той единственной разницей, что огонь в нём не обжигал и не дымил, пушистый ковер под ногами и кровать с балдахином. Обстановка была тяжелая, основательная, темного дерева; Мастер иногда размышлял, о чем говорит его страсть к стилю, который некоторые земляне назвали бы английским, а некоторые – претенциозным. Может быть, о том, что ему нужно было ощущать вокруг себя до пошлости реальные, задавленные деталями вещи, чтобы цепляться за них разумом; или о том, что он всё-таки слишком много времени провёл на Земле.  
Он расположился на ковре у камина и устроил на коленях ноутбук. Раз Доктор не дал ему дочь для опытов, придется на первых порах ограничиться тем, что он смог обнаружить при помощи лазерной отвертки. Мастер скинул данные с неё на компьютер (это потребовало кое-какого усовершенствования блютус-устройства) и углубился в их изучение.   
В комнату, балансируя перед собой стопку книг, ввалился Доктор. Мастер поднял на него глаза; конечно, он решил не разговаривать с Доктором из-за его глупого поведения, но такую бесцеремонность проигнорировать было нельзя.  
– Это _моя_ спальня, – со всей возможной холодностью сказал он.  
– Я знаю, – рассеянно кивнул Доктор, оглядываясь, куда бы приземлить книги. Наконец, он шлепнул их на пол прямо рядом с Мастером и уселся тут же: – Поможешь мне?  
– С чего бы это?   
– Вдвоем мы куда быстрее найдем решение, – Доктор примирительно улыбнулся.   
– Я занят.  
– Что ты делаешь? – он попытался заглянуть Мастеру в экран, но тот быстро прикрыл крышку ноутбука. – Я знаю, ты тоже пытаешься выяснить, что происходит с Молли! – воскликнул Доктор. – Почему ты не хочешь поделиться со мной?   
– Не отвлекай меня.  
Доктор несколько мгновений смотрел на него глазами обиженного котенка, затем вздохнул и раскрыл первый фолиант.

Присутствие Доктора страшно отвлекало и раздражало. Он шуршал страницами, что-то бормотал себе под нос, грыз дужку бесполезных очков, вскакивал, снова падал на живот перед книгой и в задумчивости болтал в воздухе ногами. Если бы не он, Мастер куда быстрее смог просчитать свою теорию. Было уже поздно, когда он объявил:  
– Доктор! Прекрати суетиться, я знаю, что мы должны делать.  
Доктор с надеждой вскинул голову:  
– Что ты придумал?  
– Скажи, ты бы хотел, чтобы существовали другие повелители времени, кроме нас? – таинственно спросил Мастер: он не мог устоять перед театральными эффектами.  
Доктор в волнении вскочил с пола и сел рядом с ним на колени.  
– Но Молли не повелитель времени, не может быть – это я уже выяснил. Хамелеоновая арка переписывает ДНК, я был человеком, когда стал её отцом.  
– Доктор-Доктор, – Мастер укоризненно поцокал языком, – не надо было прогуливать лекции в академии. Арка переписывает бОльшую часть ДНК, оставляя долю процента нетронутой – иначе ты не смог бы превратиться обратно. И второе, что ты не учел: гены повелителей времени являются доминантными. Твоей сотой доли процента хватило, чтобы вызвать в ней мутацию, которая активизировалась год назад.   
– И ты знаешь, как обратить её вспять? – Доктор подался вперед.  
– Вот ещё, зачем? – Мастер приподнял брови.  
– Но если ничего не сделать, Молли умрет!   
– Она умрет в любом случае, – отмахнулся Мастер. – Но пока она жива, мы можем использовать её!  
Доктор неверяще поморщился и помотал головой:  
– Как ты можешь?.. Это моя дочь, это…  
– Доктор, ты хочешь вернуть Галлифрей? – волшебное слово немедленно заставило того замолкнуть. – Слушай меня внимательно: твоя дочь – не повелитель времени, но в ней есть наши гены. Постепенно они активизируются и берут верх в её организме. Неизвестно, сколько она протянет с этой мутацией, поэтому нам надо ускорить процесс. Когда изменения достигнут критической величины, мы сможем использовать её биологический материал, – Мастер жестом прервал возражения Доктора. – Понимаешь, о чем я говорю? Доктор, мы с тобой при всем желании не сможем сделать ребенка. А вот если у нас будут клетки женского организма, мы сможем искусственно скрестить их с моими – и вуаля! – он хлопнул в ладоши, – новый маленький таймлордик!  
Доктор ошарашенно открывал и закрывал рот.  
– Ты сумасшедший, – проговорил он. – Этим ты убьешь Молли! И я не позволю тебе размножаться с моей дочерью!  
– Не думаю, что _ты_ захочешь с ней размножаться, так что какой мне остается выход?  
– Мастер, не смей даже думать об этом, – Доктор сжал зубы.  
– Галлифрей, Доктор, – вкрадчиво сказал Мастер. – Раса повелителей времени. Ты убил их всех – теперь у тебя есть шанс исправить свой поступок.  
Доктор покачал головой. Его губы побелели от напряжения.  
– 9 шансов из 10, что твоя дочь всё равно умрет. Если ты сделаешь, как я говорю, у нас будет другой ребёнок – нашей крови.   
– Нет, – отрывисто сказал Доктор. – Я не меняю одного ребёнка на другого.  
– Ты пожалеешь об этом, когда останешься ни с чем, – Мастер приблизил своё лицо к Доктору и пристально смотрел ему в глаза, повторяя про себя: «Согласись! Согласись, чтобы мне не пришлось тебя заставлять!»  
– Я придумаю что-нибудь другое для Молли.  
– Невозможно, – настойчиво прошептал Мастер. – Она умирает, Доктор.  
– Нет! – Доктор отшатнулся и яростно взъерошил волосы обеими руками. – Я не могу потерять ещё одного… Я должен что-то придумать!   
Он вскочил и стал нервно мерить шагами комнату. Мастер смотрел на него со смешанными чувствами отвращения и сожаления.  
– Ты слишком привязываешься к ним. Это большая ошибка. Они не такие, как мы, они никогда не заменят тебе Галлифрей. Это иллюзия, Доктор, что ты сможешь стать одним из них. Есть только я и ты, – говорил Мастер размеренным, гипнотизирующим голосом. Доктор слушал его – внимательно слушал, Мастер это видел, пусть тот и метался по комнате, беззвучно шевеля губами и рассуждая сам с собой. – А сейчас я предлагаю тебе будущее для нас. Мы можем построить Новый Галлифрей, мы можем населить его, мы воссоздадим Око гармонии. Твоя дочь умрет, что бы ты ни сделал. Ты сам это знаешь, Доктор. Наша задача – использовать оставшееся время её жизни с пользой. То, что произошло – это не случайность, это наш шанс. Подумай, Доктор: вся наша цивилизация за ничтожную плату.  
Доктор остановился и безжизненным взглядом посмотрел на него.  
– Нет, Мастер.  
– Да, Доктор. Мне очень жаль, – Мастер передразнил его любимую жалостливую интонацию. Желтый луч лазерной отвертки ударил ему в грудь, и тело Доктора глухо рухнуло на ковер.


	2. Chapter 2

Мастер беззвучно отпер дверь и прислушался: в доме было тихо. Он просочился внутрь и на цыпочках поднялся на второй этаж. Оставалось совсем немного до решающей стадии его проекта. О, просто замечательно! Мастер подавил чувство триумфа и заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем: ещё рано праздновать победу.  
Он приоткрыл дверь в детскую. Нужно не разбудить девчонку: колоть её снотворным нельзя, это навредит результатам; процессы в её организме и так нестабильны. Мастер тихо подошел к кроватке и взялся за край одеяла.   
Девочка распахнула глаза и уставилась на него.  
– Здрасьте, – прошептала она.  
Мастер замер и выругался про себя: сейчас она поднимет крик и придется вырубать и её, и женщину.  
– Здравствуй, Молли, – ответил он и с отвращением заметил в своем голосе сюсюкающие Докторовы интонации.  
– Где папа? – тихо спросила она. Видимо, кричать она пока не собиралась. Мастеру пришла в голову идея. Он присел у кроватки и погладил девочку по голове:  
– Он послал меня за тобой. Ты ведь хочешь к нему?  
Она кивнула.  
– Почему папа не приходил?  
– Он был очень занят, зайка, просто связан по рукам и ногам. Но сейчас он тебя ждёт. Ты пойдешь со мной?  
Та радостно покивала.  
– Но мы должны вести себя очень тихо, – продолжал Мастер, машинально накручивая на палец её светлые кудряшки. – Ты меня поняла?  
Девочка приложила пальчик к губам: «Тс-с!» – и улыбнулась.  
– Тогда вставай.  
Она протянула к Мастеру руки, и он поднял её. Он направился было к выходу, но Молли возмущенно прошептала: «Надо одеться!»  
«О нет!» – Мастер поморщился: – Зайка, – он чуть не прикусил себе язык: примитивная речь Доктора оказалась очень заразной, – Молли, у тебя очень красивая пижама.  
Она упрямо помотала головой.  
– Папа тебя очень ждет, нам некогда одеваться.  
– Нет, – она насупилась и поджала губы. – Я хочу надеть платье.  
– Я сказал, нет.  
Девчонка глубоко вдохнула, будто готовясь завизжать.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – поспешно сказал Мастер. – Где твое платье?  
– Там! – она ткнула пальчиком на шкаф.   
Мастер поудобнее подхватил её одной рукой и открыл створки:  
– Это? – он указал на розовое в оборочках платье. Молли радостно закивала.   
– И косички!   
Мастер впервые засомневался в своей идее насчет маленького таймлордика.  
– Я не умею косички, деточка, давай обойдемся без них? – попросил он.  
– Я хочу!.. – воскликнула она.   
– Тс-с! – в ужасе зашипел на неё Мастер.  
– Я хочу косички! – упрямо прошептала она. – Я хочу быть как принцесса.  
– Ладно, ладно, – Мастер поставил девочку на пол и снял с вешалки розовое платьице. – Одевайся, потом поговорим о косичках.  
Молли неклюже и медленно завозилась с пуговицами на пижаме. Мастер мысленно проклял Доктора, генетику и весь человеческий род и стал помогать ей.

– Я был премьер-министром, я целый год правил Землей, я пережил Временную войну, я вернулся из черной дыры, – бормотал себе под нос Мастер. – И я заплетаю косички дочери Доктора.  
Он завязал бантик, надеясь, что на третий раз конструкция не развалится.  
– Ну, довольна? – спросил он.  
– Нет, – заявил милый ребенок. У Мастера невольно вытянулось лицо. Что там Доктор вещал про радости отцовства? Наглый лжец, как всегда. Молли потянула Мастера за палец: – Пойдем к папе, ты всё равно не умеешь, как надо.  
– Я так тебе сразу и сказал, человеческий детеныш, – проворчал Мастер. Он взял её на руки, на всякий случай цыкнул, чтобы не забывала вести себя тихо, и прокрался на улицу.

Только оказавшись в квартале от дома Смитов, Мастер облегченно выдохнул.   
– Куда мы идем? – с любопытством спросила девочка. Она бросила ковырять узел галстука Мастера и переключилась на его прическу.  
– Прекрати дергать меня за волосы, – отмахнулся он; та не обратила на его слова никакого внимания.  
– Где ты живёшь?  
– В космическом корабле.  
Девочка засмеялась.  
– А папа?  
– Папа тоже.  
– Мы полетим в космос?  
– Может быть.  
– Вы с папой инопланетяне?   
– Почему? – Мастер подозрительно посмотрел на неё.  
– Просто так.  
Мастеру в голову пришло проверить свою теорию:  
– Деточка, ты знаешь, что такое Галлифрей?  
Она помотала головой.  
– Га-а-ли-фрей, – нараспев сказала она. – Вы оттуда прилетели?  
– Когда-то очень давно.  
Девочка стала расправлять и загибать ворот рубашки Мастера.  
– Почему папа зовет тебя «Мастер»?  
– Потому что меня так зовут.  
– Почему?  
– Потому.  
– Раньше тебя звали Гарри.  
– Раньше было раньше.  
– «Гарри» мне нравилось больше, – Молли наконец удалось развязать его галстук, и она стащила его с шеи Мастера. – «Мастер» – такого имени не бывает.   
– Бывает.  
– Не бывает.  
– Бывает.  
– Не бывает.   
– Бывает. Я его сам придумал.  
– Нельзя придумать имя.  
– Можно.  
– Нельзя!  
– Можно.  
– Нельзя!  
– Можно! Отдай мой галстук!  
– Не отдам!   
– Отдай! – они потянули за разные его концы. – Ох, что я делаю? – внезапно осознал Мастер. – Всё, хватит болтать! – он оставил галстук в руках девочки и пошёл быстрее.

* * *

– Где папа? – спросила девочка, когда они вошли в медотсек Тардис.  
– Он сейчас придёт, – сухо ответил Мастер. – Закрой глаза.  
– Зачем? – с любопытством спросила она.  
– Мы с тобой сыграем в игру. Закрывай.  
Она доверчиво закрыла глаза и в нетерпении прикусила губу. Пока она не успела сообразить, что к чему, Мастер усадил её приготовленное кресло и затянул ремни на запястьях и поперек груди.  
– Можно смотреть? – спросила она.  
– Да, – Мастер отвернулся и стал в сотый раз перепроверять оборудование. Несколько секунд за его спиной стояла тишина, а затем по ушам ударил оглушительный визг. Мастер потёр виски и обернулся. Девчонка перевела дыхание и заверещала снова – на одной высокой, пронзительной ноте, которая стремилась пробуравить дыру в черепе Мастера.  
– Папа не придёт, – сказал он, не надеясь, что это заставить её замолчать.   
И да, она не замолчала. Под её визг Мастер торопливо включил и настроил медицинский сканер: нужно было ещё раз проверить её состояние и уровень атронной энергии. Как он и ожидал, уровень незначительно увеличился; недостаточно для того, чтобы обмануть генетику.   
Мастер выдохнул, и быстрыми движениями затянул еще один ремень на плече девочки, чтобы она случайно не смогла вырваться. Когда он достал иглу, она резко замолчала и большими глазами стала следить за движениями его рук. Она совсем не похожа на нынешнюю регенерацию Доктора, мелькнуло в голове у Мастера. Скорее, на первую: у Теты были светлые кудри и голубые глаза, и круглые щеки – он долго был похож на пухлощекого младенца, даже когда Кощей уже давно превратился в худощавого подростка.  
Мастер тряхнул головой и, прижав вену пальцем, коснулся кожи ребенка иглой. Она дернулась и завизжала: «Папа-а-а-а-а!!!»   
– Его нет, – сказал Мастер. – Его нет, его нет, – пытаясь заглушить крик. – Его нет, его нет, его нет.  
Тонкая ручка под его рукой напряглась. Мастер надавил на иглу. Девочка всхлипнула.  
– Ты боишься уколов? – мягко спросил он. – Не бойся, скоро всё пройдет, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого…   
Он поморщился от собственных слов и крепко зажмурился: нет, или утешать ребенка, или делать то, что начал. Мастер открыл глаза и твердо сказал:  
– Не кричи. Так надо.

* * *

Мастер неотрывно следил за девочкой, изредка отвлекаясь на мониторы. Тонкая трубка капельницы тянулась от её левой руки к аппарату в центре, а от него – к правой руке Мастера. Он решил, что самым простым способом накачать ребенка атронной энергией будет взять её из другого биологического источника. Конечно, можно было бы использовать Тардис, но он не был уверен, можно ли рассчитывать на своенравную машину: любой резкий всплеск в уровне энергии мог стать летальным.   
Девочку била мелкая дрожь; это началось полчаса назад и с тех пор становилось всё хуже. Пару минут назад Мастер тоже начал чувствовать на себе эффект от резкой потери энергии: часть её, очевидно, распылялась в пространство, причем гораздо больше, чем он предполагал изначально. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла и боролся с тошнотой. У Молли глаза были закрыты; может быть, она была без сознания – тем лучше, не надо, чтобы она всё время кричала.  
Голова кружилась; чтобы не позволить наползающему туману полностью застлать сознание, Мастер прокручивал в уме следующие этапы проекта, но мысль сбивалась на то, что ему делать с ребенком. Он не запланировал для неё ничего определенного: отнести утром обратно или отдать Доктору, пусть сам решает. Когда он составлял план, он рассчитывал на то, что ребенок всё равно умрёт, но сейчас это касалось досадным пробелом. Если Молли умрет на руках у Мастера, Доктор будет очень зол – Мастер поморгал, чтобы отогнать слабость, – а злой Доктор – это плохо. Злой Доктор не захочет строить Галлифрей. Доктор простит шесть миллиардов токлафанов, но злой Доктор не простит одну маленькую девочку.  
Её стала бить крупная дрожь; она побледнела еще больше, так что под глазами проступили черные круги. Мастер перевел взгляд на монитор: еще немного, и можно будет отключать. Красная полоска уровня энергии медленно ползла к нужной отметке.  
Мастер дотянулся до соседнего кресла и коснулся пальцев Молли: они были очень горячие, гораздо горячее, чем положено человеческому телу. Его взгляд метнулся к шкале: ещё чуть-чуть. Он переборол слабость и оторвал голову от кресла, сел, готовый вскочить, как только наступит нужный момент. …Три …два …один! Красная полоска коснулась отметки, и Мастер ударил по кнопке выключения на трансфузионном аппарате. Он выдернул иглу из своей руки, подскочил к девочке и отсоединил капельницу. Поднял на руки обжигающе горячее тело и переложил на кушетку. Быстрее, быстрее.   
Руки Мастера дрожали от переутомления, но он приказывал им перестать. Наркоз, пункция, микроскоп, инъекция, перед его глазами две клетки слились в одну – и да, инкубатор! Мастер запечатал дверцу, за которой стояли образцы, и колени у него подкосились.  
Тело отказывалось двигаться, но он приказал себе подняться.   
– Доктор, – позвал он, прекрасно понимая, что это бессмысленно.

* * *

– Зачем – я запер его – так далеко? – шептал себе Мастер; его мотало от стены к стене. Организм жаждал потерять сознание, упасть на пол и лежать несколько часов. Мастер уперся лбом в закрытую дверь, на ощупь извлек из кармана отвертку и отпер замок. Он остановился, уцепившись за косяк. Доктор сидел в углу чулана, скрестив ноги, и мастерил что-то на коленях.  
– Доктор, побег отменяется, – выдохнул Мастер. – Идём.  
Доктор вскинул голову; при виде Мастера недовольное выражение тут же слетело с его лица.  
– Что с тобой? – он вскочил.  
– В медотсек, Доктор.  
– Что случилось? – руки Доктора скользнули по его телу в поисках повреждений. – Дай я посмотрю. Ты ранен?  
– Я – нет.  
Мастер сделал над собой усилие, отпустил косяк и выпрямился.  
– Не стой, беги.  
– Что с тобой? Мы всё ещё на Земле, да? Мы не дематериализовывались, значит, мы всё ещё в Уэльсе. Давай я тебе помогу, – Доктор сделал попытку подставить ему плечо.   
– Только попробуй, – остановил его Мастер. – Я сам.  
Они пошли по коридору. Доктор с беспокойством оглядывался на Мастера, тот всё ещё опирался одной рукой о стену, но уже чувствовал себя бодрее.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Доктор. – Мастер, отвечай. Что ты натворил? – он посмотрел на него с подозрением, будто начал догадываться. – Ты бы не отпер меня просто так, тебе нужна моя помощь.   
Мастер промолчал; ему хотелось хоть немного оттянуть момент истины.  
– Что может быть настолько ужасно, что тебе нужна моя помощь? – продолжал Доктор. – Что ты… – они почти добрались до входа в медотсек, когда он в ужасе остановился: – О нет! – Доктор бросился вперед. Он влетел внутрь, и тут же раздался его крик:  
– Что ты с ней сделал?!  
Мастер и сам хотел бы знать ответ на вопрос, убил он Молли Смит или нет. Она ещё дышала, когда он оставил её. Он сделал шаг внутрь и наткнулся на больной, страшный взгляд Доктора.


	3. Chapter 3

Доктор подхватил Молли под плечи и приложил ладонь к её губам.   
– Она ещё дышит! Что ты с ней сделал?   
– Я тебе говорил, мне нужен был биологический материал.   
– Что конкретно ты сделал? – голос у Доктора задрожал. Он похлопал Молли по щекам, но она не приходила в себя.  
– Она не проснется, это наркоз, – Мастер подошёл, с трудом переставляя ноги. – Мне нужно было накачать её атронной энергией, чтобы ускорить мутацию.   
– Что ты натворил! – Доктор гладил ребенка по лбу и по щекам: – Она вся горит, её сжигает изнутри! Как ты собирался вернуть её в норму?  
– Никак.  
– Никак? Ты даже не думал об этом?  
– Нет, – Мастер устало опустился на одно колено у кушетки. – Сообрази что-нибудь, Доктор.  
– Я не знаю! – Доктор с силой потер лоб. – Я не знаю! Не знаю! – он зажмурился, и Мастер впервые услышал в голосе Доктора панику. – Помоги мне!  
– В ней была небольшая доля генов повелителя времени, – стал говорить Мастер, без определенной цели и идеи. – Они активизировались в момент твоего превращения. С помощью атронной энергии я временно усилил в ней биологическую составляющую повелителя времени, но её человеческий организм воспринимает чужие гены, как инфекцию. Поэтому она была больна, поэтому сейчас в ней происходит реакция отторжения.  
Доктор покачивался взад-вперед, держа голову Молли на коленях; кажется, он не осознавал, что делает. Губы его беззвучно и быстро шевелились.  
– Я знаю! – вдруг воскликнул он. – Чем можно изменить ДНК? Хамелеоновой аркой! – ответил он сам себе.  
Он схватил Молли на руки и бросился из медотсека. Мастер последовал за ним так быстро, как мог. 

В консольной комнате Доктор устанавливал арку. Молли лежала в кресле у приборной панели.  
– Ты собираешься превратить человека в человека, – Мастер подошел ближе. – Ты должен перенастроить арку.  
– Я знаю, – отрывисто ответил Доктор, не глядя на него. – Не мешай. Ты достаточно натворил.  
Мастер отошёл от него и присел в кресло рядом с Молли. Её руки безжизненно и неудобно висели. Мастер сложил их у неё на груди. Она дышала коротко и слабо; он смотрел на неё и ждал, что после каждого вдоха не придёт следующий, и тогда всё закончится. Что «всё», он не знал.  
– Готово! – воскликнул Доктор. Он бережно поднял девочку на руки, усадил её и опустил арку ей на голову. Они с Мастером уставились на неё, Доктор положил палец на выключатель, но медлил.  
– Этого ещё никто не делал, – сказал он с неподвижным, серьёзным лицом.  
Мастер отодвинул его руку и нажал на кнопку.  
Глаза Молли распахнулись, несмотря на наркоз, тело изогнулось в болезненном спазме, но она не кричала. В полной тишине целую минуту она билась под аркой, и Мастер слышал только свистящее дыхание Доктора сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Наконец всё закончилось. Молли упала на руки Доктора, как тряпичная кукла.  
Они оба склонились над ней. Мастер взял её запястье и нащупал пульс – ровный и быстрый.  
– Она жива, – сказал он, и Доктор с тихим всхлипом прижался лицом к её волосам и без сил опустился на пол.  
Так они и просидели до утра в консольной комнате: Доктор баюкал на коленях бесчувственную Молли, а Мастер сидел в кресле, не в силах ни уйти, ни задремать, хотя всё ещё чувствовал себя паршиво.   
– Я отнесу её домой, – сказал Доктор через несколько часов, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Джоан уже с ума сходит.

Он ушёл, а Мастер продолжал сидеть и смотреть на двери Тардис, неподвижно, бессмысленно и бесцельно.

* * *

Прошло очень много времени, прежде чем Доктор вернулся. Мастер выжидательно вскинул на него взгляд. Доктор остановился посреди консольной комнаты и проговорил без всякого выражения, уставившись в пол:   
– Она меня не помнит. Она помнит Джоан, всё остальное, но не меня, – затем он быстро добавил: – Но она в порядке, она чувствует себя хорошо.  
Мастер выпрямился:  
– Вот видишь, Доктор, ничего страшного!..  
– Не говори со мной, – прервал его тот тихим голосом. Он прошёл мимо и скрылся в недрах Тардис, и Мастер подумал, что за всё время Доктор так ни разу на него и не посмотрел.

* * *

Мастер проверил результаты своего эксперимента: всё было в норме, но больше там делать было нечего, автоматика контролировала температуру и питательную среду, оставалось только ждать следующие девять месяцев и не позволять Доктору подвергать Тардис опасности. Поэтому Мастер постоял, прислонившись лбом к теплому затемненному стеклу, и отправился отдыхать после напряжения прошедшей ночи.

* * *

Он нашёл Доктора в консольной комнате. Тот торчал под панелью и перебирал узел, который Мастер полностью настроил только за пару недель до того.  
– Знаешь, я отремонтировал Тардис, – Мастер сунул руки в карманы и обошёл вокруг ног Доктора. – Не обязательно всё портить.  
Доктор не ответил.  
– Хочешь посмотреть на будущее нашей расы? – Мастер пнул носком ботинка красный кед. – Доктор? Я не верю, что тебе совсем не интересно. Вылезай оттуда и пойдем. Доктор. Хватит дуться, никто не умер, я был прав, в конце концов!   
Мастер присел на корточки, заглянул под панель и отобрал у Доктора отвертку.  
– Вставай, пойдем, я сказал!  
Доктор молча протянул руку за своей отверткой.  
– Не отдам, – Мастер показал ему язык, сунул её в карман и гордо удалился.

* * *

Перед Доктором лежал сэндвич и чашка кофе, но сам он сидел, подперев подбородок переплетенными пальцами, и смотрел в стену. Мастер налил и себе кофе и стащил сэндвич с его тарелки.   
– Приятного аппетита мне.  
Глаза Доктора на долю секунды метнулись, инстинктивно проследив движение его руки, но тут же вернулись к неподвижности. Мастер сел рядом с ним и побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
– Эмбрион развивается нормально, спасибо, что спросил, – сказал он. – Доктор, ты долго ещё собираешься на меня дуться? Между прочим, ты сжег нашу родную планету, а я всё ещё с тобой разговариваю.   
Он помолчал, дожидаясь ответа.  
– Чем ты собираешься заниматься дальше? Неужели тебя не тянет спасти пару-тройку миллионов жизней в какой-нибудь галактической дыре? Не то чтобы я теперь разрешил тебе таскать Тардис по опасным местам, где ты можешь её потерять.  
Доктор смотрел в стену. Мастер начал чувствовать себя глупо.  
– Доктор, я с тобой разговариваю! Нам нужно выбрать место для будущей колонии. Мы можем построить Новый Галлифрей. Доктор, разве это не прекрасно? Скажи мне, что это прекрасно!  
Чем больше Мастер говорил, тем более бессмысленной казалась ему его затея. Старый Галлифрей не вернётся, если он вырастит себе одного маленького повелителя времени.  
– Доктор, ты знаешь, что генетически ребёнок наш с тобой? Ну, и немного Молли, но это несущественно. Мы будем прародителями новой расы, разве это не гениально? Я даже позволю тебе воспитывать его, хочешь? Доктор, – повторил он. – Доктор. Доктор! Не молчи, говори со мной! Говори со мной!!! – взорвался он.  
Доктор медленно перевел на него взгляд и открыл рот, впервые за много дней:  
– Извини, я не в настроении.  
Он поднялся и вышел из кухни, а Мастер зло швырнул бутерброд в стену, на которую так долго пялился Доктор, и уронил голову на руки.

* * *

– Что мне делать, м? – раздраженно спросил Мастер. На экране монитора можно было различить очертания головки и тельца, пока больше ничего. Если бы Доктор увидел, что он теперь разговаривает с результатами собственного эксперимента, Мастеру точно пришлось бы его убить. – Он даже не хочет на тебя смотреть! Разве это не оскорбительно? Мы так старались, а ему плевать!   
Мастер соскреб ногтем невидимую пылинку на стекле инкубатора.  
– Вот, ты тоже молчишь – весь в него. Может, мне и правда его убить? Мне кажется, он даже не заметит. Нет, ты прав: это неспортивно. Какой смысл бороться с ним, если он и так уже как неживой? Считай, что я уже выиграл. Да, посмейся надо мной: я добился своего, я победил. У меня есть Тардис, у меня есть Доктор, у меня даже есть будущее Галлифрея. А он что делает? Он меня просто игнорирует! Какая наглость, а? – Мастер возмущенно перевел дыхание. – Ну так что мне делать? – он скрестил руки на груди: – Молчи, молчи, я сам что-нибудь придумаю.

* * *

Мастер нашел Доктора на озере; он знал, что тот приходит сюда почти каждый день. Насчет того, почему он выбирает именно это место, рядом с заброшенной лодочной станцией, у Мастера было подозрение – связанное с Гарри Саксоном, о котором он старался не размышлять слишком много, иначе в душу начинали заползать чужие чувства и сомнения из прошлой, не имеющей теперь значения жизни.   
Доктор лежал на берегу и смотрел в горячее июльское небо. Мастер сел рядом, но тот не шевельнулся – Мастер за последние пару месяцев привык ожидать равнодушия, но не мог с ним смириться. Нужно было что-то сделать, что-то сказать Доктору, чтобы извлечь его из скорлупы, но что – Мастер не знал.  
Если бы трава вокруг была огненно-красной, небо рыжим, на горизонте виднелись башни Цитадели, а не промышленного Уэльса, если бы рядом был мальчик с русыми кудрями, он бы знал, что сказать ему. Он бы…  
Мастер скользнул рукой по зеленой траве к руке Доктора и коснулся его пальцев.  
– Тета.  
Доктор отдернул руку.  
– Не надо.  
Мастер сжал зубы и обнял свои колени. За 900 лет люди сильно меняются. Когда они в последний раз говорили, а не обменивались колкостями перед дракой? Какой он – Доктор? О чем он думает? Он совсем не тот Тета, который был у Мастера когда-то. Стоит ли вообще этот новый Доктор того, чтобы бороться за него?..  
Что можно сказать Доктору? Может быть, он уже давно стал чужим, и от прежнего Теты не осталось ни имени, ни внешности, ни воспоминаний – ничего. Может быть, Мастер гонится за давно не существующим.  
Что сказать Доктору? Что Мастер не может не думать о нём. Что Мастер не может прогнать его из своей головы. Что мысли о Докторе – хуже барабанов. Что ему больно, когда Доктор рядом, и еще больнее, когда его нет. Что его изнутри раздирает презрение и ненависть Доктора, и еще больше – его снисходительность и внимание.   
Что он не знает, что сказать Доктору, и не знает, что сказать самому себе. Что Кощей любил Тету и мог назвать свои чувства простым и понятным словом «любовь». Он хотел целовать его, обнимать, лежать рядом с ним в высокой огненной траве и сжимать его руку в своей. Он хотел ласкать его тело ночью, хотел кричать и шептать «Люблю тебя» и «Ты мой».  
Что сказать сейчас? Что Мастер не любит Доктора. Не хочет целовать его губы, не хочет быть его любовником, не хочет его нежности. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы Доктора не было: никогда, ни в прошлом, ни в будущем, ни в настоящем. Что Мастер устал, что он сражается всю жизнь и только сейчас увидел, что его цель – мираж.   
Что больше всего на свете Мастер хочет не хотеть Доктора. Он хочет желать чего-то другого, но ничего другого он желать не умеет, потому что всю жизнь был только Доктор, Доктор, Доктор.  
Что сказать? Что у него внутри пусто, и эта пустота терзает его, и только когда Доктор говорит с ним, она хоть немного отступает. Что теперь Доктор перестал даже говорить с ним, и Мастер не чувствует себя, не чувствует ничего и не знает ничего.

Так и не проронив ни слова, Мастер поднялся и ушёл обратно к Тардис.

* * *

Мастер умел провоцировать, он умел нападать и завоевывать. Мастер умел бить, оскорблять, наносить удары. А Доктор всегда отражал их – так они взаимодействовали. Но теперь каждый удар попадал в цель, и на любое слово Мастера Доктор отвечал тем, что всё больше и больше уходил в себя. Он наконец-то сумел ранить Доктора, сильно, больно, непоправимо, так что тот перестал играть в снисходительного бога и просто обиделся.  
Обращаться с обиженными повелителями времени Мастер не умел. Ему не нужен был этот новый, сломленный Доктор, которого надо было беречь, заботиться, ходить вокруг на цыпочках – делать всё то, чего в репертуаре Мастера не было и никогда не будет. Он не знал слов, которые могли бы разбудить его, но и продолжать жить в молчании, встречая в коридорах Тардис тень Доктора, было нельзя.   
– Он невыносим, – жаловался Мастер наследнику. – Чего он хочет, чтобы я просил его прощения? Один раз он меня уже прощал, и что, кому-то это помогло? К тому же, я ни в чем не виноват. Мы сделали то, что должны были сделать – конечно, ты со мной согласен. О-о, я знаю, ты будешь прекрасен! – Мастер с восхищением погладил темное стекло. – Я уверен, когда Доктор тебя увидит, он сразу растает, но я не могу ждать еще полгода! Он сведет меня с ума за эти полгода, а я теперь не могу себе этого позволить. Если бы я мог заставить Доктора посмотреть на тебя сейчас… Но он не хочет. Разве что притащить его силой. Разве что… – лицо Мастера просветлело: – О, я гений! Твой папочка гений, ты будешь мной гордиться, – он ухмыльнулся своему отражению в стекле и умчался.

* * *

Когда Мастер отправил Тардис во временную воронку, это вывело Доктора из оцепенения. Он появился в консольной комнате, бледный и помятый.  
– Что ты делаешь?   
– О, не волнуйся, – Мастер откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову и посмотрел на Доктора вверх ногами. – Небольшая экскурсия в 2025 год.   
Он ожидал, что Доктор поинтересуется, зачем, но тот равнодушно промолчал, и Мастер почувствовал легкое разочарование.   
Они приземлились.   
– Идем! – Мастер вскочил на ноги, всем своим видом демонстрируя энтузиазм.  
– Куда? – вяло спросил Доктор.  
– Сюрприз! – Мастер вздернул брови. – Тебе понравится.  
Доктор мрачно помотал головой.  
– Пфф, – с нарочитым раздражением выдохнул Мастер и за рукав потащил Доктора на улицу. – Хоть раз послушай меня.  
Доктор перестал сопротивляться, но и воодушевления не выражал.  
Они вышли на темную улицу, под мокрый дождь со снегом. Сквозь сумрачную пелену было видно, что некоторые дома уже украшены рождественскими гирляндами. Доктор обнял себя за плечи и поежился.  
– Нам туда, – Мастер схватил его за руку и потащил вдоль улицы. – Так, дом номер 4. Пришли.  
Он распахнул перед Доктором калитку и подтолкнул его в спину. Тот сделал несколько нерешительных шагов вперед и остановился.  
– Где мы?  
Мастер перешагнул через цветочную клумбу и поманил Доктора за собой к ближайшему окну. Тот неохотно последовал за ним. Мастер уперся ногой в парапет и подтянулся к высокому подоконнику.  
– Залезай, – велел он.  
Доктор забрался на парапет рядом с ним.  
Перед ними была небольшая уютная гостиная с кружевными занавесками, подушками на креслах и семейными фотографиями на стенах. Люстра под розоватым абажуром освещала группу из человек пятнадцати – очевидно, они отмечали какой-то праздник.  
Стол в центре комнаты был заставлен всевозможными сортами алкоголя, мало сочетающимися между собой, в воздухе витал дым, изнутри доносилось пение под гитару – нестройное, зато громкое. В кресле напротив окна сидела парочка: парень с длинными волосами, собранными в хвост, и у него на коленях – девушка с коротким светлым ежиком и десятком сережек в левом ухе; они увлеченно целовались.  
У Мастера мелькнула мысль, что надо было выбрать другую дату – Рождество, например, а не день рождения – но было уже поздно. Парень и девушка оторвались друг от друга, и Доктор, прижав нос к стеклу, сиплым от волнения голосом воскликнул:  
– Молли?!


	4. Chapter 4

– Это Молли?! – Доктор перевел ошалелый взгляд на Мастера. Тот пожал плечами: «Сюрприз!»  
– Ничего себе сюрприз! – Доктор спрыгнул на землю и направился к двери дома.  
– Стой! – Мастер догнал его. – Ты что собрался делать?  
– Это моя дочь!  
– И что, ты придешь к ней на 16-летие: «Здравствуй, доченька, я твой отец, правда, ты меня не помнишь»?  
– Она там!.. – Доктор взмахнул руками, не в силах найти слов для царившего внутри разврата.  
– Нормальная подростковая вечеринка, не устраивай истерику. Пошли домой.  
– Я остаюсь здесь, – упрямо заявил Доктор, и Мастер пожалел о том, что решил показать ему Молли, чтобы развеселить: при виде ребенка мозги у того отказывали начисто.  
– Нет, не остаешься! – он взял Доктора за плечи и развернул к калитке. – Хотя что я с тобой спорю? Делай, что хочешь, я тебе не нянька.  
Он бросил его плечи и с нарочитой брезгливостью встряхнул руками. Доктор решительно пошёл к крыльцу, а Мастер, так же решительно – к калитке. На полпути он остановился:  
– Доктор, что ты ей скажешь?  
– Не знаю, – и он надавил кнопку дверного звонка.

Через полминуты дверь распахнулась. На пороге стояла Молли с бутылкой пива в руках; скептическим взглядом она пошла в мамочку, от папочки же в её внешности мало что было. Она с ног до головы оглядела Доктора и тут же потеряла к нему интерес. Из глубины дома ей что-то крикнули, она рассмеялась и крикнула в ответ: «Нет, это ещё не копы!»  
– Привет, – она спрятала бутылку за спину и спросила скучающим голосом: – Вам кого?  
– Здравствуй, Молли, – проникновенно сказал Доктор.  
Мастеру не было видно от калитки, но он был уверен, что у того сейчас увлажнились глаза и брови стали домиком.   
– Здрасьте, – ответила Молли. – Я вас знаю?  
– Наверное, нет, – Доктор почесал затылок. – В последний раз я видел тебя совсем маленькой. Но я…  
– Эй! – перебила его Молли, и её лицо вдруг потеряло то досадливое выражение, которое возникает у всякого подростка, которого взрослые отрывают от интересного дела. Она махнула рукой, в которой держала бутылку, и радостно воскликнула: – Да, ты! – Мастер понял, что она обращается к нему. – Я тебя знаю! Ты инопланетянин!  
Доктор обернулся к Мастеру с удивленным и обиженным лицом. Мастер приветственно поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами.   
– Иди сюда! – Молли приглашающим жестом мотнула головой. Мастера начала забавлять ситуация и недоумение Доктора. Он поднялся на крыльцо и остановился рядом с ними.  
– Тебя зовут Мастер, правда? – восторженно спросила Молли.   
– Да, – ответил он, всё больше веселясь. – Что ещё ты обо мне помнишь?   
– Ты живешь в космическом корабле, который похож на синюю будку снаружи и супер-пупер современную лабораторию изнутри, – Молли вдруг взвизгнула и бросилась на шею Мастеру; от неё пахнуло пивом, сигаретами и ванильными девчачьими духами: – Так круто, что ты вернулся! Я знала, я знала, что мне это не приснилось! – она висела на нем, болтая одной ногой в воздухе. – У меня есть знакомый инопланетянин!  
Мастер покосился на Доктора и приподнял брови. Доктор нахмурился. Мастер осторожно похлопал девочку по спине:   
– Да-да, я тоже рад тебя видеть. Познакомься, это Доктор.  
Молли чинно протянула ему руку:  
– Здравствуйте. Вы тоже инопланетянин? – теперь в её голосе послышалась легкая заинтересованность.  
– Конечно, – ответил за него Мастер.  
– А! – Молли с надеждой приоткрыла рот. – Вы пришли меня забрать?  
– Э, – Доктор переглянулся с Мастером. – Вообще-то мы тут… – начал он, но дочурка опять не дала ему договорить:  
– Я знаю, вы ждали, пока мне исполнится шестнадцать! Теперь вы можете покатать меня на космическом корабле, да? Только не говорите, что это всё шутка, – у неё вдруг вытянулось лицо. – Если это мама всё подстроила, я её прибью, когда она вернётся! Нечестно так шутить, у меня день рождения, между прочим.  
– Мы настоящие, – заверил её Мастер.  
– Чем докажешь? – прищурилась Молли.  
– Хм-м, – Мастер похлопал указательным пальцем по губам и опять покосился на Доктора. Тот явно был готов пресечь любые его действия при малейших признаках опасности. Мастер указал себе на грудную клетку и развел руки в стороны: – У меня два сердца, можешь послушать.  
– Не трогай его, – Доктор протянул руку между ним и Молли.  
– Ох, – досадливо выдохнул Мастер, – можешь пощупать его, если хочешь, – он кивнул на Доктора.  
Молли хмыкнула и недоверчиво приложила ладонь сначала к одной стороне груди Мастера, потом к другой. Затем она пожала плечами и сказала разочарованно:  
– Ничего я не слышу. Вы меня разыграли, да? Когда я уже перестану попадаться… – она сделала шаг назад, внутрь дома, и сделала вид, что готова закрыть дверь у них перед носом (правда, слишком медленно, чтобы Мастер всерьез поверил, что она готова сдаться так скоро).  
– Подожди, – Доктор положил ладонь на дверной косяк, рискуя остаться без пальцев. – Я, э-э… – он пребывал в смятении. – Прости, мы и правда пошутили, конечно, мы никакие не инопланетяне.  
Молли закатила глаза и шумно выдохнула:  
– Так и знала. До свидания.  
– Что ты делаешь? – возмутился Мастер сквозь зубы. – Доводи до конца, раз начал! Я не собираюсь терпеть твою кислую физиономию еще три месяца, – он повернулся к девочке: – Конечно, мы инопланетяне.  
– На десятый раз уже не смешно! – отрезала та и прищемила бы Доктору пальцы, если бы Мастер не придержал дверь:   
– Постой, Доктор хочет тебе кое-что сказать, – он сделал Доктору знак глазами и бровями, и через мгновение на того снизошло озарение, хотя и не совсем то, которого ждал Мастер.  
– Да-да, точно, чуть не забыл, – он принялся шарить по карманам. – С днем рождения! У меня для тебя был подарок… где-то здесь, – он доставал из кармана всякий мусор и вручал его Мастеру: моток проволоки, гайки, банан, еще один банан, жестяную кружку с оттиском «ЮНИТ» на днище, портативный приемник весом килограмма в два и какие-то бумажки с кривыми надписями на галлифрейском. Мастер терпеливо принимал всё это и выбрасывал через плечо на мокрый газон. Наконец Доктор откопал в кармане плитку шоколада и протянул её Молли:  
– Извини, что так мало, просто я не знал, что мы приземлимся… в смысле, заскочим в гости именно сегодня, иначе я бы подготовился.  
Молли давно отставила бутылку пива на столик у двери и теперь крутила шоколадку в руках, будто проверяя её реальность. Она с сомнением и надеждой спросила:  
– Как всё это уместилось в кармане пальто? Это какой-то фокус?  
– О, – Доктор поглядел на Мастера в поисках подсказки, но тот только пожал плечами, мол, сам разбирайся. – Вроде того.  
– Можно я сама? – не дожидаясь приглашения, Молли сунула руку в карман Доктора и через пару секунд вытащила оттуда разводной ключ.  
– А, вот он где! Давно его искал, – Доктор осекся, когда Молли, нахмурившись, откинула полу пальто и оглядела её с обратной стороны.  
– Но этого просто не может быть! – произнесла она со всё возраставшей радостью. – Это как твой корабль, – она обернулась к Мастеру, – больше внутри, чем снаружи!  
– Мой корабль, – поправил Доктор, но на него никто уже не обратил внимания. Молли с поразительной готовностью забыла о своих сомнениях и с горящими глазами спросила у Мастера:  
– Значит, вы возьмете меня с собой?  
Он пожал плечами:  
– Почему бы и нет?  
Это, по меньшей мере, какое-никакое развлечение: лучше, чем сидеть в Тардис ещё полгода, по сто раз на дню проверять температуру и среду в инкубаторе и думать, чем себя занять.  
– Минуточку, – вмешался Доктор. – С каких это пор ты решаешь? Молли, – обратился он к девочке, – а где мама?  
– Какая разница? Уехала на выходные с Фредом, – отмахнулась та.  
– С кем?  
– С моим будущим папой, – Молли выразительно закатила глаза. – Если он перестанет тормозить наконец.  
– А-а… – Доктор открыл рот.  
– Видишь, как быстро у землян всё меняется, – Мастер похлопал его по плечу. – Я же говорил: никто и не думал по тебе скучать.  
– А что насчет твоего папы? – спросил Доктор девочку.   
Та рассеянно пожала плечами:   
– Никогда не задумывалась, – и нетерпеливо потребовала: – Ну так когда мы полетим? Вы же не будете спрашивать разрешения у мамы? Она точно не разрешит, она терпеть не может всякие загадочные штуки!   
– Конечно, не будем! – ответил Мастер. – Собирайся!  
Молли опять взвизгнула и бросилась обнимать Мастера: «Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо!» Доктор поджал губы.   
– Молли, ты ничего не забыла? – он сквозь открытую дверь указал пальцем на гостей.  
– А, они там сами разберутся, – снова отмахнулась она.  
– Тебя не беспокоит, что ты нас совсем не знаешь? – он покосился на Мастера.  
– Я его знаю, – Молли ткнула пальцем в Мастера. – А вы странный, но вроде безвредный. Я на минутку, никуда не уходите!   
Она убежала в дом, а Доктор укоризненно посмотрел на Мастера.  
– Что? – невинно спросил тот. – Я думал, ты будешь рад пообщаться с дочерью.  
– Как ты мог пригласить её на Тардис, не спросив меня? – яростно зашептал Доктор. – Это совершенно безответственно! Это мой ребенок! Я обещал Джоан, что она будет в безопасности!  
– Ты просто ревнуешь, что она узнала меня, а не тебя.  
– Ничего подобного, – Доктор скрестил руки на груди и насупился.  
Молли, уже одетая в куртку и замотанная шарфом, сбежала вниз по лестнице, заглянула в гостиную и крикнула:  
– Эй, Рикки! Мне надо уйти, побудешь тут за старшего? Всё в порядке, – она послала кому-то воздушный поцелуй и захлопнула за собой входную дверь: – Я готова!   
Доктор стоял на крыльце с мрачным видом и ковырял носком красного кеда деревянную планку.  
– Вы передумали? – разочарованно протянула Молли, только глянув на него. – В мой день рождения…  
– Нет-нет! – поспешно сказал Доктор. – Ты летишь с нами! – он протянул Молли руку, и его лицо озарила улыбка. Молли покосилась на протянутую ладонь и взяла Мастера под руку:  
– Куда мы полетим?  
Они пошли вперед; Доктор догнал их и пошел рядом, время от времени ступая в грязь по бокам от узкой дорожки.  
– Куда бы ты хотела? – спросил он.  
– М-м, – Молли задумчиво задрала подбородок, – на вашу родную планету!   
– Это невозможно, – сказал Мастер.  
– Почему?   
– Она погибла. В войне.  
Молли сочувственно погладила его по плечу:  
– О-о, это ужасно. Как же вы?  
– Ничего, – со сдержанной скорбью ответил Мастер. Доктор метнул на него гневный взгляд.  
– Чем вы теперь занимаетесь?  
– Доктор впадает в уныние, а я провожу научный эксперимент.  
– Какой? – глаза у Молли загорелись.  
Мастер загадочно покачал головой:  
– Увидишь на Тардис.  
– Молли, – перебил их беседу Доктор. – Как у тебя дела?  
– А, как обычно, – досадливо поморщилась она.  
– Чем ты увлекаешься?  
– Спросите ещё, как у меня дела в школе. Вы же инопланетянин, будьте оригинальнее!   
Мастер фыркнул:  
– Понял, Доктор?  
– Вот ещё, я очень оригинальный! Я встречался с Шекспиром.  
– Я видел конец Вселенной.  
– Я тоже!  
– Я бывал внутри черной дыры.  
– Я был президентом Галлифрея.  
– Я правил Землей.  
– Пока я тебе не помешал.  
– Я лучше тебя учился в академии.  
– А я!..  
– Что, нечем крыть? – Мастер состроил Доктору насмешливую гримасу.  
Молли фыркнула Мастеру в плечо и показала ему большой палец.

* * *

– Да, я таким и помнила твой корабль! – восхищенно воскликнула Молли, обращаясь к Мастеру. Она озиралась по сторонам, запрокинув голову.  
– Это _мой_ корабль, – сказал Доктор.   
– Наш, – поправил его Мастер и повернулся к Молли: – Мой друг такой ранимый, – он покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Осторожней с ним, – мрачно предостерег ее Доктор. – Он опасный преступник.  
Молли рассмеялась, как веселой шутке:  
– Ну да, и вы все равно путешествуете вместе. Покажите мне еще что-нибудь интересное!  
– Я покажу тебе самое интересное, что есть на этом корабле. После меня, конечно, – Мастер поманил Молли за собой. Доктор недовольно поплелся за ними.

– Вот! – Мастер торжественно указал на инкубатор.  
– Что это? – спросила Молли.  
– Это мой будущий ребенок, – со скрытой гордостью объяснил он ей, но сам следил за реакцией Доктора. Тот разглядывал инкубатор внимательно, но без энтузиазма.  
– Доктор, а у тебя есть дети? – обернулась к нему Молли.  
Тот еле заметно, судорожно вдохнул и ответил:  
– Есть.  
– И где же они?  
Доктор молча потер подбородок и покосился на Мастера. Тот хлопнул себя по лбу и прикрыл глаза ладонью с выражением «моя чаша терпения скоро переполнится», но затем сжалился и подсказал:  
– Вообще-то это и его ребенок тоже.  
– Как бы, – вставил Доктор.  
– Ой, вы, наверное, очень счастливы, – Молли всплеснула руками и с умилением улыбнулась обоим.  
– Нет! – поспешно воскликнул Доктор и помотал головой: – Мы не...  
– Это был биологический эксперимент, – сказал Мастер. – Долго объяснять.  
Молли чуть не прижалась носом к темному стеклу инкубатора, пытаясь разглядеть, что там внутри.  
– Осторожно, – Мастер вдруг почувствовал острый приступ тревоги. – Не пугай ребенка!  
– Я тихонечко! – Молли быстро улыбнулась ему и поднесла палец к стеклу. – Как его зовут?  
– Мастер-младший, – предложил Доктор.  
– Вообще-то это девочка, – нервно сказал Мастер.  
– О-о! Привет, маленькая! – в голосе Молли впервые послышались знакомые Докторовы интонации. Она постучала ногтем по стеклу.  
Мастер не выдержал:  
– Ну все, хватит, – он ненавязчиво отстранил её от стекла, стараясь сохранять приличия. – Доктор, ты не хочешь показать своей... Молли что-нибудь ещё?  
– Конечно! – Доктор просиял улыбкой, обращаясь к ней. – Как насчет... – он почесал лоб, и затем вскинул палец: – Как насчет небольшой симпатичной планетки, скажем, Метасигмафолио, и пикника?  
– А что там, на Мета-как-её?  
– О-о, я уверен, тебе понравится! – воскликнул он. – Ты такого еще не видела! Небо там переливается всеми цветами радуги из-за космической пыли и отражается в океане! Пойдем, соберем корзинку для пикника, и я всё тебе расскажу! – он за руку потащил Молли вглубь Тардис. – Мастер! – на ходу крикнул он. – Ты разберешься с координатами?  
– Ну ещё бы, – проворчал тот. – Наслаждайтесь полетом.

* * *

Доктор, с корзинкой для пикника в руке и солнечными очками на макушке, стоял у порога Тардис.  
– Готова? – тоном фокусника спросил он Молли. Та воодушевленно кивнула. Доктор распахнул дверь, и девочка ахнула от восторга:  
– Вау, так это правда?.. Мы на другой планете?..  
– О да! – он подтолкнул ее вперед. – После тебя.  
Молли ступила на белоснежный песок, который простирался, насколько хватало глаз, по одну сторону Тардис. По другую сторону, метрах в пятидесяти от них, начинался океан. Как и описывал Доктор, в нем отражалось радужное переливчатое небо, подобное разводам масла на воде, и сквозь буйство красок можно было разглядеть, что у неподвижной водной поверхности есть и собственный цвет – светло-золотистый с редкими искрами.  
– Здесь очень красиво, – сказала Молли.  
– С днем рождения, – улыбнулся Доктор.  
– Ну нет! – Молли вскинула брови. – Одним подарком вы от меня не отделаетесь!  
И она бросилась бежать по белому песку, зарываясь в него ногами и раскинув руки.  
Доктор оглянулся на Мастера:   
– Я иногда сомневаюсь, не затесались ли тут твои гены, – усмехнулся он.  
Мастер поднял ладони:  
– Нет уж, это тебе на меня свалить не удастся.

Молли сняла куртку и кеды и улеглась животом на плед.   
– Здесь кто-нибудь живет? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – ответил Доктор. – Здесь нет никаких форм жизни.  
– Только небо, океан и бесконечный пляж, – закончила Молли. – Можно я помочу ноги? – не дожидаясь ответа, она вскочила и побежала к воде.  
– Постой! – Доктор вскочил следом.  
Мастер удержал его за штанину:  
– В воде есть что-то опасное?  
– Насколько я знаю, нет.  
– Ну так расслабься! На, съешь яблочко.  
Доктор машинально взял протянутое яблоко и вгрызся в него зубами.   
– Нельзя душить ребенка гиперопекой, – Мастер наставительно поднял палец.  
– Угу, – рассеянно отозвался Доктор. Он всё равно неотрывно следил за Молли, прикрыв глаза ладонью от солнца. Мастер снял моментально раскалившийся черный пиджак, сложил его рядом и сам улегся спиной на плед, подложив одну руку под голову. Легкий бриз то поднимался, прохладной волной окатывая лицо, то исчезал, и тогда мгновенно ощущался душный жар. Мастер, прищурясь, следил за Доктором, который теперь переминался с ноги на ногу, явно в нерешительности, стоит ли ему позвать Молли обратно или умерить свою паранойю.   
– Ты ей скажешь? – спросил Мастер.  
– А? – Доктор не расслышал вопроса и даже не оглянулся.  
– Скажешь ей, _что_ ты за инопланетянин? Или мне это сделать?   
– Посмотрим, – пробормотал Доктор, словно только бы отвязаться. Разговор иссяк, и Мастер прикрыл глаза, которые уже начали слезиться от слепящего блеска неба и песка. Не хочет говорить – и не надо. Не его – Мастера – в общем, дело, как Доктор станет разбираться со своими семейными проблемами. Хотя мог бы и поделиться, раз это Мастер уговорил его дочурку лететь с ними. Короче, ну их! Тардис в безопасности, вот что должно его сейчас интересовать. Мастер передвинулся немного левее, так чтобы тень от Доктора падала ему на лицо, и устроил голову поудобнее на сгибе руки.

Доктор дернулся за миг до того, как со стороны океана раздался крик. В лицо Мастеру плеснуло песком из-под его подошв, и он резко сел.  
– А-а-а!!! – с отчаянным визгом Молли сделала несколько шагов назад, от воды, оступилась, упала на песок, поднялась и со всех ног бросилась к ним.  
– Молли! – Доктор рванулся ей навстречу и поймал в объятия. – Что с тобой?   
Она со всхлипом показала ему руку:   
– Он укусил меня! Что теперь со мной будет?  
Доктор ощупал влажную и блестящую от золотистой воды кожу:  
– Следов нет. Кто тебя укусил?  
– Вот же! – Молли ткнула пальцем в сторону океана. – Как ты не видишь? Они уже идут сюда! – она завизжала и закрыла голову руками.  
Мастер вскочил и всё это время настороженно оглядывал берег, но по-прежнему ничто не нарушало идиллической картины.  
– Это всего лишь… – хотел сказать он, когда Доктор в ужасе выдохнул: – Мастер!  
– Что? – он резко повернулся к ним.  
– Она… она… – Доктор встряхивал её в объятиях. – Молли! Мастер, она не дышит!  
Мастер взял Молли за подбородок:  
– С чего ты взял? Она просто в обмороке.  
– Нет же, нет! – у Доктора задрожали губы. – Что я натворил, зачем я привез её сюда?  
– Помолчи! – прикрикнул на него Мастер. Он взял Молли за запястье и нащупал пульс: – Жива она, просто слишком впечатлительная. Успокойся! – не выдержав, рявкнул он. У Доктора было такое же потерянное лицо, как тогда, когда он держал на руках бесчувственную Молли после эксперимента Мастера. Даже хуже, потому что теперь он бормотал почти беспрестанно, прерываясь только на судорожные вдохи:   
– Что я натворил? Что я натворил? Я приношу им несчастье.  
Каким бы нервным ни был Доктор в этой регенерации, такая реакция выходила за рамки обычного.  
– Эй, ты меня слышишь? – Мастер пощелкал пальцами у него перед лицом. Доктор поднял на него мутный взгляд. – Отнеси её в Тардис, а я выясню, что происходит. Иди! – ему пришлось тряхнуть Доктора за плечи, чтобы привести его в движение.  
Мастер сделал несколько шагов к океану и остановился. Как всегда, неприятности сами нашли Доктора. Никогда не стоит доверять его словам о «совершенно безопасной планете»! Ну, если на этот раз Тардис будет угрожать хоть малейшая опасность, то Доктору не поздоровится. Мастер обернулся: как там они с Молли – но никого не увидел.  
– Доктор! – позвал он. Не мог же он так быстро пройти несколько десятков метров до Тардис, да еще и с девушкой на руках. – Эй!  
Ему стало не по себе. Куда они могли исчезнуть на совершенно плоском пустынном пляже?  
– Доктор! – Мастер пошёл к Тардис, всё быстрее и быстрее, и наконец побежал. Песок перекатывался под ногами, тормозил движение, и Мастер несколько раз падал на одно колено, когда ботинки увязали по щиколотку. Ему казалось, что он бежит, как в кошмарном сне, когда переставляешь ноги, но не продвигаешься ни на метр, и больше всего тебя пугает не погоня за спиной, а ощущение собственного бессилия. Мастер влетел в двери, сердца его колотились.   
– Доктор!   
Внезапно он осознал, что там, где еще минуту назад было ощущение, _знание_ о том, что Доктор где-то рядом, было пусто. Даже не осматриваясь, он знал, что в Тардис он один; и не только в Тардис, но и на этой проклятой планете, и во всей Вселенной. И ещё одна телепатическая связь исчезла; к её властной силе у себя в сознании Мастер всё больше привыкал – а теперь её не стало.  
Спотыкаясь на ровном месте и врезаясь в стены, он помчался в медотсек.

Весь пол был усеян ровными темными осколками. Мастер медленно опустился на колени и принялся руками сгребать их. Выдохи странными, непривычными толчками вырывались из груди, и он никак не мог их контролировать. Он подумал, что сейчас задохнется от того воздуха, который застрял у него в горле. На руках у него была кровь: когда он порезался об осколки и не заметил? Он прижал ладони тыльными сторонами к глазам, а когда вновь отнял их, ладони были чистыми. Мастер несколько секунд в недоумении смотрел на них, а затем расхохотался.


	5. Chapter 5

– Элементарно, Доктор: в воде были галлюциногены.  
Они втроем сидели на полу в консольной комнате Тардис; Доктор и Молли дезинфицирующими салфетками тщательно отмывали руки от золотистой пыли. Молли была до сих пор бледна, как полотно, хотя вовсю бодрилась.  
– Получается, мы видели кошмары? – спросила она.  
Мастер кивнул.  
– Это была жуть! Я чуть не умерла от страха, – воскликнула она и первой засмеялась. – Мне показалось, будто из воды полезли зомби, а один меня даже укусил! Терпеть не могу мертвецов, зомби, похороны и всё такое. Представляете, какой ужас: сначала умереть, а потом восстать из мертвых и так и ходить?  
– Действительно, – понимающе сказал Мастер.  
– А еще они холодные. Трупы, – доверительно поделилась она. – Нет, даже не холодные, а застывшие; с виду как люди, а на ощупь… – она с нарочитым отвращением скривила рот, и тут же переменила тему: – А вы что видели?  
Оказывается, не один Доктор любит скрывать свои эмоции под шуточками, заметил про себя Мастер; Молли выглядела куда более испуганной, чем хотела показать. Видимо, от Доктора это тоже не укрылось, потому что он протянул к ней руку в утешающем жесте, но затем резко сменил траекторию и взял еще одну салфетку:  
– Молли, держи, у тебя вот здесь ещё пыль осталась. Я после проанализирую состав и выясню…  
– Что вы видели? – настойчиво повторила она, не дав Доктору уйти от ответа. Мастер сделал вид, что вопрос к нему не относится. Доктор неуютно поерзал за месте и сказал небрежным тоном:  
– О, я столько всего повидал за свою жизнь, что меня уже ничем не проймешь. Ну, почти ничем, – он мотнул головой и принялся с особым усердием оттирать чистые уже пальцы. Мастер с сомнением хмыкнул, и это тотчас обернулось против него:  
– Мастер, а ты что видел? – спросил Доктор, невинно поглядев на него.  
– Ничего. Я первый сообразил, что это галлюцинация, или уже забыл?  
Доктор кивнул и через пару мгновений будто невзначай заметил:  
– Ты выглядишь очень бледным.  
– Я тронут заботой о моем здоровье, – саркастично отозвался Мастер и поднялся, чтобы не стать объектом дальнейших расспросов. – Летим на Землю, мы не имеем права подвергать Тардис опасности.  
Он отвернулся к консоли, когда вдруг сзади его обхватили поперек туловища, не давая пошевелить руками.  
– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Мастер, только не домой! Там не было никакой опасности, это всё было ненастоящее! Ты же такой хороший, ты мне не откажешь в мой день рождения!  
Мастер на мгновение растерялся, на что ему отвечать в первую очередь: что опасность была, что он не хороший и что он не поддается на детский шантаж.  
– Почему бы тебе не повисеть на Докторе? – он попытался вывернуться, не прибегая к грубой силе. – Он точно не будет против.  
– Почему? – Молли заглянула через плечо ему в лицо.  
– Спроси у него.  
Мастер отцепил от себя девочку, которая теперь не очень-то сопротивлялась. Она внезапно смутилась и, пробормотав «В другой раз», отступила на шаг. Впрочем, она быстро пришла в прежнее расположение духа и вновь стала подлизываться к Мастеру. Доктор поддержал её:  
– Как насчет Глаза Ориона? Там фантастические виды: восходы и заходы луны…  
– Нет, – Мастер заслонил спиной экран, без которого невозможно было задать координаты, и решительно скрестил руки на груди. Воспоминания об осколках, рассеянных по медотсеку, всё ещё были болезненно свежи. На секунду ему даже показалось, что ладони вновь начали саднить.   
– Давайте полетим на обитаемую планету! – заявила Молли. – Во Вселенной ведь много обитаемых планет, правда?   
– Конечно! – ответил ей Доктор с несоразмерной радостью и шагнул к Мастеру с таким видом, будто собирался силой сдвинуть его с места. – Хватит, не упрямься, мы всего лишь прокатимся.  
– Это опасно. Я не могу полагаться на «авось», как ты.  
Доктор взмахнул руками, начиная горячиться:   
– Это не повод запереться в Тардис! Случайности… случаются!   
– С тобой они случаются со стопроцентной вероятностью! Ты ходячая катастрофа! Какой бы тихий уголок Вселенной ты ни выбрал, с твоим появлением там начинаются неприятности!  
– Будто _ты_ несёшь во Вселенную мир и гармонию!  
– Свои неприятности я хотя бы организовываю сам, – отрезал Мастер.  
Молли демонстративно, по-ученически подняла руку и выжидательно поглядывала то на одного, то на другого. Как только в споре возникла пауза, она вмешалась:  
– Ма-астер, – произнесла она нараспев, – я уверена, что если ты выберешь место назначения, то оно будет совершенно безопасно.  
Мастер в течение нескольких секунд всесторонне обдумал эту идею. Доктор перестал размахивать руками и спрятал их в карманы, а Молли с надеждой пожирала его глазами, ожидая ответа. Наконец Мастер снисходительно сказал:  
– Ладно, у меня есть на примете одно местечко.

* * *

Тардис материализовалась на просторной поляне размером не меньше футбольного поля. Поляна имела ровную прямоугольную форму, и было видно, что за ней тщательно ухаживают: из бурой плотной земли не росло ни травинки, хотя сразу за её границами начинался густой лес. Мастер вышел на улицу первым и с наслаждением втянул носом воздух; было свежо, как после грозы.  
– Где мы? – Доктор внимательно оглядывался, видимо, ожидая подвоха.  
– В моей летней резиденции, можно сказать, – ухмыльнулся Мастер. – Добро пожаловать! – он отвернулся, сложил руки рупором и крикнул: – Ваш хозяин и повелитель ждет вас!  
Затем он приложил ладонь к уху и демонстративно прислушался:  
– Три… два… один!  
Из-за деревьев вылетел десяток маленьких человечков, ростом не больше метра. Один из них, в пышной шапке, первым добежал до Мастера и повалился перед ним на колени; следом упали и остальные. Все пигмеи были черноволосыми, с широкими лицами и синеватым оттенком кожи.  
Мастер простер над ними руку и с улыбкой глянул на Доктора.  
– Приветствую вас, дети мои, – торжественно произнес он. – Поднимите головы.  
Доктор сделал скучающее лицо, а вот Молли смотрела во все глаза. Пигмеи робко, один за другим, оторвали головы от земли. Первый и старший из них приподнял палец в знак того, что просит слова.  
– Говори, – позволил Мастер.  
– О великий Прародитель, бог Небесного храма! – воззвал жрец завывающим голосом. – Двадцать урожаев взошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз почтил нас честью видеть твой лик! Что привело тебя сейчас в нашу скромную обитель? Каких даров жаждет твоя душа?  
Доктор прикрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой.  
– Я пройду по своим владениям, я ступлю в Небесный храм и явлю себя своему народу, – провозгласил Мастер. – И горе вам, если я останусь недоволен приемом!  
– Слушаюсь, о великий! – жрец коснулся лбом земли. – Позволь недостойному говорить вновь.  
Мастер милостиво кивнул.   
– Кто эти создания, что прибыли с тобой? Какой прием следует им оказать?  
– Это мой подмастерье, – сказал Мастер («Подмастерье?» – возмущенным шепотом переспросил Доктор). – А эта юная леди – ученица. Вы должны принять их с подобающим уважением.  
– Слушаюсь, о великий! – жрец вновь склонился в поклоне. – Позволь сопроводить тебя к храму, господин, где ты сможешь поприветствовать свой народ и увидеть их смирение и почтение к твоему сиятельному лику.  
– Дозволяю, – Мастер изящно взмахнул рукой, и все десять жрецов поднялись с колен.   
Они окружили Мастера и его «подмастерьев» и мелкими, подобострастными шажками засеменили по небольшой просеке среди деревьев. Молли с любопытством озиралась по сторонам, разглядывая необычную растительность: цвет её был преимущественно блекло-синим. Лес производил впечатление осеннего, если на этой планете существовали привычные времена года: широкие круглые листья были пожухшими и вялыми, часть их уже осыпалась с деревьев. Зато Доктора больше интересовала местная фауна.  
– Тебе не надоело пудрить мозги ни в чем не повинным людям? – яростно прошептал он.  
– Мне уже и развлечься нельзя? – Мастер обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплыться в довольной улыбке. – Они сами приняли меня за божество из Синей будки! Я просто навещаю их время от времени и не даю разочароваться. Какая из религий может похвастаться таким внимательным и пунктуальным богом, как я?  
– И что ты сделал, чтобы развеять их заблуждение?   
Мастер пожал плечами:  
– Ничего. Зато видел бы ты, какой храм они мне построили! С моей статуей на крыше! Разве это не прогресс?  
Мастер ждал, что Доктор в ответ начнет читать ему лекцию об истинном значении слова «прогресс», или о симптомах мании величия, или о вреде эксплуатации ни в чем не повинных туземцев, но тот не подумал сделать ничего подобного. Он со скучным лицом отвернулся от Мастера и стал рассматривать окружающий пейзаж.   
– Смотрите, храм! – ахнула Молли.  
Они вышли на опушку леса, и перед ними раскинулась обширная равнина, застроенная одноэтажными глиняными домиками. В центре поселения возвышалось высокое здание темно-голубого цвета, украшенное тонкими контрастными линиями. На крыше его в лучах низкого вечернего солнца блестела и переливалась статуя желтого хрусталя, в которой с определенной долей фантазии можно было опознать черты Мастера.  
– Та-дам! – провозгласил Мастер.   
– Это ты? – Молли со смешком дернула его за рукав. – Я думала, ты пошутил про храм!  
Лицо Доктора окончательно приобрело мрачно-безучастное выражение; примерно такое же не покидало его весь год на Вэлианте, и Мастер предпочел стать к нему спиной, чтобы не портить себе настроение.  
Как только они вступили в город, жрецы запели: сначала медленно и заунывно, как религиозное песнопение, но спустя пару строф ритм ускорился и превратился в нечто среднее между маршем и зажигательным танцем. Из хижин выбегали пигмеи, падали ниц, а когда процессия проходила мимо, присоединялись к ней, подбрасывая ноги в танце.  
Мастер поднял руки, и толпа позади него разразилась экстатическими криками. С наслаждением он запрокинул голову. Но по мере того, как они продвигались вглубь города, Мастер всё больше хмурился: даже несмотря на то, что домики и улицы, как всегда, были чисты и ухоженны, он замечал повсюду следы упадка. На изгородях рядом с хижинами не сушились гроздья фруктов, как раньше, аборигены были одеты беднее и однообразнее, и даже ребятишек на улицах стало меньше.  
Процессия достигла храма. Вблизи стало видно, что здание выстроено из гладкого камня природного синего цвета, а тонкие линии на стенах – это золоченая проволока, сплетающаяся в сложный растительно-геометрический орнамент. Через равные промежутки узор прерывался овальными медальонами с рельефными коваными сценами величайших деяний божества Синей будки.   
Мастер поднялся по ступеням и воздел руки к небу. Пение тут же стихло. Люди опустились на колени и взирали на него в ожидании и надежде.  
– Дети мои! – голос Мастера далеко разносился над площадью и примыкавшими к ней улочками. – Сегодня я вновь спустился с небес, дабы вы могли узреть меня и возрадоваться. Дабы я мог увидеть ваше смирение и одарить вас своей милостью, – он сделал театральную паузу, – или поразить гневом!  
Люди, как по команде, попадали лицом в землю. Мастер ухмыльнулся Доктору. Тот покачивался с пятки на носок, одновременно со всей возможной увлеченностью разглядывая свои кеды. Мастер отвернулся к толпе у своих ног.  
– Поднимитесь! – велел он своему народу. – Пусть верховный жрец удалится со мной и моими спутниками в храм, я желаю говорить с ним.  
По толпе пронесся вздох: бог Синей будки не каждый раз удостаивал жрецов подобной чести. Четверо младших жрецов распахнули перед ними тяжелые двери.   
Мастер первым прошествовал в храм, за ним Молли с приоткрытым от любопытства ртом, следом – Доктор со сцепленными за спиной руками, и замыкал процессию почтительно согбенный жрец, который стал от этого еще меньше ростом и комично выглядел в своей высокой шапке.  
Мастер подошел к алтарю, по обычаю заваленному жертвенными плодами, и вытащил из кучи свой любимый фрукт, похожий на удлиненное красное яблоко. Он вгрызся в него, умудряясь при этом не терять достоинства, и уселся на каменный трон, стоявший на небольшом возвышении.  
– Итак, – начал он строго. – Почему мой город представляет собой столь безрадостное зрелище?   
Жрец бухнулся на колени, гулко ударившись о каменный пол:  
– О великий!..  
– Я спускаюсь на землю, чтобы усладить свой взор зрелищем роскоши и достатка. И что я вижу? – Мастер поморщился и отбросил в сторону надкусанное яблоко. – Даже мои жертвоприношения кислые и вялые.  
– Не гневайся, о великий, – простонал жрец в плиты пола.  
– Сколько ж можно, – недовольно пробормотал Доктор и опустился рядом с человечком на колено. – Вставайте.  
Мастер усмехнулся про себя, наблюдая за сценой.  
– Ничего страшного, – убеждал Доктор жреца, – он вам ничего не сделает.  
Тот с испугом глядел на свое божество и подниматься отказывался. Мастер махнул рукой: «Разрешаю», и только тогда он встал на дрожащие ноги.  
– Что у вас случилось? – спросил Доктор.  
Жрец недоверчиво покосился на него и заговорил, обращаясь к Мастеру:  
– Великое несчастье обрушилось на нас, господин. Когда я ещё был учеником моего предшественника, в лесах и на полях стали пробиваться ядовитые источники. Они выходят на поверхность раз в несколько дней, а затем скрываются в глубине. Пить из них нельзя, и они отравляют землю вокруг, так что она почти не дает плодов. Но мы трудимся прилежно, господин, чтобы наш город не терял своего величия, – он почтительно поклонился.  
– Почему вы не перенесете поселение на новые земли? – спросил Доктор.  
Жрец посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного:  
– Разве мы можем оставить Храм, о спутник Небесного прародителя? Тогда нас всех ждут несчастья и погибель.  
Доктор обернулся к Мастеру с лицом, не обещавшим ничего хорошего. Тот слегка пожал плечами. Доктор приподнял брови, и Мастер указал жрецу на дверь:  
– Божествам надо посовещаться.  
Тот, пятясь, скрылся за высокими дверями храма, и Доктор тут же решительно приблизился к Мастеру.  
– Что? – невинно развел тот руками. – Что ты на меня так смотришь, дыру прожечь хочешь? Между прочим, это я дал им огонь, научил их охоте и ювелирному делу.  
– Из-за тебя они голодают! Из-за твоего храма! – искренний гнев Доктора лился Мастеру как бальзам на душу. Он надул губы:  
– Ну-у, не будь таким букой. Трудности – двигатель прогресса.  
– Ты немедленно расскажешь им, – Доктор ткнул пальцем в сторону двери, за которой остался народ, – что никакой ты не бог!  
– А если нет? Что мне за это будет? – Мастер с любопытством склонил голову на бок.  
– Я… я тебя… – не сразу нашелся Доктор.  
– Ну? – Мастер, ухмыляясь уголком рта, побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику своего каменного трона.  
– Я не буду с тобой разговаривать.  
– Ой как страшно!  
– Я отправлю Тардис во временную воронку, мы будем висеть там в пустоте и небытие, и я – не буду – с тобой – разговаривать! Никогда! – решительно закончил Доктор.  
– Ну и что? Ты первый же от скуки взвоешь.  
– Что это вообще за ядовитые источники? – рассеянно спросила Молли, выбиравшая из груды жертвенных даров на столе самый зрелый. – Эта штука съедобная? – она вытащила один из плодов и показала его Мастеру.  
– Вполне, – кивнул он и незаметно для остальных разжал пальцы левой руки, которые впились в подлокотник, пока пальцы правой отбивали привычный ритм.  
– Мы должны посмотреть на эти источники, – заявил Доктор. – Идем!  
– Минуточку! – Мастер поднял палец. – Это моя резиденция, и я буду решать, что мы будем делать!  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно быстро согласился Доктор. – Ты решай пока, а мы пойдем. Молли, – он поманил девочку за собой. Она в замешательстве перевела взгляд со спины Доктора на Мастера и спросила то ли просительно, то ли обиженно:  
– Ты не идешь?  
– Нет. – Он обвел рукой храмовый зал, украшенный изящными золочеными лианами и цветами, извивающимися по синим стенам: – Ты хотела познакомиться с инопланетной цивилизацией – знакомься. – Доктор между тем дошел до дверей в противоположном конце зала, и Мастер повысил голос: – Я не собираюсь бегать за идиотом с комплексом спасителя, которому уже сто раз было говорено, что сейчас нельзя лезть на рожон!  
Молли вздохнула и вновь покосилась на Доктора:  
– Пожалуйста, Мастер, я не хочу… хочу, чтобы ты тоже пошёл, – скомканно поправилась она. – Мы только посмотрим на источники одним глазком.   
Мастер с интересом отметил про себя нежелание Молли оставаться наедине с Доктором.   
– Хорошо, – снизошел он. – Только посмотреть, никаких авантюр!  
Последняя фраза относилась к Доктору, но непонятно, слышал он её или нет: он как раз боролся с тяжелой каменной дверью, которая никак не желала открываться под его ничтожными силенками. Мастер прошествовал через зал и остановился шагах в пяти позади Доктора. Тот вопросительно оглянулся и смахнул с потного лба прядь волос.  
– Сим-сим, откройся! – произнес Мастер, и створки дверей немедленно поползли в стороны с негромким скрежетом, подталкиваемые послушными жрецами. – Волшебное слово знать надо, – насмешливо подмигнул он Доктору, но тот веселье не разделил.  
Появление Великого на крыльце толпа встретила очередным падением ниц. Мастер одернул пиджак и принял вид, подобающий богу.  
– Дети мои, – сказал он покровительственным тоном. – Боги Небесного храма не только суровы, но и милостивы: мы поможем вам в вашей беде.   
Толпа всколыхнулась в громком ликовании. Мастер подождал немного, наслаждаясь восторженными криками, и поднял ладони, чтобы утихомирить их:  
– Проведите нас к источнику.  
Верховный жрец и его помощники выступили вперед и поклонились.  
– Бесконечна твоя щедрость, о великий.  
Мастер скромно потупил глаза и покосился на Доктора; как назло, тот смотрел куда-то в сторону.  
– Мы благодарим тебя от всего нашего народа за то, что ты внял нашим ничтожным нуждам. Следуйте за нами.  
Служители храма снова окружили троицу, верховный жрец указывал дорогу к ближайшему источнику, а остальные жители города бежали следом. Они затянули новую песню, на этот раз плясовую, в которой говорилось что-то про урожай и ниспосланное благословение.  
– Почему они синие? – тихо спросила Молли.  
– Повышенное содержание серебра в организме, – ответил Мастер.  
– Это не вредно?  
– Для них – нет, как видишь.  
– А у вас кровь, как у людей, или там, с медью или золотом?  
– У меня что, острые уши и зеленая кожа?   
– Ну откуда я знаю, – не сдалась Молли.  
– У нас бинарная кровеносная система, – вмешался Доктор.  
– Два сердца, проще говоря, – перевел Мастер.  
– Правда? А что еще?  
Доктор почесал голову:  
– Хм, если говорить об основных различиях: три нити ДНК вместо двух, обходная респираторная система, иной состав гемоглобина…  
Молли слушала его, сдвинув брови.  
– Мы умеем читать мысли, – сказал Мастер.  
Она тут же обернулась к нему с раскрытым ртом:  
– Правда? Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю сейчас? Почему ты сразу не сказал, я бы не думала о всяких глупостях!  
– Для телепатии нужен физический контакт, – ответил за него Доктор.  
Мастер хмыкнул:  
– Чтобы читать мысли 16-летней девчонки, мне не нужно никакой телепатии.  
– Вот не надо, я не настолько предсказуемая, – Молли выпятила нижнюю губу.  
– Ты думаешь, что теперь будешь путешествовать с нами вместо того, чтобы ходить в школу, ты вспоминаешь, удавалось ли тебе когда-нибудь читать мысли, сейчас ты думаешь, что хорошо бы стукнуть меня побольнее, чтобы я заткнулся… О-о! – протянул Мастер и прищурился, глядя на девочку, будто обнаружил в её мыслях нечто непристойное.  
– Что? – встревожилась она.   
– Ты думаешь о Докторе… – медленно сказал Мастер, как заправская гадалка. Доктор споткнулся и чуть не растянулся на тропинке.  
– Что? – то ли риторически, то ли нет воскликнул он.  
– Неправда! – поспешно возмутилась Молли и отшатнулась от Мастера.  
– Дай руку, я прочитаю точно.   
Он протянул ей ладонь, и девочка немедленно спрятала руки за спину:  
– Не хочу.  
– Почему? – изобразил Мастер искреннее недоумение. – Если я ошибаюсь, я всегда готов это признать.   
– Просто не хочу и всё! – уперлась Молли.  
– Это совсем не больно! – подначил её Мастер с интонацией, какой говорят с упрямым младенцем.   
– Оставь её в покое, – вступился Доктор, и Мастер с готовностью обернулся к нему:   
– С каких пор ты не заинтересован в том, что думает о тебе твоя… – он сделал драматическую паузу, и Доктор успел судорожно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, – …группа поддержки?   
– Просто оставь её в покое, иногда ты бываешь невыносим, – сухо ответил Доктор.   
– Я думал, правильное определение времени в данном контексте – «всегда».  
– Я не настроен обсуждать тебя! – Доктор даже остановился, чтобы с чувством высказать Мастеру эту мысль, а затем раздраженно устремился вперед, сдерживая шаг, чтобы не выбиваться из процессии пигмеев.   
– Полагаю, ты была права, – сказал Мастер в пространство спустя минуту.  
– Насчет чего? – переспросила Молли. Она держалась позади него необычайно тихо, то ли чтобы не нарваться на новый сеанс телепатии, то ли смущенная перепалкой.  
– Насчет того, о чем ты думала.  
– Ни о чем я не думала, – пробормотала девочка за его плечом явную ложь.   
– В таком случае, – легко согласился Мастер, – неважно, что ты была права.  
Молли замолчала, но – как и подозревал Мастер – ненадолго.   
– Я не знаю, что ты имел в виду, – осторожно начала она, – но если ты имел в виду то, что я имела в виду…  
Её сложное построение было прервано возгласом верховного жреца:  
– Здесь, мой господин!


	6. Chapter 6

Мастер ногой раздвинул жухлую траву. Почва под ней была сухой и потрескавшейся, а чуть дальше виднелось неровное отверстие, уходившее вглубь земли. Доктор присел рядом с ним на корточки и поковырял пыль пальцем; затем понюхал его и лизнул с сосредоточенным видом.  
– Тебе же сказали, что оно ядовитое, идиот! – возмутился Мастер, но Доктор уже сам поморщился и сплюнул:   
– Соль.  
– Соль? Всего-то? – удивилась Молли.  
– Тем не менее, она убивает растения, – Доктор поднялся и отряхнул руки. – Видимо, под землей здесь находятся залежи солей, и вместе с водой они пробиваются на поверхность.  
– Скукотища, – Мастер демонстративно зевнул. – Я не собираюсь заниматься мелиорацией, пойдем отсюда.  
Он развернулся было, но Доктор поймал его за рукав:  
– Эй, куда! Ты обещал своему народу помощь, божество безответственное. Мы должны что-то сделать для них.  
– Вот ты и делай, – Мастер лениво поковырял землю носком ботинка. – На Тардис наверняка найдется энциклопедия по сельскому хозяйству.  
Доктор в задумчивости постучал по губам указательным пальцем.  
– Вряд ли мы сможем очистить почву здесь, концентрация соли уже слишком велика, и источники постоянно будут приносить новую. О! – он вскинул палец. – Знаю, мы найдем для них новые земли, а ты, – обратился он к Мастеру, – разрешишь им оставить твой драгоценный храм.  
– Доктор, тебе обязательно надо вмешиваться? Мы прилетели сюда отдыхать и развлекаться, и ладно бы тут были твои любимые монстры, так ведь нет! Ничего интересного!  
– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поуговаривал?  
Мастер надул губы.  
– Предупреждаю: если ты и здесь найдешь смертельно опасные приключения на свою голову, я сам тебя убью.  
Доктор огляделся и пожал плечами:  
– Пока всё достаточно спокойно.  
– Знаю я тебя, – проворчал Мастер.  
– Будем стоять и препираться? – досадливо спросил Доктор. – Или делом займемся?  
– Как хочешь, – Мастер отвернулся к жрецам и народу: – Дети мои! Я помогу вам в вашей беде, но для этого нам нужно вернуться к Небесному храму, в котором мы прибыли к вам. 

* * *

Пока Мастер старательно делал вид, что ему всё равно, Доктор поковырялся в сканерах Тардис и выяснил, что плодородные земли лучше всего искать к северу от поселения. Он притащил из запасников самодельный, уродливого вида анализатор химического состава и гордо продемонстрировал его Молли. Та восхитилась, а Мастер сообщил ему, что паять тонкие инструменты из вилок и скрепок – дурной тон. Доктор с невинным видом напомнил ему о машине времени из обломков с ближайшей свалки.  
– Это был не я, – сказал Мастер и насупился.  
Доктор не ответил и, казалось, тут же забыл, что вообще обращался к Мастеру. Как только он нашел себе дело, его движения стали вдвое стремительнее и беспорядочнее, а от мрачного настроения, которое темной тучей висело над ним с самого эксперимента над Молли, не осталось и следа. Мастер мог бы быть доволен, что достиг своей цели – избавить себя от кислой физиономии Доктора, но радоваться у него почему-то не получалось. Может быть, дело было в том, что тоска Доктора была хоть косвенно связана с ним, а вот над его радостью Мастер никакой власти не имел. Или, может быть, причина заключалась в том, что он по натуре злораден, предпочел думать он про себя. Да, именно так.  
Доктор рассуждал сам с собой и раздавал бессмысленные указания в пространство, уверенный, что говорит с Молли. Та кивала через равные промежутки времени, так что непонятно было, слушает ли она нескончаемую болтовню Доктора или занята своими мыслями.  
– …итак, – Доктор быстро потер ладони, – мы приземлимся здесь, – он ткнул в точку на мониторе, – и произведем разведку местности. Кстати, там может обнаружиться любопытная местная фауна. Давно я не проверял свой химанализатор… – цепочка ассоциаций Доктора совершила привычный кульбит.   
– Я не хочу туда лететь, – сказал Мастер неожиданно для самого себя.   
– ...Надеюсь, пыль не повредила его контакты, это было бы крайне несвоевременно. Что ты сказал? – Доктор вынырнул из потока своей речи, которой явно наслаждался.  
– Мы не полетим туда, – повторил Мастер. Его нежелание было скорее интуитивным, чем логическим; навязчивое липкое ощущение, что нужно оставаться на месте, не соваться в неизвестность. Ритм в голове перешел на мелкую частую дробь, как перед рискованным трюком циркового артиста. С некоторым запозданием он начал подгонять обоснование под свое ощущение: – Местная фауна, которую ты упомянул, может быть опасна. Я повторяю тебе в очередной раз, я не собираюсь рисковать Тардис.  
Доктор ответил, делая вид, что занимается консолью, а на самом деле перекидывая туда-сюда два незначительных тумблера:  
– Тардис практически неуязвима.  
Это был пустой ответ, и Мастер знал, что Доктор об этом тоже знает. «Тардис» была в данном случае эвфемизмом, заменявшим истинную причину его беспокойства, но ни он, ни Доктор не хотели перешагивать через грань и называть эту причину вслух.  
– Мы не будем усложнять себе жизнь ради кучки дикарей.  
Доктор выпрямился и теперь поглядел в лицо Мастеру, куда-то между его носом и подбородком.  
– Когда ты перестанешь думать только о себе? Ты назвался богом для этих людей – так отвечай за свои слова! У тебя нет никакого представления об ответственности!..  
Мастер перебил его с точно просчитанным гневом:  
– Хорошо, что ты упомянул об ответственности. Легко переживать за дикарей, которых ты видишь в первый и последний раз в жизни, да? Я именно что думаю не только о себе. Мне наплевать, что ты вечно хочешь кого-то спасать, теперь у меня есть свои обязательства, и пусть даже у меня появится малейшее дурное предчувствие, я не позволю тебе рисковать всем!  
Последние слова были лишними, потому что Доктор зацепился за них и с чистой совестью разом отмел и остальные доводы Мастера:  
– Не прикрывайся предчувствиями, когда ты всего лишь хочешь показать свой характер.  
Он потянул на себя рычаг, и Тардис со скрежетом тронулась с места.

* * *

На экране отобразилась редкая рощица из невысоких, но кряжистых деревьев, покрытых буйной голубоватой листвой.   
– Выглядит мирно, – прокомментировал Доктор, будто желая сгладить предыдущий выпад.  
Пейзаж и в самом деле не предвещал опасности, и ощущение угрозы несколько поутихло.  
– Мы пойдем наружу? – спросила Молли жизнерадостно. Она, кажется, решила не подавать виду, что замечает периодически вспыхивающие и гаснущие стычки; её замешательство выдавала разве что легкая напряженность в голосе.  
– Конечно, – отозвался Доктор, – ради этого мы и прибыли!   
Он подхватил неудобный полуметровый аппарат, к которому забыл приделать ручки, и первым ступил на незнакомые земли.   
– …О, посмотри на этот мох! – восторженно позвал он Молли. – Он выбирает только самые благоприятные условия для произрастания, это хороший признак! Думаю, мы нашли то, что ищем!  
Молли вежливо наклонилась посмотреть, уперев ладони в колени. Доктор чуть не уткнулся носом в землю в исследовательском азарте и делился с девочкой своими наблюдениями. Его болтовня мешала Мастеру сосредоточиться; вокруг что-то было не так, и он вот-вот готов был поймать деталь, выбивавшуюся из общей пасторальности пейзажа.  
– Доктор. Доктор!   
– А?  
– Мы стоим на тропинке, – произнес он сдавленным голосом. – Здесь кто-то живет.  
В этот момент на затылок Мастера обрушился точный удар, бурый мох стремительно ткнулся ему в лицо, и стало тихо.

* * *

Первым делом Мастер почувствовал пыльный болотный запах у себя в ноздрях и мелкие колючие крошки на губах. Он приоткрыл глаза: он всё ещё лежал на подушке из мха, только тот теперь был сухим и неприятно царапал кожу. Мастер сплюнул и машинально попытался согнуть локти, чтобы подняться. Запястья оказались скручены за спиной. По всей видимости, времени прошло немного, потому что руки почти не затекли; зато в голове шумело и плясало, а в затылке наливалась тяжесть.  
– Я же говорил, – пробормотал Мастер в пространство. Можно было предположить, что Доктор где-то рядом и устыдится. Но вместо Доктора ответил другой голос, низкий и хриплый:   
– Поверни ко мне лицо.  
Мастер, изогнувшись, перевернулся на бок и сел, потому что говорить с незнакомцем, валяясь на затхлой подстилке, было некомильфо. Собеседником оказался здоровенный бородач с загорелым обветренным лицом, в куртке и коротких штанах из тонко выделанных шкур. Он возвышался в трех шагах от Мастера, головой почти достигая жердей, поддерживавших скаты просторного вигвама.  
– Мои охотники правы, ты тот, кого пигмеи называют богом, – он подбросил на ладони золотой кругляшок – такие амулеты с изображением «Небесного прародителя» из дерева или металла носило всё племя. На самых изящных изделиях портретное сходство было поразительным. Мастер поднялся на ноги и выпрямил спину; с него посыпалась растительная труха. Бородач был на две головы выше и в два раза шире него; заодно Мастер заметил, что у входа в шатер дежурит ещё один дикарь с обнаженным ножом грубой работы, но очень остро наточенным.  
– Как ты смеешь держать в плену меня, бога?.. – начал он было величественно, но здоровяк шикнул на него:  
– Помолчи. Я знаю, что ты такой же человек из плоти и крови, как я. Я буду говорить с тобой, а в конце ты скажешь мне, согласен ты с моими словами или готов умереть.  
Начало было не обнадеживающее. Мастер решил продолжать держать себя, как подобает богу – подобная тактика всегда играла ему на руку.   
– Кто ты такой? – спросил он, словно снисходя до разговора с простым смертным. Бородача, казалось, его тон совершенно не затронул.  
– Я вождь своего племени, именем Марн, – ответил он просто. – Тебя же пигмеи называют Великим, богом Небесного храма и Прародителем. Я не буду звать тебя Великим, потому что ты им не являешься. Как твое имя по рождению?  
– Никому не положено знать имя бога, – гордо ответил Мастер.  
– Тогда я буду звать тебя человеком, – решил вождь. – Слушай мои слова: пигмеи слабый, но упрямый народ. Они владеют секретами мастерства, – он показал между пальцами золотой кулон с рельефной чеканкой, – но в плену выбирают умереть, а не делиться ими, потому что секреты им завещал их бог. Ты.   
Марн стоял перед Мастером, основательный, как вросший в землю дуб. Он почти не двигался, и выражение его лица оставалось неизменно спокойным под буйной черной бородой. Пока он говорил, Мастер украдкой осматривал помещение: очевидно, это был жилой шатер вождя – с постелью из шкур, очагом в центре и несколькими глиняными посудинами рядом. На шкуре, постеленной у очага, Мастер заметил аккуратно разложенные вещи из своих карманов, и среди них лазерную отвертку и ключ от Тардис. У него пересохло в горле: если дикари сложат два и два и догадаются, для чего служит ключ… Он усилием отвел от него взгляд, чтобы не выдать его важность.  
Между тем, вождь продолжал:  
– Мы отправимся в поход против пигмеев. Захватить их будет просто, это наша задача. Твоя задача – убедить их подчиниться нам. Нам нужны послушные и искусные рабы. Ты должен будешь сказать им, что твоя божественная воля – чтобы они выполняли наши приказы.   
– Я не дам тебе ответ, пока ты не освободишь мои руки, – сказал Мастер.  
– Нет, такого выбора у тебя нет. Либо ты согласишься, либо твои спутники умрут у тебя на глазах, а затем ты последуешь за ними.  
Значит, они пока живы, сделал вывод Мастер и вслух произнес:  
– Я отказываюсь. Я умру, и ты останешься без рабов.  
К его удивлению, Марн кивнул:  
– Что ж, так тому и быть. Вадд, вели подготовить казнь, – обратился он к воину, сторожившему вход, всё тем же бесстрастным голосом. Теперь Мастера от этой равнодушной интонации пробрал холод.  
– Минуточку! – поспешно сказал он. – Тебе не нужны рабы?  
– Я не торгуюсь с пленниками, – ответил вождь. Мастер слышал, как за его спиной был откинут полог шатра и воин обменялся несколькими короткими репликами с кем-то снаружи.  
– Это очень неразумно с твоей стороны, – заговорил Мастер, глядя вождю прямо в глаза. – Всегда можно найти компромисс. Ты должен выслушать меня. Ты должен – выслушать – меня.   
Марн молчал, не шевелясь и не меняя выражения лица, но, по крайней мере, и не прерывая пленника.   
– Я готов сотрудничать на взаимовыгодных условиях. Ты меня раскусил, я простой человек, и я люблю комфорт. Обеспечь мне комфорт, и я сделаю то, что ты хочешь. Мне наплевать на пигмеев, будут они свободны или у тебя в рабстве, меня беспокоит только то, насколько вкусен мой обед, удобно жилище и красива одежда. Я буду нужен тебе, чтобы держать рабов в повиновении, так? Но я не хочу прожить всю свою жизнь пленником при тебе, я хочу быть свободным и сытым, а дальше ты можешь располагать мной, как хочешь. У тебя в руках мои спутники, можешь быть уверен, что я не сбегу.  
Впервые на лице вождя отразилось что-то новое: он обдумывал предложение Мастера.  
– Наши обычаи не велят идти на сделки с пленными, но твои слова неглупы. Знай, что если ты задумал обман, твои товарищи умрут у позорных столбов, как воры и лжецы, а ты будешь казнен после того, как насладишься зрелищем их крови.  
– Договорились, – улыбнулся Мастер. – Когда поход? Я должен подготовить речь для своего народа. Кстати, можешь начать выполнять свою часть сделки с того, чтобы развязать мне руки.  
– Повернись, – велел Марн, и когда Мастер обернулся к нему спиной, быстро распутал ремень, стягивавший его запястья. Мастер удовлетворенно встряхнул руками и сделал пару шагов туда-сюда, будто разминаясь. Марн ему не препятствовал.  
– Я ужасно голоден, – сказал Мастер, небрежно направляясь в сторону очага. – Как насчет обеда? Я посмотрю, что тут есть, ты не против? – он склонился к глиняным горшкам и, прежде чем дикари успели что-то предпринять, схватил лазерную отвертку и ключ, столь легкомысленно оставленные на виду. Его манера тут же изменилась; он направил отвертку на вождя и проговорил жестко:  
– Ни с места.   
Марн склонил голову и сказал с интонацией, которая у него, видимо, заменяла сарказм:  
– Чем ты пугаешь меня, человек?  
Вместо ответа Мастер стремительно развернулся вполоборота и выстрелил в охранника. Тот рухнул на землю, и Марн чуть шарахнулся назад от неожиданности.  
– Теперь видишь? – спросил Мастер насмешливо. – Не дергайся, я с тобой еще не закончил. Где мои спутники?  
– Где положено быть ожидающим казни: у столбов, – спокойно ответил Марн.   
– Прикажи отменить казнь, – велел Мастер. Он спрятал отвертку в рукав пиджака, так чтобы её не было видно со стороны, но чтобы ей можно было воспользоваться при необходимости. – Ты выйдешь из шатра первым, я буду прямо за тобой. Отдашь приказ своим ребятам. Одно лишнее слово или жест, и отправишься за ним, – он кивнул на труп охранника.  
Вождь повернулся к Мастеру спиной, с достоинством перешагнул через тело у входа и откинул полог шатра. Сквозь небольшой проем было видно, что снаружи ждут два или три человека. Марн вышел на улицу, Мастер сразу за ним, держась непринужденно. Он не сводил оружия с вождя, следя, чтобы тот не подал своим людям незаметных сигналов. Но Марн и не думал подавать сигналы. Остановившись среди трех воинов, стороживших шатер, и, по своему обыкновению, основательно упершись ногами в землю, он сказал:  
– Схватить его.  
Не успел Мастер двинуть пальцем, как его сбил с ног новый удар по голове.

* * *

Мастеру очень хотелось потрогать горящий затылок, но руки опять оказались связаны за спиной. Он качнул головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы унять спазм в одеревеневшей шее. Его подняли за шкирку и встряхнули, заставляя стать смирно. Мастер поморгал, и зрение его прояснилось; он был на неширокой площади между вигвамов из шкур. Её кольцом окружало племя дикарей, состоявшее из крупных мужчин, по глаза заросших густыми бородами, и более низких, но ширококостных женщин; некоторые из них были с любопытно глядевшими детьми за плечами. В центре площади было вкопано три столба. К двум из них были привязаны Доктор и Молли. У Доктора во рту был кляп, а на лбу, повыше виска, красная ссадина от удара. Мастер невольно представил себе, как тот заработал её, пытаясь выболтать себе свободу. Доктор встретился с ним глазами и умоляющим взглядом показал на Молли. Девочка была без кляпа, но молчала, оглядывая толпу. По ней было незаметно, чтобы она боялась; скорее, была озадачена неожиданным оборотом дела.  
Мастер повел плечами и принял самоуверенный вид. Марн был в трех метрах справа от него, непоколебимый и бесстрастный. Он вполголоса отдавал распоряжения двум воинам с луками.  
– Марн! – позвал Мастер. – Я думал, мы достигли договоренности: вы оставляете меня в живых, а я взамен приношу вам рабов на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.  
– Ты один раз нарушил обещание, хитрая пигалица, – ответил вождь, коротко глянув на него из-под кустистых бровей. – Нам не нужна помощь человека, который только и ждет, как обвести вождя вокруг пальца. Приготовиться! – скомандовал он лучникам, и те натянули тетивы луков.  
– Эй-эй-эй! – Мастер дернулся, и страж, державший его за ворот, выпустил его. Видимо, его задачей было удерживать пленника на ногах, а не сторожить его. – Я был неправ, я это признаю, – Мастер сделал несколько шагов в сторону вождя, становясь между воинами и местом казни. – Не будем портить наше сотрудничество, которое так хорошо начиналось! – он улыбнулся обезоруживающей улыбкой, которая пропала втуне. Вождь смотрел на приговоренных, мимо Мастера. Мастер в последней попытке сделал еще один шаг вперед; лучники не изменили позы, продолжая целиться.  
– Постойте, мы можем всё уладить! – воскликнул Мастер. Он был уверен, что пока говорит убедительно, Марн будет его слушать. – Вы же видели мое оружие? Хотите такое же? С ним вы сможете…  
Вождь взмахнул рукой, лучники отпустили тетиву – и Мастера отбросило назад.  
– Что?.. – он открыл рот, но не мог ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. В ушах зазвенел визг Молли. Мастер опустил взгляд: из груди торчало две стрелы, вокруг расплывались красные кляксы. Как неаппетитно, с брезгливостью подумал он. У него подогнулись колени, и он неловко упал, не имея возможности удержать равновесие из-за пут на руках. «Не хочу регенерировать, слишком скоро, мне нравится это тело». Одно сердце остановилось сразу, пробитое стрелой, второе пропустило удар, затем ещё один, и Мастер почувствовал в кончиках пальцев знакомое ощущение. Оно растекалось по телу, всё мощнее и явственнее: он ощущал каждую клетку, как они наполняются энергией и начинают меняться.  
Он запрокинул голову, ожидая момента, когда изменения достигнут критической величины и словно волной смоет старого Мастер и родится другой. Этот момент не наступал. Тело горело, его переполняла энергия и не находила выхода. Мастер хотел кричать, но воздух вокруг исчез. «Я умираю», – с холодным ужасом понял он. – «Я не могу сейчас, Тардис, Галлифрей, ребенок, вернуться». Последним усилием он толкнул себя через грань – и поток энергии вырвался на свободу, заканчивая свое дело.  
Мастер упал на бок, хватая ртом воздух.  
– Он бог! – раздался голос из толпы. – Он и правда бог!  
Гул вокруг нарастал, дикари кричали, спорили и тыкали в него пальцами. Мастер заставил себя подняться сначала на колени, а затем на ноги – и пошатнулся, голова кружилась, и что-то было не так с равновесием в этом новом теле, или просто мешали связанные руки.  
– Освободите их! – приказал он.  
Наступила тишина, но затем вождь махнул рукой, и двое стражников бросились к столбам, к которым были привязаны пленники.  
– Мы уйдем, – осипшим, не своим голосом сказал Мастер. – Не смейте следовать за нами.  
Сзади его подхватили руки Доктора и в несколько движений сдернули кожаный ремень с запястий.  
– Пока они не пришли в себя от удивления, – прошептал ему Мастер, – уходим с достоинством.  
На первом же шаге он снова споткнулся: что-то определенно случилось с центром тяжести. Доктор поддержал его под локти и практически потащил с поляны, через селение и в сторону леса. Молли бежала следом и нервно всхлипывала на каждом шаге.  
Они ввалились в Тардис, и Мастер в изнеможении сполз по стене на пол. Доктор и Молли ошарашенно разглядывали его. То, что девочка была поражена процессом регенерации, было неудивительно, но вот если Доктор беззвучно повторял "Что? Что?!", значит, пора было начать беспокоиться.  
– Что со мной случилось? – спросил Мастер. – Что со мной случилось?  
Ему никто не ответил.


	7. Часть вторая

Молли зажала рот ладонями, тщетно пытаясь унять судорожные всхлипы.  
– Что с ним случилось? – выдыхала она между ними. – Они его убили. Они его убили.  
Доктор обнял её и погладил по голове. Девочка, как кукла, упала на его плечо.  
– Ш-ш, посмотри, никто не умер, он в порядке.   
– Это не он.  
Молли зажмурилась, но тут же вновь распахнула глаза и уставилась на Мастера.  
– Это всё ещё он, – сказал Доктор; Мастеру почудилось, что не слишком уверенно.  
– Это не _он_.  
Они говорили о нём в третьем лице, как о покойнике. Мастер не выдержал:  
– Потрудитесь объяснить мне, что со мной произошло!   
Голос был новый и, как всегда с новым голосом, нужно было привыкнуть к его звучанию. Мастер потер шею и повторил:  
– Ну, Доктор, что ты смотришь на меня, как на восьмое чудо света?  
Голос всё ещё звучал странно: слишком высоко.   
– Ты… э, – Доктор осекся и окинул Мастера долгим изучающим взглядом.  
– Что? – Мастер уперся ладонями в пол и сел удобнее, согнув колени. Ноги в ботинках скользнули вперед, как будто… нет, точно, ботинки стали велики на несколько размеров. Почему-то сейчас этот факт вызвал у Мастера особенное раздражение; он терпеть не мог, когда одежда или обувь не подходила ему, и был до мелочности щепетилен в её подборе. Подтянув правую ногу к себе, он принялся развязывать шнурки. Доктор и Молли наблюдали за ним, как завороженные. Мастер стащил с себя правый ботинок, аккуратно поставил его рядом и занялся левым. Только ближе к концу процесса он обратил внимание на свои тонкие, короткие пальцы на маленьких руках. Он бросил шнурки и поднес ладони почти к самым глазам.  
– О нет, только не говорите мне, что я стал ребенком! – воскликнул он.   
Доктор медленно помотал головой и вышел, наконец, из безмолвного ступора.  
– Я никогда, никогда… – заговорил он, сначала с трудом, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее: – Я читал теории, но на практике никогда… уже много поколений… На лекциях нам всегда говорили, что это блажь, что трансгендерная регенерация невозможна!  
– Трансгендерная что? – переспросила Молли.  
– Какая-какая регенерация?!  
Мастера будто подбросило на месте. Он вскочил и принялся лихорадочно ощупывать свое тело. Первым делом у тела обнаружилась грудь. Затем ощутимое отсутствие мужских половых признаков. И напоследок – рыжие кудри ниже плеч. Можно было уже ничего не уточнять, но Мастер всё равно спросил, ни на что не надеясь:  
– Это женское тело? (Сказать про себя «Я женщина?» не получалось).  
Доктор кивнул. Он бережно расцепил объятия вокруг Молли и поднялся на ноги. Теперь он стал ещё выше Мастера и, как назло, подошёл почти вплотную, так что тому пришлось запрокинуть голову.  
– Это поразительно! – произнес он с придыханием в голосе, вызванным научным восторгом. – Потрясающе! Трансгендерная регенерация – феномен, который все считали мистификацией, чисто умозрительной концепцией! Помнишь, мы читали философский трактат о причинах и возможных психологических последствиях подобного процесса? Оказывается, это реальность!   
Доктор разглядывал Мастера, как любопытный экспонат, да ещё и склонившись до его уровня. Мастер видел, как ему хочется потрогать объект своего научного интереса, но он не может выбрать приемлемое место на его теле. В конце концов Доктор неуверенно протянул руку и пропустил между пальцами прядь волос Мастера:  
– Интересно, почему именно сейчас произошло…  
Мастер резко отстранился:  
– Хочешь написать про меня диссертацию?  
Доктор замер в замешательстве. Затем на его лице отразился бурный мыслительный процесс, озарение и, в результате, он виновато опустил руку и произнес:  
– О. Поговорим об этом позже?  
– Лучше никогда.   
– Понятно, – примирительно ответил Доктор. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Мастер задумался, мысленно проводя инвентаризацию ощущений в новом теле. Ничего особенного – то есть отличающегося от обычного пост-регенерационного состояния – он не чувствовал.  
– Как после регенерации, – сказал он спустя несколько мгновений.  
– Никаких изменений в самоощущении? – любознательно поинтересовался Доктор.  
– Угу, – кивнул Мастер глубокомысленно. – У меня грудь четвертого размера, а так ничего.   
Впрочем, одно изменение Мастер почувствовал: новый высокий голос начал страшно его раздражать тем, что любая фраза, произнесенная им, получала истерические нотки. Надо будет научиться владеть им, как следует.   
Доктор не заметил сарказма в реплике Мастера и продолжал искренне:   
– Это очень интересно! Значит, изменения произошли только на физиологическом уровне, но не на психологическом? Это опровергает одну из гипотез, основанную на том, что…  
Раздался странный звук, и они оба обернулись на него. Молли стояла, по-детски размазывая слезы ладонями по лицу. Её трясло.  
– Ты же умер, – проговорила она с трудом, задыхаясь от икоты. – Я видела, они тебя убили. Что ты теперь такое?   
– Молли, зайка, – голос Доктора стал мягким и утешающим, – это называется регенерация, он не умер, просто его тело изменилось.  
Он подошел к девочке и успокаивающе потрепал её по плечу; она будто и не заметила этого жеста.  
– Ты умер, – повторила он, вытирая нос и глядя на Мастера стеклянными глазами. – Тебя убили. Кто ты такой?  
– Это всё ещё я, – сказал Мастер бесцветным голосом. – Более или менее.  
У него не было сил что-то доказывать сейчас Молли. Если она станет его бояться – пусть, он не будет переубеждать её, что он не зомби или порождение ада.  
Молли сделала неуверенный шаг вперед, потом ещё один и ещё и боязливо коснулась ладони Мастера пальцем. Кожа у неё была обжигающе горячая, как тогда, во время эксперимента, и Мастер только сейчас заметил, что руки и ноги у него ледяные.  
– Ты умер, – сказала она опять, и Мастер подумал, что сейчас его стошнит от извращенного внимания к его смерти и регенерации. – Я не хотела! – Молли зажала рот ладонью, всхлипнула, и вдруг бросилась Мастеру на шею. – Я не хотела, чтобы так получилось! Я честно-честно не хотела! Ты мне веришь? Прости меня, пожалуйста, Мастер, дорогой, хороший, хороший, прости меня.  
Она уткнулась мокрым лицом ему в шею, всхлипывала там и причитала, а Мастер стоял, не зная, куда ему девать руки. Ещё никто никогда не плакал над его смертью – вернее, регенерацией – и он не мог избавиться от ощущения нереальности происходящего. Ему хотелось, чтобы Молли немедленно прекратила капать слезами ему за шиворот и хлюпать носом у него под ухом, и одновременно это было так правильно, что он удивлялся про себя, почему никто не делал этого раньше.  
Он замер, боясь спугнуть её, и только разглядывал сосредоточенно и бесцельно пыльные полосы на плече её белой куртки и – краем глаза – ряд из восьми маленьких серебряных колечек в её правом ухе.  
Наконец она отстранилась, с красным лицом и опухшим носом, и оглядела Мастера. Взгляд её остановился на двух дырах в его рубашке, вокруг которых расплылись красные пятна. Она поднесла было к ним палец, но не коснулась, а убрала руку.  
– Больно было?   
Мастер попытался вспомнить свои ощущения, когда в него выстрелили.  
– Нет, не очень, – ответил он. – Мерзко.  
Молли болезненно скривилась, очевидно, представив это на себе.  
– А сейчас?.. – спросила она сдавленным голосом.  
– Уже ничего нет, – Мастер бодро одернул рубашку и улыбнулся ей одними губами. Теперь его в самом деле стала тяготить жалость Молли – не оттого, что она была неуместна, а оттого, что представляла всё дело в более трагическом свете, чем Мастеру хотелось его видеть. Он обернулся к Доктору и сказал с нарочитой шутливостью:  
– Ты никогда не плакал над моим телом.  
– Ты всегда возвращался, – в тон ему ответил Доктор.  
Ни одному из них не было смешно.

* * *

То, что Молли обратила внимание на кровь на его рубашке, напомнило Мастеру, что он до сих пор стоит в одном расшнурованном ботинке, в одежде, которая теперь была не по размеру, жала и топорщилась в неожиданных местах и была покрыта трухой и пылью оттого, что его бесчувственного таскали по земле. Он ощутил себя ужасно грязным и с гримасой отвращения стащил с себя левый ботинок, зацепив носком за пятку.  
– Я пойду переоденусь, – сообщил он. Молли и Доктор синхронно двинулись за ним следом. Мастер обернулся и скептически сдвинул брови: – Вы что, со мной?  
Они разом остановились и помотали головами.  
– Кстати, Доктор, у нас на хвосте племя воинственных дикарей, которые жаждали нашей крови, – напомнил Мастер. – Сделай так, чтобы мы оказались как можно дальше отсюда.  
– Мы обещали помочь… – промямлил Доктор. Мастер чуть не влепил ему затрещину.  
– Как ты себе это представляешь? Я немножко изменился, если ты не заметил! Как я должен им объяснить, что я всё ещё их бог? Я не хочу и не буду никому помогать!   
Он резко замолчал, когда новый голос сорвался на визг. Вместо того чтобы сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, Доктор ещё больше усилил его желание провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Пожалуйста, не кричи, – сказал он с той фальшивой интонацией, какой Джон Смит успокаивал свою жену.   
Мастер сжал кулаки и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он был уверен, что не сдержится и врежет Доктору. Через несколько мгновений его немного отпустило.  
– Доктор, Тардис – немедленно! – проговорил он отрывисто, ткнув пальцем в консоль, развернулся на пятках и отправился в гардеробную.

* * *

Мастеру нравилось первое время после регенерации. Оно было наполнено ощущением открытий: знакомство с новым телом, познание его возможностей – и всегда удовлетворение. Обновленное тело каждый раз казалось сильнее, гармоничнее, лучше прежнего, изношенного и нуждающегося в замене. Первые движения, первый взгляд на свое лицо, первые изучающие прикосновения – это было похоже на первые знаки любви. Впрочем, что может быть лучше любви к самому себе?  
В этот раз всё было иначе. Пока он не видел себя со стороны, у него в сознании не существовало нового образа самого себя – просто слепое пятно; «я», которое утратило старые физические признаки и не обрело новых.  
Теперь же Мастер стоял перед зеркалом в полный рост и никак не мог совместить то, что в нем отражалось, с самим собой. Изображение словно ускользало из фокуса его внимания, и ему стоило больших усилий вновь концентрироваться на деталях. Он снял с себя грязную одежду и разглядывал свое тело так, словно оно было не его и он отбирал модель для картины. Оно было не плохо и не хорошо – именно что чужое. Всё какое-то округлое и мягкое, с большой грудью и бедрами, с круглыми линиями живота, завитками рыжих кудрей, которые падали на узкие плечи, покрытые россыпью веснушек. Глаза остались почти прежними, светло-карими, и вокруг них, на чуть курносом носу и щеках тоже были полупрозрачные веснушки, а в уголках, ближе к вискам – тонкие морщинки. Мастер не мог сказать, счел бы он это тело привлекательным, категории красоты и сексуальности вдруг потеряли всякий смысл. Зато он мог сказать, что никогда не выбрал бы подобную внешность по доброй воле, слишком она контрастировала с тем, что он называл «собой».   
Позади раздался шорох, и Мастер обернулся. Доктор немедленно опустил глаза и пробормотал, оправдываясь:  
– Тебя долго не было, я хотел проверить, всё ли в порядке…  
– Ну и? – Мастер повернулся к нему всем телом.  
– В смысле? – Доктор продолжал изучать пол под ногами.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, как ты считаешь? – мстительно спросил Мастер. – Как я тебе?  
Доктор на секунду вскинул взгляд и вновь уставился в пол.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он.  
– О, перестань изображать невинность! – протянул Мастер и крест-накрест прикрыл грудь руками. – Как будто ты никогда не видел меня обнаженным.   
Доктор поднял голову, словно преодолевая сопротивление.  
– Ты выглядишь… красиво, – сказал он, с трудом подыскивая простые слова. Он не был смущен, но ему явно было неуютно в присутствии Мастера. Тот почувствовал себя хоть немного в своей тарелке оттого, что делал то, что всегда делал – подначивал Доктора. – Ты выглядишь… женственно.  
– Спасибо, это очень помогло, – скептически поджал губы Мастер.  
– Э… – Доктор нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Мне нравятся твои волосы, всегда хотел быть рыжим.  
Мастер криво усмехнулся:  
– О да, красиво, правда?   
Доктор ждал продолжения допроса, и было видно, как он жалеет, что пришел. Мастеру вдруг расхотелось его мучить; маленькое удовлетворение, испытанное от неловкости Доктора, прошло, и осталось только отвращение ко всему происходящему. Мастер заслонился руками, теперь уже без притворства.  
– Иди, – велел он. Ему стало зябко босиком на холодном полу. Доктор стал спускаться по лестнице; Мастер дождался, пока за ним захлопнется дверь, и с размаху толкнул большее зеркало. Оно покачнулось и опрокинулось с грохотом, усиленным высокими сводами помещения. Осколки разлетелись по полу крупными треугольными кусками с острыми краями.  
Мастер подобрал один из них. Он казался себе очень спокойным, и одновременно осознавал, что его колотит не от холода. Он поднес осколок к шее, накрутил волосы на ладонь и с силой провел по ним острым краем. Отрезать их оказалось тяжелее, чем он ожидал. Мастер закусил губу и снова принялся пилить волосы стеклом. В руке у него одна за одной оставались пряди, и когда, наконец, все они отделились и безжизненным пучком обвили его пальцы, он брезгливо бросил на пол сначала их, а сверху – осколок зеркала.  
Он машинально заправил за ухо неровные рваные кудри, висевшие с одной стороны лица; с другой они были короткими, выше подбородка. Насилие над волосами не принесло ничего; он опустился на пол, там, где не было осколков, усталый и опустошенный. Просто надо отдохнуть после регенерации, подумал он. Просто отдохнуть.

* * *

За окном пасмурно, так что небо – грязно-бурого цвета с тянущимися по нему пепельными лентами облаков. Если подтянуться и перегнуться животом через подоконник, можно до отупения разглядывать противоположную стену учебного корпуса, гладкую и белую. Скучно. Вещи уже аккуратно разложены в шкафу, чистые тетради – стопкой на столе, и до завтрашнего начала занятий делать совершенно нечего. Девочка перевешивается через подоконник, так что рыжие пряди с затылка падают на лицо, и смотрит в пустынный, серый внутренний двор.  
– Эй! – эхо отражается от стен и вторит ей. – Не хочу учиться! учиться, учиться!..  
Эхо приносит откуда-то мальчишеский хохот:  
– Я тоже не хочу! хочу, хочу!..  
Она вертит головой, но мальчишки нигде не видно.  
– Ты кто? кто, кто?..  
Тот, невидимый, снова заливисто смеется.  
«Ещё пять минут», – Мастер кутается в одеяло и любуется холодным сумрачным небом. Оно не выглядит тоскливым; наоборот, в груди от него распространяется тепло, как будто от чьего-то дыхания, как будто всё хорошо, как будто он вернулся домой.   
Первая мысль, от которой мир дает трещину: «Я не был девочкой _там_ ». Мастер сопротивляется ей и накрывается одеялом с головой, но трещины ползут во все стороны: небо горит огнем, воздух вместо прохлады обжигает щеки, и всё падает в ослепляющий свет. Мастер цепляется за него пальцами, но между ними только скользкая пустота, извивающаяся в тошнотворном ритме. Он отдирает от неё ладони, но она липнет к ним и тащит за собой; он в отчаянии изворачивается и падает вниз. Через полметра его встречает мягкий ковер.  
Одеяло зацепилось за ноги и за что-то на кровати, так что Мастеру стоило определенных усилий выпутаться на свободу. Сидеть голым на полу было неприятно, поэтому он сразу встал, потирая лицо, чтобы проснуться окончательно. Сегодня он чувствовал себя куда лучше: организм пришел в норму благодаря долгому сну. Мастер прикинул, сколько прошло времени: по ощущениям, не меньше 48 часов, но не больше 60-ти. Он всё ещё был несколько дезориентирован в пространстве и времени и не мог сказать точнее.  
Зато тело уже не казалось чужим. До сих пор было странно иметь другой набор половых признаков, но когда Мастер прошелся по комнате туда-сюда, он обнаружил, что ему больше не приходится сознательно корректировать свое восприятие из-за разницы в росте и габаритах.   
В д _у_ ше он продолжил знакомство с обновленным собой. Наконец-то Мастеру удалось поймать то чувство гордости и удовлетворения, которое обычно сопровождало регенерацию. Сейчас оно было смешано с легким удивлением, но это не портило впечатления, а придавало ему остроты. Прикосновения к гладкой влажной коже казались смутно знакомыми; грудь тяжело ложилась в ладони; Мастер закрыл глаза и обнял себя за плечи, позволяя воде стекать по шее и спине, смывая мыльную пену. Он задумчиво перебирал пальцами там, где под кожей на плечах чувствовались выступающие косточки; воспоминание становилось всё отчетливее, словно обретая очертания в тумане, и наконец Мастер понял, что думает о Люси. Она была такой, в начале. К ней приятно было прикасаться, и она была красива. На неё смотрели, когда она входила в комнату, и много раз это было полезно. Ей не нужно было применять дополнительных трюков, чтобы рассеять внимание противника. Люси, она была хороша, пока что-то не сломалось в этом тонком механизме, и тогда перестали помогать даже платья, в которые он одевал её. Она больше не привлекала внимания, как тень, которая всегда рядом и никому не нужна. Но в начале – да, она была такой же мягкой под его руками, может быть, более тонкой и хрупкой; красивая полезная игрушка.  
Мастер открыл глаза и тряхнул головой: ассоциация с самим собой теперешним становилась слишком сильной, слишком болезненной. Он ступил из душа на пол и завернулся в полотенце, придерживая его одной рукой. Другой стер влагу с запотевшего зеркала и отбросил назад намокшие на концах волосы. Отражение было мутным и белесым, и опустошенность, спрятавшаяся было под ворохом новых впечатлений, вернулась мощнее, чем прежде.


	8. Chapter 8

Мастер понял, почему Доктор вечно одевался, как клоун: гардеробная Тардис отлично подходила для подготовки к маскараду, но никак не для того, чтобы подобрать костюм для уважающего себя таймлорда. Таймледи. Чем меньше Мастер хотел бы обращать внимания на изменения своего тела, тем больше оно напоминало о себе: нет, не тот размер; нет, мужская рубашка на тебе теперь не застегивается; нет, брюки теперь широки в талии и жмут в бедрах; да, и не забудь про белье; ничего, сам придумаешь, как _эта_ конструкция застегивается на спине, ты же гений; и не пинай вешалку – так тебе и надо, что на палец теперь наступить нельзя. Конечно, больно, а чего ты хотел?  
Наконец, после бесконечных мучений Мастер выбрал хоть что-то, что застегивалось, не жало и не висело. Осколки зеркала исчезли с пола, но нового в гардеробной не появилось, так что ему пришлось положиться на то, что джинсами и белой рубашкой ни одно гуманоидное существо испортить нельзя.

После мощного выброса энергии во время регенерации Мастеру зверски хотелось есть, но первым на очереди было другое. Он с излишней тщательностью проверил все системы инкубатора, осторожно протер стекло и остановился перед ним, опустив руки и не зная, чем ещё оправдать свое присутствие здесь. Эмбрион не нуждался в нем – по крайней мере, пока. Он висел посреди полуметрового цилиндра, еле различимый сквозь темное стекло и толщу питательной среды. О его существовании свидетельствовало только перемигивание приборов, но если сосредоточиться, Мастер мог уловить слабое присутствие другой жизни в своем сознании. Долгое время он ощущал только Доктора, и это сводило его с ума: «Доктор-Доктор» пульсировало у него в голове, как злая издевка. Когда живы были другие повелители времени, его голос тонул в фоновом шуме миллионов других голосов, а затем Мастер очнулся в теле профессора Яны, и в одночасье на него со всей мощью обрушился один только Доктор.   
И вот теперь, наконец-то, его голос становился тише, ему приходилось делить место с новым существом, и Мастер начал чувствовать себя свободнее. Он коснулся лбом теплого стекла и стал думать о том, каким будет этот ребенок. Перед глазами возникала только смутная картинка, составленная из собственных детских впечатлений, когда он спрашивал что-то, а взрослые находили это забавным, смеялись и брали его на руки; и из впечатления о крошечной Молли на фоне бурой опавшей листвы, когда Джон Смит гулял с ней в парке и Гарри принес ему свою рукопись. Собственный ребенок представлялся ему такой же Молли, и от этого в животе возникало ощущение, как при падении, и Мастер не мог понять, отчего так.   
Вместо этого он стал думать о том, как он всё устроит _потом_. Это было проще и понятнее и наполняло его гордостью: он возродит расу, и повелители времени уже не будут «вымирающим видом». Он даст им знания, он найдет им новый дом, он станет новым Рассилоном и Омегой в одном лице. Он восстановит величие Галлифрея, и тогда, тогда!.. Мастер довольно ухмыльнулся, и барабаны, будто в подтверждение, сыграли ему робкий, ласкающий слух аккорд.   
Но – Мастер притормозил полет своих мечтаний – для возрождения расы мало будет одного ребенка. И тут только, в первый раз с момента регенерации, он вспомнил о главном преимуществе, которое давало новое тело, и удивился, почему не подумал о нем сразу же. Ему не нужно больше придумывать фокусы, чтобы обмануть природу! Теперь у него есть собственная репродуктивная система, с которой он может делать, что захочет. Можно построить еще инкубаторы… или можно родить ребенка. Мастер вздрогнул и отскочил от стекла, будто мысль пришла оттуда, а не возникла у него в голове. Он вновь прокрутил её в голове, будто рассматривая со всех сторон и пробуя на вкус. Родить. Самой. В своем собственном теле. Нового человека. Бесконечные девять месяцев. Всегда, без перерыва быть рядом. Самому, полностью самому. Мастер стоял, пораженный и озадаченный, и с трудом распутывал клубок эмоций, которые вызвала у него эта идея: ужас, отвращение, непонимание и любопытство. Ему никогда не приходило в голову задуматься о том, как это может быть – естественно, потому что нет смысла думать о том, для чего у тебя нет физической возможности. Но теперь, когда возможность возникла, её безумная реальность стала вдруг настолько близка, что Мастеру стало страшно. Слишком много всего сразу было в этой мысли, слишком сложно переварить её. Мастер глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и постарался забыть на время дикую идею. Он подумает об этом когда-нибудь потом – когда этот ребенок будет готов, например.

– Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь!   
Мастер соорудил на лице непроницаемое выражение и обернулся. Доктор сиял, будто был рад его видеть, и одно это было подозрительно.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– О, я хотел тебя проведать, но тебя не оказалось в спальне. Хорошо отдохнул? – Доктор улыбался и держал подмышкой небольшую старую, но не зачитанную книгу.   
– Что это у тебя? – указал на неё Мастер. Доктор небрежным жестом спрятал книгу за спину:  
– Так, ничего особенного. Хочешь есть? Я приготовил завтрак.  
– А в книге у тебя рецепты ядов? – спросил Мастер с каменным лицом.  
Доктор не сразу распознал шутку, а затем чересчур громко рассмеялся. Он за спиной переложил книгу из одной руки в другую и сказал:  
– Нет, нет. Это просто… читал на досуге.  
Мастер кивнул и решил удвоить бдительность:  
– Хорошо, значит, завтрак.  
По дороге Доктор болтал преимущественно о своих кулинарных подвигах, и с каждой минутой Мастер всё больше убеждался, что тот нервничает. Беспокоящийся Доктор становился громким и демонстративно веселым, так что Мастеру всегда хотелось успокоить его кляпом. Иногда это ему даже удавалось.  
– Садись. Так. Нет, вот сюда. Подожди, вот тебе тарелка, – Доктор суетился, книга в одной руке мешала ему, но он не хотел класть её. Кое-как зажав её подмышкой, он стряхнул со сковороды в тарелку Мастеру свой фирменный омлет с начинкой из всего, что попалось под руку, налил ему чаю и сам сел напротив, облокотившись о стол и подперев подбородок ладонями. Книга шлепнулась на пол. Доктор смутился, опять засуетился, поднял её и сунул себе на колени.  
Мастер молча начал есть; Доктор умудрялся делать свои блюда вкусными, несмотря на мелкие недостатки вроде яичной скорлупы в омлете. Поскольку желудок у Мастера уже сворачивался от голода, он не стал обращать на них внимания, а только поглядывал на Доктора, который ерзал на стуле и вроде бы хотел завести разговор, но не решался.  
– Где Молли? – спросил Мастер, когда справился с половиной омлета и отпил чаю. Доктор тут же радостно оживился.  
– О, Молли, она пока дома. Я обещал ей вернуться, как только ты придешь в себя. Она о тебе очень беспокоилась.   
– А ты? – вырвалось у Мастера. Из-за нервозности Доктора он сам пришел в такое настроение, что ему хотелось сделать что-то неприятное, чтобы тот или разозлился, или обиделся, или скрылся с глаз долой.  
Доктора будто застал врасплох этот вопрос.  
– Э-э… – его глаза метнулись по сторонам. – Ты нас напугал… с зеркалом. Зачем ты это сделал? – он взглядом указал на волосы Мастера.  
– Они мне мешали, – сухо ответил тот. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в подробности, да он и сам бы сейчас не смог толком объяснить, чем ему двое суток назад не угодили кудри. К счастью, Доктор принял этот ответ и не стал расспрашивать дальше; может быть, ему и не было особенно интересно.   
Мастер продолжил есть, а Доктор помолчал, дергая себя за челку, и сказал вдруг:   
– Спасибо за Молли.  
Они на мгновение встретились взглядами и тут же отвели их в разные стороны. Мастеру стало неуютно от предчувствия, что Доктор сейчас заведет обычную песнь о высоких материях, об искуплении и прощении, и приготовился схватить тарелку и чашку и скрыться с ними как можно быстрее в недрах Тардис.  
– Ты ей нравишься, – продолжал Доктор, каким-то удивленным и сдавленным голосом. Мастер отпустил край тарелки.  
«Как ты догадался?» – хотел съязвить он, но вместо этого отозвался глухим «Угу».  
Доктор положил руки поперек стола и, сам не замечая, что делает, взял чашку Мастера с недопитым чаем и стал за ручку крутить её по блюдцу с противным скрежетом. Мастер отобрал у него чашку и спросил требовательно:  
– Что?   
– А-а, – протянул Доктор, собрался с силами и заговорил бодрым, жизнерадостным тоном: – Знаешь, пока ты спал, я размышлял о твоей регенерации. О том, почему так произошло. Я нашел тот самый трактат, о котором я тебе упоминал.  
Доктор взял с колен книгу и положил на середину стола. Мастер внимательно посмотрел на неё, а затем на Доктора.   
– И к каким выводам ты пришел?  
Доктор, попав в привычную струю, немного расслабился и обрел непритворную живость:  
– Я полагаю, что ты не намеревался регенерировать в женщину, поскольку результат тебя самого удивил? Так и думал. Ты хорошо умеешь контролировать регенерацию…  
– В отличие от тебя, – злорадно вставил Мастер, но Доктора сбить с мысли не удалось.  
– …поэтому случайности я тоже исключил. Значит, остается одно: вступили в ход какие-то неизвестные нам биологические законы.  
Он довольно похлопал ладонью по книге и продолжал:  
– Точных данных здесь нет, поскольку на практике проблемой никто не занимался. Но тут есть некоторые любопытные соображения. Основываясь на преданиях…  
– То есть на недостоверных сказках? – перебил Мастер. Доктор сделал жест, будто одновременно кивнул и помотал головой:  
– Это не столь важно. Все легенды имеют под собой реальные основания. В конце концов, ты живое доказательство! Итак, здесь делается вывод, что причинами трансгендерной регенерации могут быть, – Доктор начал загибать пальцы: – активное желание субъекта…  
Мастер отрицательно покачал головой и сказал скептически.  
– Всегда мечтал.  
– …психологическая травма, связанная с изначальным полом, или биологическая необходимость! – последнее Доктор объявил торжественно, вскинув палец.  
– Биологическая необходимость, – повторил Мастер осторожно. Нехорошее предчувствие усилилось.  
Доктор кивнул, с горящими глазами, и принялся объяснять дальше, но на полуслове вдруг смутился:  
– Это значит, что если вид находится под угрозой, начинают действовать защитные механизмы. Нас осталось двое, поэтому… э, чтобы мы могли продолжать род, одному из нас пришлось сменить пол, а ты просто регенерировал первым. Это мог бы быть я, – добавил Доктор, видимо, в знак солидарности.  
Мастер невольно отодвинулся как можно дальше от Доктора, прижавшись к спинке стула. Тот ещё не договорил, но Мастер уже догадывался, к чему он клонит, и внутри у него холодело.  
– Понимаешь? – спросил Доктор почти умоляюще, умудряясь глядеть в лицо Мастеру, но избегая его глаз. – Что я имею в виду? – он хотел, чтобы Мастер сам озвучил его идею, но тот упорно молчал. – Мы могли бы… раз так получилось… – Он вдохнул и сказал более деловым тоном: – Это было бы логично, как ты считаешь? Завести ребенка.  
– Прямо сейчас? – попытался отшутиться Мастер, но вышло неестественно.  
– Когда тебе будет удобно, – ответил Доктор. Он сцепил пальцы и положил руки перед собой; Мастер смотрел на них и чувствовал себя за столом переговоров и больше всего хотел уйти. Он постарался перенять деловой тон Доктора, чтобы его вопрос прозвучал как обсуждение одного из пунктов договора, а не крик утопающего:  
– Ты мне вот что скажи: если бы на этом месте был не я, а любой другой повелитель времени, ты бы тоже захотел следовать биологической необходимости?  
Доктор сжал ладони в замок.  
– Я не знаю, – ответил он. – Всё равно остались только мы, к чему об этом говорить?  
– Это плохой ответ, Доктор.  
Доктор гипнотизировал свои пальцы немигающим взглядом, и было видно, что он кусает щеку изнутри. Мастер ждал, зная, что Доктор не сможет переступить через себя и произнести красивые и пустые слова.  
– Я не стану рожать тебе ребенка, Доктор, – наконец сказал Мастер.  
– Хорошо, – тоскливо согласился тот.  
Они сидели, словно ожидая чего-то ещё друг от друга; потом Доктор поднялся и стал убирать со стола. Мастер переменил неудобную позу, в которой всё это время находился.  
– Кстати, Доктор, ты обещал Молли вернуться.  
– Ага. Она будет страшно рада, что с тобой всё в порядке! Мы возьмем её куда-нибудь ещё? Я бы столько хотел ей показать!  
Доктор говорил в своей обычной судорожно-жизнерадостной манере, и на этот раз Мастер был ему благодарен, потому что он мог кивать и ничего не отвечать.

* * *

Находиться в одном помещении и избегать смотреть друг на друга было неудобно, но и Мастер, и Доктор упорно придерживались этой тактики. Поэтому облегчением стало, когда Тардис материализовалась в переулке за домом №4, и можно стало выйти за пределы замкнутого пространства.  
Мастер первым сбежал на улицу и первым увидел, как отдернулась занавеска на втором этаже и Молли прижалась носом к стеклу, загородив лицо от света ладонями. Через пару секунд она исчезла, и свет в комнате погас.   
Было холодно, мелкий снег острыми иголками покалывал кожу. Мастер потер плечи ладонями, и Доктор тут же спросил:  
– Дать тебе пальто?  
На разговоры мораторий не распространялся, потому что Доктор заполнял ими неуютную пустоту, как умел, а Мастер не возражал. Он принялся стягивать пальто, но Мастер остановил его:  
– Не надо.  
Доктор решил то ли вести себя по-джентльменски с дамой, то ли пытался задобрить Мастера – в любом случае, это было ненужно и неприятно.  
С обратной стороны дома щелкнул дверной замок, и одновременно раздались приглушенные слова миссис Смит:  
– Молли, ты куда собралась?  
– Я на минуточку, ма! – пропела девочка ненатуральным высоким голом.  
– Ты опять куришь? – голос миссис Смит угрожающе приблизился.  
– Ну ма-ам! – Молли демонстративно обиделась. – Ну где ты видишь сигареты? Где я их спрячу?  
Судя по всему, на пороге происходила проверка карманов. Затем Молли разрешили выйти «на минуточку». Она бегом показалась из-за угла:  
– Быстрей, пока мама не увидела нас из окна!  
Она затолкала обоих в Тардис и облегченно выдохнула. Она была в домашних мягких брюках и футболке с неизвестной Мастеру татуированной знаменитостью на ней. Сегодня Молли выглядела неуловимо иначе, и Мастер понял спустя пару мгновений, что в прошлый раз её глаза были сильно подведены. На самом деле у неё были светлые ресницы, лишь чуть темнее волос, и она была младше, чем ему казалось в начале.  
Молли радостно обратилась к Мастеру:  
– Тебе лучше, да? Я вся испереживалась! Что вы так долго? Целая неделя! Какой ты смешной стал. Что ты сделал с волосами? Было лучше, а теперь какой-то взрыв на макаронной фабрике. Доктор, скажи ему!  
Доктор встрепенулся, но мягкая мечтательная улыбка не до конца исчезла с его лица. Он выглядел так, будто слушал звуки её голоса, но не уловил и половины из того, что она говорила.  
– Да-да, – отозвался он. – Ты права.  
– А! – Молли вдруг осенило. – Я теперь должна говорить про тебя «он» или «она»?  
– Как хочешь, – ответил Мастер серьезно и добавил с усмешкой: – Я ещё не определился.  
С появлением Молли тягостная атмосфера разрядилась, и ему хотелось как можно дольше оттянуть момент, когда придется остаться с Доктором наедине. Поэтому он сам предложил:  
– Хочешь куда-нибудь полететь?  
Молли расцвела и хлопнула в ладоши:  
– Я думала, ты не захочешь! После… всего.  
Доктор поддержал идею:  
– Мы могли бы навестить тихое спокойное место. Например, на Земле…  
– Да-да, давайте полетим в Америку, я никогда не была в Америке! Или нет, в джунгли! Или…  
– Как насчет исторического момента в прошлом?  
– А можно, да? – глаза у Молли сияли от открывавшихся возможностей. – Точно, как я не подумала, это же машина времени. Я хочу посмотреть на какого-нибудь короля!  
– Отлично! – Доктор переместился к консоли и защелкал приборами. – Как насчет Людовика XIV? Ах, Франция! Помню, мы с мадам де Помпадур… – он осекся и закончил быстро: – …были знакомы в свое время.  
Мастер старательно проигнорировал эту реплику.  
– Allons-y!   
Тардис заскрежетала, а когда стихла, Мастер открыл дверь на улицу.  
– Не похоже на Версаль, – глубокомысленно сказал он, оглядывая местность.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За идею спасибо Н.В. Гоголю. :)

– Где мы? – Молли с любопытством оглядела лесок, где приземлилась Тардис. Лес был жидкий, как вблизи от жилья, но заваленный буреломом и заросший травой и невысокими кустами с ягодами.  
– На Земле! – объявил Доктор.  
– Поразительные познания в географии, – сообщил Мастер Молли.  
– Мы не во Франции, – попытался реабилитироваться Доктор. – Где точно – я пока не уверен, но сейчас мы это выясним…  
– И как же ты собираешься это сделать? – поинтересовался Мастер в сторону.  
– Сейчас найдем людей и спросим!   
Доктор решительно двинулся сквозь тощие березки и осины куда глаза глядят.  
– Отличный план.  
Мастер заговорщически переглянулся с Молли, и та фыркнула.  
Едва они успели пройти несколько десятков шагов, как кусты справа затрещали и прямо на них оттуда вылетел запыхавшийся человек с бешено вытаращенными глазами.  
– Спасите, люди добрые! – возопил он и повис на Докторе. – Не выдавайте меня, Христом-Богом прошу!  
Доктор поддержал его под локти и стал озираться в поисках опасности:  
– Что случилось?   
Он получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда на прогалину с другой стороны степенно вышли два мужика с длинными усами.  
– Зря крюк делал, – сказал один с легкой усмешкой.  
– Только сюртук порвал, – добавил второй.  
Испуганный человек попытался спрятаться за Доктором, но ему это плохо удалось, поскольку он был раза в два шире в плечах.  
– Что ты льнешь к пану, как теленок к мамке, ступай сюда, – велел один из преследователей.  
– Минуточку! – Доктор шагнул вперед. – Можно поинтересоваться, в чем проблема?  
– Пан философ удумал бежать, не выполнив работу. Ну, давай, шагай, – подбодрил человек того, кого он назвал «философом». Тот, в оборванной черной робе, с грязными босыми ногами и волосами, остриженными под горшок, мало походил на человека ученого звания, и Мастер решил про себя, что в этой местности под «философами» понимают нечто другое.  
– Простите, еще один вопрос, – Доктор поднял руку. – Где мы находимся?  
– У хутора пана сотника.  
Молли толкнула Мастера локтем в бок и прошептала:  
– Это он на каком языке сейчас сказал?  
– На местном диалекте, но ты должна понимать его, как английский.  
– Хмм, – с сомнением протянула она.  
– А в какой стране мы находимся? – продолжал Доктор диалог с туземцами. Те переглянулись и хохотнули:  
– Хорошо погулял вчера, пан? И откуда баб себе таких нашел, – они оглядели Молли и Мастера. – Точно ли бабы? Штаны вроде мужичьи.  
– Кто тебя так обкромсал-то, дочка? – сочувственно спросил Молли один, кивнув на её короткую мальчишечью стрижку. – Болела, что ли?  
– Между прочим, это модно, – ответила та, не моргнув глазом. – А вас кто постригал?  
Туземцы укоризненно покачали головами на её дерзость.  
– Некогда нам тут с вами лясы точить. Довольно погуляли, философ, пора и домой, – они подхватили того под обе руки, и он, понурясь, последовал за ними.  
– Что за работу он должен выполнить? – на ходу спросил Мастер: они с Доктором и Молли тоже пошли следом, надеясь, что люди выведут их к поселению.  
– У нас тут панночка померла, – обернулся один из туземцев (Мастер с трудом различал их из-за одинаковых обвислых усов и одутловатых физиономий). – Так перед смертью завещала, чтоб отпевал её Хома Брут из Киевской бурсы. Аж за пятьдесят верст за ним посылали, а он всё деру дать норовит.  
– Почему? – поинтересовался Мастер.  
– Да кто ж его знает!  
– Отпустите меня, Христа ради! – вновь запричитал несчастный Хома Брут. – Сил моих больше нет!  
– Последняя ночь осталась, – утешительно похлопал его по плечу один из мужиков, постарше и посолиднее.   
– Почему вы не хотите отпевать эту вашу панночку? – Молли догнала туземцев и пошла рядом. Хома только вздохнул и отмахнулся.  
Доктор же приблизился к Мастеру и сказал вполголоса:  
– Что-то здесь не то.  
– Конечно, – согласился тот. – На что спорим, что эти двое – переодетые далеки?  
– Я серьезно, – с упреком ответил Доктор.  
– Я тоже. Ничего, сейчас твоя Молли разговорит этого «философа».  
Они вышли из леса, и вдалеке показались строения с деревянной церквушкой чуть поодаль. Молли в самом деле уже оживленно расспрашивала туземцев о том, чем они живут и занимаются, а те, в свою очередь, допытывались про её странный костюм и прическу. Из неё вышел бы неплохой шпион, подумал Мастер.  
Когда группа приблизилась к хутору, Доктор спросил у старшего из местных:  
– Вы не против, если мы тут осмотримся?  
– За погляд денег не берут, – разрешил тот. – Но только попробуйте что стащить – так отдерем, что мало не покажется.   
– Мы люди честные, – скромно заверил его Мастер.  
Двое усатых отошли к дому, и с Мастером, Доктором и Молли остался только Хома. Он уже оправился от страха и смотрел на них с любопытством и даже вызовом.  
– Как вас звать-то? – спросил он без всякого стеснения.   
– Я Молли, – ответила девочка первой. – А это Доктор и Мастер.  
– Из немцев, что ли? – удивился Хома. – То-то я смотрю, наряды на вас ненашенские и говорите странно.  
– Да, мы не местные, – Доктор небрежно помахал в воздухе рукой. – Может, присядем? – он указал на скамью в тени у стены.  
– Отчего ж не присесть.  
Хома сел, Доктор и Молли примостились по обе стороны от него, а Мастер остался стоять напротив, сложив руки на груди и внимательно следя за обстановкой. Хома достал из кармана трубку и завозился с ней.  
– Вы человек ученого звания, пан доктор, как я погляжу, – сам завел он разговор. – Вот вы мне скажите, по науке, бывает ли на свете нечистая сила?  
Доктор подался вперед:  
– Нечистая сила? Вы что-то видели?  
– Да так… – Хома вдруг будто смешался и понизил голос: – Вы тут люди прохожие, так я вам расскажу, а то невмоготу уже!  
Он заговорил негромко, и Мастеру пришлось тоже подобраться ближе, а затем и сесть на скамью рядом с Молли. Все четверо заговорщически склонили друг к другу головы.  
– Шел я как-то полем, – говорил Хома, – да заплутал на ночь глядя. Думал уж, в поле заночевать придется, как смотрю – хутор виднеется. Стучуся, значится, долго стучал, и открывает мне бабуся. Страшна, как смертный грех, седая вся, сморщенная. Ну, попрепирался я с ней, и пустила она меня переночевать в хлеву на сене. И вот я уж заснул было, как открывается дверь, входит старуха – и ко мне. Я от неё – она за мной, я от неё – она ко мне, да как схватит, как вспрыгнет мне на спину, и давай меня метлой охаживать! Я её сбросить хочу, а она не дается, и колени мои сами так и прыгают, так и прыгают. Пустились мы с ней вскачь таким макаром, через леса, через поля, через реки. Долго я рысака изображал, но, видать, наскучило ей гулять, и вернулись мы на землю. И тут я, не будь дурак, сам вскакиваю к ней на спину, да пятками её пришпориваю. Она поначалу-то вопила да бранилась, а потом всё как-то тише и тише, и упала на землю. Гляжу я: а это вовсе и не старуха, а молодая панночка! Лежит и стонет вся, мол, не могу больше. Тут меня такой страх взял, что дернул я, да и бежал до самого Киева, – Хома еще больше понизил голос и прошептал: – Так та ведьма, что я до смерти уходил, и была помершая панночка!  
Молли слушала, открыв рот. Когда Хома закончил рассказ, она обратилась к Доктору:  
– Ведьм же не бывает?   
Лицо у Доктора было серьезное и сосредоточенное, и Молли осеклась и добавила недоверчиво:  
– Или бывают? – Она повернулась к Хоме: – Но это же ещё не вся история, верно? Почему вы бежали?  
Тот переложил трубку в левую руку и перекрестился правой.  
– Самая-то жуть после началась, – сказал он с тайной гордостью бывалого человека, повествующего о своих похождениях. – Панночка перед смертью завещала, чтобы я её три ночи отпевал. Две ночи я уж выстоял с Божьей помощью, да как подумаю, что сегодня опять туда, ноги не слушаются. А что поделать? Сотник, отец её, обещал отходить кожаными канчуками, коли не исполню. А исполню – тысячу червонцев!  
– Так что было ночью-то? – с придыханием спросила Молли.  
– А было вот что: как солнце село, начал я, как водится, заупокойную читать. Страшно, да думал я попервой, что одно всё – покойница-то мне более ничего сделать не сумеет. Не встанет же она, так я думал, хоть и лежит в гробу, как живая. Но на всякий случай очертил я себя кругом меловым. Читаю, значит, и вдруг покойница как вскочит из гроба! – он взмахнул руками, и Молли отшатнулась, чуть не стукнувшись затылком о нос Мастера. – Я аж весь табак рассыпал! В первую ночь просто бродила она вокруг, меня искала, – он вытянул руки вперед, как слепой, и провозгласил замогильным голосом: – «Где ты-ы, Хома-а? Найду-у!» А нынче уж призвала упырей да вурдалаков, а сама в гробу по всей церкви летала, пыталась круг мой охранный прошибить. Нечисть из щелей и углов повылазила и всю ночь так вопила да завывала, что я от страха чуть ума не решился.  
– Дело было там? – Доктор вскочил и указал за забор, на деревянную церквушку в некотором отдалении. Хома кивнул. Доктор решительно двинулся к ней, и остальные потянулись за ним. Он первым перемахнул через плетень, помог Молли, поддержав её под локоть, и протянул руку Мастеру. Тот сделал вид, что не заметил жеста, и перелез через забор.  
Церковь была очень старая и неухоженная, со скрипучим высоким крыльцом, несколькими закопченными образами внутри и дощатым полом, который стонал и подпрыгивал под ногами при каждом шаге.   
В центре стоял открытый гроб. Мастер и Доктор склонились над ним, Молли остановилась в стороне, а философ так и вовсе остался на крыльце, сославшись на то, что и так довольно нагляделся на покойную. Девочка неуютно ежилась, потирая одной рукой предплечье другой.  
Доктор вынул из кармана звуковую отвертку и стал медленно сканировать тело. Как и сказал Хома, выглядела покойница, как живая: кожа её была бледной, но не той пергаментной желтизной, какой отмечены трупы, а прозрачной фарфоровой белизной, как у человека, никогда не бывавшего на солнце. Губы ярко-алым светились на её лице, неестественно-длинные ресницы оттеняли щеки. Распущенные смоляные волосы обрамляли высокие скулы гладкими, блестящими прядями. По всем канонам земной красоты панночка была красавицей, и уже одно это было подозрительно: Мастер достаточно времени провел на Земле, чтобы знать, что у любой женщины есть недостатки во внешности. Идеальность внешней оболочки наводила на мысль, что она – либо иллюзия, либо имеет искусственное происхождение.  
Мастер взял покойницу за запястье. Пульса, конечно, не было, но и трупного окоченения – тоже. Кожа была мягкой и прохладной и определенно живой.  
– Самонаведенная кома, – сказал он. Доктор кивнул.  
– Судя по физическим характеристикам, она человек. Тогда непонятно, как она может входить и выходить из комы по собственному желанию, – он почесал затылок концом отвертки.   
– Мы всегда можем предположить, – с совершенно серьезным лицом сказал Мастер, – что наш туземный друг злоупотребляет местными напитками.  
Доктор хмыкнул.  
– Наверняка есть внешняя сила, которая управляет ею во время ночных эскапад.  
– Марионетка, – задумчиво протянул Мастер. – Надо разбудить её.  
– Что, если она не перенесет внезапного выхода из комы?  
Мастер пожал плечами:  
– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.   
Он пальцем приподнял девушке одно веко; Доктор перехватил его запястье и тут же отпустил, будто испугавшись прикосновения:  
– Не стоит рисковать.   
– Какая разница? – Мастер пренебрежительно мотнул головой. – Так будет быстрее.  
– Зато подождать – надежнее. Если ты разбудишь её сейчас, мы можем вообще никогда не узнать, что здесь происходит.  
– О, – понимающе кивнул Мастер. – Любопытство.  
Он повернулся к Молли и поманил её пальцем.  
– Подойди.  
Та помялась на месте и ответила:   
– Зачем?  
– Иди сюда, посмотришь поближе.  
– Я лучше тут постою.  
– Молли! – настойчивей повторил Мастер.  
– Оставь её в покое, – вполголоса вступился Доктор. – Она не хочет.  
– Если она боится сейчас, – так же негромко ответил Мастер, – то что будет ночью, когда это существо будет носиться вокруг и завывать? А ведь мы обязательно вернемся сюда ночью, да, Доктор? – Он обернулся к Молли и велел беспрекословным тоном: – Сюда, быстро.  
Она закатила глаза к потолку и подошла с независимым видом:  
– Ну?   
– Познакомься, это панночка, – Мастер взял руку покойницы и протянул её Молли. Та отпрыгнула со сдавленным вскриком.  
– Ты совсем больной, что ли?   
– Поздоровайся с ней, – Мастер пошевелил пальцы на белой прохладной руке.  
Молли с отвращением сглотнула:  
– Убери от меня эту гадость.  
– Она не мертвая, она в коме, – мягко сказал Доктор.  
– Можешь её потрогать, – добавил Мастер.  
– Не буду я её трогать! – в голосе Молли послышались истерические нотки. Она резко развернулась на каблуках и направилась к выходу.  
Доктор пожал плечами, мол, ничего не поделаешь.  
– Если ты уйдешь, – сказал Мастер небрежно, – я запру тебя в Тардис, пока мы будем охотиться за интересными монстрами, и ты всё пропустишь.  
Молли обернулась и сказала с вызовом:  
– Не запрешь.  
– С чего бы это?  
– Ты меня любишь и не ничего мне не сделаешь! – заявила она, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся, и гордо удалилась из церкви. Первым побуждением Мастера было догнать её и силком отволочь в Тардис, потом он наткнулся на отвратительно понимающий взгляд Доктора, и его злость выплеснулась против него:  
– Что? Что тебе?  
Отрицать всё значило бы выглядеть ещё более жалким и беспомощным, и Мастер почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Всё, что он ни делает, приводит к одному и тому же результату: его сажают на крючок его же собственных эмоций и любуются потом, довольные, со своими сочувствующими улыбочками. Лучше никак, чем так; Мастер задушил ярость, и возникшую за ней обиду, и ощущение безнадежности, и жалость к самому себе. Они последовательно сменились на его лице едва уловимыми тенями и, наконец, уступили место непроницаемому равнодушию.  
– Солнце вот-вот сядет, а мы до сих пор не определились с планом, – холодно сообщил он Доктору.

* * *

Красный диск солнца опускался за горизонт в фиолетово-оранжевом буйстве красок. Из всех проявлений земной природы Мастер предпочитал два: закат и рассвет, когда небо приобретало почти правильные, галлифрейские цвета. Если не обращать внимания на чужие запахи вокруг и чужую линию горизонта, можно было представить, что стоишь на пороге своего дома и любуешься вечерним пейзажем. На Галлифрее собственный дом, не родительский и не комната в Академии, был у Мастера очень недолго, и он толком не знал, что делать там одному. Тем более он никогда не стоял на его пороге и не смотрел в небо, но теперь фантазия об этом стала мучительно желанной из-за своей неосуществимости.   
Мастер прислонился к косяку двери старой церкви, покрытому деревянными заусенцами, и прищурился, чтобы отсечь всё лишнее и видеть только угасающие багровые отсветы на облаках. «Никогда, никогда, никогда», – хотелось повторять ему, заново открывать рану, потому что страх, что когда-нибудь он забудет, каким был Галлифрей, был сильнее инстинкта самосохранения.   
Может быть, стоит родить ещё ребенка. Детей. Тогда можно будет рассказать им всё, каждую мелочь, чтобы они помнили тоже. С Доктором говорить о Галлифрее бесполезно, он хочет забыть, сбежать, сделать вид, что он принадлежит не к той потерянной планете, а к этой, цветущей и живой. Он затыкает уши и закрывает глаза и не хочет понимать, что без них мертвые умрут безвозвратно и что Мастер не может помнить один.  
Мастер целый год на Вэлианте и несколько недель с тех пор, как Доктор вернулся на Тардис, твердил ему, что нужно что-то делать, как-то действовать, но Доктор делает глухое и раненое лицо и не отзывается на невысказанное «Пожалуйста, послушай».   
Молли неслышно подошла к Мастеру и взяла его под руку.  
– Скоро придут люди из деревни запирать церковь. Доктор говорит, нам надо спрятаться.  
Мастеру стало неприятно от прикосновения, вторгшегося в его мысли, и он поспешил освободить руку.  
– Ты на меня обиделся? – теперь Молли положила подбородок на его плечо и посмотрела снизу вверх щенячьими глазами. С тех пор, как он приобрел женское тело, она стала обращаться с ним куда более вольно; может быть, девочка воспринимала его как подружку или старшую сестру – об этом он предпочитал не задумываться.  
Мастер отстранился и ответил:  
– Нет.  
Молли не поверила.  
– Ты обиделся, – решила она за него и потыкала его пальцем в бок: – На надутых воду возят, на сердитых кирпичи.  
– Прекрати! – не выдержал Мастер. Он разочарованно бросил последний взгляд на тонущее за горизонтом солнце и вошел в церковь.

* * *

Мастер присел на корточки чуть поодаль от Доктора и Молли, которые притаились в темном углу церкви, пока на крыльце мужики прощались с Хомой и запирали, по обыкновению, двери. Внутри стало совсем темно: запыленные оконца едва пропускали угасающий сумеречный свет. Церковь освещало только неровное мерцание свечей, понатыканных «философом» повсюду: в подсвечниках, на окладах закопченных икон и даже в щелях стен. Как только провожатые удалились, тот бросился к кафедре и дрожащей рукой стал освежать меловой круг на полу.  
– Зачем он это делает? – уже не обязательно было понижать голос, но Молли всё равно говорила шепотом.  
– Физическое отражение ментальных барьеров, – пояснил Доктор. – Так называемая «нечисть» зачастую питается психической энергией, и для защиты от неё необходимо уметь ограждать сознание своего рода непроницаемой стеной, – Доктор старался говорить понятнее и руками изобразил стену вокруг своей головы. – Для слабого сознания проще создать некий физический барьер, который будет служить костылями для ментального.  
– А-а, – понимающе кивнула Молли. – Значит, это, – она ткнула пальцем в сторону ведьмы, – может сожрать нам мозг?  
– Э-э, – Доктор на мгновение не нашёлся, что ответить. – Нет, не сожрать, нет. Если ты будешь вести себя уверенно и спокойно, она вряд ли сможет настроиться на твое психическое излучение.   
Молли не выглядела убежденной.  
Мастер достал из кармана лазерную отвертку и крутил её в руках – у него ещё не было времени проверить, всё ли работает после того, как она побывала в лапах у дикарей. Он нарочно углубился в это занятие, чтобы не слушать обсуждение ведьмы, состоявшее из дурацких вопросов Молли и примитивных ответов Доктора, который спускался до её уровня; чтобы не глядеть на «философа», который несколько раз уже приложился к бутылке и тяжело опирался о кафедру одним локтем.   
– А что будет, если она настроится на мое – как ты сказал? – психическое излучение? – продолжала допрашивать Доктора Молли.  
Мастер поднялся и отошел от них, неспешным шагом прогуливаясь по церкви, но в любой момент готовый к нападению.  
– Ну… – протянул Доктор вполголоса.   
«Убьет она тебя, и все дела», – злорадно подумал Мастер и остановился, как вкопанный.  
– Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, – сказал Доктор.  
Мастер, не оборачиваясь, ледяным тоном приказал Молли:  
– Встань в круг.  
– Я думала, это суеверие? – не очень уверенно возразила та.  
– Кто тебе сказал такую чушь, – без всякой интонации произнес Мастер.  
– Доктор сказал.  
– Ну конечно. В круг!  
Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только невнятным бормотанием философа. Затем Доктор сказал:  
– Пожалуй, так будет лучше. Присмотри за Хомой, что-то он совсем расклеился.  
Вряд ли Молли купилась на эту уловку, но послушно встала и поплелась к кафедре, всей своей фигурой и шаркающей походкой демонстрируя, как ей этого не хочется.  
Мастер кивнул сам себе и обошел вокруг гроба, крутя отвертку между пальцами. Он остановился рядом с панночкой; она не шевелилась. Ничего не происходило, но Мастер чувствовал, как нечто сгущается в воздухе, готовясь прорваться на поверхность. По церкви пронесся сквозняк. Половина свечей погасла, и философ лихорадочно закрестился, взывая к Богу и каким-то местным святым.   
Вдруг глаза покойницы распахнулись. Она медленно подняла вытянутые руки перед собой и села. Мастер помахал ладонью у неё перед лицом: она его не видела, взгляд у неё был слепой и застывший. Она определенно управлялась иной сущностью, и проще всего было разорвать связь, разбудив её.  
– Мастер, не трогай её! – предупредил Доктор; он приблизился и стал почти за его спиной.  
– Ш-ш, я лучше знаю, – шикнул на него Мастер.  
Панночка тем временем перекинула ноги через стенку гроба и спустилась на пол. У неё были скупые, деревянные движения, как у ходячей куклы. Мастер коснулся её концом отвертки и едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда та с нечеловеческой быстротой развернулась и мазнула пальцами по воздуху, где он стоял только что. Молли негромко вскрикнула.  
– Я же говорил! – прошипел Доктор.  
– Я знаю, где ты! – пропела панночка глухим загробным голосом. Она сделала несколько шагов к Мастеру, в то время как он отступал назад, внимательно изучая её. Доктор заступил ей дорогу:  
– Назовите себя! В соответствии с Прокламацией теней…  
Панночка повернулась на звук его голоса – и взгляд её вдруг приобрёл осмысленность.  
– Они здесь! – прокричала она. – Они здесь! Ко мне, упыри! Ко мне, вурдалаки! Ищите остальных, ищите!  
Она расхохоталась и вдруг затряслась всем телом, вздымая и опуская руки, как в неведомой дикой пляске.  
– Ко мне! Ко мне! Сюда! – повторяла она.  
Из стен, из пола, изо всех щелей полезли серо-зеленые кожистые твари с большими ушами, вывернутыми наружу ноздрями и искривленными конечностями. Они свистели и выли; в церкви, несмотря на закрытые окна и двери, взметнулся ветер, смерчем закрутил пыль и сор на полу, забивая глаза и нос.  
– Кто вы? – пытался перекричать шум Доктор. – Я могу вам помочь!   
Нечисть стекалась в одном направлении, образуя круг, в центре которого был Доктор.  
– Сюда! Один здесь! – кричала панночка.  
Они видят только Доктора, понял Мастер, он глупо выдал себя, обратившись напрямую к ведьме. Круг смыкался, и Мастер, поспешно оглянувшись и обнаружив зазор в плотном строю существ, схватил Доктора за шлевку на пальто и потащил к нему.  
– Эй! – запротестовал тот.  
Мастер отпустил его, но ткнул в спину:  
– Быстрей, пока не окружили.  
– Я должен поговорить с ней, она – ключ ко всему!  
– Быстрей! – Мастер оглянулся, но зазора уже не было, на них с воплями и звериным воем наступала плотная серо-зеленая стена. – Идиот! – он чуть не зарычал от досады.   
Мастер поднял лазерную отвертку против существ, но применять не торопился: пока он не вошел с ними в контакт, они не могли видеть его. Сквозь шум доносилось торопливое истерическое бормотание философа: «Святый Боже, спаси и сохрани, Пресвятая Дева, защити...».  
Вдруг ведьма взмахнула рукой, и всё разом стихло.   
– Где Хома? – протяжно спросила она, глядя на Доктора тяжелым взглядом. – Мне нужен Хома.  
– Хм, понятия не имею, – заговорил Доктор. – Зачем он вам нужен? Если бы вы сказали мне, зачем он вам, я бы, может быть, смог вам помочь. Кстати, я не представился, я – Доктор, – сказал он с затаенной гордостью. Когда имя не возымело никакого эффекта, он продолжил: – А вы кто?  
– Где Хома? – с запозданием ответила панночка, будто говорила с ним не напрямую, а получая сигналы откуда-то извне. – У меня к нему счет.  
– А-а, вот оно что, – кивнул Доктор. – Как насчет меня? Я большой специалист по счетам.   
– Хома. Брут, – с расстановкой сказала покойница.  
– Назовите себя, – тон Доктора изменился, в голосе прозвучал металл. – Планета происхождения. Галактические координаты. Что вам здесь нужно?  
Панночка исподлобья смотрела на Доктора, никак не реагируя. Затем вскинула голову и прокричала:  
– Приведите Вия!  
– О, отлично! – тон Доктора вновь стал легким. – Я как раз хотел поговорить с вашим начальством.  
Несколько секунд стояла мертвая тишина, в которой оглушительным казался скрип незапертых ставен и дыхание Доктора рядом с Мастером. Затем Доктор обернулся через плечо и прошептал:  
– Ничего не делай, я постараюсь с ними договориться.  
– Угу, – Мастер вложил в одно слово весь свой скепсис по отношению к дипломатическим способностям Доктора и отвертку не опустил.  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Доктор. – Девушку ещё можно спасти.  
Мастер не ответил.  
Вдруг раздался далекий грохот, будто раскат грома за горизонтом. Затем ещё один, и ещё – Мастер понял, что это тяжелые шаги. Звук доносился со всех сторон разом. Демоны заволновались, затрясли головами и тихо запищали и засвистели. Позади панночки круг рассыпался, и вперед выступило высокое, метра в три ростом, существо. Оно было грязно-зеленого цвета, как и остальная мелкая нечисть, с гнилыми, земляными проплешинами по всему морщинистому одутловатому телу. Самой примечательной его чертой были веки, тяжелыми, широкими складками свисавшие по щекам ниже подбородка.  
– Здравствуйте, – бодро сказал Доктор. – Я – Доктор. А вы – Вий, я так понимаю? Интересно, никогда не слышал такого имени. Откуда вы? Как вы здесь оказались?   
Кажется, Доктора никто не слушал; Мастера это ничуть не удивило: будь он на месте монстров, которых тот стремился победить своим болто-дзюцу, Доктор давно бы был в наручниках и с кляпом во рту. Впрочем, если подумать, именно по такому сценарию все их встречи обычно и происходили.  
– Поднимите мне веки! – пророкотал демон. К нему тут же подскочили два существа поменьше и с видимым трудом и страхом стали собирать складки век и приподнимать их.  
Мастер никогда такого не видел, но чутье подсказывало ему, что если кто-то столь старательно прячет глаза, то ничего хорошего от них ждать нельзя. Видимо, Доктору в голову пришло то же самое.  
– Не смотрите на него! – крикнул он. – Отвернитесь, закройте глаза, не смотрите!  
Мастер опустил взгляд на ноги демона – мозолистые, грязные, когтистые лапы. Лапы переступили, царапая когтями пол, и развернулись в сторону кафедры, где стояли Молли и философ. Мастеру ужасно хотелось взглянуть в глаза монстру – хоть на мгновение – и то, что этим он бы немедленно выдал свое присутствие, делало любопытство ещё более острым. Как долго смогут слабые люди противостоять соблазну, если даже его будто тянет непреодолимой силой?  
– Эй! – воскликнул Доктор. – Посмотри на меня! На меня, я сказал! Чего вы хотите? Эй! – он шагнул вперед, и Мастер немедленно напрягся всем телом.  
Он надеялся, что у Доктора есть план, кроме как «уболтать врагов до смерти»; спасать его от самоубийственной глупости было неохота.  
– Вы не имеете права использовать мирное население этой планеты в своих целях, и можете считать это предупреждением!  
Доктор преградил Вию дорогу; Мастер невольно сжал отвертку в ладони.  
– У вас есть один существенный недостаток, ребята, – продолжал Доктор. – Вы не видите. Вы можете считывать только явную психическую активность, вот почему вам нужно вывести человека из равновесия: запугать до полусмерти проще всего. Тогда вы можете увидеть его, тогда вы можете настроиться на его волну. Вам же нужно питаться, правда?  
«А тебе обязательно нужно устроить врагу сеанс психоанализа», – в нетерпении подумал Мастер.   
– Правда, есть ещё одна проблема: вам нужен проводник из людей, на котором вы паразитируете, без него вы не сможете создать первоначальный контакт с жертвой, так? Проверим, что будет, если я сейчас разбужу её?.. – Доктор указал на панночку, но тут демон вскинул руку и ткнул кривым пальцем в сторону кафедры:  
– Вот они!  
– О нет, я же велел не смотреть! – простонал Доктор.  
Поднялся оглушительный крик и вой, все упыри бросились туда, Молли завизжала, и Доктор рванулся с места – к ней. Только панночка осталась стоять, безумно хохоча. Мастер не задумываясь ударил желтым лучом ей в грудь. Она упала и затряслась, как в припадке, и одновременно с ней по рядам нечисти пронеслись волны мелкой дрожи, вихрь подхватил их, закрутил по церкви, вышибая стекла, сбивая иконы со стен, и принялся затягивать в щели под крышей. Здание стонало и трещало, вот-вот грозя рухнуть. Философ первым подхватил полы своей черной робы и бросился к двери. Она была заперта. Он навалился на тяжелые деревянные створки, но всё было напрасно.  
– Там засов! – крикнул Доктор. Мастер слышал, как они суетились за его спиной, но сам он неотрывно смотрел на панночку. Она перестала трястись и безжизненным кулем замерла на полу. С ней происходила завораживающая трансформация: лицо её, только что совершенно прекрасное и молодое, сморщивалось, серело, покрывалось пятнами, спина горбилась, а пальцы скрючивались – и вот уже перед ним была старуха. Когда превращение завершилось, наступила тишина.  
– Я так и знал, что это иллюзия, – громко сказал Мастер. Доктор подошёл к нему, присел на корточки у тела и приложил палец к сонной артерии.  
– Не обязательно было её убивать, – сказал он, отнимая руку от её шеи и продолжая разглядывать старческое лицо. Мастер наклонился к нему, упершись ладонями в колени, и едко сказал:  
– А я предлагал тебе разбудить её сразу. Но ты же у нас гуманный и великодушный, ты же не хочешь рисковать.   
Доктор поджал губы и промолчал.   
Молли остановилась чуть в стороне, сцепив руки за спиной и не решаясь подойти к телу.   
– Я не хотела, – виновато протянула она. – Я думала, ничего страшного, если я быстренько, одним глазком, я не нарочно, просто так получилось.  
– «Я не нарочно»! – передразнил её Мастер. – Опять «так получилось»! – злость на Молли, которой он не дал ходу раньше, теперь просачивалась тонкими ядовитыми струйками. – Нельзя было брать тебя с собой, ты маленькая и глупая, ты не отдаешь себе отчет в собственных действиях. Тебе всё – игрушки, ты такая же, как твой… – он перевел дух, – …Доктор! Ты будешь сидеть дома, потому что я вам обоим не нянька!   
Ладонь Доктора успокаивающе погладила его по плечу:  
– Тише, тише, мы все переволновались…  
Мастер развернулся к нему, будто его дернуло током. Он хотел обрушить на него продолжение обвинительной речи, часть которой досталась Молли, но несколько мгновений стоял, открывая и закрывая рот от – от нахальства и абсолютной неуместности реплики Доктора.   
– С каких пор ты разговариваешь со мной таким тоном? «У-тю-тю, Мастер, девочкам вредно волноваться».  
– Я не это имел… – запротестовал Доктор.  
Мастер поднял сжатый кулак с отверткой и пару мгновений размышлял, воспользоваться ею или просто дать ему этим кулаком в глаз. Доктор замолк, проглотив конец фразы. Мастер передумал делать и то, и другое, и вместо этого направился к двери церкви. Хома всё ещё безуспешно скребся у неё, забыв про засов с висячим замком снаружи.  
– Отойди, – велел Мастер. Можно было бы аккуратно открутить винты, державшие дверные петли, но он быстрым движением превратил сами петли в пепел, опалив старые доски, и спрятал лазерную отвертку в карман. Хома смотрел на него с благоговением. Дверь со стоном просела, а когда Мастер легко подтолкнул её рукой, криво вывалилась со своего места, наполовину загородив крыльцо. Была ещё ночь, но у горизонта уже расплывалась предрассветная белизна.  
Мастер остановился на нижней ступени, когда сзади его вдруг сгребли в охапку и ущипнули за бок:  
– Слышь, ну ты и боевая баба! Пойдешь за меня?  
– Чего?! – Мастер пихнул философа локтем в живот, но тот будто и не почувствовал.   
– Замуж за меня, говорю, пойдешь? – он обдал Мастера винными парами и полез целоваться. – Имечко у тебя, конечно, то ещё, но эт переживем. Если тебя причесать по-людски да приодеть, ты ж красавицей выйдешь.  
Мастер посмотрел прямо в глаза философу и холодно сказал:  
– Ты на меня внимательно-то погляди, Хома.  
– Ну?   
– Волосы у меня рыжие? Имя нечеловеческое? А ведьму я голыми руками как убила, по-твоему?   
Глаза философа расширились, и он с ужасом отскочил прочь. Мастер облегченно отряхнул рукава рубашки и сказал, повысив голос:  
– Хватит с меня, пошли отсюда.


	10. Chapter 10

– Вы вернетесь? – жалобно и с надеждой спросила Молли.  
– Конечно!  
Они с Доктором стояли у двери Тардис и никак не могли распрощаться. Мастер нетерпеливо барабанил по консоли и делал вид, что не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания.  
– Он не хочет, – Молли покосилась на него, и Мастер стал разглядывать центральную колонну, на которой не было ничего интересного.  
– Неважно, – по голосу Доктора было слышно, что он улыбается. – _Я_ вернусь.   
Молли вздохнула.  
– Вы тут… не деритесь, – тихо сказала она, и Мастер не понял, предназначалось ли это и для его ушей, или только для Доктора.  
– Угу, – протянул Доктор – улыбка в его голосе вдруг скисла. На несколько секунд воцарилось молчание, потом он сказал: – Молли, знаешь, я хотел тебе… Э-э, – он смешался. – Давай прогуляемся.  
Дверь Тардис скрипнула и закрылась; дальнейший разговор точно не предназначался для ушей Мастера, поэтому он поспешно метнулся к двери и приоткрыл её. Но вместо задушевной беседы до него донесся противный, как испорченное радио, голос миссис Смит:  
– Молли! Где ты была, я уже по всем больницам хотела звонить!..   
Через несколько секунд она приблизилась и произнесла со смесью удивления и возмущения:  
– Джон?!  
Мастер приоткрыл дверь больше, чтобы видеть происходящее, и затаил дыхание.  
– Здравствуй, Джоан, – у Доктора сквозь вежливую улыбку проглядывала обреченность. – Я, э-э… я понимаю, что мы с тобой договаривались по-другому, но я…  
При виде бывшей супруги он без всякой Хамелеоновой арки превращался в заикающегося мистера Смита, и Мастер сам себе скорчил брезгливую физиономию и беззвучно передразнил: «Э-э… бе-е-е… тьфу».  
Миссис Смит решительно приблизилась и, взяв Молли за руку повыше локтя, отодвинула её в сторону. Та издала возмущенный возглас, на который никто не обратил внимания.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – вопросила миссис Смит, заглядывая прямо в лицо Доктору. Мастер подумал, что сейчас у того подогнутся колени, и он сползет к её ногам, умоляя о пощаде.  
– Я хотел увидеть Молли, – довольно твердо ответил тот. – Пожалуйста, не надо… не порти… я ещё не сказал… – он вновь скатился в бессмысленное бормотание. Наверняка у Доктора в голове сложилась красивая картинка того, как он скажет Молли под зимним ночным небом: «Зайка, я твой отец», а она бросится ему на шею с воплем: «Папочка!» и разразится слезами счастья. Увы, подумал Мастер, придется считаться с суровой реальностью.  
– Ма, что тебе опять не нравится? – вмешалась Молли. – Мы просто разговаривали.  
– Ты знаешь, кто это? – подозрительно спросила миссис Смит таким тоном, что в качестве ответа можно было предположить «террорист №1 в мире», «поедатель малолетних девочек» и «мировое зло во плоти».  
Молли ответила не сразу и неохотно, будто не хотела произносить это вслух:  
– Догадываюсь.  
Доктор посмотрел на неё с надеждой, но она на его взгляд не ответила, уставившись в землю.  
– Ты пойдешь домой, – миссис Смит подтолкнула её в спину. – И больше никогда, ты меня слышишь, никогда не смей разговаривать с этим человеком!  
– Но мам! Джоан! – одновременно возмутились Молли и Доктор.  
Ситуация становилась всё более занимательной, и Мастер счел нужным заявить о своем присутствии. Он выскользнул из Тардис и прислонился к ней в позе, которую считал элегантной в этом новом теле. Миссис Смит до сих пор будто не замечала странную полицейскую будку, торчавшую посреди тротуара, потому что воззрилась на Мастера с изумлением:  
– Это ещё кто?!  
Мастер поправил волосы небрежным жестом и сказал:  
– Добрый вечер. Думаю, мы знакомы.  
Доктор не нашел ничего лучше, как пояснить:  
– Это Гарри, э-э, Саксон.  
Потом он посмотрел на Мастера, будто видел его в первый раз, по всей вероятности, осознал, что сморозил, но поправляться не стал.   
– Меня зовут Мастер, – мило улыбнулся тот миссис Смит.   
– А, новая… – сухо сказала та и оборвала себя на полуслове.  
– Старая, очень старая, – всё так же очаровательно улыбаясь ответил Мастер и тут же отмахнулся: – Неважно, я не для того здесь. Не обращайте на меня внимания, дорогая миссис Смит, я здесь из чисто научного интереса.  
– Редферн, – поправила та. Мастер несколько сбился с мысли:  
– Что?  
– Редферн, не Смит. Вы же не думали, что я оставлю фамилию этого человека?  
Мастер кивнул:  
– Верно. Тем более что он не человек и это не его настоящее имя.   
Он сложил руки на груди и сделал жест, мол, продолжайте, как режиссер, дающий команду своей труппе на репетиции. Актеры почему-то не хотели продолжать спектакль. Молли стала с остервенением грызть ноготь на указательном пальце, и между бровей у неё появилась складка. Доктор вздыхал про себя и всё порывался что-то сказать и в последний момент останавливался. Миссис Смит – мисс Редферн – несколько раз с ног до головы неодобрительно оглядела Мастера, так что даже ему в голову закралось желание проверить, всё ли в порядке с его нарядом и, если надо, застегнуть все пуговицы и отмыть все пятна. Эту мысль он прогнал усилием воли.   
Наконец Джоан сказала:  
– Молли, домой.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – проснулся Доктор. – Постойте! – он бросился к Молли и, будто до конца света оставалось меньше минуты, а ему надо было всё объяснить, затараторил: – Зайка, я не хотел, чтобы так – я хотел, чтобы ты была в безопасности, ты сама видела, какую жизнь я веду, а бывает и хуже, бывает – мне так жаль, мне очень, очень жаль, что – что я не был – я должен был быть – я бы так хотел, чтобы было по-другому…  
Он держал её за плечи, и по лицу девочки становилось видно, что она уже не может осознавать поток слов, который на неё обрушил Доктор. Она зажала уши ладонями:  
– Я ничего не понимаю, – произнесла она плачущим голосом.   
– Потом поймешь, – Джоан подтолкнула её к калитке.  
– Мастер, объясни мне.  
Мастера будто застали на месте преступления; ладони у него разом вспотели, а в груди подпрыгнул липкий комок. Он невольно прижался к спасительно теплой поверхности Тардис за своей спиной.  
– Что?! Почему я?  
Видимо, остальные были того же мнения, потому что взгляд мисс Редферн теперь выражал явную враждебность, а у Доктора на лице появилось выражение, с каким он раскрывал самые гнусные из его проделок. Мастер сглотнул, чтобы вернуть голосу спокойствие, и сказал:  
– Однажды _этот_ чуть не убил тебя по ошибке и с тех пор решил, что должен искупать свою вину затворничеством. Нечего тут больше объяснять.  
Пока Доктор не успел возразить, чья именно была ошибка, Мастер скрылся в Тардис и захлопнул за собой дверь.

* * *

Он ожидал, что Доктор ворвется следом и вытащит его наружу, заставив объяснять всё про эксперимент, и про генетику, и про то, как он хотел обменять Молли на будущее Галлифрея, и про то, как она горела изнутри атронной энергией, и про то, откуда взялся ребенок в инкубаторе… Мастер привалился к двери изнутри и хотел было запереть её на замок, но передумал: что он, в самом деле, будет прятаться тут от Доктора? Поэтому он просто стоял, тяжело дыша, и ждал, когда за ним придут.   
Молли надует губы и скажет: «Я-то думала, что ты… а на самом деле…». Доктор ничего не скажет, как он уже _не сказал_ Мастеру всё, что хотел – тогда, когда ходил тенью и молчал. Доктор возьмет Молли на Тардис и шепнет ей на ухо, что к Мастеру приближаться опасно. Они будут вдвоем смеяться там, у консоли, и Доктор будет учить её управлять Тардис – он же всех их учит, правда, своих человеческих питомцев? Он будет любоваться тем, какая она у него уже взрослая и умная, и умиляться тому, какая она ещё маленькая по сравнению с его сотнями лет, и будет показывать ей Вселенную.  
А Мастер будет где-то здесь, привязанный к Тардис своей дурацкой идеей и своим инкубатором. Не сможет уйти и не сможет остаться, и это будет ещё хуже Утопии, потому что в нынешнюю утопию он загнал себя сам и даже винить больше некого.   
Ну, чего они там медлят? Мастер приложил ухо к двери и прислушался. Издеваются, ждут, пока он сам дозреет? Хорошо же, вот вам: Мастер настежь распахнул дверь; на улице никого не было. Медленно, мелкими крупинками падал снег, и три пары следов вели к калитке и по дорожке к дому.  
Мастер фыркнул. Глупо-глупо-глупо. Он потер веки ладонью и остановился на пороге в струях холодного воздуха, которые по его ногам текли в теплые внутренности Тардис. В окне гостиной – первое справа от входа, куда они с Доктором заглядывали в день рождения Молли – горел свет, розоватый из-за абажура лампы. Силуэтов в окне видно не было.   
Доктор сидит там сейчас на диване с вышитыми подушками и вещает о том, сколько раз он спасал Вселенную от Мастера и как один раз ему пришлось спасать от него же бедную маленькую Молли. А выросшая маленькая девочка слушает его, открыв рот – устроилась с ногами рядышком и прижимает к себе подушку в волнении и восторге. Бывшая миссис Смит смотрит на бывшего мистера Смита поначалу с упреком, но затем взгляд её смягчается, и она вспоминает – что там обычно вспоминают земные женщины – свадьбу, белое платье, младенца у него на руках, совместные поездки и праздники. Она его простит, Доктор всех убалтывает, иначе не бывает.   
Он не будет рассказывать миссис Смит про ребенка из инкубатора, это слишком извращенная картина для её ограниченных мозгов, но он обязательно отведет Молли в сторону и скажет ей, откуда тот взялся. Она сморщит нос и скривит губы и скажет: «Брр, жуть какая!» и никогда больше не придет посмотреть. А когда тот ребенок появится на свет, они оба будут старательно делать вид, что его нет – потому что слишком тяжело жить с мыслью о его существовании. Так Доктор делает уже сейчас: никогда не спрашивает о нем, не приходит смотреть, не упоминает, ничего не хочет знать. Мастеру придется взять своего третьего-из-таймлордов и уйти или вышвырнуть Доктора из Тардис. Что он будет делать тогда? Сидеть здесь сотню лет и рассказывать своей наследнице о том, как Галлифрей горел, и вытирать ей сопли? Это никому не поможет, ничего не исправит и не вернет настоящий Галлифрей. Всё впустую – всё, что он делает.   
Нужно что-то другое, ну же, думай! То, над чем он будет иметь полную власть. Малодушная мысль просочилась в его сознание: пользуйся тем, что тебе досталось даром, новым телом, оно дано тебе не случайно. «Биологическая необходимость», Доктор сам сказал.  
Морозный воздух с улицы забирался по ногам всё выше, опутывая Мастера влажным коконом, заползал под рубашку и трогал кожу холодными пальцами, отчего по телу пробегала мелкая дрожь. Он прикрыл дверь и отошел от неё, чтобы не складывалось впечатление, что он ждал у порога.   
Сказать Доктору: «Я согласен». Или лучше: «Так и быть, Доктор, я это сделаю». Или: «На что ни пойдешь ради любви к родине». Он играл с этой идеей, не приходя к определенному решению. Сколько бы он ни придумывал хлестких фраз, кислый привкус унижения не исчезал из них.  
Доктор вернулся неожиданно, и Мастер вынырнул из своих раздумий, как пловец, у которого на глубине вдруг закончился воздух. «Да», было его первой непрошенной мыслью, и он вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Доктора. Тот светился умиротворенной радостью.  
– Всё хорошо, – сообщил он, сияя. – Мы со всем разобрались.  
Издевка послышалась Мастеру в этой фразе: «мы», без тебя, разобрались со всем, что ты натворил. Нет, решил он, не станет он соглашаться на предложение Доктора, когда тот так сияет. «Уже не надо», – скажет тот. – «Уже и так всё хорошо».  
Мастер сделал шаг назад, затем ещё один, не в силах удержать себя на месте. Лицо Доктора посерьезнело, и он произнес:  
– Постой, мне надо поговорить с тобой о Молли.  
На этом Мастер не выдержал и, пробормотав «Мне некогда!», быстрым шагом бросился прочь.

* * *

«Тара, Тарсиус, Тегерос, Тигелла, Турон…»  
Мастер последовательно вычеркивал из списка один пункт за другим. Слишком холодно, слишком жарко, имеется враждебная разумная жизнь, нет никакой жизни, просто не нравится, просто не то – каждый раз находилась причина, которая однозначно делала планету непригодной для использования. Он тщательно прошерстил свою память и путевые дневники Тардис (как ни странно, обнаружились и такие) и вынес в список 961 название. На данный момент он проверил три четверти из них и внутренне удостоверился в том, что места, хоть отдаленно напоминающего Галлифрей, ему не найти, но продолжал своё бессмысленное занятие.  
Идея колонии изначально представлялась ему туманной, но он заставил себя загореться ею. Он закрывал глаза и воображал бескрайние поля, как в отцовских владениях; затем зал Паноптикона с рядами сидений, уходящих ввысь, темно-серый прохладный камень; затем прозрачный и тонкий, как мыльный пузырь, купол над Цитаделью. Он обещал себе, что выстроит всё заново – и через некоторое время ему удавалось почувствовать фантазию на кончиках пальцев; она приближалась, как под лупой – и на некоторое время давала ему импульс работать дальше. Но по мере того, как он продвигался безрезультатно всё ниже по списку, обманывать себя становилось всё сложнее.   
Он не найдет другой такой планеты, как Галлифрей. Он не выстроит в одиночку целую цивилизацию. Что это будет за колония: он и младенец? Даже если и найдет, и выстроит – какой в этом будет смысл? _Настоящий_ Галлифрей погиб, умер, исчез; он может создать только жалкую копию из остатков того знания, которое есть у него. Всё впустую, всё зря, всё напрасно. Каждый день его мысли совершали полный оборот от вдохновения и надежды, которые он силком вытаскивал на поверхность своей души, до осознания полной бессмысленности своих действий. Каждый раз, когда круг завершался, ощущение беспомощности распространялось по всему телу; сначала оно, холодное и липкое, падало в желудок, потом расползалось во все стороны, льдом по венам, до кончиков пальцев, до корней волос, до костей. И тогда Мастеру хотелось упасть лицом в стол, за которым он сидел, и завыть от отчаяния, затыкая уши, чтобы не слышать собственный голос. Но он не падал, а только сидел неподвижно и пережидал, пока холодная и липкая гадина сожмется и заползет обратно вглубь, между ребрами, и он сможет закрыть за ней дверь и до завтрашнего дня делать вид, что её нет.   
Перестать думать о Галлифрее он тоже не мог. Он по очереди постарался выключить из своего сознания мысли о Молли, о Докторе, о ребенке, который мог бы быть – и оставались только мысли об инкубаторе, которые неизбежно перетекали в мысли о Галлифрее. Против последних бороться было невозможно. Когда Мастер пытался сделать это, он обнаруживал, что стены Тардис выросли на Галлифрее, и если прикоснуться к ним щекой, можно услышать эхо мастерской, откуда она вышла, и уловить тонкий запах химической лаборатории, который никогда не выветривался из одного из коридоров академии. Компьютер говорил с ним галлифрейскими круглыми символами, и когда Мастер пытался настроить его на английский, Тардис с издевательским упорством переводила его обратно на родной язык. Шум двигателей Тардис, который обычно отфильтровывался сознанием, превращался в навязчивую ритмичную мелодию каких-то забытых парадных маршей.  
Поэтому Мастер почти безвылазно сидел в медотсеке, единственном месте, куда Доктор никогда не забредал случайно, и терзал бесполезный список.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в медотсек просочился Доктор. Мастер не подал виду, что заметил его; он передвинул левую ладонь со лба на брови так, чтобы она надежнее прикрывала глаза, и углубился в свои бумаги. Он ожидал, что Доктор, как в прошлый свой визит, начнет с «Мне надо с тобой поговорить» – фразы, способной убить любое стремление к общению, если бы оно существовало изначально.  
Но Доктор молчал, и Мастеру захотелось поерзать на стуле, заскрипеть его ножками по полу, щелкнуть ручкой – произвести хоть какой-то звук, который бы нарушил неуютную тишину. Доктор шаркнул подошвами по полу – перекатился с пятки на носок и обратно, постоял немного и нерешительно двинулся вглубь медотсека. Мастер невольно напрягся, когда Доктор приблизился к его столу, но тот прошел на несколько шагов дальше и остановился у инкубатора. Мастер сдвинул ладонь в сторону и настороженно уставился ему в спину; сейчас он мог ожидать от него любой диверсии.  
Доктор сунул руки в карманы и спросил ненатурально легким тоном:  
– Ты уже знаешь, как её назовешь?  
Мастер отдернул ладонь ото лба и поднял голову.  
– Что? – такого он точно не ожидал и не сразу решил, как реагировать на подобный поворот беседы.   
Доктор коснулся пальцем стекла и повторил:  
– Ты уже придумал, как её назовешь?  
– Нет, – сухо ответил Мастер. Его глаза неотрывно следили за движениями Доктора.   
– О.  
Доктор нервно приподнялся на носках и кивнул. Затем он обернулся, будто собравшись с духом, и оперся пальцами о край стола Мастера. Указательным он поскреб столешницу и произнес:  
– Как всё идет? – на секунду его пальцы оторвались от стола и дернулись в сторону инкубатора в указующем жесте, потом вернулись на прежнее место.  
– По плану, – сказал Мастер.  
– Понятно. – Доктор поводил указательным пальцем из стороны в сторону. – Тебе нужна какая-то помощь?  
Теперь Мастер поднял на него глаза и спросил с саркастичным изумлением, которое прикрывало изумление настоящее:  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Я просто… – Доктор еле слышно вздохнул, замолк и вдруг почему-то присел на корточки, опершись о стол одним локтем, так что теперь Мастер смотрел на него сверху вниз. Доктор почесал макушку жестом, который позволял ему тянуть время. – Наверное, с моей стороны было не… Я понимаю, почему ты обижаешься, глупо с моей стороны было предполагать, что ты согласишься на… – до сих пор Доктор обращался к коленям Мастера, но теперь посмотрел ему в лицо: – У тебя уже есть один ребенок, зачем тебе ещё, верно? – его губы на мгновение растянулись в подобие улыбки. – В любом случае, – сказал он поспешно и поднялся, – если тебе что-то нужно – ну, ты знаешь.  
Теперь это было не просто неожиданно, это было неправильно, перевернуто с ног на голову, и Мастеру показалось неуместным ни молчание, ни привычный сарказм, но больше ничего в своем арсенале он найти не умел.   
– Постой, – он вскочил следом за Доктором, еще не зная, что собирается сказать, оказался слишком близко от него и отступил назад. Рассказать Доктору про Галлифрей, чтобы тот понял, как важно, как жизненно необходимо сделать что-то. Вдвоем они придумают, не бывало такого, чтобы вдвоем они не решили задачу. Доктор не о том беспокоится – нет, о том, но сейчас важнее другое: – Мне нужно… Нам нужно вернуть Галлифрей.  
На лице Доктора проступило разочарование, будто это было последнее, что он желал бы услышать, а затем он сложил его в фальшивую гримасу сочувствия и утешения:  
– Мастер, послушай меня…  
– Нет, Доктор, ты меня послушай! – Мастер повысил голос. – Мы должны вернуть Галлифрей, ты не понимаешь, – он схватился за бумаги на столе и тут же бросил, потому что и сам в них не верил. – Ты не понимаешь…  
– Мастер, – Доктор пытался вклиниться в его речь, будто в передачу на другой волне.  
– Мы не можем жить так, как ты этого не видишь? Мы должны что-то придумать, мы не можем всё оставить так, Галлифрей горит там сейчас – и горел, и будет, вечно, как ты не понимаешь?  
– Мастер, – Доктор коснулся его плеча. – Послушай, дай мне сказать, – он говорил негромко и мягко, и Мастер закусил губу, потому что заранее видел, что Доктор скажет совсем не то, что нужно. – Их больше нет. Всё. Мы ничего не можем сделать. Я знаю, как это больно. Мастер, ш-ш, – Доктор не дал ему возразить и бережно взял за оба плеча. – Нужно принять это и жить дальше.   
– Ты неправ, – возразил Мастер, тяжело дыша. – Я знаю, что можно всё исправить. Мы должны всё исправить.  
Доктор глядел на него с жалостью, глаза у него блестели.   
– Иди сюда, – он осторожно развернул Мастера к инкубатору и встал рядом, поглаживая его руку: – Смотри, вот оно, будущее.   
– Значит, это твой план по спасению Галлифрея: нарожать как можно больше детишек? – спросил Мастер без определенной интонации, но Доктор рад был разглядеть в ней иронию; ему явно не хотелось продолжать разговор о Галлифрее, и он поспешил вернуться в знакомое русло:  
– Я думал, это твой план, – слабо улыбнулся он.  
– Если я могу рожать по одному ребенку в год, сколько лет нам понадобится, чтобы населить целую планету? – поинтересовался Мастер с математическим хладнокровием. – Лучше начать сейчас.  
Доктор хмыкнул, как шутке, а затем обернулся к Мастеру с внезапным испугом на лице:  
– Ты же не всерьез?  
Мастер отобрал у него свою руку и ответил с явным раздражением, чтобы Доктору ничего не пришло в голову домыслить в его ответе:  
– Естественно, не всерьез! У меня есть план получше, и если ты отказываешься помогать мне, я справлюсь сам. 

* * *

Никакого запасного плана – как он в запале похвастал Доктору – у Мастера не было, а старый, с колонией, окончательно потерял всякий смысл. Мастер не мог даже заставить себя взглянуть на бесполезный список, который вызывал у него теперь холодные спазмы отчаяния в желудке. Наконец он сгреб все бумаги со стола и неуклюжим распадающимся комом протащил через Тардис и выбросил в пустоту открытого космоса.  
Доктор встретил это с тихой радостью, будто украдкой наблюдал за выздоровлением пациента. Он хотел было приблизиться и что-то сказать, пока Мастер на пороге наблюдал за тем, как исписанные листы рассыпаются шлейфом за Тардис, но Мастер избежал сочувствующих рук и не дающих вздохнуть слов про «Принять и жить дальше».   
Следующим пунктом в его плане было не «принять», следующим пунктом был новый план. Какой – он пока не знал, и вынужденное бездействие душило его. Что, если Доктор прав – ничего нельзя сделать, начинал думать он временами и тут же поспешно отбрасывал эту мысль, силой прогоняя её из своего сознания. Всегда есть выход. Всю свою жизнь и каждую свою смерть Мастер убеждался: всегда есть выход. Нужно только подумать. Нужно только приложить больше усилий. Нужно только быть умнее, хитрее, сильнее смерти. Если он не справится сейчас, в этом будет только его вина. Нельзя «принять» смерть; бежать и сдаваться – удел Доктора; а Мастер не может согласиться на поражение. Если так, то остается только перестать спорить, успокоиться, лечь и умереть.  
Когда Мастер кругами ходил по медотсеку вокруг инкубатора, одна мысль постоянно возвращалась к нему, с каждым разом становясь всё весомей и требовательней: делать хоть что-то. Но в каком бы направлении ни начинал он развивать свои планы по возвращению Галлифрея, везде он натыкался на неотвратимые физические законы. Нельзя вернуть то, что однажды было заперто во Временной ловушке; всё, конец истории, ход закрыт, невозможно попасть внутрь и невозможно выбраться наружу.   
Ощущение, что он теряет бесценное время, сковывало его и не давало думать ни о чем другом. Не ждать, делать хоть что-то.   
Мастер прервал свое бесконечное движение по кругу и остановился. Доктор! Ну конечно, Доктор должен знать. 

* * *

Доктор спустил ноги с консоли, заложил страницу книги пальцем и встретил Мастера настороженным внимательным взглядом.  
– Что такое?..  
Мастер упал на сиденье рядом с ним, боком, чтобы видеть лицо Доктора, и уперся ладонью в спинку кресла, подавшись вперед.  
– Как называлось то дерево, которое росло прямо у выхода из Цитадели, через который мы сбегали в поля?  
– Что? – Доктор мотнул головой и чуть отстранился от Мастера, пытаясь определить по его виду, что происходит.  
– Как называлось то дерево? – повторил Мастер с угрожающей настойчивостью.  
– С какого… при чем тут вообще дерево? – Доктор машинально поднял книгу, будто загораживаясь ею.  
– Как оно выглядело?  
– Не помню я! Высокое. Что тебе нужно?  
– Если подняться на смотровую площадку Галереи искусств и посмотреть на восток, что можно было увидеть?  
Доктор зажмурился на несколько мгновений; его губы были плотно сжаты.  
– Жилые дома. Академию. Я не помню, – сказал он, открыв глаза. Лицо у него побледнело.   
– Ты не помнишь, – обвиняюще повторил Мастер. Он придвинулся к Доктору и проговорил, стремясь каждым словом прошибить панцирь, которым тот отгораживался от мыслей о Галлифрее: – Ты не помнишь. А они никогда его не увидят. Ни-ког-да, – медленно произнес он, впечатывая это слово в сознание Доктора, чтобы оно запульсировало в нем так же, как в сознании Мастера. – Они никогда не будут такими, как мы. Что они будут считать своей родиной – Тардис?  
Доктор опустил ладони на колени, уронив книгу, и сглотнул.  
– Кто – они?  
– Дети, которых ты мне предлагаешь в обмен на то, чтобы я забыл о Галлифрее. Как ты не понимаешь: это разные вещи, – он искал, как можно показать Доктору всю пропасть между двумя этими идеями, и с трудом находил бледные фразы: – Они никогда не поймут, когда мы будем говорить о Галлифрее. Я не хочу рассказывать легенды. Я хочу, чтобы они знали то, что знаю я. Я хочу, чтобы они увидели всё своими глазами.   
Мастер не знал толком, чего он добивается от Доктора: согласия бороться за Галлифрей, проповеди, насмешки или вселенской мудрости. Доктор молчал, перебирая пальцами.  
– Знаешь, они всегда другие, – сказал он вдруг. – Они никогда не будут такими, как ты, и неважно, есть Галлифрей или нет.  
– Это очень глупо, – резко возразил Мастер, хотя сказать хотел совсем другое.  
Доктор тихо хмыкнул.  
– Ну, как уж получается.   
Мастер отвернулся от него, облокотился о свои колени и прикрыл рот ладонями. Жутко и тоскливо и застрял ниже горла твердый ком, и Доктор только что ещё раз подтвердил ему, что ничего не поможет.  
– Я не могу сидеть и ничего не делать, – невнятно сказал он сквозь скрещенные ладони. Доктор неуютно кашлянул, не зная, что ответить, и поерзал на сиденье. Мастер выпрямился и сообщил голосом судебного исполнителя:  
– Я согласен, Доктор. Через час у тебя в комнате.

* * *

Доктор стоял у стены, еще один шаг назад – и он бы вжался в неё лопатками и опущенными ладонями.   
– Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, – его неуместный жизнерадостный тон повис в воздухе, когда Мастер ничего не ответил на приветствие.   
Спальня Доктора была пустой и голой по сравнению с апартаментами Мастера, со слишком узкой простой кроватью, но ему не хотелось звать Доктора к себе. На ум пришло слово «осквернять».   
Мастер постарался воодушевить себя мыслью о том, что сам процесс не должен принести особых трудностей. Не в первый раз, в конце концов. Да, в первый раз в другом теле, но приспособиться можно быстро, тут тоже никакой хитрости нет.  
Доктор машинально поскреб пальцами стену позади себя, потер одной ногой в кеде голень другой и спросил:  
– Ты точно уверен?  
У Мастера в запасе было несколько саркастичных ответов от «Ой, ошибся дверью, уже ухожу!» до «Когда это я был неуверен в том, что делаю?», но он ограничился простым «Да». Доктор нервно кивнул.  
– Э… вот, – он сделал жест в сторону кровати, но скомкал его на полпути.  
– Я вижу.  
Мастер подошел к кровати и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Доктор несколько секунд следил за его руками, словно не понимая, что происходит, а затем поспешно стал стягивать галстук, обнаружив, что отстает в несуществующем соревновании по раздеванию.   
– Ты красивый, – сообщил он, стаскивая и комкая носки. Мастеру стало неловко оттого, что Доктор вдруг решил вспомнить про ухаживания. Они были ещё более неуместны, чем всё предыдущее, и ему стоило труда сдержать порыв и не сгрести вещи в охапку и уйти.   
– Тебе обязательно надо поговорить? – оборвал он его.  
Доктор замолчал и уже не пытался смотреть на Мастера. Мастер же искоса разглядывал его и с облегчением думал о том, что сейчас ему не надо демонстрировать внешних признаков возбуждения. То ли собственное неопытное тело подводило его, то ли тощее и неприглядное тело Доктора, но ему не удалось почувствовать ни малейшей искры желания.  
Сняв с себя всё остальное, Доктор юркнул в постель. Мастер разделся не торопясь и лег рядом с ним на бок. Неловкость становилась почти нестерпимой, и Мастер сам себе не мог объяснить, почему всё ощущается настолько неправильно.   
– Ну, делай что-нибудь, – велел он Доктору, только чтобы как-то рассеять тягостную атмосферу. Должно стать лучше, надо только начать.  
Доктор положил одну руку на его талию, а другой притянул к себе за шею – неуклюже и чересчур бережно, словно не знал, как с ним теперь обращаться – и поцеловал в губы. Мастер зажмурился и ответил на поцелуй, языком раскрывая губы Доктора, и почти сразу же отстранился со странным чувством, будто он забыл, как нужно это делать, и перепутал весь порядок действий.   
Ладонь Доктора гладила его по спине от поясницы до лопаток и обратно, и сознание регистрировало это движение, но никак на него не отвечало. Мастер попробовал ещё раз: он толкнул Доктора на спину, и тот послушно перевернулся, не отпуская его талию. Мастер лег сверху, упираясь одной рукой в постель. Он не решался вновь поцеловать Доктора и испытать то же разочарование, что и в первый раз. Вместо этого он коснулся его щеки щекой, чтобы избежать взгляда в глаза. Раньше одного того, что тело Доктора – Теты – прижималось к нему, и того, что он был готов, послушен и согласен, было достаточно, чтобы разбудить сумасшедшую жажду. Он хотел его, до дрожи, до боли, до безумия. Он хотел знать всё, что у него внутри, в самой его глубине; разобрать его по винтикам и собрать вновь, так чтобы теперь он играл только для него. Он хотел, чтобы Тета так же хотел его; чтобы не мог дышать, пока он не разрешит ему; чтобы хотел быть ещё ближе – ближе, глубже, теснее, чем позволяла любая телепатия. Самое смешное, что мы тогда даже не знали, что нам друг с другом делать. Помнишь, как ты прижал меня к земле и стал кусать – мои пальцы, мои губы, мои щеки. Ты был горячий, как песок под солнцем, и тебя била дрожь, а я не знал, что сделать, чтобы утолить твою жажду. Это давно уже были не мысли Мастера, он и не заметил, когда в них вплелся голос Доктора; воспоминание было одно и то же, и благодаря тому, что оба они рисовали одни и те же образы, они становились объемными и застилали реальность. Я хотел обладать тобой, мне было мало держать тебя за руку, обнимать тебя или знать твои мысли. Я не мог понять, что мне сделать, чтобы ты стал моим, до конца. Мы катались в траве, голодные, глупые. Нам было больно, нам было хорошо. Мы бились и вжимались друг в друга, и кусались – и нам было мало, мало, мало, и всё было не то.  
Их головы соприкасались, и тела двигались в едином ритме, и Мастер повторял, не в силах прекратить: «Тета, Тета, Тета». Он не чувствовал ничего этим новым телом, только скольжение внутри себя, горячие всхлипы Доктора на своем лице, его руки на своей спине. Всё, что он ощущал, было отголоском прошлого, умершего. Он поддавался ритму, который задавал Доктор, проваливался в несуществующее и шептал «Тета-Тета-Тета», с каждым разом раня себя всё больше, и когда он довел себя до почти невыносимого отчаяния, Доктор остановился.  
Мастера вышвырнуло в реальность, как головой о воду.  
– Всё? – спросил он.  
Доктор кивнул, и он сразу же выпутался из его объятий и отвернулся на другой бок. Руки Доктора скользнули на его талию.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал он.  
– За что?  
– За то, что согласился.   
– Не воображай о себе много, я делаю это для себя.  
Доктор коснулся губами его плеча и помолчал.  
– Куда всё ушло? – тихо спросил он. Он притянул Мастера к своей груди, и тот не стал противиться.  
– Перегорело.  
Мастер неподвижно смотрел в пустую стену и чувствовал на своем плече неровное дыхание Доктора сквозь сжатые зубы, и как щека у того становится влажной.


	11. Часть третья

Каждый день Мастера теперь начинался с одной и той же неприятной процедуры: посреди завтрака, который он безуспешно пытался съесть как можно раньше в мирном одиночестве, в кухню вваливался Доктор и заботливо интересовался: «Налить тебе чаю?». Или «Хочешь омлет?». Или ещё что-нибудь, в зависимости от того, в каком направлении сегодня двигалась его фантазия. Мастер, поглаживая нож для масла, терпеливо сообщал, что у него уже всё есть, «Спасибо, Доктор».   
Тогда тот садился напротив, машинально утаскивал с тарелки Мастера тост с шоколадом, и спрашивал, с надеждой заглядывая ему в лицо:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
В этот момент Мастер прятал нож под стол, слишком уж сильным становилось искушение. В первое утро после той самой ночи он ещё не осознал масштабов грядущего бедствия и ответил насмешливо: «Доктор, ты анатомию изучал? За один день результатов не будет». Доктор понятливо кивнул и вроде бы успокоился, но на следующее утро сцена повторилась с той разницей, что теперь Мастер несколько раздраженно посоветовал ему пойти почитать про пестики и тычинки. Через неделю у Мастера закончились ироничные отговорки, и он стал шипеть сквозь зубы: «Ничего я не чувствую». Через две недели расспросы Доктора уже нельзя стало считать необоснованными, и Мастеру пришлось придумать что-то другое.  
На очередное его «Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?» Мастер ответил уверенным «Нет».  
– Точно? – не теряя надежды, переспросил Доктор.  
– Точно.  
– Ты уверен? – не унимался он. – Может, проверить ещё раз?  
– Стопроцентно. От твоего нытья ничего не изменится, – отрезал Мастер.  
– О, – Доктор вздохнул и тоскливо уставился в стол взглядом, от которого Мастеру хотелось то ли прибить его на месте, чтоб не мучился, то ли дать ему конфетку. Затем взгляд его просветлел, и он вновь поднял голову: – Мы всегда можем попробовать ещё.  
– Нет уж, мне от первого раза впечатлений хватило.  
Прежде чем Доктор успел раскрыть рот для нового «Но…», Мастер ткнул пальцем ему в лицо:  
– Закрыли этот разговор. Если я ещё раз услышу от тебя упоминание детей, пока я сама не подниму эту тему, я тебя свяжу и запру в чулане. Ты помнишь тот маленький уютный чуланчик, Доктор?  
Доктор примирительно поднял ладони:   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – он мягко, успокаивающе улыбнулся, отчего Мастеру снова захотелось схватиться за столовый нож. – Никаких пока… того, что ты запретил называть. Попозже, да?   
– Доктор!.. – Мастер угрожающе повысил голос, и тот поспешно добавил:  
– Я же не настаиваю.

* * *

Через месяц Мастер удостоверился в злом умысле Доктора. Стоило ему устроиться со своими бумагами за любимым столом в медотсеке, как через полчаса туда заявлялся Доктор и демонстративно – по крайней мере, так это выглядело – забирался на кушетку с ногами и доставал книгу с говорящим названием вроде «Полный медицинский справочник репродуктивных функций».   
Мастер склонялся ниже над столом и занавешивался от него длинными волосами – наконец-то и от них появилась хоть какая-то польза. Ему и так было сложно сосредоточиться на своей работе; ни в одном доступном ему источнике не содержалось никакой толковой информации о том, как работает Временная ловушка. Максимум, что ему удалось обнаружить, это туманные и мрачные намеки на то, что попавшего внутрь ожидает вечно повторяющийся цикл мучений, который невозможно прервать. Ловушка по своему генезису была сродни временной петле, но если из петли можно было выбраться с помощью четкой последовательности манипуляций со временем и пространством, то устройство ловушки было куда более комплексным. Существовал некий компонент, запечатывавший её таким образом, что открыть ловушку изнутри становилось невозможно, – наподобие секретного кода для сейфа. Именно это Мастер и пытался выяснить теперь: как именно была запечатана ловушка. Метафизического понимания процесса было недостаточно, нужны были технические детали, но месяц размышлений и расчетов мало приблизил его к решению.  
Время утекало сквозь пальцы, и он становился всё более нервным и не в силах был себя успокоить. Он видел каждую минуту, остававшуюся до появления на свет дочери, горящей точкой перед своими глазами, и, цепенея от бессилия, наблюдал, как эти сигнальные огни тают, приближают его к финишу, а он не может изменить ничего, чтобы сделать будущее правильным. 23 недели – и она увидит осточертевшую коробку Тардис, а должна увидеть Галлифрей. Нельзя жить на корабле, в голых коридорах и однообразных комнатах, без солнца, простора и воздуха. Как Доктор это выносит, как ему не хочется разбить эти стены и сделать что-то – хоть что-то, чтобы вернуться туда, где им место?  
Много раз Мастер заводил разговор, пытаясь вытащить из него информацию о том, что тот сотворил с Галлифреем, и каждый раз Доктор изворачивался, чтобы не отвечать на прямые вопросы. Мысли о старых испытанных методах вызывали у Мастера горечь во рту и вялое сопротивление внутри, но он был в тупике, и выход из него был только один.

* * *

Доктор спал, поджав колени и по-детски сложив ладони под головой. Мастер постоял над ним, преодолевая желание уйти и слабость, которой тело отзывалось на собственные сомнения. Затем он легко взял Доктора за запястья и потянул их вверх, к спинке кровати. Тот мгновенно открыл глаза, но, очевидно, проснулся не сразу, потому что сонно улыбнулся и пробормотал:   
– А, это ты.   
– Я. Всё хорошо.  
Мастер завел руки Доктора за голову и, пока тот не сообразил, что к чему, защелкнул наручники, заранее перекинутые через изголовье, на его запястьях. Доктор даже не удивился. Его пальцы быстро скользнули по металлическим звеньям, соединявшим браслеты; удостоверившись, он вздохнул:  
– Что на этот раз?  
Мастер склонился почти к самому его лицу, белевшему в темноте, и попросил:  
– Расскажи мне про Временную ловушку.  
Мышцы в лице Доктора напряглись.  
– Я не знаю, как именно она работает.  
– Ты врешь, – констатировал Мастер. – Расскажи мне, как ты это сделал.  
– Я уже объяснял тебе, почему нельзя открыть ловушку, – голос Доктора звучал терпеливо и печально. – Во-первых, это физически невозможно. Во-вторых, это привело бы к краху Вселенной. Внутри накопилось столько временных парадоксов, что…  
Мастер зажал ему рот ладонью и некоторое время держал так, вглядываясь в его лицо и размышляя, какие убедительные аргументы, кроме пыток, он может привести Доктору.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – сказал он с нажимом. – Мы не можем сдаться. Не говори мне, что это невозможно. Ты скажешь мне, что ты сделал, а я придумаю, как это исправить.  
Доктор медленно покачал головой, и Мастер отнял ладонь от его лица.   
– Посмотри мне в глаза, Доктор, и скажи, что ты не хочешь возвращения Галлифрея. И тогда я отпущу тебя и больше никогда об этом не вспомню, – он скользнул ладонями к браслетам на запястьях Доктора. Тот вздохнул глубоко и резко и замер, когда Мастер приблизился к его лицу. – Скажи мне, что ты этого не хочешь.  
Доктор прикрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
– Дело не в том, чего я хочу или не хочу, – сказал он, вновь глядя на Мастера. – Ты не знаешь, что происходило в последние дни войны. Если бы нам удалось открыть ловушку, вся преисподняя вырвалась бы на свободу, всё, что родилось там из смерти и крови и ненависти.   
– Если бы я знал, _что_ ты сделаешь с Галлифреем, я бы остался, – Мастер задумчиво провел большим пальцем по косточке на запястье Доктора.   
– Чтобы самому нажать на кнопку?  
Мастер вздернул бровь и склонился ещё ближе к Доктору, коснувшись носом его щеки над ухом:  
– Что это была за кнопка, Доктор? – прошептал он.  
Доктор в ответ зашептал судорожно:  
– Мастер, тебе нужно понять наконец и успокоиться, Галлифрея больше нет, его не вернешь, перестань мучить меня и себя. Ты не виноват в том, что произошло, и ты ничего не можешь исправить.  
Мастер отшатнулся и влепил Доктору пощечину, чтобы тот замолчал.  
– Не говори мне, что мне нужно, – сквозь зубы прошипел он. – Мне нужен Галлифрей.   
От удара голова Доктора мотнулась в сторону; он провел языком по зубам и повернулся к Мастеру уже с совсем другим выражением на лице, отстраненным и холодным.  
– О-о, «тебе нужен». Я и забыл, что если Его Сиятельство чего-то желает, то пусть всё летит в тартарары. Ты уже как-то уничтожил четверть материи во Вселенной ради своих игрушек, давай, добей всех остальных и будь счастлив.   
– Я оставлю тебя здесь, пока ты не сдохнешь от голода.  
Доктор встретил угрозу, скептически поджав губы. Опять, опять, чувствовал Мастер, Доктор ускользает от него; они оба знают, что он не выполнит обещание, и опять у беспомощного Доктора оказалась вся власть, а у Мастера – только ключ от наручников.  
– Спасибо, всегда мечтал умереть в своей постели, – с вызовом ответил Доктор.   
– Ты не знаешь, что такое умирать от голода и жажды, Доктор. Сначала ты просто будешь чувствовать слабость. Твой организм будет вопить о помощи, но у тебя не будет сил бороться. Желудочный сок начнет разъедать пустой желудок, и тебя станет тошнить – и тогда кислотой тебе сожжет пищевод. Язык опухнет и бесполезным куском мяса во рту будет душить тебя. У тебя начнутся судороги, но ты будешь в сознании – ты будешь ощущать каждую минуту своей агонии…  
Вместо того, чтобы напугать Доктора, Мастер почувствовал, как на него накатывает приступ брезгливого отвращения к собственным словам. Он поспешно отвернулся и прижал тыльную сторону ладони к губам. Глубоко вдохнув, он вновь развернулся к Доктору и попробовал зайти с другой стороны:  
– Доктор, – вкрадчиво начал он, – ты утверждаешь, что невозможно выбраться из ловушки. Значит, какой убыток с того, что я буду знать, как она устроена? Или ты не всё мне говоришь?  
Доктор подтянулся на руках к спинке кровати и сел в неудобной из-за наручников, перекрученной позе; затем размял кисти рук – Мастер был уверен, что всё это он делает нарочно, чтобы издевательски потянуть время. Только потом Доктор ответил тем мягким голосом, который будто нарочно зарезервировал для усмирения Мастера:  
– Посмотри на себя, ты ни о чем другом не говоришь, кроме Галлифрея. Если ты открываешь рот, это только «Галлифрей, Галлифрей, Доктор, как нам вернуть Галлифрей?» Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил свою жизнь на пустые прожекты.  
Мастера скрутило ощущением несправедливости, от которой хотелось кричать в лицо Доктору «Ты ничего не понял!», но когда внутренний протест перехлестнул через пик, проступило смутное осознание, что возразить ему нечего.  
– А на что я должен тратить свою жизнь? – выдохнул он. – На тебя? Тебе мало? Каждый проклятый день моей проклятой жизни – ты, ты, ты, ты! – он несколько раз ударил себя ладонями по вискам и замер так, обхватив голову руками. – А теперь я обязана рожать тебе детей, потому что у меня нет выбора? Потому что из всех умудрился выжить только ты? Я устал от тебя, Доктор, я не могу больше. Чего ещё ты хочешь от меня?  
Доктор ответил настолько спокойно, что Мастер на мгновение перестал воспринимать смысл его слов, а слышал только ровную безучастную интонацию.  
– …Мастер. Я никогда ничего от тебя не хотел. Только чтобы ты оставил всех в покое. Это ты всегда возвращался. Я не мазохист, Мастер, я тоже устал от тебя, – теперь в его голосе послышалась глухая ярость, как раскат грома за горизонтом: – Я устал обращаться с тобой как с бомбой, которая может взорваться в любой момент. Я устал терпеть твои выходки. В конце концов, я устал постоянно ждать, что вот-вот окажусь в кандалах или под дулом пистолета. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, тем более твои воображаемые жертвы. Делай, что хочешь, как ты всегда делал.  
Мастер сжимал и разжимал кулаки, сам того не осознавая, чтобы избавиться от болезненного спазма в мышцах.  
– Отлично, – сказал он наконец. – Я верну Галлифрей и без тебя.  
Он поднялся.  
– Ключ, – Доктор кивнул на наручники. Мастер смерил его взглядом и бросил:  
– Сам справишься.

* * *

«Найти. Разобрать Тардис на запчасти и найти. Должно быть. Хоть что-то. Бортжурнал, следы в электронных цепях, изменения в конструкции. Что-то».  
Мастер влетел в консольную комнату и остановился, упершись ладонями в панель и шумно дыша сквозь зубы. Доктор идиот. Не хочет – не надо, он всё сам, сам, сам. Вернет Галлифрей, всё будет хорошо. В голове у Мастера параллельно мчались два потока мыслей, и только один из них он мог контролировать сознательно. «Так. Бортжурнал. Изучить подробно ещё раз. Если Доктор не уничтожил записи о войне». Он включил экран компьютера, подтянул кресло и сел. Руки всё ещё дрожали от адреналина. Он вернёт Галлифрей, и Доктор увидит, что он был прав. Никогда не слушает. Ничего не нужно. Тоже устал, устал, оставь в покое. Мастер невидящим взглядом смотрел в экран; он моргнул, и символы приобрели четкие очертания и смысл. Никогда ничего не понимает. Почему именно сейчас ничего не понимает? Никогда не было так важно. Тоже устать и не вставать никогда больше, ничего не делать, пусть, всё равно. Мастер прижал ладони к лицу, с силой провел ими снизу вверх и отбросил волосы назад. «Так. Галлифрей. Бортжурнал. Вперед».


	12. Chapter 12

Не больно. Хорошо и приятно. Сидеть, летать пальцами по клавишам в поисках прорехи в программной защите Тардис. Можно забыть о времени. Можно даже ничего вокруг не слышать, если очень постараться.  
Только когда Доктор с силой развернул монитор к себе и одним движением убрал с экрана бортжурнал, вместо этого выведя на него показания сканера, Мастер заметил его присутствие.  
– Я работаю.  
– Мне нужен монитор.  
– Мне тоже, – Мастер потянул его за угол на себя; Доктор молча придержал его рукой с противоположной стороны. Сопротивление длилось недолго: уже через пару секунд Доктор закончил то, чем бы он там ни занимался, и отошел на противоположную сторону консоли. Монитор вновь был в распоряжении Мастера, но блаженная невесомость нарушилась безвозвратно. Он снова был втиснут в свое тело, которое требовало спать, есть и ещё чего-то, что он не вполне мог определить словами. В пространстве вокруг него появился Доктор, который дышал, шелестел одеждой, цеплялся рукавами за рычаги и вообще – заполнял собою место настолько ощутимо и материально, что этого почти нельзя было выносить. Мастер опустил глаза и уставился в клавиатуру перед собой; пусть Доктор уйдет, тогда снова можно будет забыть о нем и машинально пролистывать страницы бортжурнала, и в голове снова станет пусто и легко.  
– Я хочу увидеться с Молли, – сообщил Доктор. В его словах не было приглашения, только констатация факта. Мастер не стал отвечать.  
Всё, как он и предполагал: Доктору с Молли хорошо и без него, а свой Галлифрей и своего ребенка он может оставить при себе и никогда больше не упоминать. Всё настолько предсказуемо, что не стоит даже испытывать никаких эмоций по этому поводу. Всё прожито и пережито, не нужно заходить на второй круг. Есть четкая цель: выяснить механизм работы Временной ловушки. Есть четкие сроки: почти 23 недели до рождения. Есть способ: перебрать Тардис от стен до основания и найти подозрительные отклонения в конструкции. Так спокойнее и понятнее, не нужно метаться и искать выход; никакого тупика не существует, есть только задачи и методы их решения, математически просто и красиво. Пальцами по клавишам, раз-два-три-четыре, где может быть спрятана нужная информация?  
Запястья свело легкой судорогой, и Мастеру пришлось оторваться от своего занятия и несколько раз сжать кулаки. Доктора в консольной комнате уже не было; сколько времени прошло? Неважно; он вернулся к экрану. Кожа на пальцах такая сухая, что еле слышно шуршит от прикосновения к пластику. Надо выпить воды. И поесть: в желудке пусто до тошноты. Ничего, потерпит; Мастер напомнил себе, сколько дней может вполне сносно существовать без пищи. Потом, потом, когда он закончит хотя бы с бортжурналом. Почему у Доктора в Тардис такие неудобные кресла? Как будто сидишь на камнях; и высота подогнана под длинные ноги Доктора, а у Мастера с её меньшим ростом в пятки будто вбили по гвоздю из-за того, что постоянно приходиться упираться в пол кончиками пальцев. Кресла пахнут старой кожей, отвратительный затхлый запах, и между швами сиденья пыль, потому что Доктору никогда не придёт в голову прибраться. И он ел за консолью, а потом трогал её жирными липкими пальцами, везде следы, вот, вот и вот, и на клавишах. Мастер отдернул руки от клавиатуры и тщательно вытер ладони о штанины. Как можно здесь сидеть? Как он раньше не замечал?  
Мастер сбежал и вернулся уже с дезинфицирующими салфетками. Мерзкий старый корабль, думал он, стоя на коленях и оттирая пятна на панели. Здесь нельзя жить. Нужно придумать что-то другое, и как можно скорее. Он склонил голову и окинул взглядом свою работу. Свет ровными бликами отражался от гладких поверхностей, без отпечатков пальцев и пыли. Теперь хотя бы можно вернуться за компьютер. Мастер еще раз придирчиво осмотрел клавиатуру и смахнул с неё пару крошек. Напоследок он протер руки салфетками и обратился к символам на экране. Долю секунды он изучал их, как красивые картинки, и потом только сообразил, что они из себя представляют. После этого втянуться в работу стало легче, и он почти забыл про неудобства.

* * *

– Ма-астер!  
– Молли, не ходи!..  
Возгласы и стук двери раздались так внезапно и одновременно, что Мастер не успел воспринять, в какой последовательности они произошли. Следующим был запах ванильных духов и мятных сигарет, на мгновение обрушившийся на него от короткого объятия Молли.  
– Что ты делаешь? Ой, какие у тебя кружочки на экране! Это что значит? – Молли резко перешла на заговорщический шепот: – Папа сказал не ходить, ты что натворил? Можешь мне сказать, только честно. А, слушай! – она снова включила полную громкость: – Хочешь, я тебе расскажу, что мне мама потом сказала про космос и «всякую ерунду»? – Молли неудачно передразнила её. – Жалко, тебя там не было. Я даже соскучиться успела. Так вот, слушай…  
Мастер смотрел на это явление природы и никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом оно тут оказалось. Видимо, от переутомления мозг отказывался осмыслять столь бурный поток информации, каким была Молли в состоянии аффекта. Доктор остановился у двери со скрещенными на груди руками и подсказок давать не собирался. Мастер чуть отстранился от девочки, собирая обрывки впечатлений. Как получилось, что Молли с ним разговаривает? Должна бояться, раз Доктор ей велел не подходить к нему.  
– Постой! Постой, – Мастер жестом остановил её.  
– Что, ну? – недовольно переспросила Молли, которую прервали на самом интересном месте её рассказа.   
– Откуда ты здесь?..  
– Из дома, – объяснила она, как глухому, и мотнула головой в сторону двери.   
Мастеру хотелось спросить напрямик, но Доктор слушал их разговор, нимало не смущаясь, как охранник на тюремном свидании, и от этого у Мастера все слова застревали в горле.   
– Ты знаешь, что?.. – начал он, и тут ему пришло в голову самое простое объяснение: ну конечно, она ничего не знает! Ни об эксперименте, ни о том, как он чуть не убил её, ничего не знает. На несколько секунд облегчение физически ощутимой волной окатило его. Можно хотя бы об этом не беспокоиться и не оправдываться.  
– Знаю что? – напомнила Молли, когда он оборвал свой вопрос на середине.   
– Нет, неважно, – он помотал головой. Молли усмехнулась его неуклюжей отговорке и потыкала его кулачком в плечо:  
– А, кстати, я сразу должна была спросить: как твой ребеночек?..  
Мастера будто ударило острым в солнечное сплетение и тут же отпустило.   
– …в банке? В смысле, в инкубаторе? – поправилась она.   
О, так вот о чем речь. Он поспешно ответил:  
– Хорошо. По плану.   
Молли сделала большие глаза, обняла его за плечи и попросила театральным шепотом:  
– Можно посмотреть, да?   
Это было неправильно. Мастер так хорошо представил себе всё равнодушие и презрение, которым будет встречен _тот_ ребенок, что теперь организм отказывался принимать восторженный интерес. Она всё равно когда-нибудь узнает, как было дело, и тогда будет ещё хуже, ещё больнее. Не стоит рубить хвост по частям, лучше сразу, пусть всё узнает сразу. Пусть они все уйдут одновременно и оставят его, тогда он сможет ни о чем не думать, работать, выполнять свою задачу. Так будет проще, без фальшивых чувств, в которые так приятно спрятаться, как в кокон, чтобы не видеть правды.   
– Значит, ты не знаешь, – сказал Мастер.   
– Не знаю что? – нетерпеливо переспросила Молли, сбитая с толку внезапной репликой.   
Мастер стряхнул её руки со своих плеч:  
– Я тебе не милая зверушка, которую можно тискать, – зло сказал он, нарочно доводя себя до точки кипения.   
– Ну ладно, – Молли растерянно спрятала ладони за спину.  
– Я хотел убить тебя. И почти преуспел в этом. Я убивал людей. Своими руками. Доктор правильно тебя предупреждает: я опасен.   
Молли неверяще хмыкнула:  
– Зачем ты на себя наговариваешь?  
– Спроси у Доктора, он подтвердит.  
Девочка вопросительно оглянулась на него. Тот сделал шаг вперед, будто в нерешительности и удивлении, и затем медленно кивнул. Молли повернулась к Мастеру и улыбнулась уголками губ вниз:  
– Не может быть, ты меня спасал. Зачем бы ты хотел меня убить?  
– Так было нужно, – у Мастера промелькнула мысль скрыть хотя бы эту часть правды, но он подавил её: теперь уже всё равно. – Ты была подопытным кроликом в моем эксперименте. Мне было всё равно, выживешь ты после него или умрешь.   
– Ты меня обманываешь, – с упорным недоверием повторила Молли.  
– Неужели? – едко поинтересовался Мастер. – Вспомни, откуда ты меня знаешь?   
Молли опустила глаза в пол и всерьез задумалась.  
– Ты был у нас дома… – медленно сказала она. – Я плохо помню, я была маленькая. Кажется, ты был болен. И тебя звали по-другому? – закончила она с вопросительной интонацией.  
– Дальше.  
– Потом… – она потерла верхнюю губу. – Ты взял меня на корабль – на Тардис. Я помню это место, – она вскинула взгляд к потолку консольной комнаты, – и коридоры. Мы с тобой спорили, кажется? О твоем имени?  
Мастеру было неприятно, что эти подробности оглашаются при постороннем, будто раскрываются личные тайны, но он спросил безучастно:  
– Дальше?   
– Не помню, – ответила Молли устало. Потом вдруг улыбнулась: – А, помню, как ты мне косички заплетал и шикал, чтобы я маму не разбудила! – она прыснула и прикрыла рот ладонью. Мастер закрыл глаза, вдохнул, вновь открыл их и сказал:  
– Я забрал тебя на Тардис, чтобы препарировать.  
– Но ты же ничего не сделал? – спросила Молли с надеждой.  
– Сделал. Ты чуть не умерла. Именно поэтому ты забыла его, – он кивнул на Доктора.   
Молли опустила голову и сказала негромко, словно только для Мастера:  
– Он сказал, это была генетическая несовместимость.  
– Да, – подтвердил Мастер сухо. – Но из-за моего вмешательства она чуть не стоила тебе жизни.   
Ещё тише Молли спросила:  
– Что, тебе было просто интересно посмотреть, что у меня внутри?  
Проще всего было ответить «Да» и закончить на этом. Через силу Мастер ответил:  
– Нет. Мне нужен был биологический материал. Для создания эмбриона.  
– Что?! – воскликнула Молли очень похоже на Доктора и ткнула пальцем за спину Мастеру вглубь Тардис: – Этот… тот… это что, _мой_ ребенок?  
– Нет, генетически – нет, – Мастеру не удалось сохранить бесстрастно-научный тон. – Просто – как тебе объяснить? Ты знаешь, как происходит клонирование? Для него нужны пустые, безъядерные яйцеклетки… В данном случае это было не совсем клонирование, потому что ребенок не будет моей копией, но он мой, генетически.  
Молли смотрела на него с гримасой отвращения и изумления.  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это… – проговорила она наконец, – …я даже не знаю, как. Дико.   
Доктор подошел и погладил её по плечам. Очевидно, слов у него тоже не было, потому что он только пробормотал бессмысленно:  
– Ничего, всё… э, не расстраивайся.  
– Если бы понадобилось, я бы сделала это снова, – с ощущением, что он только что запалил свой собственный погребальный костер, Мастер отвернулся вполоборота и стал ждать, когда они уйдут. Было что-то успокаивающее в узоре из шестиугольников на стенах Тардис, в основательных округло-угловатых фигурах, которые соединялись в гармонии – самая устойчивая конструкция во Вселенной.   
– Я думаю… – сказала вдруг Молли. – Не знаю, что бы я делала, если бы Земля вдруг исчезла. У меня даже вообразить не получается. Наверное, должно быть очень одиноко остаться только вдвоем, если ты такое сделал. Ты ведь не знал тогда, что умрешь из-за меня и превратишься в женщину, правда?   
«Дико», – промелькнуло в голове у Мастера. – «Вот что дико: что ты меня оправдываешь».   
– Я не сержусь, просто… это очень странно, об этом думать. Может, я давно сошла с ума, Доктор?  
Они с Доктором хором фыркнули над глупым каламбуром, и Мастер настороженно покосился на них. Не может быть, чтобы его взяли и оправдали, когда он совсем не пробовал защищаться.   
– Можно мне на неё посмотреть? – спросила Молли. Мастер, всё ещё не веря, сделал слабый приглашающий жест рукой, но сам остался сидеть. Молли потянула его за рукав:  
– Нет, пойдем. Пойдем со мной.   
Она протащила его за собой два шага, а затем отпустила и легко убежала вперёд по коридору. Смутно догадываясь, что она хотела, чтобы они оказались в медотсеке раньше Доктора, он ускорил шаг.

– Иди сюда, – Молли остановилась у инкубатора и торопливо поманила Мастера пальцем. – Скажу кое-то.  
Мастер всё ещё не решался чувствовать облегчение и ожидал, что удар последует вот-вот. Он подошёл к ней против воли, не зная, чего можно ждать от неё. Молли склонилась к его уху с загадочным видом и, придержав его за плечо, прошептала:   
– Слушай, Мастер, а вы с папой не собираетесь теперь сами – ну, сделать себе ребенка?   
– Мы… – Мастер не знал, что хочет сказать: то ли «Мы уже», то ли «Мы ещё не».  
– Ты подумай, – взрослым голосом посоветовала она. Мастер нервно усмехнулся.  
– Знаешь, я уже… – начал он, но затем изменил свое намерение: – Было бы крайне прискорбно, если бы мне удалось тебя убить тогда.  
Молли с победной улыбкой ткнула его пальцем в живот:  
– Я же говорила, что ты хороший.

* * *

Доктор присоединился к ним, и некоторое время они втроем стояли вокруг инкубатора в молчании. Молли долго и внимательно изучала смутный силуэт внутри, а Мастер с Доктором изучали её. Когда их взгляды случайно столкнулись, Мастер тут же опустил глаза и уже не поднимал их.  
– Мы полетим куда-нибудь? – наконец жизнерадостно спросила Молли.  
– Куда бы ты хотела? – отозвался Доктор, и они принялись с жаром обсуждать, готова ли девочка вляпаться в очередное приключение. Мастер некоторое время слушал их спор; нет, приключений сейчас никак не надо. Опять будут таскать его, где ни попадя, а потом заставят вызволять их из переделки. Он не чувствовал в себе достаточно энергии для подобного времяпрепровождения.  
– Нет! – перебил он их. – У меня есть другая идея.  
Он тронул Молли за рукав и первым бросился из медотсека. Пока он торопливо шел по коридору, от идеи по всему телу распространялся всё больший восторг. Молли должна понять, если уж Доктор не понимает. Она будет слушать.  
В нервном возбуждении он влетел в библиотеку, проскользнул между рядами шкафов и стал рыться в книгах, наполовину вытаскивая то одну, то другую за корешок и задвигая их на место. Нет, нельзя слишком много, всё сразу она не поймет, надо выбрать что-то одно.  
– Ой, зачем вам бассейн в библиотеке? – раздался позади голос Молли.  
Мастер развернулся от полок и опустился на колени на мягкий ковер, держа в руках толстый том.   
– Смотри.  
Молли села рядом, поджав ноги.   
– Это что?   
Мастер бережно перелистнул широкие страницы и остановился на карте полушарий.  
– Галлифрей, – сказал он. Его палец скользнул по бумаге: – Это Цитадель, столица.  
Он перелистнул ещё несколько страниц, на более крупную карту:  
– Я родился здесь, – он показал на место к юго-востоку от города. – Мой дом, моих родителей. А Доктор родился к самой Цитадели.   
На словах всё выходило скучно и плоско, и светло-оранжевый цвет карты с зеленоватыми вкраплениями не передавал того, что вставало у Мастера перед глазами, когда он произносил названия рек и гор и океанов. Урок географии какой-то, совсем не то, чего он добивался. Молли слушала с вежливым вниманием, а Доктор сидел по-турецки по другую сторону от неё, подперев кулаками подбородок, с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Мастер положил ладонь на бумагу и, на мгновение прикрыв глаза и вспоминая, заговорил:  
– В Сияющем мире Семи систем, на континенте Смелых стремлений, в горах Утешения и уединения стоит Цитадель повелителей времени, самой старой и самой могущественной расы во Вселенной.   
Это было самое начало «Истории Галлифрея» – первое, чему учат в академии, что врезается в память звучным, размеренным величием каждого слова.   
– Повелители времени наблюдают за другими галактиками, поклявшись никогда не вмешиваться, ибо слишком велика их сила.   
Красивые, лживые слова, и за свою жизнь Мастер узнал им цену, но всё же не мог произнести их в прошедшем времени. Доктор опустил лицо в сцепленные замком ладони и не двигался.  
– С высоты веков мы взираем на дела других существ; в нашей древности и наших знаниях сосредоточена власть, которую мы никогда не используем ни во вред, ни во благо, ни для себя, ни для других. Мы не объединяем и не разделяем, не действуем ни во спасение, ни на погибель. Наше величие дает нам спокойствие, и силу, и мудрость.   
Клятва, или молитва, или пустая болтовня преподавателя перед первокурсниками – оно навсегда остается с тобой, и ты можешь принять эти слова и следовать им буквально, или обернуть себе на пользу, или пойти им наперекор, как сделали отступники, которые хотели объединять и властвовать или действовать во спасение. Одного ты не можешь – уйти от них совсем.  
– Это ваша присяга, или что? – спросила Молли.  
Мастер захлопнул книгу.  
– Нет. Просто… стихи. Не обращай внимания.   
Он поднялся и стал тщательно упаковывать книгу на полку, так чтобы её корешок был идеально вровень с другими, а она всё никак не вставала, как надо, и Мастер провел за этим занятием куда больше времени, чем необходимо, ничего не говоря и не оборачиваясь.  
– Давайте теперь полетим куда-нибудь? – предложила Молли, и Мастера передернуло от того, насколько её тон не соответствовал моменту.  
– Без меня, – сообщил он. – Я занята.  
– Доктор, мы полетим? Да? – заговорила она. – Скажи ему, пусть тоже с нами пойдет, а то что так…   
– Оставь его, – голос Доктора прозвучал сдавленно и раздраженно – вряд ли на Молли, скорее на Мастера.  
– Ну и ладно! – немного обиженно хмыкнула та, и её шаги прошелестели по ковру.   
Мастер обернулся. Доктор был ещё здесь.   
– Ты не сказал ей о том, что я сделал, – после секундного молчания констатировал Мастер.   
Доктор отрицательно покачал головой. Надо было что-то ответить на это, но все ответы казались Мастеру неподходящими. Тогда он кивнул и проговорил:  
– Ясно.   
Доктор с еле заметным вздохом поджал губы, затем развернулся и пошёл вслед за Молли.


	13. Chapter 13

Книги едва уловимо пахли пылью. Мертвые знания, никому не нужные. Только тот, кто уже обладает пониманием, может прочесть их так, как надо. Мастер провел кончиками пальцев по ряду шершавых корешков на полке; «Галлифрей», гласил каждый из них, история Галлифрея, география, геология, флора и фауна – зачем всё это сейчас? Он попытался объяснить Молли хоть что-то, и что же – ей было скучно и непонятно, хотя она слушала и кивала. Дочь Доктора – и нисколько не повелитель времени.   
И дети Мастера будут такими же: только генетическая оболочка от него, а сущность – от Доктора, Молли, землян, кого угодно. Что он будет делать – что он в самом деле будет делать – если они будут зевать на слове «Галлифрей» и бегать глазами по сторонам? Мастер коснулся лбом теплых книг, прикрыл глаза и выдохнул сквозь зубы – долго, пока от нехватки воздуха не свело челюсти – чтобы выпустить ярость. Он их убьет. Доктор правильно говорит: он как бомба, готовая взорваться в любой момент. Если у неё будут дети, однажды она их убьет. Когда-нибудь они её разочаруют, она устанет, она захочет сбежать – а они будут рядом каждую секунду, и она не сдержится. Можно перетерпеть, пока это только биение сердец на экране монитора, но когда будет настоящий, живой, наверняка похожий на Доктора, будет всё время хотеть чего-то – Мастер не сможет.  
Он оттолкнулся от полок обеими руками и развернулся. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Если нельзя изменить исходные данные, надо изменить конечные условия задачи. Ему нужен Галлифрей, чтобы его дети стали такими же повелителями времени, как и он сам, чтобы они никогда не могли разочаровать его, чтобы ему не пришлось остаться один на один с чужими и ненужными ему существами, чтобы всё было хорошо.   
– Галлифрей, – повторил он вслух, перекатывая слово на языке с округлым «л» и раскатистым «р». – Галлифрей, – каждый звук как ласковое прикосновение, обволакивающее и согревающее.  
Он вернется, да-да, он вернется, уже очень, очень скоро, он сделает всё, что нужно, всё, что скажут, он не остановится ни перед чем. Коридоры Тардис промелькнули мимо, в консольной комнате было пусто, и Мастер с облегчением улыбнулся этому. На коленях он забрался под консоль и отвинтил первый кожух. Где-то здесь Доктор прячет секрет Временной ловушки, и неважно, что он не хочет сознаваться, Мастер сам найдет всё, что нужно, даже если ему придется работать круглые сутки.

* * *

Провода сливались в один черный спутанный клубок, и Мастер с трудом различал уже, какой из них ведет куда. Руки мелко подрагивали, и когда он промахнулся и задел оголенный контакт, он остановился и позволил себе прислониться плечом к обшивке и на минуту закрыть глаза. Сознание тут же поволокло в медленный водоворот ощущений, когда реальность сужается до точки в центре восприятия, а вокруг колеблются и заполняют пространство смутные недо-сновидения. Он встрепенулся и потер лицо ладонями. Надо будет отдохнуть. Как-нибудь позже. И, наверное, поесть. Сосредоточившись на ощущениях тела, Мастер мог определить, что в желудке мучительно пусто, но при мысли о еде горло тут же свело спазмом, так что он закашлялся и вынужден был несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть.  
Лучше выйти наружу. Может быть, Доктор наконец-то справился с координатами Версаля – тогда снаружи Мастера ждет свежий воздух и фонтаны. В любом случае там лучше, чем в замшелых стенах Тардис без окон и настоящего простора.

* * *

Повсюду были люди. Вернее, преимущественно люди: Мастер заметил несколько человекообразных кошек, рептилиеподобных существ и круглых роботов, висевших посреди каждого отсека и предлагавших помощь зазевавшимся туристам. Люди кишели, сновали, в броуновском движении перемещались внутри гладких белых стен огромного зала. Между ними носились гуманоидные и хвостатые детишки, воздух зудел от их пронзительных выкриков. Приторный запах сахарной ваты забивал ноздри; к нему примешивался запах рыбных крекеров, которые на ходу грызли котята, создавая неповторимое по отвратительности сочетание.  
Мастер прислонился к стене Тардис и потер виски. Обратная сторона век горела от слишком яркого искусственного света. Соблазн вернуться в полумрак консольной комнаты был велик, но после полуминутной борьбы ему удалось оторваться от стены.   
Доктор и Молли с большой вероятностью направились туда, где кучковалось большинство людей. Значит, ему в другую сторону. Зал бы поделен на небольшие секции легкими тонкими стендами. Продвигаясь вглубь, Мастер увидел, что привлекало внимание низших существ: каждый отсек представлял собой примитивную репродукцию «среды обитания» какой-либо расы; в них будто собраны были самые не сочетающиеся между собой предметы, без учета эпохи и культурного фона. Орудия каменного века соседствовали с лазерными бурами и нейрохирургическими инструментами. «Жилые дома», срезанные с одного бока так, чтобы можно было заглянуть внутрь, были похожи на лавки безумного старьевщика, собиравшего домашнюю утварь со времен своих первых прямоходящих предков. Зато всё это можно было хватать, таскать и даже облизывать, чем и пользовалась радостная малышня.   
Мастер пошел быстрее, чтобы скорее миновать это пристанище убогих разумов без всякого понятия о течении истории. Едва он вошел в следующий зал, его поразила тишина и пустота, царившие здесь. Несколько посетителей почтенного возраста прохаживались между наклонными витринами высотой в половину человеческого роста. Мастер остановился у одного из стендов, чтобы посмотреть, чем этот отдел отпугивал более примитивную публику. Под стеклом были однообразные документы на разных языках, написанные на различных материалах от бумаги до металла и прозрачных минеральных пластин. Мастер вчитался в несколько из них: каждый гласил об основании той или иной колонии, или передаче планеты в чьи-то руки, или об освобождении из-под власти империи. Значит, этнографический архив. Скучно.  
Можно было ожидать, что рано или поздно Доктор притащит дочурку в музей: его хлебом не корми, дай только похвастать своими познаниями в ксенологии. Глупый, всё самое интересное в музеях не выставляют, зато, если покопаться в засекреченных запасниках, можно обнаружить схемы давно забытого смертельного оружия или планы захвата галактики её соседями.   
Мастер прошел мимо ещё нескольких витрин, разглядывая их содержимое – просто чтобы убить время. На ходу он невольно сгибал и разгибал пальцы, чтобы избавиться от внезапно накатившего напряжения в них, но оно никак не проходило. Напротив, оно распространялось выше, к локтям и плечам, и дальше по шее и спине. Мастер встряхнул руками, и это движение отозвалось звоном во всем теле, будто он задел натянутую струну.  
Когда он попытался препарировать свои ощущения, напряжение в мышцах трансформировалось в смутное чувство, что он что-то упускает. Это не была скрытая опасность, скорее, ощущение, что он потерял что-то важное в этих высоких белых залах.  
Над головой образовалась вывеска «Мифы и легенды». Что ж, пусть будут мифы. В следующем зале почти никого не было, что было странно: выставка наверняка понравилась бы публике, любящей впечатляющие эффекты. Объемные фигуры демонстрировали сцены из каких-то неизвестных Мастеру сказок, с драконами, убеленными сединами старцами и принцессами с нежно-золотистой шерстью на кукольно красивых кошачьих мордочках. Он внимательно и бесцельно разглядывал их, одновременно пытаясь вспомнить, что же он забыл. По сторонам от него проплывали силуэты жриц в костюмах из камней и блестящего металла, королей и королев, причудливых животных и борющихся с ними воинов. Мастер тер плечи: тело под пальцами на мгновение расслаблялось, но как только он сдвигал ладонь, мышцы вновь деревенели. Что он забыл, что-то важное, самое важное, единственно важное; он дошел до конца прохода и уперся в стену. Машинально развернулся вправо, в следующий ряд – и остановился так резко, что это не могло быть сознательной реакцией, только рефлексом.   
Ярко-красный с золотом подол робы, выше – руки, раскинутые в неестественном молитвенном жесте, и ещё выше – крестообразный воротник, который нельзя было спутать ни с чем во Вселенной. Картинка никак не складывалась воедино, восприятие перескакивало с одной незначительной детали на другую, будто он смотрел через обратную сторону бинокля, и Мастер мог только оценивать автоматически: рисунок ткани неправильный, цвета слишком пестрые, посох в правой руке манекена больше бы подошел друиду с соседнего стенда, грубая пародия на члена Высшего совета и преподавателя академии в одном лице. Во имя Рассилона, как такое может быть? Мастер не мог оторвать взгляд от фигуры, будто он видел самого себя пришпиленным к стенду, запаянным в пластик и воск, неживым – легендой, искаженной человеческим восприятием за тысячи лет.  
Он несколько раз втянул ртом сыпучий и горячий воздух. «Мифологическая раса… не имеет под собой оснований… никаких следов… предположительно, плод мечтаний о безграничной власти над временем… перекликается с идеями божественной сущности, которые можно найти в преданиях…» – строчки на табло рядом со стендом плясали и расплывались, но неумолимо складывались в безжалостное «Вас не существует».   
Когда они с Доктором умрут, их распотрошат и зальют формалином, поставят в музее между динозаврами и пыльными бумагами, вставят в глаза стекляшки, и скучающие детишки с мороженым будут дергать их за штанины, оставляя сладкие, липкие следы пальцев, и никто не будет знать, кем они были, как они жили, как они позволили своему народу уйти в небытие. Не страшно было умирать, когда Доктор стоял и смотрел и оставался жить. Больно было, и жалко, когда казалось, что это насовсем, но не страшно. Но теперь конец стал близким и неотвратимым: они могут барахтаться ещё несколько сотен лет, но всё закончится музейными складами, пылью, легендой и забвением. Озноб схватил тело и стал колотить; чтобы не чувствовать этого, Мастер ударил кулаком в электронное табло:  
– Мы живы! Мы живы! Мы живы!  
Табло погасло, когда на костяшках пальцев кожа скрутилась тонкими ошметками. Мастер бросился прочь, останавливаясь у чужих стендов и толкая фигуры, так что после него оставались обломки фальшивых рук и ног в кукольных одеждах.   
– Уважаемый посетитель, просьба немедленно остановиться, – проскрипел над его головой электронный голос одного из круглых роботов. – Вы нарушаете правила поведения в музее. Просьба остановиться.  
Мастер на пятках развернулся и ткнул пальцем в стеклянный глаз:  
– Вы в вашем чертовом музее не знаете ничего! Ничего! Давайте, остановите меня, ну же!  
Он побежал дальше, в отчаянном азарте переворачивая все фигуры подряд. Внутри билось и стучало, и он не мог бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел. Его распирало от бушующей злости и ужаса, как паровой котел под давлением.  
– Уважаемый посетитель, предупреждаем, что вынуждены будем принять меры, – зудело над ухом. – Уважаемый посетитель, это последнее предупреждение. Вы нарушаете правила поведения в музее. Просьба остановиться.  
Два робота обогнали его и зашли спереди, как пикирующие истребители.  
– Ну, что вы сделаете? Отведете меня к директору? – выкрикнул Мастер, и в этот момент ноги его потеряли чувствительность и будто запнулись о невидимое препятствие. Оцепенение стремительно распространилось по всему телу, сжало сердца и легкие, и Мастер успел только инстинктивно зажмуриться и выставить вперед локти, чтобы не впечататься лицом в пол. 

* * *

Когда он спустя секунду открыл глаза, первым, что он увидел, были кеды Доктора в полуметре от его лица. Локти и колени горели от удара, и всё тело будто одеревенело.   
– Согласно протоколу номер 345 я забираю нарушителя под арест для дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств, – вещал Доктор. – Решение данного вопроса не входит в вашу компетенцию. Вы хотите ещё раз видеть моё удостоверение?  
Мастер с трудом повернул сведенную шею: Доктор тряс телепатической бумагой перед глазом робота. Молли, которая на корточках сидела рядом, заметила его движение.  
– Как ты? – она с беспокойством потрогала его за плечо. – Ты не убился? Смотри, у тебя кровь на руках. Эти жужжалки летучие тебя током ударили или что-то вроде того. Можешь встать?  
Она протянула ему руку, но он сделал вид, что не заметил, и сел сам, упершись ладонями в пол. Удар был сильнее, чем ему показалось в первый момент: видимо, он потерял сознание надолго, раз Молли с Доктором успели найти его. По телу до сих пор пробегали остаточные спазмы от электрошока.   
– …Отлично! – провозгласил Доктор с широкой улыбкой. – Я ознакомлю ваше руководство с результатами расследования, как только оно будет закончено.   
Роботы отлетели от него, выстроившись в линию чуть поодаль.  
– Пройдемте, задержанная, – обратился он к Мастеру холодным деловым тоном. Мастер поднялся – как ему показалось, крайне неуклюже и медленно. Каждое движение требовало осознанного приказа: руку сюда, ногу сюда, стоять прямо. Доктор мотнул головой: «вперед», а сам пошёл чуть позади, за плечом Мастера, изображая конвой.   
– Ты что вытворяешь? – спросил он негромко, и Мастер впервые заметил, насколько тот зол. – Тебе обязательно себя надо показать, да? Надо было оставить тебя разбираться с местной полицией. Я тебе ясно сказал, что мне надоели твои выкрутасы, если бы не Молли, я бы тебя точно оставил на три дня за решеткой.  
Мастер обнял себя за плечи. Волны холода и жара проходили по телу навстречу друг другу, и когда на коже выступал холодный пот, кости скручивало огнем, и наоборот.   
– Мне стало скучно, – бросил он презрительно. – Бумажки, статуи – тебе обязательно таскать нас по самым занудным местам?  
– Тебя никто не приглашал, – отозвался Доктор.  
– Мне очень понравилось, – вмешалась Молли, сначала немного растерянно, но затем голос её зазвучал уверенно, когда она увидела, что никто её останавливать не собирается. – Зря ты с нами не пошел, Мастер, там было очень интересно! Всякие вещи с разных планет, и фильмы, и всё можно потрогать! А еще там были кошки, как люди, в одежде и разговаривают! Хорошо, что я не успела одну погладить, а то было бы стыдно-о! – с восторгом протянула она.   
– Наверняка, – ответил Мастер рассеянно. Перед глазами стоял образ повелителя времени со стенда – пусть неверный, но величественный и основательный. Как там было написано: «Божественная сущность с почти безграничной властью над временем…» И он сам, с разбитыми локтями и коленками, с разодранными костяшками, с мелкой обидой на Доктора и маленькой злостью на мир, которую он толком и не мог выразить, со всеми проваленными планами в прошлом и обреченным на провал планом в будущем, слишком неумный, чтобы вернуть Галлифрей, привязанный к Тардис своей недальновидностью, привязанный к Доктору своей глупостью – хороша божественная сущность. Пора сменить имя с Мастера на что-нибудь более подходящее, раз он больше не хозяин ничему в собственной жизни, даже собственному телу.   
– Мы умрем, Доктор, – сказал он, перебив поток слов Молли.   
– Это закон природы, – ответил тот. Мастер не мог видеть его лица, потому что Доктор всё ещё был на шаг позади, а обернуться он себе позволить не мог. – Или ты собирался сделать это прямо сейчас?  
– Сейчас, через двести лет – какая разница?  
– Никакой, – согласился Доктор с издевательской рациональностью. – Могу подсказать более эффективные способы.  
Молли влезла между ними и пихнула Доктора в бок:  
– Прекрати!  
– Что? – удивился тот.  
– Прекрати! – она повернулась к Мастеру: – Что случилось?  
– Ничего не случилось, – ответил он одновременно с тем, когда Доктор заговорил:  
– Я тебе расскажу, Молли, что случилось. Как он умеет манипулировать людьми. Бедный, несчастный Мастер, сменил одну тактику другой? Насилие больше не действует, будешь давить на жалость? Я в твои игры больше не играю.   
Голос Доктора еле заметно дрожал, и такого мерзкого, обвиняющего тона Мастер не слышал уже давно, может быть, с самой первой их жизни.   
– Кажется, я что-то пропустила, – громким укоризненным шепотом проговорила Молли.   
– Ты неоригинален, Мастер. Сколько раз по одному и тому же сценарию: сначала ты угрожаешь, потом предлагаешь поделить власть, потом я оказываюсь в наручниках – так, эти этапы мы уже прошли. Что дальше, опять сбросишь меня с башни?  
Мастер крепче обнял себя за плечи, борясь с ознобом. «Где тот этап, где я предлагаю тебе завести ребенка, и ты соглашаешься?», хотелось спросить ему, но не при Молли и не – лучше вообще не затрагивать эту тему.  
– В каком смысле «наручники»? – спросила Молли. Доктор и Мастер сделали ещё несколько шагов, когда заметили, что она больше не идет между ними. Она стояла чуть позади, в недоумении переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
– Когда я рассказывал тебе, как я убивал людей, ты думала, я шучу? – спросил Мастер тихо, потому что они уже достигли оживленных залов.  
– Я просто…  
– Не здесь, – Доктор вернулся к Молли и потянул её за руку.   
До Тардис оставалось всего ничего, и они достигли её в напряженном молчании, во время которого в каждом росли и нагромождались вопросы и обвинения, не находившие выхода.  
Как только спасительная дверь захлопнулась за ними, шум в голове и жар в теле Мастера угасли, будто отгороженные невидимой стеной. Остались только усталость и ноющие колени и локти. Организм подсказывал, что лучше всего сейчас будет заползти под консоль и свернуться там в уютной темноте, но Мастер всего лишь доплелся до кресла и опустился в него, согнувшись и облокотившись о колени. Молли остановилась на полдороги между ним и Доктором.   
– Ну? – потребовала она ответа.   
Доктор опустил плечи и потеребил рычаг на консоли.  
– Нам нужно как можно скорее убраться отсюда, пока местная полиция не пришла в себя, – деловито сказал он и занялся управлением.   
Мастер надавил на лоб над бровями кончиками пальцев и замер так, потому что каждое движение требовало непропорциональных затрат энергии. Объяснять что-то он не счел нужным – пусть Доктор сам разбирается.  
Молли не отставала:  
– Наручники, угрозы, о чем вообще речь?  
Тардис тряхнуло. Мастер коротко зашипел сквозь зубы.  
– Стабилизаторы, где у меня стабилизаторы? Ах да, у меня нет стабилизаторов, – Доктор забегал вокруг консоли, и даже сквозь пальцы Мастеру было видно, что кнопки, которые он нажимает, не имеют никакого отношения к управлению Тардис.  
– Вы мне объясните, в чем дело, или нет?! – крикнула Молли голосом, неожиданно сильно напомнившим её мать. Доктор остановился и неохотно ответил:  
– Это долгая история.  
Мастер сжал зубы от секундного разочарования: после такого ответа девчонка вцепится и не отстанет. Как можно равнодушней он проговорил:   
– Я пытаюсь убить его, он пытается убить меня, иногда нам это удается. Мы так развлекаемся.  
– Я никогда не пытался убить его, – поспешно возразил Доктор.   
– Ты стоял и смотрел, как я горел заживо. Ты позволил Люси застрелить меня. Думаю, это засчитывается за попытку убийства.  
– Всё было совсем не так!.. – это восклицание относилось не к Мастеру, а к Молли. – Он пострадал в результате своих же планов, я ничего не мог сделать!  
– Не хотел, – вяло вставил Мастер. У него не было охоты спорить в сотый раз об одном и том же только на потеху Молли. Да пусть Доктор выставит его единственным виновником всех бед, начиная от Большого взрыва и заканчивая тепловой смертью Вселенной, какая разница.   
Молли прикрыла рот ладонями, и на лице её было выражение удивления и сожаления.  
– Я думала, вы шутите – когда ссоритесь – как все ссорятся.   
Доктор виновато опустил глаза. Сейчас пойдет: «Ах, зайка, ничего страшного, не беспокойся, мы во всём разберемся» – «Нет, папочка, ты расскажешь мне всю тысячу лет в подробностях!» У Мастера не было даже сил на настоящую злость на этих двоих. Как назойливые мухи, говорят, говорят, говорят, ничем их не заткнешь. Он выпрямился в кресле, преодолевая тянущие спазмы по всему телу, и поднялся. Всего лишь электрошок – и организм уже делает вид, что работает на пределе возможностей. О том, что дальше может быть хуже, Мастер предпочитал не думать.  
– …это небезопасно, – говорил Доктор.  
– Вот-вот. Я не хочу ждать и ждать и надеяться, а вы, может быть, никогда не прилетите, потому что поубиваете друг друга!  
– Зайка, никто не собирается никого убивать, не волнуйся. Мы сами во всем разберемся.  
Чтоб им обоим провалиться.

* * *

Раз-два-три-четыре. Пять-шесть-семь-восемь.  
Мастер сидел на стуле, поджав к себе и обняв одно колено, и в который раз разглядывал экран медицинского сканера, будто это могло чем-то помочь. За спиной щелкнул дверной замок, и он поспешно подался вперед и переключил сканер на инкубатор. Только затем он обернулся.  
Доктор с независимым видом остановился у двери, будто забрел в медотсек случайно в поисках уборной.   
– Всё в порядке? – спросил он в пространство.  
– Тебя Молли прислала, – констатировал Мастер. Доктор еле заметно мотнул головой, не ответив ничего конкретного. – Передай ей, что я жив и убийств не замышляю. И закрой за собой дверь.  
– У тебя кровь.  
Мастер проследил его взгляд, согнул левую руку и осмотрел локоть. На белой ткани рубашки с серыми полосами от падения расплылось несколько небольших пятен. Он закатал рукав: кровь всё ещё сочилась из ссадины, мелким бисером покрывая красную поверхность. Доктор сделал шаг вперед.  
– Странно, – сказал он. Он подошел ближе и вытащил из кармана бесполезные очки. – Такая царапина должна была уже почти затянуться.  
– И что? – Мастер с раздражением отдернул руку и стал расправлять рукав.  
– Подавленная способность к регенерации может быть признаком возмущений в ткани пространства-времени, целенаправленного негативного воздействия, близкого окончания цикла регенераций, ряда опасных заболеваний – да чего угодно!  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – огрызнулся Мастер.  
– Очевидно, что нет.  
Доктор потянулся к сканеру, и Мастер немедленно загородил ладонью кнопки управления, опередив его.  
– Нет! – Доктор вздрогнул от его возгласа, и Мастер повторил спокойнее и внушительнее: – Я только что проверяла, всё в порядке.  
Доктор приподнял бровь над оправой очков.  
– Тогда ничего страшного, если я проверю ещё раз, – медленно сказал он, будто вычисляя что-то в уме.  
– Нет, – Мастер отчаянно искал повод избавиться от него. – Спасибо за заботу, я в ней не нуждаюсь, – зло произнес он, глядя Доктору прямо в глаза.   
– Мастер… – пальцы Доктора на ощупь скользнули под его ладонь на панели. – Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал?  
Изображение на экране сменилось, и Мастер расширившимися глазами уставился на него, мучительно желая, чтобы этот момент был уже в прошлом, а не происходил с ним прямо сейчас. Доктор облизнул губы и, оторвав взгляд от его лица, отвернулся к экрану.  
Несколько секунд прошло в молчании, и Мастер уже решил – и надеялся – что Доктор больше ничего не скажет. Пожалуйста, не надо никакой реакции, не сейчас.  
– Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Мастер, почему ты ничего не сказал? Ты нарочно это сделал, да, в музее? Зачем ты полез на рожон? Ты понимаешь, как это опасно? Мастер, ты же не хотел от него избавиться? – Доктор говорил и говорил и говорил, а Мастер слышал его слова, как сквозь вату, не воспринимая интонаций и едва понимая смысл. – Мастер, ты должен был сказать мне. Я не хотел – я не имел в виду, всё, что я тебе сказал, я не хотел. Глупый, как же ты не понимаешь, это же прекрасно.  
Руки Доктора оказались на его щеках, пальцами путаясь в кудрях, и Доктор целовал его в лоб, и это было самое худшее, что Мастер мог себе вообразить. Он оттолкнул его:  
– Не трогай меня.  
Доктор замолк, и радость на его лице теперь выглядела неуместно, как маска. Она сползла, сменившись беспокойством.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Всё то же самое. Только минуту назад я была мировым злом, а теперь я прекрасна.  
– Всё изменилось, – сдавленно произнес Доктор.   
– Ничего не изменилось.   
– Мастер, не начинай, – выдохнул Доктор. – Давай хоть раз порадуемся.  
– Я месяц радуюсь, устала уже.   
Доктор утомленно провел ладонью по лбу и взъерошил волосы. Затем он спросил:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Нормально. В самом деле, Доктор, не трудись изображать заботу, я не оценю.  
– Ты весь белый, когда ты ел в последний раз?  
– Не помню.   
Это был неверный ответ. Доктор встрепенулся, как андроид, который выходит из спячки при поступлении задачи.   
– Я сейчас! Подожди, никуда не уходи, я сейчас!  
Безумие какое-то. Мастер уже не знал, что он чувствует – кроме облегчения от того, что всё осталось позади. Как только Доктор скрылся из виду, он поспешил тоже оставить медотсек и запереться в своей комнате.


	14. Chapter 14

Мастер проснулся от того, что его дергали за волосы. Он стремительным движением поймал чужую тонкую руку и только потом открыл глаза. Молли сидела на краю кровати, теперь уже другой рукой она осторожно потянула на себя прядь волос, раскручивая тугой локон и ожидая реакции Мастера.   
– Что ты тут делаешь? – подозрительно спросил он.  
– Папа разрешил мне остаться! – радостно сообщила Молли. Мастер отпустил её запястье, и она тут же взяла прядь волос в обе руки и стала совершать с ней неизвестные манипуляции.  
– Папу, наверное, никто и не спрашивал? – поинтересовался Мастер и поймал себя на том, как странно прозвучало это слово по отношению к Доктору. Молли фыркнула:  
– Примерно так. Вставай, я есть хочу! Я нарочно без тебя завтракать не хотела. Тебе нравится? – она сунула нечто Мастеру под нос. Он отмахнулся:  
– Что?  
– Я тебе косичку заплела, – гордо сказала она. – Вставай, с другой стороны тоже заплету. Ты всё ещё не умеешь, да?  
– Молли, я тебе не кукла! – одним толчком он спихнул её с кровати. Молли со смехом сползла на пол.  
– Хочешь, научу? Когда твоя девочка родится, что ты с ней будешь делать?  
– Коротко постригу.  
– Я тебе не разрешаю, это и моя девочка тоже, – расхохоталась она, цепляясь за одеяло и потихоньку стаскивая его на пол. В её словах не было ни упрека, ни двойного дна, и Мастер вновь изумился тому, насколько легко она воспринимает всё, что происходит с ней. Может быть, она просто слишком глупая, чтобы помнить; ещё вчера она ужасалась тому, что Мастеру случалось убивать её Доктора, а сегодня воспоминание засохшей шелухой осыпалось с неё. Забавный, пустой детёныш.   
Он сбросил на Молли одеяло и подушку и спустил ноги с кровати. От резкой перемены положения на секунду потемнело в глазах, и он недовольно потер веки кончиками пальцев.  
– Иди, я сейчас приду.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – немедленно отозвалась Молли. – С тобой вчера было что-то серьезное? Папа был та-акой странный! Кажется, он вообще не заметил, что что-то мне разрешил. Я теперь боюсь, что он придёт в себя и передумает, я его сегодня ещё не видела. Как ты думаешь, Мастер, он отправит меня домой?  
Мастер оставил попытки отвечать на каждый вопрос, заданный Молли. Исходя из предыдущего опыта, её не интересовал ни один ответ, поэтому Мастер ограничился неопределенным «Хм-м». Из всей её речи он сделал только один полезный вывод: к счастью, Доктору хватило ума ничего не говорить Молли про ребенка; терпеть и от неё ещё один град «Ути-пути, у нас будет маленький!» у него вряд ли хватило бы самообладания.  
– Ма-астер! – Молли обняла подушку, скомканную у неё на коленях, и подергала его за пижамную штанину. – Ну, ты пойдешь со мной? Если папа захочет отправить меня домой, ты ему скажешь, что ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась? Скажешь ведь?  
Мастер покосился на неё и принялся распутывать переплетенные пряди.  
– С чего ты взяла, что я этого хочу?  
– Пожа-алуйста!  
– Марш отсюда! – он ткнул пальцем в дверь. – Ты мешаешь мне собираться.

Молли ждала его за дверью, пытаясь отковырять от стены шестиугольную панель.  
– Ты знал, что эти штуки, оказывается, открываются? За одной были какие-то разноцветные трубки, а за другой – полка со всякими тряпками и щетками.  
– Так вот где Доктор их прячет, – глубокомысленно ответил Мастер. – Конечно, я знаю, где тут что находится, я не первое столетие управляю подобными кораблями!  
Молли хихикнула.  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – она помотала головой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. – Не могу себе представить, что ты такой старый.  
– Не моя проблема, что у тебя такой маленький ограниченный мозг.  
– Обязательно надо гадость сказать, да? – Молли демонстративно надулась.  
– Ах, прости. Не твоя вина, что у представителей homo sapiens такой маленький ограниченный мозг, – с сарказмом исправился Мастер.  
– Ты расист.  
– Я просто представитель самой могущественной и высокоразвитой расы во Вселенной, и я вижу, чего стоят все остальные.  
– Думаешь, ты самый умный? – с вызовом сказала Молли.  
– Учитывая, что из повелителей времени остались только мы с Доктором, а я его умнее, то да – я обладаю самым мощным интеллектом в этой Вселенной.  
Молли окинула его гневным взглядом из-под сведенных бровей и высказала веско:  
– Дурак.  
– Железный аргумент.  
Она могла быть очень выразительной в своих эмоциях, вот только не умела быть последовательной в них. Мастер поставил про себя на то, что, когда они дойдут до кухни, она снова будет висеть на нём. Молли скрестила руки на груди, хмыкнула презрительно и нахохлилась. Интересно, что надо сделать, чтобы продержать её в этом состоянии дольше пяти минут? 

– Мастер! – Доктор чуть не бросился к нему навстречу, сделал шаг вперед, остановился как вкопанный под его взглядом, и в этом неловком движении опрокинул набок стул, который грохотнул по полу металлическими ножками. – Доброе утро, Молли! – он стал поднимать стул и устанавливать его ровно параллельно краю стола. – Как тебе твоя комната?  
– Классно! У меня там двухэтажная кровать, представляешь, Мастер? – она коротко обернулась к нему и вновь повернулась к Доктору. – Я наверху спала.  
Она отобрала у него стул, испортив тщательно подогнанную геометрическую гармонию, и плюхнулась на сиденье.  
– Правда, наверху гораздо интереснее, чем на обычной кровати? – радостно поддержал он её. Одновременно он обошёл стол, ненавязчивым жестом предложил стул Мастеру и двинулся дальше – наверняка нарочно, чтобы не видеть взгляда, ожегшего его спину.   
– Что у нас на завтрак? – поинтересовалась Молли.  
– Омлет, – мрачно предположил Мастер.  
– А вот и нет! – Доктор был в экстатически-приподнятом настроении, которое немедленно настраивало Мастера на противоположный лад. Он торжественно поставил перед Молли тарелку, и она тут же скривилась и откинулась на стуле, балансируя на двух ножках.  
– В самом деле, Доктор, – прокомментировал Мастер, – за пять лет в человеческом теле ты научился готовить только омлет и овсянку. Даже я помню, что Молли на завтрак питается шоколадом.  
Девочка брезгливо, одним пальцем подвинула тарелку к Доктору:  
– На, сам ешь.  
– Между прочим, овсянка – кладезь клетчатки и микроэлементов! – провозгласил Доктор, потрясая ложкой для убедительности. – Ещё древние греки считали, что это завтрак чемпионов! В ней больше витаминов, чем в морковке и шпинате. Будешь? – он осторожно подвинул тарелку Мастеру.  
– Воздержусь.  
– Тебе надо есть, – сказал Доктор с убеждающей интонацией, какой детей уговаривают съесть «ложечку за папу, ложечку за маму». Он сунул тарелку под нос Мастеру и там её и оставил.   
– Тебе надо прекратить обращаться со мной, как с больным.  
Доктор молча поставил перед ним стакан с молоком. Мастер сжал кулаки и медленно выдохнул через нос; если бы не Молли, молоко уже было бы кое у кого за шиворотом, но сейчас он предпочел не выдавать причин своей злости.  
Доктор с бессмысленно-счастливой улыбкой уселся за стол и, подперев голову ладонью, стал смотреть, как Молли толстым слоем накладывает на тост джем. Кажется, он и вовсе не заметил реакции Мастера.  
– Мы полетим сегодня куда-нибудь? – защебетала Молли, довольная, что никто не отправляет её домой и даже не заставляет есть кашу. – Я хочу опять посмотреть на тех кошечек. Они такие милые! Правда, наши земные эволюционируют в таких же? Иногда кошки на тебя так смотрят, что думаешь – они всё понимают лучше нас.  
Мастер прикрыл глаза ладонью от её мельтешения и надавил пальцами на виски. И тосты, и даже овсянка источали удушающе съедобный запах, но как только он намеревался взять ложку в руку, как в рот набегала горькая, водянистая слюна, и он сглатывал её, не двигаясь с места.  
– Ну, для эволюции потребуется не одна тысяча лет… Мастер, почему ты ничего не ешь? – перебил Доктор сам себя. Он сделал движение, будто собирался взять его ложку, но вовремя себя остановил. Мастер на мгновение зажмурился под прикрытием ладони; пусть только попробует запихивать в него еду насильно. – Хочешь чего-нибудь другого? – заботливо поинтересовался тот.   
– Последнее предупреждение, Доктор, – Мастер поднял на него глаза, и Доктор отдернулся и обратился к Молли, только к середине фразы найдя прежний повествовательный тон:  
– Знаешь, разум – это сложная проблема, люди часто склонны считать неразумными существ, которых они не понимают.  
– Да-да, я знаю! – с готовностью согласилась Молли. – И не только люди! – она откусила от хлеба слишком большой кусок, и ладонью поймала посыпавшиеся крошки и кляксу джема. Какой тонкий намек, разумная ты наша; Мастер отвернулся и уставился в стену.  
– Да, не только люди, – подтвердил Доктор. – Мне несколько раз приходилось иметь дело с силурианцами – я еще не рассказывал тебе про силурианцев? О, это отдельная история! Большинство из них считает людей примитивными обезьянами, так же как и люди считают их опасными рептилиями. А ведь это две высокоразвитые расы! Если бы вы могли объединиться… Мастер, хочешь фруктов? Я попробую уговорить Тардис, что тебе больше нравится? Мастер, что-то не так?  
Мастер с легкой улыбкой повернул к нему голову:  
– О нет, всё так, Доктор. Я так рада видеть тебя счастливым. Ты ведь счастлив, мой дорогой Доктор? Мирный семейный завтрак, все в сборе. Кстати, какое совпадение: по дороге мы с твоей дочуркой как раз обсуждали проблемы различий между расами. Взять хотя бы повелителей времени: Молли не верит, что мы живем очень, очень долго.  
Доктор слегка нахмурился, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Мастеру.  
– К чему ты клонишь?  
– Просто развиваю мысль. Подтверди, Доктор, что ты, например, можешь легко прожить ещё тысячу лет, если с тобой не случится никакого несчастья.  
Доктор сдержанно и неохотно кивнул.  
– Вот видишь, деточка, – обратился Мастер к Молли, – я говорила правду. Конечно, с человеческой точки зрения сложно это понять. Человек живет сколько – семьдесят, восемьдесят лет? Для повелителя времени это как одно мгновение.  
Доктор подался вперед и впился пальцами в край стола.  
– Прекрати.  
Молли в недоумении облизнула липкую ладонь:  
– Я же не говорила, что ты врешь, просто…  
Мастер поспешно перебил её, усилием вновь придав голосу мягкий, убаюкивающий тон:  
– Видишь ли, Молли! – видишь ли, твои семьдесят для него, как для тебя – три года. Хомячок. Морская свинка. Были – и нет.   
Доктор поднялся, упершись в стол кулаками.  
– Мастер, замолчи, – проговорил он переменившимся голосом. Глаза потемнели на его внешне спокойном, застывшем лице, так что Мастер против воли отвернулся и последнюю реплику произнес, уже глядя на Молли:  
– Но не переживай, деточка, папа тебя никогда не забудет. Ты ведь помнишь своих первых, Доктор?   
Движение Доктора было молниеносным, так что Мастер даже не успел сообразить, что оно значит, и в лицо ему плеснуло холодным. Молли в восхищении прикрыла рот ладонями и выдохнула: «Ой».  
Мастер медленно провел пальцами по лицу и в замешательстве посмотрел на белые потеки на них: молоко. Доктор замер со стаканом в руке, будто не мог решить, то ли ему впасть в ярость, то ли расхохотаться. Молоко стекало по слипшимся прядям и капало с подбородка на рубашку; Мастер ладонью вытер лицо, а её – о рукав.  
Молли сдавленно фыркнула, закрыла лицо руками и упала на стол, всхлипывая от смеха. Это решило дилемму Доктора; он со стуком поставил стакан и сел. Затем он сказал ровным голосом, из-под которого пробивалось другое, темное и неизвестное, как гудящее пламя за печной заслонкой:  
– Повторишь мне эти слова через год.  
– Угрожаешь? – Мастер выпрямил спину и приподнял брови. Доктор покачал головой:  
– Приготовься, скоро всё изменится.  
Он произнес это тихо и задумчиво, но почему-то у Мастера от страха сжало легкие.

* * *

«Скоро». Слишком скоро. Времени оставалось слишком мало, и Мастеру казалось, что он ничего не успеет; и времени оставалось слишком много, так что он не знал, чем занять свои мысли в долгое время ожидания. Отпущенные на свободу, они начинали вращаться на одном месте до головокружения: всё изменится, скоро всё изменится. Даже о Галлифрее думать было проще, чем об этом обещании Доктора, и Мастер почти всё время проводил, лежа под полом консольной комнаты и машинально просвечивая отверткой контакты, впустую надеясь, что вот-вот найдет разгадку Временной ловушки.   
Всё изменится – и Мастер пытался представить себя с двумя малышами, один из которых неизменно получался похожим на Молли, а второй – на Тету. Но дети в её фантазии всегда были взрослыми, восьми или десяти лет от роду, и они всегда молчали и вопросительно смотрели на неё, а она не могла заставить себя ни заговорить с ними, ни прикоснуться к ним. Безмолвная, неподвижная картина преследовала её теперь даже при мыслях о Галлифрее: призрачной троицей они перемещались по улицам и залам Цитадели, возникая изваянием то тут, то там, и всегда Мастер был один на один с жуткими, жадными взглядами.  
Когда она пыталась думать о них в более практическом смысле, как о младенцах, которых нужно будет кормить, купать, одевать, укладывать спать, то воображение подкидывало ей в руки пластиковых кукол, которые затем оживали, будто под влиянием сознания Нестин, хлопали глазами и открывали рты, и были совершенно, совершенно чужими.  
Доктор с Молли пропадали где-то в недрах Тардис, и когда Мастер их видел, девочка с восторгом докладывала ему о том, что они там обнаружили, или взорвали, или как заблудились в новом коридоре. Им с Доктором было хорошо вдвоем; чем дальше, тем больше Мастер уверялся, что не сможет так же: терпеть рядом, не уставать, не ненавидеть. И самое страшное – давать что-то, что нельзя было просчитать заранее. Когда-то у Мастера была формула – одна, для Доктора – но с тех пор она доказала свою бесполезность; полагаться на неё вновь означало неминуемый крах в конце пути. А другой формулы, которая не включала бы смерть Доктора в качестве константы, у Мастера не было. Идти вперед без цели и плана было невыносимо; он не мог не осознавать, что любые трепыхания только запутывали его сильнее в душной, липкой паутине. Прекратить, хоть как-то, прекратить это.  
Безопаснее всего было концентрироваться на деталях Тардис у себя перед глазами, и Мастер бормотал про себя названиях всех узлов, соединений, принципы, по которым они работали, имена их изобретателей – всё, что мог вспомнить, всё, чтобы в сознание не просачивались мысли ни о чем другом.

Прошло несколько дней, когда в люке почти над самой головой Мастера свесились потертые кеды, а затем и голова Доктора.  
– Мастер, тебе не кажется, – осторожно сказал он, – что тебе стоит больше отдыхать?  
Мастер не глядя направил на него лазерную отвертку. Небольшой разряд, пока что в качестве предупреждения.  
– Ау! – Доктор схватился за пятку и яростно потер её сквозь грубую ткань обуви. – Ты что?  
– Отрицательное подкрепление. Надеюсь выдрессировать тебя не задавать мне подобных вопросов.  
Доктор стащил кед с ноги, изогнул её под неестественным углом и принялся разглядывать пятку с параноидальным вниманием. Потом он вздохнул и стал зашнуровывать кед обратно.  
– Как идет работа?   
– Издеваешься? – Мастер даже отвлекся от провода, который держал в руке. – Если бы ты мне сразу сказал, как организовал ловушку, мне бы не пришлось валяться в пыльном подполе.  
– Я тебе сразу сказал, что ты ничего не найдешь, – Доктор аккуратно спустил ноги вниз, чтобы не наступить ни на Мастера, ни на инструменты, и присел рядом на корточки. – Не хочешь слетать куда-нибудь – я хочу показать Молли что-нибудь необычное – есть предложения?  
– Нет.  
– Ясно, – Доктор вздохнул с тихим разочарованным звуком. Он подергал себя за манжеты и сказал на одном дыхании: – По-моему, нам стоит поговорить… – он захлебнулся, будто у него кончился воздух, хотя фраза была совсем короткой.  
– О чем?  
– Ты знаешь, о чем, – он подобрал с пола сгоревшую плату, которую Мастер только что заменил, и стал крутить её в руках.   
– Говори, – равнодушно позволил Мастер. Пусть, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, лучше не станет.  
– Э-м, – Доктор опустился на пол, согнул колени и долго устраивался, чтобы не задевать никаких висящих проводов. – М-да.  
– Вот и поговорили, – констатировал Мастер.  
– Здорово, что у нас будет ребенок, – поспешно сказал Доктор.  
– Потрясающе. Что дальше?  
– Я очень… – он замолчал и сказал с едва заметной обидой в голосе: – Мастер, неужели тебе совсем всё равно?   
Мастер ответил, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от светящегося кончика своей отвертки:  
– То есть я мало того что должна родить тебе ребенка, так я еще должна делиться своими чувствами по этому поводу?  
– Было бы неплохо, – сказал Доктор с надеждой, плохо замаскированной за иронией. – Ты…  
– Я ем и сплю, чего тебе ещё надо? Обращайся через восемь месяцев, всё будет готово.  
– Ты говоришь так, будто я тебя заставил!  
– Конечно, заставил. Сыграл на моем желании вернуть Галлифрей. «Биологическая необходимость» – твои слова?  
Доктор раскрыл рот и ошалело похлопал глазами:  
– Что?! То есть, да, я это говорил, но ты – ты вырываешь слова из контекста!  
– Хорошо, в контексте: «Мастер, я устал от тебя, оставь меня в покое». Так лучше?  
– Я… я имел в виду с учетом всего остального! Того, что – что было. Тогда. Раньше.  
– О, неужели? Что навело тебя на мысль, что если ты бывал в моей постели в академии, то сейчас ты можешь распоряжаться мной, как тебе вздумается?  
– Ты сам – я хотел сказать, всё, что ты делал, ты…  
– А, и ты решил, что я мечтаю упасть тебе в объятия и завести с тобой крепкую дружную семью?   
– Я… Может быть, именно об этом я и думал, – упрямо сказал Доктор. – Что мы перестанем грызться, как пауки в банке. Что мы начнем что-то новое.  
Мастер сам от себя не ожидал, что произнесет это – мягко, растеряв внезапно всё желание допросом распотрошить Доктора до основания:  
– Доктор, ты до сих пор не понял: я не шучу; я не заигрываю. Я больше ничего от тебя не хочу. Это не начало, это конец.   
Мастер отвернулся и стал внимательно сканировать плату перед своим лицом, чуть не уткнувшись в неё носом. Доктор за его спиной молчал, но Мастер не глядя слышал и знал, как тот сейчас зажал рот рукой – дыхание маленьким эхом отдавалось в куполе ладони, как тихо прошелестел рукав – Доктор оборвал свое движение на середине, как он замер, стараясь не шуметь, и даже, казалось Мастеру, как постепенно нагревается небольшое помещение под полом от тепла тела Доктора.  
Ему стало спокойно – наконец-то, впервые за много дней. Хотя бы о чем-то одном больше не надо беспокоиться. Доктор, Доктор, Доктор – пусть сам теперь думает о себе. Давно надо было сделать это. Так просто, так эффективно. Мастер развернул ладонь, в которой держал отвертку, балансируя её на кончиках пальцев. Всегда, когда Доктор был рядом, каждый мускул сжимался в тугой комок, готовясь к нападению. Как он раньше не замечал? Жить в постоянной судороге – так нельзя. Всё изменится, вот теперь точно всё изменится.  
Мастер поймал себя на том, что улыбается.


	15. Chapter 15

– Эй! Вы где? Мне скучно одной, куда вы все попрятались? – звонкий голос Молли далеко разнесся под сводом Тардис. Он разбил тугое молчание, заполнявшее пространство между Мастером и Доктором всем, что осталось невысказанным после финального «Это конец». Доктор почему-то сидел рядом и никак не уходил, а Мастер уперто не бросала работу из-за такого пустяка, как чье-то сопение за спиной. Теперь Мастер с облегчением сунула отвертку в нагрудный карман и позвала:   
– Здесь! – не глядя она переступила через ноги Доктора, подтянулась на руках на краю люка и вылезла наверх, в консольную комнату.   
– А, вот ты где! – воскликнула Молли. – А папа?.. – начала она было, но замолчала, опустив взгляд за спину Мастеру. – Что вы там делали? – спросила она, будто подозревала их в чем-то непристойном.  
– Ремонтировали Тардис, – бодро ответил Доктор.   
– О-о, – понимающе кивнула Молли. – Так я пойду? – вежливо, с намеком осведомилась она. Следуя внезапному импульсу, Мастер схватила её за руку и потащила за собой вокруг консоли:  
– Нет-нет! Ты должна остаться!  
Ей хотелось немедленно рассказать Молли обо всём, неизвестно зачем, просто чтобы поделиться своей радостью, досадить Доктору, выразить как-то ощущение свободы, расцветавшее постепенно вокруг неё.  
– Хочешь полететь куда-нибудь? Мы непременно должны полететь куда-нибудь. Выбирай! Нет, я сама выберу.  
Молли прикрыла рот свободной ладонью и хихикнула:  
– Мастер, что с тобой?  
Мастер резко остановилась и всем корпусом развернулась к ней. Девочка смотрела на неё большими голубыми глазами вопросительно и восхищенно. Сколько Мастер ни пыталась добраться до её сердцевины, где ожидала найти гниль, ненависть и страх, сколько она ни снимала слой за слоем с её души, внутри всегда оставалось то же: ни на чем не основанное доверие и восторг. В них не было никакой логики, может быть, они были даже свидетельством бесконечной глупости Молли, но лучше так, пусть будет наивный восторг, чем холодный анализ: «от сих до сих пор ты достоин признания, но за определенной гранью – ещё посмотрим». Ради восхищения можно сделать всё и ещё больше. В порыве нежности Мастер пожала руку Молли и спросила:  
– Хочешь, я научу тебя управлять Тардис?  
– Ещё бы! Па, можно?.. – Молли повернулась было к Доктору, но Мастер схватила её за плечи и развернула к себе:   
– Не думай о нем; конечно, можно. Смотри, – она подтолкнула её к монитору с данными, – здесь ты задаешь координаты. В автоматическом режиме достаточно дать Тардис место и время назначения, и она сама тебя доставит, куда нужно. В ручном режиме всё куда сложнее, но пока не беспокойся об этом.   
Мастер взяла руку Молли в свою и её пальцем нажала на несколько кнопок на мониторе:  
– Можно выбрать место назначения из предыдущих. Вот, смотри, здесь мы были вместе: музей… Земля… М-53 – это планета, где меня… где живут мои подданные. Помнишь их? 53 – по числу планет, которые были в моей власти. Нам туда.   
– Почему туда? – Молли безропотно позволяла водить свою руку.  
– Почему нет? – воскликнула Мастер. – И почему ты не спросишь, что это были за остальные 52 планеты?  
– Не спрошу, – Молли показала ей язык. – Ты хвастать будешь.  
– Мастер, – голос был, как холодный душ, и на мгновение у неё внутри всё сжалось, а затем заколотилось сильнее в приступе неконтролируемого волнения, когда разум ясен, а тело действует вопреки нему. – Отличная идея! Нам всем давно пора развеяться. На твоей планете я заметил крайне интересные образцы растительности, но поскольку меня волокли по ним за ноги, я мало что успел разглядеть.   
Мастер удержала на лице улыбку:  
– Вот видишь, деточка, и папа не против.   
– Конечно, какие возражения! Я сам давно хотел показать Молли, как управлять Тардис, да всё руки не доходили. Уверен, ты всё отлично объяснишь.  
Пальцы у Мастера свело, и она поспешно отпустила ладонь Молли. Доктор звучал радостно; она не могла расслышать, была ли экзальтация в его голосе искренней или наигранной. В любом случае он не стоил внимания.   
– После того, как ты задала координаты, – обратилась она к Молли прежним тоном, – запускаешь временной ротор. Поскольку это старая модель Тардис, нужно постоянно следить, чтобы она не промахнулась мимо времени и места назначения. Непосредственно перед посадкой необходимо выбрать конкретную позицию для материализации, иначе рискуешь оказаться внутри твердой породы или в ещё менее приятной ситуации.  
Мастер за локоть потянула Молли за собой и указала на рычаг:  
– Плавно тянешь его на себя.  
Молли посмотрела на неё, будто ждала ещё каких-то указаний.   
– Ну, особое приглашение нужно? – Мастер подтолкнула её локоть. Молли осторожно взялась за рычаг, как за ручку горячей сковороды:  
– Что, так просто?  
Мастер хмыкнула:  
– Это как ваши земные машины: рулить просто, но для настоящего мастерства нужно знать немного больше.   
– И правила тоже? – Молли крепче схватилась за рукоять; глаза её разгорались от предвкушения.  
– Естественно. Давай, запускай.  
Она дернула рычаг слишком резко, и Тардис на секунду взвизгнула непривычно громко, но тут же стабилизировалась. Мастер удержалась за край консоли.   
– Ой, – удивленно сказала Молли в свое оправдание. Мастеру не хотелось сейчас поучать её; она похлопала девочку по плечу:  
– Сойдет на первый раз. Теперь материализация.

* * *

Поляна, где положено было появляться из воздуха Небесному храму синей будки, изменилась мало, только сильнее пожухли деревья вокруг и некоторые стояли совсем голые. Мастер расправила плечи и вдохнула зябко-влажный воздух: по местному календарю было начало зимы. Привычно она стала отсчитывать про себя секунды до появления маленьких жрецов; минимум трое из них всегда стояли на страже вокруг поляны и извещали остальных о её появлении. Прошла минута. Ничего не произошло.  
– Чего мы ждем? – нетерпеливо спросила Молли. – Холодно, давайте вернемся в другое время.   
Мастер слегка нахмурилась: прежде всего оттого, что её чудесное настроение было под угрозой. Разбираться с тем, куда подевались пигмеи, возможно, решать их мелкие проблемки – всё это не входило в её планы. Ей хотелось размаха, глобальности, криков ликующей толпы у её ног.  
Из-за деревьев раздалось сопение и частый топот, и под ноги ей упал маленький даже по меркам пигмеев, потасканный человечек. Наверное, он был ещё подростком – у этого народца сложно сходу определить возраст. Он криво бухнулся на колени и прикрыл голову руками; видно было, что он не знает, куда девать тощие, испачканные землей конечности.  
– Меня послали к вам, – произнес он, жадно втягивая воздух после каждой фразы. – Предупредить что. Верховный жрец не может. Предстать пред вами. Потому что он. Давеча помер.  
Его речь была неслыханным нарушением протокола, начиная с того, что он не спросил разрешения говорить с божеством, забыл его титулы, и заканчивая самим содержанием этой речи.   
– Как ты смеешь так обращаться ко мне, мальчишка? – спросила Мастер звенящим от театрального гнева голосом.  
Подросток снял одну ладонь с головы и боязливо глянул на неё одним глазом. Встретив взгляд Мастера, он тут же вновь спрятал лицо и вжался в землю, будто защищаясь от рвущихся над головой снарядов.   
– О великий, – неуверенно провозгласил он, подражая распевной интонации жрецов. – Дозволь спросить тебя кое-что?  
Мастер покачала головой, будто говоря «ну что с тобой поделать».  
– Дозволяю.  
– Это ты, о великий? – дерзко спросил подросток, кажется, вовсе не осознавая своей дерзости. – Великаны с севера хвалились, что победили нашего Небесного отца и что он сделался слабым и безвольным существом, которому даже лук не поднять, а только сидеть и дуть на угли в очаге.  
– Встань! – рявкнула Мастер. Мальчик поспешно вскочил на ноги и, задрав голову, уставился на неё. Смотреть в лицо божеству без разрешения тоже было против правил, но сейчас Мастер не стала отвлекаться на эту оплошность. Она потихоньку вытащила из кармана джинсов лазерную отвертку, продолжая глядеть пигмею в глаза. Он не доставал ей даже до пояса, и она нависала над ним с высоты своего роста. – Значит, я слабое, значит, я безвольное? – она вскинула руку с отверткой в сторону, и дерево на краю поляны с громким треском раскололось надвое. Мальчик открыл рот и замер в ужасе. – Теперь ты узнаешь меня? – спросила Мастер величественно. Тот с готовностью закивал. Мастер сунула отвертку в задний карман и приказала, несколько подобрев и смягчив тон:  
– Рассказывай.  
За время короткого пути в деревню мальчик, путаясь и запинаясь, поведал, что вот уже несколько сезонов урожая к ним приходят воины от племени великанов с севера и собирают дань: угоняют лучших мастеров и землепашцев и забирают из предметов всё, что им понравится в домах и на дворах. Первым разграбили храм, разбили хрустальную статую Небесного прародителя и велели наделать из неё побрякушек на пояс себе и своим женщинам. В самом конце, еле слышно от страха, он сказал:  
– Тебя так долго не было, о великий, и великаны всё время говорили, что поймали и убили тебя. Все думали, что ты покараешь их за разрушенный храм, плакали и молились на площади, но ты всё равно не пришел. Теперь всё больше говорят, что ты умер, и не хотят отдавать детей святым жрецам на воспитание. Меня дед учил, только он помер вчера.  
Мастер ждала, что сейчас в затылок ей Доктор прошипит: «Я же говорил!», но ничего не последовало. Только Молли погладила мальчика по черным нечесаным волосам и сочувственно сказала:  
– Бедненький, как же ты теперь? У тебя кто-нибудь остался?   
Пигмей с благоговением принял её ласку.  
– Дед у нас с женой в доме жил, – ответил он. – Теперь-то полегче прокормиться будет, у нас уж третий на подходе.   
Молли быстро убрала руку с головы пигмея и озадаченно посмотрела на Мастера; та в ответ беззвучно поцокала языком и укоризненно покачала головой, и Молли прыснула со смеху, но тут же зажала рот ладонями, изобразив тяжелый приступ кашля.  
Деревня вместо хозяйственной дневной суеты встретила тягостной тишиной. Жители прятались по домам от холода и неизвестной опасности, и за маленькими окошками глиняных хижин плясали огни очагов.   
– Завтра мы должны выдать сборщикам податей две дюжины землепашцев и дюжину мастеров кузнечных и кожевенных дел. Все ждут, кого выберет совет, – сообщил пигмей и добавил поспешно: – О великий!  
– Значит, они здесь, – задумчиво сказала Мастер. В голове у неё уже формировался план, и упавшее было настроение вновь улучшилось. Она энергично хлопнула в ладоши: – Я желаю видеть совет!  
– Постой! – Молли дернула её за рукав. Она беспокойно оглядывалась. – Где папа? Он же только что здесь был.  
Так вот почему Доктор вел себя на удивление тихо. Мастер отмахнулась:  
– Заметил где-то любопытный сорняк и ползает вокруг в грязи. Ничего, он нас догонит.  
– Нет, подождем, – заупрямилась Молли, не отпуская её рукава.  
– Вот ещё… – начала Мастер, но в этот момент из-за ближайшей хижины в самом деле показался донельзя довольный Доктор в сопровождении двух местных жителей, закутанных в грязные полотняные плащи.  
– Я же говорила: нашёл грязь и радуется, – прокомментировала Мастер, обращаясь к Молли.  
Доктор приблизился, а пигмеи остановились чуть поодаль, почтительно склонив головы.  
– У тебя уже есть план? – бодро спросил он Мастера.  
– Конечно, – улыбнулась она ему. – А у тебя?  
Доктор расцвел:  
– О да! Я собираюсь…  
– Мне неинтересно, – перебила его Мастер нежным голосом.  
– Что?  
– Мне неинтересно.  
– О, – Доктор опешил буквально на долю секунды, но тут же снова улыбнулся: – Что ты придумал?  
Мастер ответила небрежно, любуясь своими ногтями:  
– Ты знаешь, что наши друзья дикари стоят лагерем за деревней? Я собираюсь с помощью совета устроить им теплый прием завтра утром. Думаю, если усовершенствовать их примитивные луки и копья, будет весело.  
Мастер приготовилась с доброжелательным спокойствием выслушать лекцию на тему «Теория и практика пацифизма и антимилитаризма», но Доктор воскликнул:  
– Отлично! – он даже неловко, с расстояния вытянутой руки похлопал её по плечу, и Мастер перенесла это, не дрогнув мускулом. – Я рад, что ты столь ответственно подходишь к защите своего народа. Тогда договоримся так: я отлучусь со своими маленькими друзьями по кое-какому делу, – он большим пальцем указал через плечо на двух пигмеев, – а вы с Молли занимайтесь советом.  
– Нет! – запротестовала Молли. – Я с тобой пойду, па.  
– Я ненадолго, – когда Доктор повернулся к ней, в его улыбке что-то неуловимо изменилось, потеплело, и Мастер на мгновение почувствовала себя уязвленной. – Зайка, не беспокойся и слушайся Мастера, – сказал он шутливо. Он поколебался, но затем склонился к Молли, взял её лицо в ладони и коротко поцеловал в лоб. – Ладно, мне пора! – заявил он несколько смущенно, выпрямив спину и напряженно перебирая пальцами.  
Когда он скрылся в переулке вместе со своими синекожими хоббитами, Молли потерла лоб с таким видом, что было ясно, что раньше ей с подобного рода нежностями со стороны Доктора сталкиваться не приходилось.

Дела по организации ловушки для варваров затянулись. Молли откровенно скучала в совете, пока Мастер упражнялась в красноречии и убеждала сморщенных и полинявших старейшин, что она и есть божество из Синей будки и что даже такие маленькие и никчемные людишки, как пигмеи, способны разгромить отряд великанов. Потом сердобольные женщины вождей племени увели девочку обедать и показывать деревню, и вернулась Молли уже повеселевшая. В кузнице, пока Мастер с переменным успехом объясняла стаду бестолковых ремесленников конструкцию арбалета, она поначалу с любопытством разглядывала инструменты и печь, но затем устало опустилась на чурку, служившую тут сиденьем, подперла подбородок рукой и уже не меняла ни позы, ни кислого выражения лица.  
Наконец Мастер убедилась, что работа будет выполнена к утру более или менее верно.  
– Мне ску-учно, – простонала Молли, когда Мастер подошла к ней.  
– Пойдем на воздух, – та подтолкнула её в плечо.  
– Я не хочу-у, мне ску-учно. Я думала, у нас будет нормальное приключение, почему-у ты притащила нас в самое скучное место?  
– Вставай и не ной, – строже сказала Мастер.   
– Я не могу-у. Я все ноги себе отсидела! Не пойду я никуда-а, – в голосе Молли появились неприятные плаксивые интонации. Мастер не ожидала, что достаточно взрослый человеческий детеныш вдруг может начать плакать из-за отсиженных ног.  
– Перестань, – прикрикнула она на Молли в легком замешательстве.   
– Ну и перестану, – надулась Молли, скрестила руки на животе и нахохлилась. Губы у неё опасно кривились. Мастер несколько секунд постояла над ней, раздумывая, что тут лучше всего сказать, а затем развернулась и пошла на улицу. После влажной духоты и жара кузницы колючий ночной ветер мгновенно проник под рубашку и застудил капли пота на теле.   
Молли выбежала на улицу следом.  
– Холодно, – немедленно пожаловалась она. – Где папа?  
– Героически кого-нибудь спасает, как всегда, – Мастер наугад двинулась по улице. Спустя десяток шагов она поняла, что идет в сторону храма.  
– Давай его найдем и пойдем домой… в Тардис, – проныла Молли.   
– Сам вернется. Если хочешь, пойдем к Тардис сейчас, – сухо предложила Мастер.   
– Вдруг с ним что-нибудь случилось! Почему его так долго нет?  
– Вернется, не переживай, – Мастер постаралась смягчить тон. Она подождала, пока Молли нарочито шаркающей походкой догонит её, и пошла рядом.  
– Вдруг его поймали те, из леса? Как в прошлый раз? Вдруг они его уже убили? Он сказал «ненадолго», его уже долго нет. Мастер! – голос Молли зазвенел.  
– Не кричи ты так! – Мастер сама сорвалась на слишком высокую ноту, но тут же взяла себя под контроль: – Ничего с ним не случится.  
Она не могла предположить, что могло заставить Доктора так надолго бросить свою драгоценную Молли, кроме непредвиденных обстоятельств. Молли продолжала ныть, всё больше приближаясь к истерике:  
– Может, они его там пытают… я не знаю. Или его ранили, и он не может вернуться. Или они над ним издеваются, как в цирке. Или они его прямо сейчас собираются убить.  
Всё это вызывало слишком яркие картины, и самым раздражающим было то, что некоторые из них могли быть близки к правде.   
– С ним всё в порядке, – с расстановкой, убеждающе сказала Мастер.  
– Мастер, пойдем поищем папу! – Молли просительно сцепила руки.  
– Деточка, твой папа бывал в таких переделках, что прогулка по лесу для него – пустяк.   
Они дошли до храма, с которого теперь исчезли все украшения, и Мастер уселась на ступеньку, твердо решив никуда отсюда не двигаться. Молли присела на корточки и заглянула ей в лицо; в темноте, прорезаемой только огнями в окнах хижин, можно было различить лишь его светлые очертания и темноту глаз.  
– Он же только хвастает, – страдальчески сказала она.  
– Дели на два – будет похоже на правду, – Мастер поджала губы в подобии улыбки.  
Молли покачалась взад-вперед на носках и потянула её за руку:  
– Всё равно, пойдем поищем. Ну почему ты не хочешь пойти?  
– Молли, я не буду бегать по лесу и искать его, – решительно возразила Мастер, выпутывая ладонь из её пальцев. – Твой папа – взрослый и самостоятельный повелитель времени, он сказал, что у него есть план – значит, он примерно соображает, что делает. Не смотри, что он всегда ведет себя, как идиот, он очень умный.  
– Ну да, – сказала Молли дрожащим голосом. – Когда нас в тот раз поймали, тебя сразу куда-то утащили, а нас связали и посадили в вигваме со стражниками. Так папа попытался им зубы заговорить, а один ему сразу такой дубинкой, – она развела руки на полметра, – по лицу. Вот тебе и умный.  
Мастер невольно поморщилась, вспомнив ссадину во всю щеку Доктора.  
– Уверена, он бы в конце концов вытащил тебя оттуда, – сказала она. Молли понемногу успокаивалась – по крайней мере, истерика больше не грозила – и Мастер продолжала: – Он всегда выпутывается из любых неприятностей, ты просто мало его знаешь. Он тебе не рассказывал, – вдруг вспомнила она, – как однажды его обвинили в убийстве президента Галлифрея? В итоге он мало того что доказал свою невиновность, но и сам стал президентом. А иметь дело с повелителями времени – совсем не то, что с кучкой неграмотных дикарей.  
Мастер скромно умолчала о своей роли в этой истории; Молли, вся внимание, подалась вперед и оперлась руками о её колени, чтобы не упасть:  
– Прямо президентом всей планеты?   
– Правда, он так никогда и не вступил в должность. У нас были сложные отношения с Высшим советом.   
Мастер медленно выдохнула, стараясь, чтобы ничто не отразилось в лице, пока Молли пристально смотрела на неё. Галлифрей стал западней её собственной памяти: любое воспоминание, любая мысль рано или поздно наталкивались на это неизбежное название, и на какое-то время в груди сворачивался тугой клубок. Когда воздуха в легких совсем не осталось, клубок мало-помалу распутался.  
– Давай всё-таки поищем папу? – попросила Молли.   
От каменных ступеней веяло холодом, да и у Молли пальцы такие ледяные, что чувствуется сквозь джинсовую ткань; нет смысла сидеть здесь и ждать Доктора – может, он давно уже вернулся в Тардис. Мастер перечислила про себя все причины, по которым разумно будет сейчас отправиться на поиски, и поднялась.

Небо было покрыто тучами, но уже через пару минут, проведенных вдали от слабого отсвета очагов, чернота его рассеялась, и стало видно, что оно густого синего цвета, и различимы стали стволы деревьев и свисающие меж ними высохшие лианы. Мастер шла первой, разбирая дорогу во мху и низкой траве. Молли держалась почти вплотную следом. Было тихо, но, напрягши слух, Мастер могла различить прямо по курсу далекий шум – лагерь сборщиков податей. Через сотню шагов она уже могла выделить в шуме хохот, голоса и песни. Одновременно появился густой запах жареного мяса.  
Лагерь представлял собой большой костер в центре и несколько костров поменьше по сторонам. Вокруг них на расстеленных шкурах, скрестив ноги, сидело три десятка рослых варваров. Мастер жестом велела Молли пригнуться и поднесла палец к губам. Та понятливо кивнула, но уже на следующем шаге с хрустом наступила на ветку, а затем чуть не упала и негромко вскрикнула. Впрочем, пирующие ничего не услышали.  
– Не старайся идти на цыпочках, – прошипела Мастер, за руку подтянув Молли к себе. – От этого ты только спотыкаешься.  
– Ты видишь папу? – шепотом ответила та.  
Костры загораживали обзор, и Мастер поманила Молли правее, в обход поляны. В рядах одинаковых бородатых морд не было никакого просвета, когда вдруг девочка ткнула пальцем куда-то и чуть не завопила вслух.  
– Тс-с-с! – Мастер отчаянно зашипела.  
– Вон он, вон он, ты видишь? – в нервном возбуждении прошептала Молли.  
– Вижу, тише.  
Доктор сидел у центрального костра, довольный и раскрасневшийся, и непохоже было, что он находится в смертельной опасности. Подле него сидел дикарь с круглым, скуластым лицом – судя по всему, предводитель этого небольшого отряда – и что-то серьезно внушал Доктору, взмахивая сжатым кулаком.   
– Пойдем туда? – полувопросительно сказала Молли.   
– Нет, посмотрим.  
Наконец, скуластый похлопал Доктора по плечу и осклабился. Тот в ответ улыбнулся со всей светскостью, пожал ему руку и встал. В рядах дикарей поднялся утробный то ли вопль, то ли рык, от которого Молли вздрогнула всем телом – но это оказалось нечто вроде прощального выражения вежливости. Доктор раскланялся. Его длинная тощая фигура смотрелась комично на фоне заросших до самых глаз, в мохнатых свалявшихся шкурах, широкоплечих туземцев; Мастер внимательно следила, как он пробирается между ними к лесной тропинке, и выдохнула, только когда он вышел из освещенного кострами круга.  
– Давай, догоним его, – Молли толкнула её в плечо.  
– Нет, – Мастер склонилась к её уху для пущей убедительности и проговорила тихо, но настойчиво: – Если ты хоть пикнешь о том, что мы здесь были, я сама выкину тебя в открытый космос. Ты меня поняла?  
– Но… – начала было Молли.  
– Лучше не ссорься со мной, – Мастер добавила угрозы в голосе. – Ясно?  
– Ясно, – пробормотала Молли обиженно, и ещё тише: – Сами бы разобрались, а то опять я виновата.  
– Что ты сказала?  
– Ничего, – проворчала Молли.

Доктор шел по тропинке быстро, сунув руки в карманы и подняв плечи от холода. Следовать за ним бесшумно, имея в арьергарде Молли, которая будто нарочно старалась наступать на все хрупкие ветки, было сложно. Никакие шиканья не помогали, и Мастеру поминутно казалось, что их шаги слышны на весь лес.   
В конце концов она решила немного отстать от Доктора и сделала Молли знак притаиться за деревом. Едва они остановились, та позвала нараспев, театральным шепотом:  
– Мас-стер! Ма-ас-стер! Я есть хочу.  
– Прямо сейчас? – раздраженно выдохнула она.  
– Ну Ма-астер, там так вкусно жарили мясо, я тоже проголодалась! – Молли говорила чуть не в полный голос, нимало не скрываясь.  
– Ш-ш! – Мастер зажала ей рот ладонью и заставила присесть. Увы, Доктор что-то заметил, потому что он остановился, развернулся на пятках и замер, прислушиваясь. Мастер перестала дышать, зато Молли сопела, как сонтаранец в полной выкладке. Мастер хотела заодно зажать ей нос, но отказалась от этой идеи. Простояв целую вечность, Доктор вновь зашагал вперед, теперь медленнее и весело насвистывая себе под нос. Красться следом стало легче.  
На опушке Доктор помедлил и свернул вдоль окраины деревни на путь, который должен был привести его напрямик к Тардис. Едва его заслонили первые хижины, Мастер потащила Молли за собой в другой переулок.   
– Бегом, мы должны быть в Тардис раньше него.   
Молли еле слышно ныла всю дорогу, начиная от «Сама беги, я не побегу», с кульминацией в «Я тебе подсыплю яду в чай!» и заканчивая жалобным «Я больше не могу!»  
Едва они влетели в Тардис, как она демонстративно повалилась на пол и раскинула руки и ноги морской звездой.   
– А-а-а! – простонала она.  
– Зато не холодно, – отозвалась Мастер. Она сама упала в кресло у консоли и сползла по спинке. – Кстати, тренируйся, если хочешь «настоящих» приключений с Доктором, он всех заставляет бегать.  
– Иди к черту.  
– Всем привет, вот и я! – Доктор, радостный, появился на пороге и чуть не споткнулся о Молли. Мастер поспешно выпрямилась в кресле. – Что-то случилось? – он мгновенно переключился в режим обеспокоенного папочки и склонился к дочери.  
– Мы гуляли, – сообщила Мастер.  
– Мои но-оги! – страдальчески воскликнула Молли и почему-то протянула к Доктору руки.  
– Бегом? – поинтересовался тот. Молли быстро закивала, а Мастер ответила:  
– Пешком.  
– Па, никогда больше не оставляй меня с ней, она меня не кормит, не поит, заставляет торчать на собрании со стариканами и таскает «гулять», – пожаловалась Молли, сделав особый упор на последнем слове.   
– Неправда, я тебя кормила, – возразила Мастер, прежде чем Доктор успел вскинуть на неё укоризненный вопросительный взгляд.  
– Чем ещё вы занимались? – спросил Доктор своим специальным родительским голосом; непонятно, зачем он всё ещё хранил его в арсенале, потому что Молли реагировала на него так же, как и Мастер: скукой, граничащей с досадой.  
– А-а, – протянула она. – Так, разным. Было нормально. Лучше скажи, где ты был?  
– Твой ребенок устроил мне истерику, – добавила Мастер, чтобы иметь возможность оправдать свое пребывание в лесу, если Доктор их всё-таки заметил. – «Где папа! Его убили!» – плаксиво передразнила она Молли.  
Доктор будто только сейчас осознал свое опоздание, и вид у него сделался виноватый.  
– О, мне жаль, мне так жаль, – он опустился на колени рядом с Молли, которая всё ещё лежала на спине, закинув ногу на ногу и задумчиво сложив ладони на груди. – Я не предполагал, что выйдет так долго.   
Он подумал ещё, чем ему заслужить прощение, и погладил Молли по голове. Та, видимо, начала уже привыкать к подобному обращению, потому что не выразила никаких эмоций. Она зажмурила один глаз и покосилась на Доктора, потом зажмурила другой и покосилась на Мастера.   
– Ничего, – сказала она. – Мы с Мастером совсем не волновались, и ничего я истерику не устраивала, и мы совсем не собирались искать в лесу твои обглоданные косточки, правда, Мастер?  
– Конечно, деточка, – вынуждена была согласиться Мастер. Она бы с удовольствием подала Молли знак заткнуться, но под взглядом Доктора из оружия можно было применить только сарказм. Тот просветлел.  
– Мастер, хочешь знать, где я был? – спросил он жизнерадостно.  
– Нет.  
– …тебе понравится. Благодаря моим дипломатическим талантам и дару убеждения, – сказал он, нагнетая нетерпеливое ожидание, – мне удалось договориться с бартами – так называется их народ – об отсрочке выплаты дани с учетом изменившихся условий, то есть возвращения божества!   
– И что нам это дает? – скептически спросила Мастер.  
– Как ты не понимаешь! – Доктор взмахнул руками, и это движение будто подбросило его на ноги. – Пока их отряд вернется к основному поселению, пока будет беседовать с вождем, пока они вернутся обратно, пройдет не меньше трех недель. За это время твои люди успеют свернуть деревню и переселиться на новое место! Их держит здесь только привычка: поля еле плодоносят, храм разрушен – а к юго-западу отсюда есть чудесная долина! Даже если барты после этого найдут их новую деревню, ты ведь вдохновил их на то, чтобы постоять за себя? Барты осторожные воины, они любят действовать наверняка. Встретив отпор, они ещё сотню раз подумают, прежде чем лезть на рожон.  
Мастер постаралась отвлечься от мельтешения Доктора и воспринимать информацию объективно. Если смотреть непредвзято, лучше было отложить решающее сражение, пока пигмеи не научатся держать в руках новое оружие. Завтра от них будет мало толку, скорее всего, половину из них перебьют варвары. Доктор вновь открыл рот, думая, что этим склонит чашу весов в свою пользу:  
– Устраивать бой завтра очень опасно, – он подошел ближе и заговорил проникновеннее, – это будет бойня. И если тебе придется вести их – они понятия не имеют о тактике – Мастер, военные игры не стоят такого риска. Пожалуйста.  
Это ничуть не сделало решение проще. Мастер надеялась, что волшебные слова «Это конец», сказанные Доктору, позволят раз и навсегда отгородиться от его удушающей личности, но она едкими пар _а_ ми проникала повсюду: в её мысли, её чувства, её суждения. Даже в принятии стратегических решений неизбежной константой возникал Доктор и заставлял вносить поправки. Мастер провела ладонями по лицу, заставляя его расслабиться. Не действовать наперекор, выбирать то, что объективно лучше.  
– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Утром я объявлю о переселении.  
Доктор облегченно улыбнулся, но Мастер отвернулась раньше и обратилась к Молли:  
– Ты хотела есть? Иди на кухню, я тебя догоню.  
Девочка скользнула настороженным взглядом по их лицам, но, видимо, не обнаружив в них агрессивных намерений, согласилась уйти, несколько раз оглянувшись по пути.  
Мастер с улыбкой подошла к Доктору.  
– Как хорошо ты всё устроил, – она одной рукой обняла его за шею и притянула к себе, заглушив все возражения мягким: – мой дорогой Доктор. Заботишься о малыше.  
Она большим пальцем погладила его затылок, а другой рукой резко, коротко ударила его в живот. Доктор согнулся пополам и втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Мастер нагнулась к нему и сказала:  
– Ещё раз посмеешь решить что-то за моей спиной – убью.


	16. Chapter 16

Ряды склоненных спин заполняли всю площадь перед храмом и близлежащие улочки. Все жители деревни собрались, чтобы благоговейно внимать её словам. Мастер чувствовала прилив вдохновения, царственным взглядом озирая свой народ.  
– Дети мои! Поднимите головы и взгляните на меня! – толпа зашевелилась, и несколько тысяч пар черных глаз жадно уставились на неё. – Каждый из вас должен запомнить меня, чтобы затем передать детям и внукам весть об этой минуте, – торжественно продолжала Мастер. – Вам предстоит путь в новые земли, которые я завещаю вам. Владейте ими, плодитесь и процветайте! Не бойтесь врагов, ибо у каждого врага есть слабое место, но и не пренебрегайте ими, ибо их слабость ещё нужно обнаружить и умело обратить себе на пользу. Сегодня я вижу веру и решимость на ваших лицах. Храните их! Наступил момент, когда я могу сказать: «Мои дети выросли. Они могут продолжать путь без меня». Я больше не буду направлять каждый ваш шаг. Но знайте, что однажды, когда ваш народ достигнет истинного величия, я вновь явлюсь вам. Я буду внимательно следить за вашими победами и поражениями, и в вашей власти сделать так, чтобы я с гордостью любовалась вами, а не отворачивалась в гневе. Взгляните на меня и запомните меня!  
Наступила напряженная тишина, когда каждый из пигмеев взирал на свое божество; у многих на глазах были слезы. Мастер воздела руки к небу, и народ единогласно выдохнул: «О-о!» Ради таких минут и стоит жить, думала она, упиваясь ощущением собственного величия. Никаких проблем, никаких Докторов, только волны всеобщего обожания и преклонения, пронизывающие тело и заставляющие его вибрировать от восторга.  
Когда драматическая пауза достигла апогея, Мастер плавно опустила руки и не спеша спустилась по широкой храмовой лестнице. Теперь немного человеческого контакта, чтобы запечатлеть в их памяти не только её величие, но и гуманность. Маленький сын одного из старейшин, стоявший со своим отцом в первом ряду, спросил громким детским голоском:  
– Правда, что у тебя волосы из солнечных лучей?  
Толпа заволновалась и стала передавать эти слова дальше – тем, кто не мог сам их слышать. Мастер достала из кармана заготовленные ножницы, размеренными, торжественными движениями отрезала одну прядь и протянула её мальчику вместе с белым носовым платком. По толпе вновь пробежал взволнованный шепот. Вот и первая реликвия для их нового храма; максимальный драматический эффект минимальными средствами. Мастер была довольна.

* * *

Мастер с улыбкой на губах наблюдала на мониторе за тем, какое впечатление произвела на оставшуюся на площади толпу дематериализация Тардис. Чудесно, просто чудесно.  
– Ты счастлива? – с иронией спросил Доктор.  
Сейчас Мастер готова была простить даже его назойливое присутствие, хотя это не было поводом отвечать ему.  
– Даже жаль их оставлять, – обратилась она к Молли, смахнув со щеки воображаемую слезу. – Будет забавно слетать на пару тысяч лет в их будущее, взглянуть, каких высот достиг мой культ. Хочешь? – она стала задавать координаты, не дожидаясь положительного ответа.  
– Э-э, – девочка с непривычной нерешительностью поскребла ногтем консоль. – Наверное, в другой раз. С вами очень интересно, вы не думайте! – поспешно воскликнула она. – Можно я только ненадолго домой слетаю, у меня там… дела.   
Мастер выпрямилась, оставив панель управления.  
– О, – разочарованно выдохнул Доктор, но тут же заговорил громко и бодро: – Ну конечно. Конечно. Я не подумал. Тебе надо в школу и всё такое. Я сам должен был учесть...  
– Ну да, – согласилась Молли таким голосом, будто о школе вспомнила только сейчас. – И вообще – там разные… люди, которых я бы хотела повидать. Ну, там – мама и другие. Мастер, ты только не обижайся, ты тоже хорошая, – совсем уж бессвязно закончила она.   
Мастер приподняла брови, не зная, как ей реагировать на подобное сравнение.  
– «Другие» – это кто? – уточнила она на всякий случай.  
– А-а, – нарочито скучающе сказала Молли. – Есть там один. Ты меня только верни в тот день, откуда ты меня забрал, хорошо, па? А то меня завтра пригласили прогуляться, не хочу потом всем объяснять, где я пропадала.  
Доктор кивнул и качнулся с пятки на носок.  
– Да-да, нет проблем. Я всё понимаю. Нет места лучше дома. В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Всяк кулик своё болото хвалит – э, нет, кажется, это не о том. Я был очень рад, что ты… Мне будет тебя не хватать. Да, я понимаю. Я сам виноват, что ты не хочешь...  
Его голос становился всё более трагичным, и Мастер не выдержала распиравших её одновременно чувства неловкости и смеха:  
– Доктор, – негромко позвала она, пока он не успел наболтать ещё чего-нибудь несуразного. Он встрепенулся и оторвал взгляд от лица Молли.  
– Вернетесь за мной через пару дней? – по-деловому спросила та.

* * *

После неуместно-прочувствованных объятий со стороны Доктора он всё-таки отпустил Молли. Они с Мастером остались вдвоем, и неловкость захлопнула их в непроницаемом коконе. Доктор был в своем эмоциональном настроении, которое делало его чересчур порывистым и непредсказуемым. В этом настроении он готов был выплескиваться на любого, кто оказывался рядом, и искать участия у любой формы жизни, даже у Мастера. Она предпочла бы не служить объектом для его излияний, но пока она планировала более достойный способ ретироваться, кроме как «развернуться и бежать», он нарушил молчание:  
– Итак, куда мы отправимся дальше? – Доктор в нервном оживлении всплеснул руками. – Ты любишь кометы? Я знаю, ты любишь кометы. Хочешь, мы найдем интересную комету?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, – попыталась остудить его она, но Доктор будто и не заметил возражения. Он подбежал к ней, и Мастер отстранилась из опасения, что сейчас её будут хватать. Впрочем, Доктор сдержался.  
– Хочешь, мы вместе полетим куда-нибудь? Куда захочешь! Я знаю! – он сделал движение к её руке, но в последнее мгновение взялся за край консоли. Мастер отступила на шаг. – Давай я познакомлю тебя с Калигулой? Вы точно найдете общий язык. Или с Шекспиром? Отличный парень, Шекспир. Или в отпуск! Знаешь, на одну из тех планет, в названии которых есть слово «райский»?  
Доктора никогда нельзя было назвать спокойным, но в какой-то момент его жизни его захватили эмоциональные качели, то возносившие его до состояния восторженной радости, то ронявшие в глухое, непробиваемое молчание. Когда после годичного бойкота на Вэлианте Доктор рыдал, это было лестно. Но с тех пор настолько очевидным стало, что вспышки его восторга – не проявления истинных чувств, а симптомы других внутренних процессов, что Мастер стремилась только отгородиться от них.   
– Я не хочу, – сухо сказала она.   
– О, не отказывайся! Вот увидишь, будет здорово! – Доктор заглянул ей в лицо, и Мастер отшатнулась, пораженная внезапной неприязнью. Нужно было занять его чем-то другим, пока он не растратит запас энергии и не вернется в более или менее терпимое состояние.  
– Доктор, хочешь доставить мне удовольствие – приберись, – велела она. – Пойди в одну из твоих безразмерных кладовых и выброси весь хлам!  
– Мастер, ты шутишь, – скривился он. – Да там за сто лет не разберешься!   
– Вот и начни, у тебя есть семь месяцев, – Мастер не хотела прибегать к этому аргументу, но в данном случае он даже не противоречил действительности. – Я не могу жить среди твоего хлама.  
Она шагнула к нему и подкрепила свои слова немигающим взглядом в глаза. Доктор сдался:  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – неохотно согласился он, но тут же загорелся новой идеей: – Ну конечно! – и он убежал, подгоняемый энтузиазмом.  
Мастер размяла шею, потянулась и выдохнула. Без Доктора воздуха сразу стало больше. Она надеялась, что во время уборки он обнаружит что-нибудь интересное, что завладеет его вниманием если не на ближайшие пару дней, то хотя бы на пару часов: прибор, нуждающийся в починке, коллекцию шляп, которые непременно нужно нахлобучить на голову, примеривая к каждой соответствующее выражение лица, или йо-йо. Да, йо-йо было бы самым эффективным.

* * *

За несколько сотен лет, что Тардис находилась во владении Доктора, он осуществил в ней столько переделок, что Мастеру иногда сложно было понять, какого результата он хотел добиться, заменяя стандартную схему собственным кое-как сляпанным устройством. Скорее всего, он и сам уже не помнил, что и как менял в ней. Некоторые усовершенствования в конструкции Мастер узнавала: они были следствием тех прошлых столкновений с Доктором, когда детали перемещались из одного корабля в другой с завидной регулярностью. Разбираться в хитросплетениях биографии Тардис было кропотливой и нудной работой, тем более утомительной, что она не приносила никакого результата. Конечно, теперь все системы функционировали безупречно, даже хамелеоновое устройство, которое Мастер отремонтировала и с тех пор два раза обнаруживала вывинченным с положенного ему места.   
Вот только не этого она стремилась добиться, и уже второй час ловила себя на том, что трет глаза, быстро уставшие от мелких деталей, бессмысленно ковыряет ногтем какое-нибудь незаметное пятнышко на обшивке и вообще делает всё, чтобы отвлечься от тоскливого занятия. Мысленно подстегнув себя, ей удавалось ненадолго сосредоточиться, но затем она вновь начинала бесцельно перекатывать в голове неуловимо скользкие обмылки мыслей.  
Галлифрей, дети, Доктор, дети, Галлифрей – отвращение к каждой из этих идей заставляло сознание как можно скорее перескакивать на следующую в бесконечном круговороте. Так теперь будет всегда: вместо Галлифрея будут дети, и никаких больше планов вселенского масштаба, потому что вот он, Доктор, под боком, и если захочется убить его, это можно сделать кухонным ножом в его постели. Может быть, получится оставить Доктору его ребенка и уйти; потерпеть всего несколько месяцев и освободиться. Всего лишь придумать что-нибудь хитрое, украсть его Тардис, взять свою девочку и уйти.   
Над головой раздался грохот, будто волоком по полу тащили что-то тяжелое.   
– Мастер! – позвал Доктор голосом волшебника с мешком подарков. – Смотри, что я нашел!  
Одновременно Мастер испытала соблазн немедленно оторваться от надоевшей работы и, напротив, отослать Доктора прочь, не показываясь ему на глаза. В качестве компромисса она помедлила и, не торопясь, вылезла через люк в консольную комнату, делая вид, что не обращает на Доктора и его игрушку никакого внимания.  
Тому не терпелось поделиться своим открытием.   
– Мастер, ты готова?   
Она скрестила руки на груди и встала в небрежную позу, демонстрирующую полное отсутствие интереса. Доктор взялся кончиками пальцев за пестрое одеяло, скрывавшее громоздкий предмет высотой ему до пояса. Как фокусник, он ждал внимания аудитории.  
– Мне поаплодировать? – скучающе спросила она. – Давай, показывай.  
– Та-дам! – Доктор отточенным жестом сдернул покрывало, и Мастер невольно зажала рот ладонью. Доктор точно читает её мысли – и издевается. Люлька, деревянная, на высоких резных ножках, с тонкой резьбой по бортам, в запутанном декоративном шрифте которой можно было разобрать незнакомое Мастеру имя и пожелания, которые родители по традиции оставляли новорожденному. Первой строкой шло «спокойной и мирной жизни».   
– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – гордо сказал Доктор. – Хорошо, что я её нашел – нам ведь понадобится всё для детей, – он покачал люльку, демонстрируя её качество: – Как новая, правда?   
– Убери, – сказала Мастер сквозь сжатые зубы.   
– Надпись я могу поменять, если хочешь, – с готовностью добавил Доктор. – Здесь галлифрейское имя Сьюзен, правда, я никогда им не пользовался, она была совсем маленькой, когда нам пришлось обосноваться на Земле. Потом она и сама привыкла к тому, как её называли в школе. Она была вот такая крошечная, – Доктор раздвинул ладони, явно преуменьшая рост даже самого маленького младенца. – Ты ведь знаешь Сьюзен, мою внучку?  
– Не знаю и знать не хочу. Убери эту вещь.  
– Она была таким умным ребенком, учителя очень её хвалили, – мечтательно продолжал он. – Хотя некоторым не нравилось, когда она объясняла им ошибки в современных научных теориях. Очень, очень сообразительный ребенок.   
– Я не желаю слушать твои семейные байки, – Мастер прошествовала мимо Доктора с твердым намерением спрятаться подальше, пока у него не пройдет приступ ностальгии. Все эти разговоры наполняли её смутным сожалением о чем-то, что было у Доктора и что она никогда не сможет разделить, и злостью на всё вокруг: на эту люльку, Тардис, инкубатор, себя с новым существом внутри.   
– Ты столько сделала, чтобы заполучить ребенка, – задумчиво сказал Доктор ей вслед. – Готова была даже рискнуть жизнью Молли. Что теперь, наигралась?  
Мастер обернулась. Доктор облокотился о капор люльки и машинально покачивал её из стороны в сторону. Она могла бы многое сказать ему в ответ, но решила не давать повода снова развести дискуссию об отношениях.  
– Это _ты_ слишком торопишь события. Достанешь эту вещь, когда придет время, – безразлично сказала она и вновь направилась к выходу.  
– Кто, по-твоему, будет воспитывать этих детей – Рассилон? – с запалом воскликнул Доктор. – В конечном итоге их будем воспитывать мы с тобой, и мне интересно хоть немножко узнать, что ты об этом думаешь!  
– Я думаю об этом с ужасом, – выразительно съязвила Мастер, чтобы сбить Доктора с тона, который становился опасно серьезным. Он должен был отреагировать натренированным сарказмом, но вместо этого изобразил проникновенный взгляд, который обычно внушал к нему доверие низших существ, и начал:  
– Мастер, если ты боишься, то я всегда готов…  
Она скептически хмыкнула и перебила его:  
– Доктор, ты в самом деле полагаешь, что подобный тон подействует на меня?  
Он открыл было рот для ответа, помолчал и сказал:  
– Мне нужен отпуск.

* * *

У планеты было пошлое романтическое название, как у всех галактических курортов, солнце, излучавшее смертельную радиацию, и сапфировые водопады, к которым отправляли экскурсии в набитых туристами консервных банках, – неудивительно, что Доктор был восхищен. Мастер, предвкушая отдых в полном одиночестве, несколько потеплела к нему и даже проводила – ровно до двери Тардис, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно ушел.  
– С собой не приглашаю, – с вызывающей улыбкой сказал Доктор.  
– Молодец, учишься понемногу, – Мастер нарочито заботливо поправила на нем пиджак и похлопала по груди. – Веди себя хорошо, на улицу без спроса не выходи, с незнакомыми монстрами не разговаривай.  
– Ты же знаешь, я всегда так поступаю, – Доктор улыбнулся мягко и игриво, и Мастер немедленно отступила от него, пока он не забыл о границе между своими фантазиями и реальностью. Доктор тоже посерьезнел и сказал деловым тоном:  
– Вернусь через десять часов, маршрут экскурсии в компьютере Тардис, телефон знаешь.  
– Ох, вдруг меня похитят вместе с твоей старой посудиной! – Мастер скептически качнула головой и выпихнула его за дверь.

У планеты были и другие достоинства: просторные пустынные бассейны, молчаливые и быстрые, как тени, официанты и бесконечное разнообразие напитков. Раскинув руки, Мастер лежала на поверхности воды, время от времени перебирая ногами, когда тело начинало перевешивать и тонуть. Плавать она не любила и не очень-то умела; много раз она думала, что неплохо бы опробовать бассейн в библиотеке Доктора, но так и не собралась. Вода плескалась у щек, заливая уши, и тишина огромного пустого помещения превращалась в ровный умиротворяющий гул. Из невидимой вентиляции тянуло теплым воздухом, но, скользя по влажной коже на груди, он холодил её и стягивал мурашками. Она перевернулась и нырнула, согреваясь в толще воды. С зажмуренными глазами сделала несколько махов руками и вынырнула почти на том же месте. Намного теплее ей не стало, и она решила, что на сегодня водных процедур хватит.   
На шезлонге на краю бассейна прежнее полотенце уже сменилось новым – аккуратно сложенным и слегка пахнущим чем-то неуловимо-приятным. Мастер легла, завернувшись в халат и подставив лицо экстоническому светилу за толщей 15-метрового стеклянного купола. Что за фантазия – строить курорт там, где солнце в несколько секунд убьет всех отдыхающих, случись на внешней обшивке авария? Возможно, в этом как раз и суть: развлекаться, зная, что в нескольких метрах от тебя бушует гальванический шторм; как дом кажется уютнее, когда за окном гроза, так и наслаждение жизнью острее, когда она приправлена опасностью. Мастер ярко представила себе угрозы, которые ожидают путешественника по ту сторону стекла; действительно, расслабиться после этого стало легче.  
Доктор трясется сейчас в катере по отравленной поверхности планеты, а она лежит в шезлонге, который автоматически подстраивается под форму тела так, что оно кажется невесомым. В тесном катере душно от испарений десятка пассажиров, и если откажет система рециркуляции воздуха, жить им останется не больше получаса, а здесь целый бассейн на верхнем уровне для неё одной. При серьёзной поломке им не выбраться без посторонней помощи, но никто не хватится катера раньше, чем через десять часов, а за это время все пассажиры умрут мучительной, отчаянной смертью. Мастер обхватила губами трубочку и отпила приторно-сладкий ледяной коктейль. За ними ведь следят из диспетчерской, правда?  
Она поудобней устроилась на гибком сиденье. Тело всё искало определенной, жесткой точки опоры и не находило, и от этого ей стало казаться, что её вот-вот настигнет приступ морской болезни. Она села и отставила коктейль в сторону. На вкус он был как сахарин с явным металлическим привкусом.   
В рекламном проспекте, который всучил ей Доктор, было что-то про маникюр, педикюр и массаж, подумала Мастер, разглядывая ногти у себя на ногах и поочередно поджимая пальцы то на одной, то на другой. Ещё здесь есть кинотеатр «Пять чувств» с переработанными 5-D-версиями немых фильмов – над этим хотя бы можно будет посмеяться. Или антигравитационный ресторан, из которого новички обычно уходят перепачканными с головы до пят. Самый неприятный вид скуки, которая возникает, когда возможностей много, но ни одна из них не привлекает по-настоящему, овладел ей. Чем так отдыхать, лучше вернуться в Тардис и поработать, решила Мастер.   
Встряхивая пятерней влажные волосы, она прошла мимо консоли к сложенной на кресле одежде. На мониторе светилась иконка карты, оставленной Доктором. Одновременно развязывая пояс халата, она рассеянно щелкнула по ней; ничего страшного, если она проверит координаты. Карта высветилась на экране, и Тардис начала сканирование в поисках катера. Мастер отвернулась – не смотреть же на экран в ожидании – поиграла концами пояса и повернулась обратно. Сейчас придется пережить разочарование в бесполезно потерянных тридцати секундах и…  
Катер без движения стоял в стороне от запланированного пути. Мастер машинально запахнула халат и склонилась к монитору, вглядываясь в карту. Пунктирной линией была проложена дорога к Дворцу водопадов, а красная точка катера была на полминуты широты южнее расчетной позиции. Мастер подождала, не придет ли точка в движение, зачем-то постучала по ребру монитора и подняла трубку встроенного в панель телефона.   
– «Доктор», – вызвала она его номер ровным голосом. Никакого волнения она не чувствовала; как безучастный оператор на линии она выслушала два длинных гудка и затем поняла, что трель раздается из кармана пальто, а пальто перекинуто через перила неподалеку от неё. – Идиот, – спокойно сообщила она себе и запустила дематериализацию Тардис.

Пришлось отключить блокировку хамелеонового устройства, чтобы Тардис поместилась в низком салоне катера. Будто мстя за все издевательства над собой, оно превратило корабль в узкую металлическую тумбу высотой метра полтора, так что Мастеру пришлось протискиваться в соответственно уменьшившуюся дверь.   
– Я вышвырну его!  
– Да, так его!  
– Помогите же мне, он упирается! Хватайте его!  
– Да, выбросите его! На солнце! В ночь! Сделайте это! Немедленно! Тащите его, тащите!  
Гвалт и свалка человеческих тел между рядами кресел встретили её, и в эпицентре их беспомощно болтался Доктор. Мастер схватилась за карман в поисках лазерной отвертки и осознала, что она до сих пор в халате. Тогда она пяткой ударила в стену Традис, которая отозвалась металлическим грохотом, и гаркнула:  
– Никому не двигаться!  
Голос её не произвел особого впечатления в царившем шуме, но один из людей всё-таки заметил её появление, а на его удивленный возглас повернулись и остальные.  
– Откуда она взялась?  
– Это галлюцинация!  
– Он наводит на нас галлюцинации!  
– Не обращайте внимания, вышвырните его наружу!  
– Стойте, стойте! Нужно выяснить, кто это!  
– Они заодно!  
– А ну молчать! – приказала Мастер, поочередно переводя взгляд с одного перекошенного паникой лица на другое. Доктора уронили на пол. Почему-то он не двигался и не говорил; во всей сцене именно это было самым зловещим. – Что здесь происходит? – с нажимом спросила она.  
Заговорила блондинка с лицом хищной птицы и опасными глазами, стоявшая ближе всех к Мастеру, но обращалась она не к ней:  
– Мы должны избавиться от него. И от неё тоже. Вдвоем они опасны, – и Доктор эхом, с запозданием в пару секунд повторил её слова сдавленным, не своим голосом.   
– Откуда она взялась? – истерично крикнула тетка, цеплявшаяся за руку бородатого толстяка. – Её здесь не было! Её с нами не было!  
– Вышвырните их, – голос блондинки дрожал от кровожадной радости. – Их ждёт пустота, холод, звездное небо!  
– …пустота, холод… – вторил ей Доктор. Он лежал на полу между креслами в неестественной позе, поджав руки и одно колено к груди, другой ногой он цеплялся за ножку кресла, пока его тащили. В голове у Мастера начинало формироваться объяснение наблюдаемого феномена, но на каждом чужом, жутком слове Доктора оно рассыпалось от её растерянности.  
– Я полагаю, мы наблюдаем коллективную галлюцинацию, – все бормотал лысый старикан, поправляя очки. Они с толстяком снова подхватили Доктора и потащили его.  
– Да, не медлите, избавьтесь от него! Вышвырните Мастера вслед за Доктором в обжигающий свет, в ночь!..  
– Вышвырните Мастера…   
Отчаянный взгляд Доктора нащупал её взгляд, и она вышла из оцепенения:  
– Разумеется, только один маленький вопрос: откуда вы меня знаете? – она приподняла брови, демонстрируя веселое любопытство, а про себя надеясь, что никто не возразит: «Да ведь Доктор только что два часа про вас болтал». Пигалица в очечках протиснулась вперед:  
– Я же говорила: это она украла его голос!  
И тут всё закончилось. Ощущение прошло сквозь тело Мастера раньше, чем она успела запомнить его или осознать его фактические последствия: Доктор обмяк в руках у палачей, а хищная блондинка дернулась и осела на ручку ближайшего кресла, а затем вовсе стекла на пол, будто ни один мускул не держал её.

– Оно ушло, ушло, ушло, – бормотал Доктор, стеклянными глазами глядя в потолок. Мастер склонилась над ним и двумя пальцами потрясла за подбородок из стороны в сторону, чтобы привести его в чувство.   
– Доктор, я знала, что у тебя магнит для неприятностей в одном месте, но до сих пор не понимала, насколько мощный.  
– Оно ушло, ушло, ушло, – повторял Доктор осипшим голосом.  
– Ушло, ушло, – согласилась Мастер и небрежно похлопала его по щеке. – Ну, приходи в себя.  
На мгновение она испугалась, что его сознанию нанесли непоправимый ущерб и теперь у неё на руках будет безумный бормочущий Доктор; но к её облегчению он моргнул и уже осмысленно посмотрел ей в лицо.  
– Мастер.  
– Да, это я, приятно познакомиться. Если можешь, вставай, если не можешь – ползи в Тардис, потому что я тебя не понесу. Там расскажешь, за что тебя хотели прикончить на этот раз.  
– Мастер. – Он невидяще взмахнул рукой, уцепился за ручку кресла, с трудом подтянулся на ней и сел. – Где оно? – спросил он, озираясь по сторонам.  
– Что?  
– Сущность, – проговорил Доктор. – На планете обитает… сущность, – неуверенно назвал он её этим словом. – Она была здесь.  
Мастер распрямилась; все пассажиры смотрели на неё, кто со страхом, кто с любопытством. Она постаралась забыть, что стоит среди них в банном халате, босиком и с мокрыми волосами, и обратилась к делу:  
– Значит, ты имел дело с сущностью, которая захватывает сознание. Любопытно.  
– Она не просто… захватывает. Она учится, копирует, воспроизводит.  
– Вот как. И почему эта дамочка воспроизводила твою речь? – Мастер пихнула носком ногу развалившейся на полу блондинки. Доктор подскочил:  
– Она жива? Скай! – он нащупал сонную артерию на её шее. – Жива, – сообщил он с видимым облегчением. – Эта сущность, – вновь обратил он внимание на Мастера, – сначала захватила Скай, а затем меня… Нет, – перебил он сам себя, – скорее, подключилась и стала вытягивать информацию из моего разума. Как пиявка.   
– Почему именно из тебя?   
– Я самый умный здесь, – объяснил Доктор, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
– Допустим, твоя гипотеза об интеллекте верна. Тогда почему бросила? Так быстро высосала до дна? – поинтересовалась Мастер с легким сарказмом.  
– Да-а, – протянул Доктор, нахмурившись. – Почему бросила? Это главный вопрос. Ты не представляла для неё серьёзной угрозы.  
– Спасибо, дорогой.  
– …Это бестелесная сущность, её нельзя уничтожить обычными способами. Если только…  
Он схватил Мастера за плечи и с тревогой заглянул ей в глаза:   
– Ты не чувствуешь ничего странного?


	17. Chapter 17

Доктор схватил Мастера за плечи, притянул к себе и с тревогой заглянул в глаза:  
– Ты не чувствуешь ничего странного?  
– Нет, – она покачала головой и поочередно кончиками пальцев отцепила от себя сначала одну его руку, затем другую.   
– Ты уверена? – Доктор качнулся вслед за её движением, продолжая неотрывно смотреть ей в лицо. – Когда всё прекратилось, ты не почувствовала никаких изменений?  
– Да нет же! – досадливо воскликнула Мастер.  
– Собственно, почему вы считаете, что инопланетная сущность, как вы её именуете, должна была обязательно вселиться в эту… даму? – вмешался в разговор старикан в очках, имевший вид кабинетного сидельца. Последнее слово он произнес с легким пренебрежением. – Здесь достаточно и других интеллектуально развитых людей, – высокомерно сказал он.  
Мастер не стала опускаться до его глупых замечаний, но Доктор вдруг вскинул руки и пошелестел пальцами, помогая себе думать:  
– Ну конечно! Как я сразу не догадался? Мастер, подумай, если оно выбрало не тебя, что ещё оно могло выбрать? – по-детски радуясь своей догадке, спросил он. – Самый богатый источник информации в этом помещении, самые широкие возможности для изучения!  
Он смотрел на неё, ожидая, когда она разделит момент его интеллектуального торжества, но постепенно оно сменялось в его лице ужасом, когда он осознавал, что именно могло произойти. Мастер обернулась; дверь Тардис была приоткрыта: так, как она оставила её в спешке.  
– Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – воскликнул Доктор задыхающимся голосом и бросился к кораблю. Мастер всё ещё не была убеждена, что он не преувеличивает опасность, но в его поведении просвечивал настолько явный страх, что она решила пока принять его на веру. Доктор лихорадочными движениями ощупал поверхность Тардис и сунул голову в низкую дверь.   
– О-о, моя красавица, – еле слышно пробормотал он, сложился, насколько позволял его рост, и протиснулся внутрь. Мастер последовала за ним, услышав вслед себе: «Как они думают там поместиться?» и «Он собирается бросить нас здесь!» Она захлопнула дверь за собой.  
Доктор замер, почти не дыша, только его голова медленно поворачивалась, когда он внимательно оглядывал помещение и вслушивался в малейшие изменения в дыхании корабля. Мастер тихо подошла к нему и шепотом спросила:  
– Что-нибудь?   
Доктор покачал головой, не глядя на неё. Взгляд у него стал слепой, будто теперь он прислушивался к ощущениям внутри себя.   
– Оно должно быть здесь, – проговорил он. – Должно быть.  
Вдруг он сорвался с места, к приборам, и затараторил:  
– Оно должно проявить себя: изменения в уровне энергии, запрос информации из банка данных, манипуляции с квантовыми структурами – мы можем его обнаружить. Так, базы данных… двигатели… – его пальцы летали по клавишам. – Ну же, где ты? Покажись, мы сможем договориться, давай, чего ты хочешь?  
Мастер заглянула в монитор через его плечо. Показания сменялись с такой скоростью, что она едва успевала следить за ходом мысли Доктора.  
– Стой! – она сжала его плечо и сделала жест рукой: – Назад.  
– Ментальные показатели? – коротко спросил Доктор. – Оно взаимодействует с сознанием.  
– Угу, – Мастер внимательно изучала график флуктуаций. – У тебя ошибка.   
– Где?  
Она провела пальцем по непрерывно колеблющейся линии:  
– Базовый уровень. Ты не зафиксируешь изменений в психической активности, если у тебя неверно задан базовый уровень.  
– Хм?   
– Нас не двое. Четверо, – пояснила она.  
Доктор посмотрел на неё, будто она запуталась в элементарных законах физики:  
– Это ментальные показатели, а не биологические.  
– Да.  
Доктор продолжал смотреть на неё, всё ещё не понимая, что она имеет в виду.  
– Ты шутишь, Доктор. Не говори, что ты их не чувствуешь, – сказала она удивленно. Ей казалось настолько естественным это ощущение, что сейчас она уже не помнила, ни когда именно оно появилось, ни как она впервые почувствовала его. Они просто были – сначала один, потом второй. Можно было пытаться не думать о них, можно было злиться, можно радоваться – ничего не менялось от этого в тихом фоне, которым сопровождалась с некоторых пор её жизнь. Теперь только объяснилась неосознанная обида, которую она испытывала, когда Доктор выспрашивал о беременности, но почему-то не мог догадаться сам. – Как ты можешь их не чувствовать?  
– Естественно! – уверенно воскликнул Доктор. – Настоящая психическая активность появляется только перед рождением. Ты точно не выдаешь желаемое за действительное? – вопрос в его устах прозвучал как риторический. Мастер отвернулась от Доктора к экрану и до боли сдавила его плечо:  
– Повышай базовый уровень до четырех и не спорь со мной.  
Доктор дернулся и уперто пробормотал себе под нос, одновременно меняя показатели:  
– Вот увидишь, фактический уровень будет меньше...   
Мастер напряженно ждала, когда Тардис сформирует новый график.  
– Я говорила! – она победно ткнула пальцем в экран: обе линии почти совпадали и слегка плясали, изгибаясь от слабых перепадов в активности.  
Доктор возразил со свойственным ему бестолковым упрямством:   
– Это сущность, которую мы ищем. Мастер, не может быть у эмбриона такой же психической активности, как у взрослого повелителя времени!   
– Это у тебя нет никакой психической активности, – она брезгливо бросила его плечо. Доктор вполне мог быть прав, и от этого было только обиднее.  
– Мы можем сделать корректировку! – внезапно осенило Доктора. – Если ты дашь мне процентное соотношение их уровня активности по сравнению с полноценным...  
– 78,031, – сказала Мастер и, когда Доктор, не заметив подвоха, начал вводить число, одернула его: – Ты правда думаешь, что в комплектации женского тела полагается измерительный прибор?  
– А-а, ты пошутила, – догадался он.   
– Представь себе, – сухо сказала она. Её тон был деловым, но постепенно в него просачивалось всё больше и больше яда: – Возвращаясь к нашему инопланетному паразиту: по-моему, он ведет себя удивительно тихо. Ничье сознание не захватывает, никого не передразнивает, даже Тардис его не фиксирует. Признай, Доктор: ты зря поднял панику, – она сложила губы трубочкой и укоризненно поцокала языком.   
– Но уровень энергии!..  
– Я тебе объяснила, откуда он берется. Моя теория получила экспериментальное подтверждение, а твоя нет.  
Доктор с силой потер лоб ладонями:  
– Нет, что-то тут не так. Это существо умное. Оно учится. Может быть, оно научилось прятаться.  
– Слишком много необоснованных предположений, Доктор. Ты ошибся, неужели так сложно это признать? – она резко сменила язвительность на ласковый укор. Противостоять ему было куда сложнее, потому что он не провоцировал напрямую, а ввинчивался в сознание и разъедал его изнутри.  
– Я знаю, что оно здесь! – воскликнул Доктор. – Оно здесь и оно выжидает!  
– Зачем же так кричать? Я понимаю, что тебе хочется, чтобы твои новые друзья были в безопасности – кстати, они собирались вышвырнуть тебя за борт – но с чего ты взял, что существо предпочло Тардис? Его наверняка спугнуло моё появление.  
– Ты хочешь доказательств? Хорошо, будут тебе доказательства. Сколько угодно. Мне нужно всего лишь вычленить из общего потока информации характерные признаки данной формы жизни… Может быть, излучение? Да, устойчивость к экстоническому излучению… Что, если изолировать его вне среды обитания?..  
Речь Доктора окончательно превратилась в неподдающийся расшифровке поток идей, и он полез под консоль, выуживая из кармана звуковую отвертку. Мастер вернулась к сложенной одежде и стала медленно переодеваться, но Доктор так ни разу и не оторвался от своего занятия. Она уселась на сиденье, облокотилась о колени и стала наблюдать за ним, болтая ногами в воздухе. Скоро он убедится в своей ошибке – нельзя пропустить этот знаменательный момент. Доктор на коленях обполз вокруг консоли, оставляя за собой след из проводов и гаек.   
– Хм, если частота экстонического излучения больше ста на десять в девятнадцатой степени, то трансформатор должен быть типа дельта-три… – время от времени бормотал он в пространство.  
– Гамма-три, – отвечала в пространство Мастер и скучающе потирала ладонями друг о друга.  
– Да-да, я знаю.  
Прибор у него в руках мало-помалу обретал очертания игрушечного паука из-за торчавших во все стороны антенн. Доктор прижал пальцем отвалившийся контакт, убедился, что он держится на месте, и объявил:  
– Ну вот, готово! Сейчас мы найдем, где засел наш гость!  
– Ура, – отозвалась Мастер безэмоциональным голосом.  
Доктор встал, положил прибор на ладонь, вытянул руку и стал медленно поворачиваться вокруг своей оси. Уголок рта Мастера невольно подергивался вверх, когда на лице у того всё больше проступало недоумение. Доктор постучал по прибору пальцем и поднес его к уху, прислушиваясь к однотонному жужжанию.  
– Хм, – протянул он. – Не может быть. Я сейчас.  
Он скрылся за дверью, и Мастер выпрямилась в кресле в предвкушении того, как он прибежит расписываться в собственной несостоятельности. Через три минуты Доктор вернулся, хмуря брови.  
– Оказывается, нас уже отбуксировали в порт, – сообщил он. – Скай, кажется, снова чувствует себя собой.  
– О-о, так это же чудесно, – проворковала Мастер, склонив голову набок и накручивая прядь волос на палец. – Почему же ты не рад, мой дорогой Доктор?  
– Я рад, конечно, я рад, – машинально ответил тот. Он уже сосредоточенно выдвигал и задвигал антенны на приборе, перенастраивая его. Затем он приблизился к Мастеру, совершенно погруженный в созерцания показателей, и присел на одно колено.  
– Что ты делаешь? – насторожилась она.  
– Хм-м, – Доктор опять подергал за антенны. – Да, так-то лучше! – он довольно улыбнулся и на секунду поднял голову: – Ты что-то спросила?  
– Я спросила, какого черта ты тыкаешь в меня этой штукой! – возмутилась Мастер, с силой оттолкнула его руку и спрыгнула с кресла. Прибор перевернулся в воздухе, и только после лихорадочного мельтешения Доктору удалось поймать его в десятке сантиметров от пола. Он снова бережно пристроил его на ладони и стал выпрямлять погнутую антенну, прищурив один глаз для точности.  
– Я всего лишь хотел проверить… – разочарованно проговорил он, – …твою гипотезу насчет психической активности. Ты ведь ничего мне не рассказываешь.  
– Может быть, я расскажу! Что ты хочешь знать? – с вызовом ответила Мастер и немедленно пожалела об этом, потому что глаза у Доктора загорелись. Он поднялся и сунул прибор в карман.  
– Правда? – с надеждой спросил он. – Я, э-э… – он протянул к ней руку и неуверенно согнул и разогнул пальцы: – Мастер, можно потрогать?  
Она невольно обхватила себя за талию, перекрестив руки на животе, и шагнула назад.  
– Что ты там ожидаешь нащупать, ручки-ножки?   
Доктор тоже отдернул руку и смущенно потер висок:  
– Я надеялся, что я почувствую – как ты сказала – психическую активность.  
– Про потрогать речи не шло, – отрезала Мастер и отступила дальше от него, а затем, не желая сдерживать свою неприязнь, развернулась и отошла к перилам, окаймлявшим консольную комнату.   
– Прости, – поспешно сказал Доктор. – Прости, я не хотел.  
Его голос звучал так, будто он боялся, что от слишком сильных звуковых колебаний она разлетится вдребезги, как тонкое стекло. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он приписывал ей несуществующую ранимость; Мастер обернулась и спросила невозмутимо:  
– Значит, ты признаешь, что я права? Никакая посторонняя сущность в Тардис не проникла, и здесь четыре полноценных сознания?   
Доктор вытянулся, как перед экзаменатором, и неуютно почесал затылок:  
– Я бы сказал, что с точки зрения экспериментальных данных и анализа показаний приборов – получается, что, скорее всего, так оно и есть.  
Мастер облокотилась о перила позади себя и вольготно откинулась на них.  
– Так я была права, Доктор?  
– Ну… – протянул он – Мастер видела, как он колеблется на грани – но в конце концов заявил: – Моя гипотеза вполне имела право на существование!  
Мастер расхохоталась.

* * *

– Это были самые занудные переговоры в моей жизни! – в очередной раз возмутилась Мастер, чтобы заставить Доктора испытать чувство вины. – Зачем ты меня потащил к этим торгашам, если даже не позволил ни разу повысить на них голос?  
– Поверь, твой драматический шепот отлично сработал, – весело ответил Доктор, никак не желавший поддаваться на провокацию. – Надеюсь, их финансовый советник когда-нибудь справится с икотой. Главное, что они согласились убрать Дворец развлечений с этой планеты.  
– Согласились подумать, Доктор, – пессимистично поправила его Мастер. – То есть они сначала выкачают весь возможный доход из курорта, а затем превратят его в сафари для любителей острых ощущений.  
Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами; его настроение всё равно оставалось приподнятым:  
– Мы их предупредили. Они примут меры безопасности.  
Мастер с сомнением покачала головой:  
– Слишком много возни. Я бы не стала.  
– О, неправда, ты выше этого! – воскликнул Доктор в приступе острой любви к миру, и Мастер поспешила вернуть его на землю:  
– Ты сейчас точно со мной разговариваешь?  
Доктор покосился на неё, кашлянул и затих. Но когда они вернулись к Тардис, он снова нашёл повод для радости.   
– Подожди! – он преградил Мастеру путь и с загадочным видом полез в карман. – Просто, как всё элегантное. Или элегантно, как всё простое? – ловким движением он взмахнул ключом через плечо в сторону Тардис. Фонарь на крыше мигнул, и она пискнула, как автосигнализация. – Потрясающе, правда? – спросил Доктор, довольный донельзя. Он уверенно толкнул дверь Тардис – и врезался в неё, когда она и не подумала открыться.  
– Не сработало? – с наигранным сочувствием поинтересовалась Мастер.  
– Сейчас, сейчас, я всё исправлю, – пробормотал Доктор и снова пискнул ключом; дверь осталась заперта. Доктор в недоумении стал разглядывать его, а Мастер отодвинула его в сторону с досадливым вздохом и по старинке вставила свой ключ в замочную скважину. Он не поворачивался. Она толкнула дверь, хотя это заведомо не имело смысла.  
– Доктор, ты сломал замок, – сказала она, изо всех сил надеясь, что причина именно в этом. Внутри у неё всё холодело. Доктор попробовал свой ключ – так же безрезультатно. Звуковой отверткой он просветил стык между створками двери и объявил:  
– Заблокирована.  
– Не может быть, – Мастер достала свою отвертку и направила её на дверь. – Мы заперли Тардис перед уходом. Никто не мог проникнуть внутрь.   
Она слышала, как спокойно и уверенно звучит её голос со стороны. Доктор по сравнению с ней вдруг превратился в сгусток напряжения, и его дыхание всё время прерывалось:  
– Не мог проникнуть – если только – уже не был – внутри.  
– Нет, – Мастер помотала головой. – Нет, не может быть.  
Она толкнула дверь рукой, затем навалилась на неё плечом – всё бессмысленно – и пнула её, ещё и ещё:  
– Открывайся, бестолковая машина! – прошипела она. – Открывайся!  
Доктор сзади удержал её за плечи:   
– Так ты ничего не добьешься. Постой, я попробую перемонтировать проводку, если оно изнутри не успеет перенаправить управление схемой на центральную консоль… – он кинулся к щитку с надписью «Телефонная будка» на левой створке и только собирался отворить его, как Тардис моргнула фонарем, натужно заскрежетала и стала растворяться в воздухе.   
– Что? Что-что-что?! – Доктор запрокинул голову в секундном замешательстве, схватился за исчезающую стену корабля и ещё попытался что-то сделать, когда он на мгновение вдруг обрел твердость, а затем так же внезапно пропал окончательно.  
Мастер бросилась на то место, где он стоял только что. Пусто, пусто, пусто – она обернулась вокруг себя, слепо раскинув руки.   
– Почему ты ничего не сделал, Доктор? – набросилась она на него. – Почему ты стоял? Как ты позволил? Ты и твои дурацкие приключения! Ты нарочно их ищешь! Зачем оно забрало её? Верни мне её! Немедленно верни её, Доктор, или я тебя убью, я обещаю, в этот раз я тебя убью!   
Она вжала Доктора в ближайшую стену, и его затылок бился о бетон на каждом её слове. Время распалось на бессвязные обрывки, и в одном Доктор отрывал от себя её пальцы, в другом она жалела только, что он её выше и неудобно вцепиться ему в горло, а в третьем он сидел на корточках и тер шею, но судорожно дышала почему-то она и никак не могла надышаться.


	18. Chapter 18

Окружающую действительность будто выключили; от неё осталась узкая полоса света, на одном конце которой был Доктор – от него нужно было избавиться как можно скорее, а где-то на другом конце – Тардис, до которой нужно было ещё добежать, доползти, прорваться, невзирая на препятствия.   
– Мастер, подожди! Куда ты? Мастер, да остановись ты, что ты собираешься делать?  
Не оборачиваясь, она проговорила сквозь зубы:  
– Мне наплевать, я украду корабль, я найду временной манипулятор, я пойду пешком – и я её верну без твоей помощи!  
– Стой! – Доктор схватил её за запястье и развернул к себе. – Пойми ты, вдвоем мы справимся лучше.  
Мастер попыталась вырваться, но Доктор держал крепко. Она остановилась и стала упрямо тянуть на себя руку, упираясь пятками в землю.  
– Мастер, давай успокоимся и подумаем, что мы можем сделать.   
Подумать – это сейчас было самое сложное. Вперёд-вперёд-вперёд, стучало у неё в ушах. Она стала отрывать от себя пальцы Доктора, которые щупальцами прилипли к ней.  
– Я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего! Притащил инопланетную заразу в Тардис, позволил удобно расположиться – как ты мог не заметить? Доктор, как ты мог не знать?  
– Что? Это ты убедила меня, что ничего в Тардис не проникло!  
Доктор не давал сосредоточиться на цели; он занимал собой тот небольшой кусочек пространства, на котором Мастер была в состоянии сконцентрироваться, и требовал всё больше и больше её внимания.  
– Мастер, да послушай же меня!..  
– Значит, это я виновата? Я виновата? – Доктор теперь был сильный, слишком сильный по сравнению с ней, и сам не замечал, как выкручивает ей запястье. Она дергала на себя руку, и её дыхание сбивалось из-за этой бессмысленной борьбы. – Ты! ты изображаешь из себя героя, когда не надо, а когда надо – ты ничего не можешь сделать! Иди, герой, спасай своих людишек, у тебя это так хорошо получается. Мне надо было давно тебя прикончить, у меня было столько возможностей, связать тебя, приковать тебя, и убить тебя – быстро, быстро, чтоб не сбежал, чтоб не начал болтать, обезвредить, навсегда, Доктор, ненавижу, всё, что ты делаешь, Доктор, было бы хорошо, без тебя…   
Доктор склонился к ней ещё ближе со своими неприятно большими зрачками, заслонив всё остальное, заглянул в глаза и сказал нарочито спокойно:   
– Хорошо, Мастер, давай подеремся. То существо наверняка прилетит обратно посмотреть на цирк.

* * *

– Мастер, давай подумаем, – Доктор отчетливо выговаривал каждое слово, будто она вдруг оглохла и могла читать только по губам. – Что мы знаем о существе – или существах – населяющих эту планету?  
Она старалась отстраниться от него, чтобы вернуть себе перспективу, и окружающее пространство постепенно подчинялось и обретало резкость. Ткань рубашки липла к лопаткам, но скользила по гладкой стене коридора, на которую Мастер опиралась спиной. Ногти на правой руке ныли там, где она впивалась ими в кожу Доктора.   
– …Они выдерживают большие дозы экстонической радиации, но не нуждаются в ней для поддержания жизни. Они обладают способностью контролировать сознание своих жертв, включая машинное сознание, как у Тардис. Думаю, экскурсионный катер они остановили тем же способом: вмешавшись в работу бортового компьютера. Долгое время они никак не обнаруживали себя, но теперь почему-то активизировались. Возможно, катер наткнулся на их… э, гнездо – логово – жилище. Возможно, то, что мы сочли нападением, было мерой самозащиты или любопытством. Знаешь, как энтомологи накалывают мух на булавку и изучают? – После паузы Доктор спросил: – Мастер, что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Мы должны найти его и убить.  
– Угу, да, убить, – Доктор неловко кашлянул и возразил: – Если мы поймем его мотивы, мы сможем вычислить, куда оно направилось.  
– Оно отправилось убивать.  
– Мастер! – укоризненно воскликнул Доктор, но тут же спрятал раздражение за снисходительным тоном: – Ты не можешь знать наверняка…  
– Я знаю, Доктор, – перебила его Мастер. – Что я, не захватывала кораблей? Первое, что нужно сделать – исследовать судно и найти всё, что можно использовать, а что нельзя использовать – уничтожить. Как ты думаешь, к какой категории оно отнесёт её? Живое тело с зарождающимся сознанием, которое можно вырастить под свои нужды. Или оно убьёт её сразу, Доктор, чтобы не создавала помех своей ментальной активностью?  
Ей казалось, что она говорит спокойно и рассудительно, но Доктор отчего-то в замешательстве посмотрел на неё и затем лживым, ненатуральным жестом погладил по плечу:  
– Я думаю… я уверен, оно просто нас изучает. Может быть, не всегда удачно…  
Мастер вывернулась из-под его руки. Пол снова стал горизонтальным и не кренился на каждом шаге; она решительно двинулась вперед:  
– Доктор, пока ты тут рассуждаешь, оно там убивает её. И меня не волнует, теоретический у него интерес или практический.  
– Мастер, у тебя есть план? – он немедленно сменил тон.  
– Захватить корабль.  
– А потом?   
– Найти временной манипулятор.  
– А потом? – он допрашивал её, будто желая поймать на противоречии.  
– А потом ты применишь свои дедуктивные способности и скажешь, где нам искать Тардис! – взорвалась она.

* * *

Порт занимал отдельный отсек огромного Дворца развлечений, соединявшийся с основным комплексом длинной трубой коридора. Перед её жерлом толпились пассажиры, обвешанные сумочками, рюкзаками, вопящими детишками и маленькими ручными зверьками на поводках. Все они очередями выстраивались к билетным турникетами и невыносимо медленно просачивались сквозь них. Вокруг кишело и гудело, полусферическое табло с расписанием рейсов беспрестанно мигало над головой, извещая о каждом изменении немелодичным пиликаньем. Мастер потянула из кармана лазерную отвертку, чтобы быстрее проложить путь через людскую массу, но Доктор крепко сжал её руку, и после молниеносной борьбы отвертка исчезла в кармане его пиджака.  
– Отдай, – Мастер схватила его за галстук. Её глаза опасно сузились.  
– После. Ты себя не контролируешь.  
– Отдай, Доктор.  
Несколько мгновений они не мигая глядели друг на друга, затем Доктор помахал у неё перед лицом листком бумаги в кожаной обложке и улыбнулся:  
– Есть более эффективные способы.  
Девица за стойкой контроля билетов была похожа на манекена в сиреневой униформе и с патологически неизменной улыбкой. Доктор уверенной походкой обогнул очередь и развернул телепатическую бумагу перед кукольным лицом:  
– Спецпассажиры.  
Мастер, не останавливаясь, хотела пройти сквозь турникет, но металлические штыри поперек дороги остались неподвижны.  
– Минуточку, – сказала девица. Мастер напряглась: сейчас придется пробиваться силой, и хороша она будет без оружия. Доктор нарочно делает всё, чтобы задержать их. – Миссис и мистер Смит, – ещё раз сверилась с документом девушка, даже в разговоре не теряя жуткого профессионального оскала, – администрация Дворца развлечений надеется, что вам понравилось пребывание у нас. Если у вас есть какие-либо жалобы, предложения или пожелания, вы можете направить их по адресу, указанному на последней странице буклета, – она всучила Доктору красочную книжицу. За соседними стойками такие же кукольные клерки произносили ту же речь. – В качестве подарка от Дворца развлечений вы получаете набор памятных сувениров. Также только на этой неделе особый подарок для пар… – на стойке один за другим появлялись сиреневые фирменные пакеты. У Мастера вдруг онемели запястья и основания ладоней; она стала машинально массировать их большими пальцами, не чувствуя своих прикосновений. Доктор покосился на неё и торопливо сгреб сувениры со стойки:  
– Спасибо! Мы обязательно вам напишем!  
Турникет наконец открылся, и Мастер поспешила внутрь.  
– Дворец развлечений желает вам приятного путешествия! – донеслось ей вслед. Пассажиры бессмысленно топтались, мешкали у входа на ленту транспортера, роняли багаж. Она обгоняла одного, но на пути у неё тут же вставал другой. Какой-то раскормленный, поджаренный до красного загара отец семейства чуть не сшиб её с ног, не успев изменить траекторию. Она смерила его гневным взглядом, но он уже повернулся к ней лысым затылком, сочащимся мелкими прозрачными каплями. Чужой удушливый запах пота оседал на ней тонкой пленкой.  
Доктор догнал её, взял за локоть и прошептал:  
– Который корабль?  
– Ближайший.  
Доктор продолжал тащить ворох пакетов, одной рукой прижимая их к груди. Мастер резким движением ударила по ней сверху вниз, и они с шуршанием и треском бьющегося стекла посыпались под ноги другим пассажирам. Кто-то с жадностью бросился подбирать уцелевшее.   
Они вышли в просторный сферический зал ожидания, и толпа, вылившаяся в него из узкого перехода, поредела. Звуки и запахи немного угасли, и Мастер облегченно перевела дыхание – последние пару минут она старалась глубоко не вдыхать.  
– Постой-ка, – Доктор вдруг остановился и стал оглядываться. – Здесь только тяжелые пассажирские лайнеры, и на каждом не меньше сотни человек персонала и пары тысяч пассажиров.  
– Ну и что? – Мастер протянула Доктору требовательно раскрытую ладонь: – Отвертку верни.  
– Мастер, ты же не будешь угонять лайнер!   
– Почему? – Она нетерпеливо пошевелила пальцами: – Отвертку, Доктор!  
– Во-первых, потому что… – он смешался, но через секунду нашёл ответ: – Они слишком медленные. На таком только до Земли мы будем добираться несколько дней!  
Это было первое разумное соображение со стороны Доктора.  
– Так, – Мастер сложила кончики пальцев и поднесла их к носу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Есть другие варианты?  
Доктор побарабанил пальцами по губам:  
– Экскурсионные катера нам не подойдут, ремонтные тоже – они не рассчитаны на межзвездные перелеты. Нам нужно что-то быстрое, маленькое и прочное… ну конечно! – вскричал он, привлекши к себе внимание нескольких человек вокруг. Он понизил голос и сказал заговорщически: – Служебный крейсер компании. Помнишь, когда мы убеждали их оставить планету, один из них похвастался, что в случае опасности они смогут покинуть орбиту в течение двух минут?  
– Молодец, – коротко кивнула Мастер. – Мы на уровне F…  
– …а самый быстрый старт можно обеспечить с верхнего, то есть А. Ты видишь где-нибудь лифт?

* * *

Доктор осторожно выглянул из-за угла и доложил еле слышно:  
– Он там один. Вооружен. Дверь за ним. Я пойду первым, – он приготовил телепатическую бумагу. – Разведаю обстановку. Потом ты. Ясно?  
– Я тебе что, маленькая девочка? – Мастер прильнула к плечу Доктора и погладила его по груди. Пока он от неожиданности открывал и закрывал рот, её рука скользнула к нему за пазуху, к внутреннему карману: – Просто отдай мне отвертку, я всё улажу.   
Доктор пришел в себя слишком быстро и решительно прижал ладонью отворот пиджака:  
– Нет, Мастер, – прошептал он. – Никаких убийств.  
– Я его только оглушу, – Мастер продолжала бесшумно и упрямо бороться с ним за отвертку; её пальцы почти доползли до неё по скользкой подкладке.   
– Ш-ш! – Доктор шикнул на неё и вскинул голову, будто заметил опасность сверху. Мастер инстинктивно повернулась туда же, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы вырваться из её рук. Её пальцы мазнули по рукаву, но удержать его уже не смогли.   
– Здравствуйте! – Доктор шагнул за угол, навстречу охраннику. – Техническая инспекция по контролю и инвентаризации гастрономической продукции на пассажирских транспортных средствах, у нас есть разрешение на осмотр судна.  
– Так точно, сэр! – бодро отрапортовал высокий юношеский голос. После паузы, во время которой охранник, видимо, изучал документы Доктора, он сказал: – Проходите, бригадир. Вы сказали «мы»? – уточнил он робко.  
– Угу, – небрежно пробормотал Доктор. – Коллега! Не будете ли вы так любезны поторопиться?  
Мастер одернула рубашку, по-военному приосанилась и вышла из-за угла. Охранник был совсем молодой мальчик в лиловой форме Дворца развлечений. Он отсалютовал ей, нажал на кнопку на панели, и стальная дверь перед ними разъехалась в стороны, открывая короткий переход к посадочной площадке крейсера.   
– Вот видишь, прекрасно обошлись без насилия, – улыбнулся Доктор, когда охранник остался за пределами слышимости.  
– Оглушить было бы быстрее, – мрачно ответила Мастер.   
Широкий люк корабля стоял распахнутым настежь. Целиком судно разглядеть было нельзя: его скрывали от взора металлические стены и потолок трапа. Изнутри же оно было отделано с тем же безвкусным шиком, что и кабинет дирекции Дворца: кричащий лиловый ковер слегка лип к ногам статическим электричеством; узкие помещения безуспешно симулировали простор при помощи встроенных экранов, на которых без перерыва колыхались волны однообразных морских пейзажей.   
– Нам… – Доктор обернулся вокруг своей оси на развилке коридора и наугад ткнул пальцем: – туда.   
Мастер не раздумывая двинулась в противоположную сторону: у Доктора было уникальное пространственное чутье, нужно было только уметь правильно им пользоваться. На ближайшей двери крупными буквами было написано: «Во время взлёта, посадки и перехода на варп-скорость отвлекать пилотов воспрещается».

– Отлично! – Доктор радостно разглядывал небольшую кабину. Он уселся в кресло первого пилота и не удержался от того, чтобы крутануться на нем вокруг своей оси. – Осталось только запустить двигатели… – он щелкнул сцепленными в замок пальцами и занес их над приборами, – …и мы можем отправляться! Пристегните ремни и наслаждайтесь полетом, – он ухмыльнулся Мастеру с такой самоуверенностью, что она окончательно убедилась, что он злит её нарочно. Сейчас она поддаваться не стала и проговорила негромко, сквозь зубы:  
– Вставай.  
– Что? – переспросил Доктор. – Почему?  
– Освободи мне место, быстро.  
Но тот продолжал тянуть свою издевательскую игру:  
– Я всего лишь хотел тебя немного… – сказал он заискивающе, встретился с ней глазами и растерял весь запал: – …подбодрить, – закончил он сухо. С места он встать и не подумал.  
– Ты тратишь моё драгоценное время, Доктор, – напомнила ему Мастер.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – в голосе Доктора зазвучали сварливые нотки, которые особенно свойственны были ему в молодости. Он пересел в кресло второго пилота. – Садись, управляй, не забудь снять корабль с ручника и отсоединить магнитные клеммы трапа. Да, и не забудь задраить люк…  
Снаружи что-то упало, когда корабль вздрогнул от резко пущенных двигателей. Только это уберегло Доктора от гнева Мастера; она прислушалась и, убедившись, что звук не повторился, сказала только:  
– Не испытывай моё терпение, его у меня нет.  
Шорох пневматического привода сообщил о том, что внешний люк загерметизирован. Шкала на экране перед Мастером медленно менялась, показывая уровень готовности к старту: давление в воздушном шлюзе между отсеком порта и трапом ползло вниз, а значки, обозначавшие системы корабля, неторопливо загорались один за другим. Символы на панели управления были выполнены с поразительным изяществом – определенно, лучше бы эти люди потратили свои таланты на ускорение медлительных технологий, а не на художества.  
– Я проложил курс, – Доктор слегка развернул к ней свой монитор, но сам старательно говорил в пространство. – Мы сможем перейти на варп-скорость сразу, как только покинем экзосферу. На Землю прибудем ориентировочно через 12 часов. По моим расчетам, технология пространственно-временных прыжков там уже развита, так что мы сможем найти примитивный манипулятор.  
Мастер кивнула, приняв информацию к сведению. Она не отпускала штурвал и не отрывала глаз от экрана, ожидая, когда крепления трапа отпустят корабль. За дверью кабины снова что-то звякнуло, но в этот момент на экране высветилась готовность к старту, и Мастер, забыв обо всем, дала на двигатели полную мощность. Крейсер задрал нос, и её вжало в кресло.  
– Десять секунд до выхода из атмосферы, – сообщил Доктор. – Шесть. Пять. Четыре. Три. Две. Одна. Варп-скорость… давай.  
Одновременно он поднял щитки на лобовом стекле, защищавшие кабину от экстонического излучения, и чернота космического пространства открылась перед ними. Гравитационные эффекты вытягивали звезды в дуги, которые сливались между собой в сияющие круги, мерцали и пропадали позади корабля.   
– Красиво, правда?.. – начал Доктор.  
– Сколько нам лететь? – перебила его Мастер.  
– Сейчас, – он углубился в показания приборов. – Одиннадцать часов и…  
– Не двигаться и руки вверх! – завопил позади них высокий от волнения голос. Мастер медленно развернулась в кресле: молоденький охранник нервно дернул пистолетом и нацелил его ей в грудь. На щеках у него были пунцовые пятна. – Разворачивайте корабль обратно в порт! – приказал он с цыплячьей храбростью.  
– Отставить, – дружелюбно, но настойчиво сказал Доктор. Он разглядывал человека с таким искренним и доброжелательным любопытством, будто собирался принять его в свою семью. – Всё в порядке, сержант, это тренировочный полёт, после него крейсер вернется на базу.   
Умение врать в глаза Доктора редко подводило. Охранник неуверенно перевел пистолет на него.  
– У вас нет санкции на полёт, – возразил он.  
Доктор с отеческой укоризной посмотрел на молодого человека.  
– Мы проверяем вашу боевую готовность, разве это не очевидно? По возвращении я пришлю вам полный отчет о качестве вашей подготовки, но уже сейчас я могу сделать краткие выводы.  
Он подался вперед и облокотился о свои колени. Теперь охранник полностью сосредоточил внимание на нем, забыв о Мастере.   
– И какие у вас выводы, э-э, бригадир? – спросил он подавленно, как студент перед строгим экзаменатором.  
– О, весьма неоднозначные, – веско проговорил Доктор: – С одной стороны, я хочу положительно отметить вашу решительность, с другой стороны, вы недостаточно четко следуете инструкциям… – он говорил и говорил, а парень постепенно опускал пистолет и ослаблял хватку на нем. Так держать, Доктор, мысленно похвалила его Мастер. Стремительным движением она оказалась рядом с охранником, одной рукой обхватила его сзади за шею, а другой обездвижила запястье. Он не успел даже вскрикнуть, когда пистолет уже был у неё.  
– Экзамен не сдан, – констатировала она, прижала дуло к его боку и нажала на спусковую кнопку.   
– Мастер! – Доктор подпрыгнул с места, как раз вовремя для того, чтобы поймать обмякшее тело. Мастер с удовлетворением разглядывала оружие:  
– Биошокер, замаскированный под лазерный пистолет. Невинная вещица: с расстояния импульс вызывает всего лишь легкую дезориентацию, которая позволяет обезвредить противника нетравматичными методами. Зато при прямом контакте следует временный, но глубокий паралич. – Она коротко глянула на Доктора, который бережно придерживал охранника подмышки: – Кстати, если тебя заботит его судьба, проследи, чтобы у него не произошла остановка дыхания.  
Она сунула пистолет за пояс и вернулась в кресло пилота. Полёт проходил в автоматическом режиме после того, как были заданы координаты, но ей надо было чем-то занять себя. Она вывела на экран обратный отсчет времени и расстояния до Земли; уменьшающиеся числа создавали видимость, что она делает что-то полезное, и позволяли сосредоточиться на дальнейшем плане действий. Когда они с Доктором добудут временной манипулятор, самым главным будет определить местонахождение Тардис. Что, если…  
– Мастер! Мастер, – голос Доктора вторгся в её мысли неприятным паническим тембром, – здесь есть набор для реанимации?  
– Понятия не имею.  
Повременив пару секунд, она обернулась через плечо. Оказалось, что зрелище того, как Доктор безнадежно пытается оживить человека, умиротворяет не хуже, чем мерная смена цифр на экране. Мастер подперла подбородок ладонью и облокотилась о ручку кресла. Доктор подгонял себя и мертвое уже тело задыхаюшимся «Ну давай же, давай!» Его ритмичные движения: массаж сердца – вдох – массаж сердца – создавали завораживающий контраст с неподвижностью его пациента. В этом действе можно было найти своеобразную мелодию: на монотонном фоне резкие всплески энергии – было бы красиво. Мастер даже начала выстукивать ритм пальцами по колену, но тут Доктор не вовремя прервался. Он выпрямил спину и несколько мгновений смотрел на лежащее перед ним тело. Затем он озвучил очевидное тусклым, усталым голосом:  
– Он умер.  
– Угу, – кивнула Мастер. Кажется, Доктор ждал чего-то ещё, поэтому она добавила: – Паралич сердечной мышцы, скорее всего.  
Доктор поднял на неё глаза:  
– Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? – спросил он с недоверием – и с тенью надежды.  
– Убери его отсюда, – ответила Мастер и, чтобы Доктору было проще подчиниться, завуалировала приказ: – Если тебя не затруднит.   
В глазах у Доктора плеснула ярость, но как всегда теперь, он тотчас подавил её. Ничего не ответив, он поднял вялое тело на руки. Мастер молча отвернулась к пульту.

* * *

– Его звали Дерек.   
Доктор медленно прошел через кабину, опустился в кресло и протянул Мастеру табличку с именем, которую он отстегнул с одежды охранника. Она покосилась на неё и перевела взгляд на Доктора:  
– И что?  
– Его наверняка кто-то ждет дома. Любимый человек. Друзья. Родители.  
Доктор говорил сдавленно и со столь явным намеком в голосе, что от его нарочитости становилось тошно.  
– Да, – ответила Мастер равнодушно – частью от того, что ей и в самом деле было всё равно, а частью – в пику Доктору. – И они плохо заботились о своём ребенке. Я о своих собираюсь заботиться лучше.   
Доктор убрал протянутую руку с табличкой; он положил её перед собой и аккуратно погладил пальцем.  
– Я не это хотел сказать.  
Я знаю, подумала Мастер мстительно. Она удобно откинулась в кресле и посмотрела на Доктора, склонив голову:  
– А-а, ты подразумевал, что у меня должен был проснуться материнский инстинкт по отношению ко всем живым существам, – сказала она, будто её только что озарило.   
– На это я и не надеялся. Просто – подумай хотя бы раз: у тех, кого ты убиваешь, была целая жизнь, мечты, надежды, будущее.  
– У меня тоже были – и что? Сколько раз мне приходилось умирать?  
– Ты всегда возвращалась, – констатировал Доктор, и Мастера вдруг кольнула холодность его тона. – А у них только одна жизнь.  
– Ну и что? – она демонстративно пожала плечами. – Иногда я умирала и думала, что это навсегда. Ты не понимаешь одной простой вещи, Доктор: все когда-нибудь умирают. Раньше или позже – зависит только от того, кто сильнее. Я до сих пор здесь только потому, что я всегда оказывалась сильнее, умнее, быстрее. Думаешь, если бы ты спас его сейчас, он бы жил вечно? Ты бы ничего не изменил. Он бы всё равно умер, и довольно скоро – он был глупый и неосторожный.  
Сколько раз она пыталась донести до Доктора эту очевидную мысль, и никогда он даже не пытался понять, что она хочет сказать: в бесконечности пространства и времени отдельные жизни такие короткие, как вспышки, что их и не разглядеть. Ты же не беспокоишься о судьбе отдельной капли в океане, отдельной клетки в своем теле, могла бы в сотый раз повторить она, почему ты беспокоишься о бессмысленно кратком мгновении между рождением и смертью человеческого существа?  
– Умер бы – когда-нибудь, – с горечью сказал Доктор. – Ты отняла у него несколько десятков лет, за которые он мог бы столько всего сделать, увидеть, почувствовать!   
– Это не меняет конечного результата, – коротко ответила она. Ей не хотелось спорить об одном и том же по кругу, как двум заведенным пластинкам. Спор о чужих жизнях не развлекал, от него только становилось скучно и тоскливо, и пахло затхлостью залежалых идей. Но когда Доктор начинал горячиться, ей сложно было не слушать его – хотя бы для того, чтобы последнее слово не осталось за ним.  
– Это _всё_ меняет! – говорил он, заражаясь энтузиазмом от своего собственного голоса. – Мастер, оглянись вокруг: каждый, кого ты встречаешь, уникален и прекрасен по-своему, а ты готова из одной только прихоти уничтожать их. Только подумай, что кто-то так же переживает за этого человека, как ты за свою…  
Мастер ударила раскрытой ладонью по подлокотнику:  
– Нужно защищать то, что тебе дорого, Доктор, вот и всё! Никого не интересует, что ты чувствуешь и как потом слезы будешь лить, нужно действовать здесь и сейчас, нужно быть рядом и бороться, потому что потом никакое раскаяние не вернет того, что ты потерял! Все твои проповеди и сожаления задним числом ничего не значат. Прошлое уже случилось, никто не оживет, ты ничего не исправишь.  
Она глубоко вдохнула, восстанавливая дыхание. Не нужно больше ничего говорить, иначе Доктор зацепится за каждое слово и разовьет совершенно не нужный сейчас философский диспут.   
– Я опять тебя разочаровала, да, Доктор? – полушутливо сказала она, отворачиваясь к приборам. – Скажи, ты тоже удивляешься, как мы могли оказаться вдвоем, здесь?   
Лишь произнеся это вслух, она поняла вдруг, что в самом деле не помнит, как это произошло. В памяти были академия, соседние комнаты и соседние парты, но за всем этим не стояло ничего: никаких эмоций, только голые, холодные факты их общей биографии. Если бы её соседом тогда был Дракс, или Рани, или ещё кто-то – она бы сейчас сидела рядом с Драксом? Или они с Рани завели бы ребёнка? Может быть, Доктор объяснит ей, как это получилось; напомнит о чем-то, что она успела совсем забыть, о чем-то ценном и неуловимом, с чего всё началось.  
– Я удивляюсь, почему мне понадобилось 150 лет, чтобы увидеть, что ты из себя представляешь, – зло ответил Доктор.


	19. Chapter 19

– Потрясающе, Доктор! «Агентство времени находится где-то на Земле примерно сейчас». Тебе не приходило в голову, что на Земле обитает десять миллиардов…  
– Девять с половиной.  
– …жителей, а Агентство времени – не та организация, дорогу к которой тебе укажет первый встречный? Ещё раз браво за то, как элегантно ты приземлил – или лучше сказать упокоил? – корабль в чистом поле. Если бы я знала, что ты даже карту читать не умеешь, я бы сама проложила курс. Но нет, ты мне не позволил, ты же знаешь Землю, как свои пять пальцев!  
– Мы промахнулись всего на пятьдесят километров.  
– Пятьдесят километров. Пешком. По пустыне. Откуда у них вообще такие пустоши?  
– Это заповедник.  
– …Пятьдесят градусов жары, у нас нет ни воды, ни еды, и я даже не уверена, что мы идем в правильном направлении.   
– Ты ещё хуже, когда зудишь.  
– И я буду, пока мы не дойдем до нормального скоростного транспорта! Ты делаешь всё, чтобы нас задержать. Ты впустил ту тварь в Тардис, и с тех пор только мешал мне! Что ты сделал, чтобы мне помочь? Ничего. Ни единой чертовой вещи! Ты только морализаторствовал и не давал мне решать проблемы самым эффективным способом.   
– Ты устала? Тебя понести?  
– Издеваешься?   
– Да. Ты знала, что испарение жидкости через рот происходит в пять раз быстрее, чем через кожные покровы, а следовательно, симптомы обезвоживания ты почувствуешь в пять раз быстрее?  
– Верни мне мою отвертку, я тебя убью.   
– Мальбрук в поход собрался… Ты что-то сказала?.. Мальбрук в поход собрался, Бог весть, вернется ли… 

* * *

– Мастер? Эй, ты меня слышишь?  
Она никак не думала, что можно присесть ненадолго на камни перевести дух и просто стечь в черноту – стоило только на мгновение перестать сопротивляться калейдоскопу кругов перед глазами. Это было даже приятно – сказать себе: я больше никуда не пойду, хватит.  
На её лицо упала тень, и слабое движение сухого раскаленного воздуха обдало его новым жаром.  
– Прости, я совсем забыл, что твой организм сейчас ослаблен, Мастер, ты слышишь меня? – горячий ветерок исчез, и Доктор взял её за запястье, щупая пульс. Она позволила себе ещё несколько мгновений делать вид, что не слышит его. Хуже слабости было то, что сейчас придется открыть глаза и выслушивать сочувственные нотации Доктора.  
– Ну же, Мастер! – с отчаянием говорил Доктор. – Нам совсем недалеко осталось, скоро стемнеет и похолодает, мне так жаль, мне очень жаль… – тыльной стороной ладони он коснулся её лба и щек; его рука была немного прохладнее кожи Мастера.  
Она заслонила глаза ладонью и приоткрыла их.  
– Перестань причитать, я в порядке.  
Доктор явственно выдохнул и снова стал нервно обмахивать её кожаной обложкой телепатической бумаги.  
– Ты уверена? Ты сможешь идти? Хочешь, я тебя понесу? Нет, правда. Тебе нужно беречь силы: в критической ситуации организм все ресурсы бросает на защиту ребенка, тебе ничего не остается.  
– Прекрати махать на меня, мне кажется, будто ты хочешь ровно подрумянить меня со всех сторон.  
Она отпихнула его руку и села. В голове тут же стал нарастать рев двигателей на взлете, особенно явственный после того, как Доктор замолчал. Она помотала головой, чтобы вытряхнуть двигатели из ушей, но стало только хуже: на мгновение окружающая реальность перевернулась вверх ногами, а затем неохотно совершила оборот на 180 градусов. Видимо, это как-то отразилось на её лице, потому что Доктор уже снова поддерживал её спину и обмахивал; мельтешение черного цвета и солнечных бликов резало глаза.  
– Тебе плохо? Не вставай резко, от перепада давления…  
– Лицемер.  
Мастер стала искать опору для ладони, чтобы подняться; под руку всё время попадалась мелкая серая пыль с острой крошкой камней.   
– Конечно, – согласился Доктор. Он встал, отряхнул руки и взял её подмышки. – Я тебя заставил забеременеть, и теперь ты страдаешь, – его голос исказился от напряжения, когда он рывком поставил её на ноги и придержал, чтобы она сохраняла вертикальное положение. Убедившись, что она стоит сама, он поднял с земли пальто. – Было бы неплохо, если бы я страдал тоже. Идем?  
Пустыня с отдельными валунами тут и там и невысокими холмами на горизонте тянулась однообразно во все стороны. Липкая пыль теперь была не только под ногами, но и между пальцев, на лице, в волосах, на зубах, под джинсами и под рубашкой и перекатывалась в складках кожи, сбиваясь в сгибах локтей и коленей и под грудью. Доктор не пытался поддерживать Мастера и демонстрировал теперь показное равнодушие, но взглядывал на неё чаще, чем следовало, и замедлял шаг, как только ему чудилось, что она отстает.  
Ей бы хотелось бежать, но ноги отказывались передвигаться быстрее; адреналин и усталость смешивались и рождали мрачное недовольство всем вокруг. Они заблудились, иначе давно бы вышли к жилью. Зачем было устраивать заповедник в пустыне, где нет ничего ценного? Доктор врёт, чтобы скрыть, что он не знает дороги. Ему всё равно, как скоро они найдут Тардис. Он хочет, чтобы остался только один ребенок – его ребенок. На второго ему наплевать, он мстит за Молли, за всё, что Мастер делала когда-либо. Он надеялся, что она станет милосерднее, но теперь, когда этого не произошло, он хочет наказать её. Он добьется того, что тварь убьет её девочку, а потом станет поучать: «Ты получила то, что ты приносила другим. Что ты чувствуешь теперь? Что? Что?» И всё это под личиной искренней заботы. О, он хитрый, Доктор: он демонстрирует свое беспокойство, чтобы потом его нельзя было ни в чем упрекнуть.   
– Какой ты стал заботливый, – сказала она, стараясь голосом не выдать слишком явно своих намерений. – Если бы ты так беспокоился о моем здоровье, когда я подыхала у тебя на глазах. Все те разы, – подчеркнула она, – когда я подыхала, а ты качал головой и говорил: «Ах, Мастер, туда ему и дорога».   
Доктор вопросительно покосился на неё, не нашел ответа и повернул к ней лицо. На нем отразился мыслительный процесс шахматиста, просчитывающего варианты.  
– Я не уверен… – сказал он наконец, – к чему ты ведешь.  
– Не держи меня за наивную идиотку, Доктор, – в горле у Мастера дрожало. – Я знаю, что ты задумал.   
– О. И что я задумал? – спросил он с наигранным любопытством.  
– Ты хочешь мне отомстить. Ты нарочно нас задерживаешь. Чтобы у твари было время убить её. За всё, что я тебе сделала. Чтобы потом ты мог прочитать мне мораль о преступлении и наказании. Да, Доктор? Я знаю, что я права.  
Доктор мог бы уже ничего не отвечать: его растерянное лицо говорило само за себя, лицо пойманного на месте интригана-любителя. Он хмыкнул и вздернул брови, но веселость ему не удалась. Тем не менее, он попытался пошутить:  
– Я поражаюсь, как твой мозг генерирует подобные идеи. По-моему, из нас двоих это план как раз в твоем духе.  
Мастер отвлеклась на то, чтобы перешагнуть валун на пути, а когда вновь остановила на Докторе пронзительный взгляд, он осекся и впал в задумчивость. Придется убить его, вяло размышляла Мастер, как о чем-то далеком и несбыточном; строить конкретных планов не хотелось.  
– Если бы ты была на моем месте, – спросил Доктор вскоре, – что бы ты сделала с собой?  
– Ты и без моих советов знаешь, как поизощреннее мне отомстить, – огрызнулась Мастер.  
– Нет, правда, Мастер: на моем месте, что бы ты сделала с таким, как ты? Гипотетически. Ради научного интереса.  
Доктор не отступает от своих принципов: у врага должен быть выбор. Он может даже пойти дальше в своей щедрости и предложить врагу вынести свой собственный приговор. Хорошо, пусть выслушает – это не значит, что Мастер позволит привести его в исполнение.  
– Я бы не стала убивать его: это слишком просто. Куда лучше сохранить ему жизнь, чтобы затем иметь возможность играть с ним: отпустить и тут же вновь поймать, но ни на секунду не позволять забыть, в чьей он власти. Постоянно держать в ожидании пыток – ты ведь знаешь, что ожидание страшнее реальности? – и бить неожиданно, когда он беззащитнее всего. Сделать так, чтобы он мучился каждую минуту своей жизни, и чтобы эта жизнь была очень долгой.  
Пока Мастер говорила, Доктор всё замедлял шаг и, наконец, остановился, как вкопанный. Он поднес ладони ко рту и проговорил сквозь них невнятно, полувопросительно:  
– Я ведь не делаю этого.  
– Конечно, разве я позволю, – Мастер обернулась к нему на ходу и прикрикнула: – Шевелись, Доктор, на этот раз твой план сорвется.  
В несколько шагов он догнал её, задыхаясь от жары.  
– Мастер, послушай, когда я говорил, что я тебя прощаю, я правда это имел в виду: я тебя прощаю, я не считаю, что ты в чем-то передо мной виновата, я не считаю, что ты заслуживаешь наказания, я тебя прощаю, Мастер.  
Она никак не могла привязать порыв его красноречия к предыдущему разговору – Доктор явно пытался увести его в сторону.  
– Ты выбрал неудачное время для демонстрации великодушия, – оборвала она его. 

* * *

Прямо посреди пустынной равнины стоял сарай. Впрочем, обойдя его вокруг, они обнаружили, что по ту сторону прямо от входной двери начинается отличное шоссе. Ни одной души видно или слышно не было, но едва Доктор собрался подергать ручку двери, как она распахнулась ему в лицо, и на пороге возникло тощее существо неопределенного пола и возраста с задубевшей на солнце кожей.  
– А-а! – протянуло существо неожиданно сочным тенором. – Совесть проснулась? Мне за вами по солнцепеку транспорт гонять не с руки. Ну-ну, проходите, касса у меня внутри.  
Доктор обменялся с Мастером взглядом и едва заметно пожал плечами, на что она втолкнула его в сарай тычком между лопаток. Когда из полумрака не последовало подозрительных звуков и криков о помощи, она вошла следом. После закатного солнца, от которого сетчатка, тем не менее, вспыхивала раскаленными кругами, голубоватый свет единственной лампы казался подозрительно тусклым, будто хозяин этого заведения замышлял недоброе под покровом тьмы. На конторке, перегораживающей помещение, возвышался металлический ящик кассового аппарата, за конторкой – хозяин или хозяйка, недовольно жующая губы, а перед ней – Доктор, который как раз говорил:  
– …Мы бы хотели узнать, как нам быстрее всего добраться до центра? И заодно, не угостите ли вы нас водой – наш корабль немного… потерпел крушение, поэтому мы с утра в пути, без еды и отдыха.   
Свою речь он завершил обворожительной улыбкой.   
– Тэ-эк, – существо поковырялось под конторкой, и на стене за ним зажегся экран. – Сейчас посчитаем: оставили за собой крупногабаритный мусор – 100 кредитов за нарушение природоохранного законодательства плюс 400 за уборку. – На экране возник снимок земной поверхности, очевидно, сделанный со спутника. Крейсер был на нем отлично виден, как и две человеческие фигурки рядом. – Да-алее, – неприятно почесал коричневый нос хозяин, – несанкционированное пребывание на заповедной территории: 50 кредитов с человека умножить на 12 часов 25 минут, округляем до 13-ти, итого – 1300 кредитов. Плюс налог на кемпинг – 200 кредитов, – фотография сменилась кадрами, на которых маленькая рыжеволосая фигура принимала горизонтальное положение, а другая подпрыгивала с места. Видео было зациклено, поэтому падения и прыжки повторялись раз за разом. – Всего с вас 2000 кредитов.  
Хозяин отбил сумму на клавишах кассового аппарата и теперь только продемонстрировал белые зубы в стандартной торгашеской улыбке.  
– Что? – возмутился Доктор. – Какой ещё кемпинг? Это была чрезвычайная ситуация!  
– Согласно кодексу туристических и экскурсионных поездок, кемпинг – это остановка с целью отдыха длительностью более пяти минут при условии занятия лежачей позиции, – невозмутимо сообщил хозяин. Наверняка у него на любое возражение найдется ответ, решила про себя Мастер. Позволив Доктору продолжать бесполезный спор, она незаметно отступила назад. В несколько шагов она оказалась на улице.  
– …судя по снимкам, вы могли наблюдать за нами с самого начала? – доносился изнутри голос Доктора. – Согласно Прокламации теней, статья 21, параграф 1, пункт 8, неоказание помощи является особо тяжким преступлением и карается аналогично покушению на убийство. У нас есть все доказательства…  
Мастер медленно обошла сарай с левой стороны, внимательно оглядывая стыки серовато-белых панелей, из которых он был собран. Так и есть! Она довольно дернула уголком рта. Изнутри помещение было заметно меньше, чем снаружи, а значит, строение имело дополнительный отсек. Мастер провела указательным пальцем по металлу, подцепила край люка и беззвучно распахнула его. Предположение оказалось правильным: у смотрителя должно было быть транспортное средство, которое ему неохота было гонять за нарушителями. Невысокий легкий квадроцикл был надраен до блеска и вряд ли часто покидал гараж. Она без труда выкатила его на улицу и попыталась завести, но на круглом приборном мониторе надпись «Старт» только сменялась мигающим предупреждением «Отказано». Перспектива расковыривать блок питания пальцами, не имея под рукой приличных инструментов, не показалась Мастеру привлекательной. А это значило – Доктор. Она вернулась внутрь, когда дискуссия достигла точки кипения. Её появление прошло незамеченным.  
– Я не являюсь благотворительной службой, и в мои обязанности не входит снабжать первых попавшихся проходимцев питанием! – протяжно вещал хозяин, легко перескакивая с официального тона на оскорбительный и обратно.  
– Это преступное бездействие! – Доктор ожесточенно тыкал пальцем в конторку, подкрепляя свои слова. – Вы понимаете, чем это может вам грозить? Нет, – он сам отмахнулся от своих слов, – вы понимаете, что вы делаете? Я не позволю, чтобы она ещё несколько часов шла пешком до ближайшей воды, в её положении это катастрофически опасно…  
Мастер не успела остановить его, Доктор тараторил быстрее, чем она могла подскочить к нему и с намеком врезать костяшками пальцев по пояснице.  
– Что же вы сразу не сказали! – хозяин радостно повернулся к кассе и щелкнул несколько цифр. – Вас трое! Умножаем сумму на 30 процентов, с вас 2600 кредитов.  
– Что?! – Доктор задохнулся то ли от возмущения, то ли от удара.  
– Пойдем, Доктор, – Мастер понизила голос до успокаивающего тембра и потянула его под локоть. – Спорами ты здесь ничего не добьешься. Пойдем, дорогой, пересчитаем деньги, – она ободряюще кивнула хозяину и со словами «Мы только на минуту» вытащила Доктора на улицу и прикрыла за ними дверь. Здесь она немедленно сменила тон на обычный:  
– Во-первых, не смей трепать языком о моем «положении». Во-вторых, я нашла транспорт, тебе осталось всего лишь завести его и пользоваться плодами моего интеллекта.

* * *

Только что над горизонтом блеснул изумрудный луч заходящего солнца, в следующую минуту небо окрасилось чернилами, а теперь непроглядная темнота упала на пустыню. Фары мигнули, потускнели и погасли, а следом стих и двигатель. Квадроцикл проехал ещё сотню метров и остановился. В наступившей тишине Доктор глубокомысленно заметил из-за плеча Мастера:  
– Предполагаю, что питание шло от солнечных батарей.   
Он снял руки с её талии, за которую держался во время движения, и похлопал себя по коленям. Мастер устало облокотилась о руль. Она так надеялась, что последние километры до пригородов они преодолеют за считанные минуты, что тело успело расслабиться и отказывалось воспринимать приказ поднять голову, оторваться от мягкого сиденья и переставлять ноги. Доктор одним пальцем осторожно потрогал её по спине:  
– Пойдем пешком или будем ждать рассвета?  
– Угу, – кивнула она, забыв, что Доктор вряд ли может её разглядеть.   
– Мы можем устроить лагерь! – Доктор спрыгнул с сиденья – оно пружинно выпрямилось позади неё. – Кемпинг, как сказал наш сморщенный друг, знаток прейскурантов и инструкций. Принять до утра горизонтальное положение, а когда батареи зарядятся, с ветерком доехать до города! Как ты считаешь?   
Мастер тяжело оттолкнулась ладонями от руля и села прямо. Сейчас, только поставить ногу на землю, перекинуть вторую через сиденье и слезть.  
– Нет, мы пойдем. Ты опять тянешь время, – она повторила обвинение вяло, без огонька.   
– Вряд ли я виноват в том, что батареи не были заряжены, а солнце не вовремя село. Это ты у нас Небесное божество, повелитель солнца и маленьких синих человечков, я всего лишь твой скромный подмастерье, – Доктор вроде бы смеялся над ней, но тон его звучал сочувственно; и то, и другое было исполнено издевательского снисхождения. Мастер разозлилась, но на полноценную вспышку сил её не хватило.  
– Чувство юмора своё… – хлёсткий ответ, который она было придумала, завяз в беспорядочных мыслях, – …убери. Мне не смешно.   
Доктор на несколько мгновений стал настолько тихим, что она решила, будто он испарился бесследно с гладкой дороги. Вдруг он снова сконденсировался рядом с ней и сказал:   
– Знаешь, что? Держись, я попробую… – он не договорил; его руки легли на руль по краям от рук Мастера. Она отстранилась в сторону, чтобы не натыкаться на его плечо. – Скорость, сообщенная однажды движущемуся телу, будет сохраняться, если устранены внешние причины ускорения или замедления. Поскольку силой трения и силой тяготения по сравнению с моим импульсом силы можно пренебречь, система будет продолжать движение до самого города!  
Судя по участившемуся дыханию, противодействующими силами Доктор вряд ли сейчас пренебрегал, но квадроцикл тронулся с места и даже стал набирать скорость. Когда он разогнался достаточно, Доктор одной ногой вспрыгнул на подножку, а другой время от времени отталкивался от асфальта. Ночью воздух быстро остывал и холодил уши и открытую шею. Зато плечи и руки согревало теплом, которое излучал Доктор от быстрого бега.  
– Доедем меньше, чем через час! – крикнул он ей в ухо поверх шелеста шин и шороха подвески. Прямой участок дороги кончился, и Мастер раньше почувствовала, чем разобрала в темноте, как сердца подпрыгнули вверх, а квадроцикл ухнул с холма вниз, набирая скорость. Она крепче сжала руль и распахнула глаза, а Доктор тихо рассмеялся в восторженном стремительном полете.


	20. Chapter 20

Город начался внезапно, с грузовых контейнеров, взгроможденных друг на друга и терявшихся в черноте ночного неба. Асфальтовая дорога так же неожиданно, без всяких предупреждающих знаков, закончилась, влившись в необозримую бетонную площадь под ногами. Доктор попытался и дальше катить квадроцикл, но после того, как колеса дважды запутались в мотках проволоки и обрывках пластиковой упаковки, они оставили его и пошли пешком. С одной стороны доносилось глухое скрежетание работающей техники – туда они и направились.   
Доктор всё порывался взять Мастера за руку или за рукав, словно чтобы не потеряться в темноте; но она была не такой уж непроглядной, очертания предметов были хорошо различимы в синеватом отсвете неба, и Мастер не позволяла ему касаться себя. Наконец, и до самого Доктора дошло, что его руки делают нечто предосудительное, и он сунул их в карманы.  
– Чтобы найти Агентство времени, нам нужен кто-то, кто хорошо разбирается в подпольной жизни города, – сказал он задумчиво. – Кто-то, кто в курсе тайных операций, скрытых махинаций, загадочных слухов, неправдоподобных сплетен…  
– Короче говоря, нам нужен интернет, – подытожила Мастер.

Очевидно, склад простирался на многие километры: квадрат, откуда доносился шум техники, был помечен номером «10585». Света и здесь не было, как и людей: краны с запрограммированной точностью поворачивали стрелы, перенося грузы с места на место. Когда контейнер пролетал над их головами, на Мастера и Доктора сыпалась колючая пыль. Несколько наземных погрузчиков сновали туда-сюда с более мелкими ящиками.  
– Останови вон тот, – Мастер толкнула Доктора локтем и указала на ближайший к ним погрузчик. Сама бегать за юркой машинкой она не стала, подошла, только когда та замерла в проходе между рядами.   
– Да-а! – Доктор довольно бормотал себе под нос. Под его руками на боку погрузчика засветился экран. При приближении Мастера Доктор коротко оглянулся на неё и демонстративно вытер лоб: – Уф, не думал, что эти штуки такие быстрые! – Когда восхищения его 15-метровым спринтерским забегом не последовало, он продолжил, отвернувшись к экрану: – Они подключены к внутренней сети – получают по ней инструкции – но я уверен, что смогу подключиться и к общей…  
– Дай мне, – Мастер отобрала у него звуковую отвертку. Это была задачка на пять секунд – всего лишь перенаправить спутниковый сигнал. Монитор был крохотный, только для настройки простейших операций погрузчика, так что ей пришлось чуть не вплотную склониться к нему, чтобы прочесть мельчайшие буквы. Доктору места уже не оставалось.  
– Ну, что ты нашла? – нетерпеливо спросил он, дыша ей в плечо. Мастер не стала мудрить и для начала набрала в поиске «Агентство времени».  
– И кто говорил, что «люди не настолько глупы, чтобы выставлять в сеть секретную информацию»? – с сарказмом поинтересовалась она и чуть посторонилась, чтобы дать Доктору взглянуть. – Собственный сайт – кстати, шикарная графика, понятно теперь, на что они тратят свой бюджет. «Наши задачи», «Доска почета»… жаль только, адрес и приемные часы не указаны, можно было бы наведаться с официальным визитом.   
– Это если зайти как пользователь, а если как администратор… – Доктор нацепил на нос очки и прищурился, с многоумным видом разглядывая экран. – Есть! Так и думал: здесь есть потайной вход для своих! – он победно ухмыльнулся и покосился на Мастера.   
– Кто такой «Бо»? – она указала на логин, который высветился в углу экрана.  
Доктор пожал плечами:  
– Набор букв. Знаешь, ба-бо-бу, что-нибудь бы подошло.  
– Я знаю, когда ты врешь, Доктор. Ты не просто пользуешься ситуацией, ты всё спланировал!   
Подозрения вновь проснулись в ней; она отскочила от Доктора, инстинктивно ожидая нападения. Она внимательно следила за мельчайшими его движениями, пытаясь прочитать в них его намерения. Это было сложно: синеющее небо и мерцание экрана давали слишком мало света и отражались в глазах Доктора неверными бликами.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты хочешь меня наказать, я знаю…  
Доктор всплеснул руками: «Мастер!» и потер лоб. Она немедленно выставила вперед ладони, заслоняясь от него. Сейчас он снова заставит её поверить в свою невиновность, а потом обманет очередным хитрым трюком, повернет всё по-своему – сколько раз уже так было?  
– …Я тебе не верю! Не верю! – повторила она самой себе. – Если ты её убьешь, Молли тебе этого не простит! Ты слышишь? Я ей расскажу всё – весь твой план, с самого начала! Как ты хотел убить мою девочку ради своей философии!   
– Мастер, – Доктор поднял палец, как примерный ученик, – можно вставить слово?   
– Я не верю ничему, что ты скажешь, – она обхватила себя за талию и сделала шаг назад. Доктор потянулся было вперед, за ней, но заставил себя остаться на месте.  
– Ладно. Ладно, твоё право. Я правда угадал – мне повезло, что Джек действительно настолько предсказуемый.  
– Бессмертный фрик? – уточнила Мастер. Доктор кивнул:  
– Он как-то упоминал мне своё прежнее прозвище, вот и всё. А пароль “awesome” угадать было и того проще. – Теперь Доктор шагнул к ней и протянул руку: – Мир?  
Мастер потерла плечи: её знобило. Она отступила от Доктора ещё на шаг; ей хотелось что-то сделать с ним, что-то плохое, но внутренний запрет на краю сознания удерживал её.  
– Вы придумали это вдвоем с фриком, – из-за того, как напряглись все мышцы, голос её звучал сдавленно. – Сначала вы нашли меня в конце Вселенной, но я оказалась проворнее. Потом вы хотели запереть меня в Тардис, но я вам не позволила. Тогда вы вдвоем придумали превратить меня в человека, но я вернулась. Сейчас вы решили проучить меня, но я вам не дам, не дам!   
– Мастер, ты бредишь.  
– О нет, теперь-то я ясно вижу, что ты такое!   
Кусочки мозаики наконец-то сложились в цельную картину того, что хотел с ней сделать Доктор. Заманить в свою паутину, лишить воли – для этого её удерживали в человеческом теле, скрывали правду, для этого Доктор настоял на ребенке – чтобы он мог управлять ею, как ему удобно, чтобы превратить в ручного зверька. Доктор потихоньку подпиливал ей клыки и когти, а она соглашалась!   
– Отойди от меня, – попросила она. Предохранитель в голове ослабевал – тот спасительный для Доктора запрет, который никогда не позволял ей, даже в минуты самой буйной ярости, нанести решающий удар. Она чувствовала, что сейчас он может сорваться окончательно, если Доктор немедленно не исчезнет из её поля зрения. Желание уничтожить подступало к горлу, перехватывало голосовые связки, и Мастеру хватило сил только предупредить: – Отойди, я тебя убью.

Доктор исчез. Только что он был здесь, но стоило Мастеру моргнуть – на долю секунды, как ей показалось – и она осталась одна среди нагромождения ящиков. Экран на борту погрузчика продолжал гореть, и она возвратилась к нему. На ровном месте она едва не подвернула ногу.  
Через именной профиль сайт Агентства выглядел куда богаче: здесь были и сведения о подозреваемых, и система кратких историко-географических справок о различных эпохах, и – самое интересное – личная почта. Хобби Джека мало изменились за его долгую жизнь и как были, так и остались малоувлекательным занятием для всех, кроме непосредственных участников. Из писем Мастер смогла извлечь только один ценный факт: постоянно повторявшееся название увеселительного заведения, в котором, судя по всему, фрик и проводил всё своё свободное время. Туда Мастер и направилась.

* * *

Мастер чувствовала себя как под легкой анестезией: монотонная музыка звучала в ушах приглушенно, резкие запахи кальянного дыма, пота и дыхания не раздражали ноздри, а пальцам требовалось несколько прикосновений, чтобы распознать, какой поверхности они касаются. Сначала их обманула внешность: барная стойка безыскусно имитировала дерево, но Мастеру показалось, что она чувствует тепло и шероховатость годовых колец. Лишь потом холод пластика достиг нервных окончаний.   
Она ничего не пила и не собиралась, поэтому отвернулась от стойки, облокотилась на неё и прислонилась к ней лопатками и стала наблюдать за толпой. Заторможенные чувства не позволили ей вовремя отреагировать на возникшую рядом фигуру.   
– Хотя бы выпей воды, – сказал Доктор. – У тебя глаза стеклянные.   
Горячая жажда убить его прошла, осталось отвращение к его гнусной, грязной сущности. Словно она надкусила яблоко и наткнулась внутри на гниль, кишащую червями, и успела проглотить черный трухлявый кусок. Её губы скривились сами собой, и она отвернулась.  
– Я хочу помочь, Мастер.   
Танцующие фигуры в мигающем свете двигались то неестественно медленно, как под водой, то прыгали и дергались так быстро, что Мастер не успевала замечать их лица. Её предплечье защекотало что-то – насекомое – и она стряхнула его с себя. Это были паучьи пальцы Доктора.   
– Мастер, ты меня слышишь? Ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
Она глазами искала среди дергающихся конечностей то, что ей было нужно – браслет на запястье. Временной манипулятор. Люди и не люди мельтешили, сливались в группки, сцеплялись, разъединялись, сложно было уследить за тем, где чьи руки в беспрестанно колышущемся клубке. Черви, дождевые черви.  
– Мастер, давай выйдем отсюда на минуту. Мастер, пойдем со мной.  
И тут она увидела его. На фоне дрожащей, извивающейся массы тел он стоял недвижно, как изваяние. Свет падал на него и выхватывал из сумрака его белую кожу, светлые волосы и белесые, холодные глаза. Он держал на отлете высокий, толстого стекла стакан с янтарным напитком, пускавшим золотые блики по его полуобнаженной груди. От него невозможно было оторвать глаз – на его запястье был манипулятор.  
Мастер молча двинулась к нему. Некрупный, хотя хрупким назвать его было нельзя. Может оказаться сильным. Действовать хитростью. Увести в уединенное место – в толпе могут быть другие агенты.  
– Мастер, не подходи к нему. Мастер, посмотри на его глаза: он опасен. Мастер, я сам пойду. Стой, я тебя не пущу.   
Поперек талии легла рука и преградила ей путь. Мастер перевела взгляд на неё, затем на Доктора. На его лице была решимость, но она была маленькой, ничего не значащей, по сравнению с тем, на что готова была сейчас Мастер. Решимость Доктора легко было раздавить, как и его самого. «Я могу», – мысленно или вслух сказала она ему. – «И я сделаю». Она не стала ждать реакции Доктора, но когда двинулась дальше, его рука только на мгновение напряглась, сопротивляясь, а затем ослабла.   
Человек с белесыми глазами ждал её. Он обернулся вполоборота и по мере её приближения взглядом ощупывал её с головы до ног. Один раз он поднес стакан ко рту и отпил; на его губах появилась ленивая довольная улыбка. Мастер ладонью отбросила волосы назад. Можно сыграть на его инстинктах. Человеческий самец не откажется от спаривания – по крайней мере, не настолько быстро, чтобы она не успела завладеть манипулятором. Мастер вплотную подошла к нему, вскинула голову и спросила:  
– Пойдешь со мной?  
Человек вздернул брови. Его тон звучал изумленно-насмешливо, хотя тело решило раньше него и за него и подалось ей навстречу.  
– Какая ты быстрая. Как тебя зовут?  
– Ма… – она уже открыла рот, чтобы рассказать человеку, кто она, но вовремя опомнилась: – Марта. Тебя?  
– Допустим, Джон, – ответил он, изогнув уголки губ в улыбке. – Сколько?  
– Там посмотрим.  
Она взяла пальцы его свободной, левой руки, на которой был манипулятор, и пропустила их между своими; потом скользнула выше, но на браслете задерживаться не стала. Жесткие волоски его предплечья покалывали ладонь, пока она нетерпеливо ласкала его. Близость манипулятора будоражила кровь, и сдерживать себя ей было всё сложнее. Пора! решила она, рванула застежки браслета и, едва он оказался у неё в руке, бросилась в сторону – прочь от первой инстинктивной реакции агента.  
Как её ноги оторвались от земли, она понять не успела. Горло было стиснуто до красных кругов в глазах. Агент держал её на вытянутой руке; раньше, чем она задохнется, он сломает ей шею. Раньше, чем он услышит неубедительный крик Доктора… Ноги беспомощно барахтались, пытаясь вытолкнуть её на поверхность, будто она тонула в несуществующей воде. Она нащупала кнопку на манипуляторе – перенестись отсюда куда угодно – и не глядя нажала её.

* * *

Стало темно и тихо. Мастер вытянула руку; ей показалось, что пальцы наткнулись на нечто упругое и податливое, но когда она надавила сильнее, преграда исчезла. Поверхность под ногами колыхалась, как желе, и одновременно создавала впечатление солидности. Мастер присела на корточки и осторожно коснулась её кончиками пальцев. Она ожидала почувствовать склизкую влагу, но то, что было под рукой, не имело никакой структуры. Непонятно было, дерево ли это, камень, металл, пластик, живая ткань – материал будто существовал и не существовал вовсе. Она вжала ладонь в него – и тут же опора под ней исчезла, прогнулась, как тонкая резина.   
Слишком темно и тихо было вокруг. Ни один луч света не пробивался сквозь черноту, ни один звук не тревожил воздух, даже запахов не было. Самого воздуха не было – и вдруг Мастер поняла, что не дышит и не испытывает потребности дышать. В нарастающей панике она сделала несколько шагов по неверной опоре; куда бы они ни подалась, везде она наталкивалась на мягкие стены, которые исчезали, едва она прикладывала большее усилие. Она словно была внутри шара, который двигался вместе с ней, за ней.   
Мастер замерла, боясь пошевелиться, боясь вновь ощутить прикосновение обманчиво-невесомых границ своей клетки. Она ждала, и ничего не происходило. Время, которое обычно ощущалось живым потоком вокруг неё, больше не существовало. Она была нигде, никогда. Я умерла, с кристальной ясностью осознала она. 

Нет, не может быть. Когда она умирала, всё было не так. За пределами жизни не было ни телесных ощущений, ни впечатлений; Мастер превращалась в чистую волю, которая вытаскивала её обратно. Здесь же тело вполне определенно существовало, а причина вдруг отказавших органов чувств лежала вовне. Манипулятор! Вот как она оказалась здесь. Ошибка примитивного устройства забросила её в некий пространственно-временной вакуум, нужно всего лишь реверсировать процесс и вернуться в исходную точку.   
Руки её были пусты. Мастер зачем-то обшарила себя, хотя ясно было, что манипулятору негде затеряться в одежде. Только осязание работало здесь; став её единственным ориентиром, оно обострилось до предела. Машинально она сняла волос с рукава, отметив при этом, как он цепляется за рельефное переплетение нитей и как под тканью кожа пошла мурашками. Мастер опустилась на колени: опора под ними ощущалась твердой и основательной; но когда она в поисках манипулятора стала шарить вокруг руками, они встречали только пустоту. Бессмысленное занятие: она не могла обронить браслет, она изначально оказалась здесь без него. Значит, у неё нет ни инструментов, ни возможности воздействовать на время и пространство – только её разум.  
Мастер закрыла глаза: инстинктивно они искали проблеск света во тьме, и от тщетного напряжения её только мутило. Ни единого звука, ни единого движения. Никого, кроме неё. Кровь не шумит в ушах, дыхание не щекочет ноздри. На колени больше не давит вес тела; она помнит, как сложила на них ладони, но они тоже будто онемели, их не существует. Можно больше не поддерживать спину, и плечи, и шею, потому что и их нет, и мышц в них тоже нет. Бремени тела нет, есть только сознание в одной безграничной точке; без прошлого и будущего. Мастер будет жить вечно – но никто об этом не узнает. Она всё равно что мертва, вечно мертва, но это не имеет значения, это одно и то же, если нет никого, кто дал бы ей это понять.   
Без точки отсчета нельзя начать жить и нельзя закончить; без свидетелей мы не существуем. Нам нужен кто-то, кто признал бы нашу жизнь; чужое сознание, которое отделит свое Я от другого Я.   
Пока Мастер одна, она будет длиться вечно – и нисколько, потому что время не существует само по себе, оно исчисляется событиями, а здесь не происходит ничего.   
С Мастером ничего не будет: плохо больше не будет, и больно, и хорошо тоже не будет. Мастер одна и всегда, а где-то, когда-то мимолетный Доктор закончится и никогда не увидит ту жизнь, которую они создали вместе.

С судорожным вдохом Мастер вскинула голову и выбросила вперед руки, как выплеснутый на берег утопающий. Сердца её бились, ребра сокращались и вздымались, отсчитывая ход времени, и она была жива, ещё как жива!  
Другое сознание было продолжением Мастера, столь же неотделимым, как её конечности, как внутренние органы, как ещё одна пара сердец. Но теперь не было другого выхода, кроме как признать его отличие, утвердить его независимость и назвать его.  
«Доктор придет за тобой», – сказала она ему.  
Доктор должен придти, повторяла Мастер себе. Он всегда приходил, когда она запирала себя там, откуда выбраться было невозможно. Конечно, для этого приходилось заманивать его хитростью, но в конце концов он всегда появлялся и находил выход. Теперь заманивать его не придется: у неё есть то, что нужно ему. Даже если бы он хотел оставить Мастера в ловушке, правильный Доктор, одинокий Доктор не бросит ребенка. Он вытащит её, вытащит их обоих.   
Он остался снаружи, значит, он располагает всеми возможностями, чтобы найти её. Он может вытрясти ответ из того агента с железной хваткой в баре. Он может отследить, куда забросил её манипулятор. Он может освободить её, он догадается, как, он всегда хорошо соображал, когда нужно было исправлять то, что они вдвоем натворили. Доктор, Доктор – Мастер искала легкий шепот телепатической связи, который не исчезал никогда, даже если она не была жива. Когда она повисала в небытие за пределами жизни, то оставались её воля и голос Доктора; одно давало ей направление, другое – силу, и даже если от тела не оставалось ничего, она цеплялась за слабый, еле различимый зов.   
Время шло; она не могла понять, насколько быстро. Сколько она уже здесь? Сто сердцебиений? Сто тысяч? Что будет с ней потом, если Доктор не придет – умрет ли она от истощения или в самом деле будет жить вечно в тюрьме вне времени и пространства?   
Пустота опутывала её, отнимала чувства и ощущения. Если Доктора не слышно, это может значить только то, что он перестал её звать. Его больше нет, или он выбрал забыть Мастера. Как она мечтала избавиться от него, сделать вид, будто никогда его не существовало, так и он жаждал избавиться от вечной обузы. Мастер, злейший враг, сумасшедший, садист, диктатор, убийца – Доктор устал от тебя, как он давно говорил. Какая ему польза от её спасения? Он так долго был один, что для него не составит разницы провести в одиночестве ещё несколько столетий.   
Да ведь он и хотел остаться один. Он убил их всех – он, хороший, справедливый Доктор. Он без колебаний уничтожил Галлифрей, что для него смерть одного Мастера?   
Она ничего не может дать Доктору, ничего столь ценного, что бы склонило чашу весов в её пользу. Скольких трудов стоило всегда заставить его прибыть к ней на помощь; только угроза жизням других людей была для него достаточно веской причиной. Сама Мастер давно исчерпала свою значимость, и даже ребенок не изменит его решения. Он не первый, а через гибель прошлой своей семьи Доктор перешагнул, будто ничего и не было, и перестал упоминать их имена.  
Доктор не придет, не станет, не будет, не сбудется. Он обязан вытащить её, чтобы они вместе могли найти Тардис, чтобы спасти её девочку, чтобы Доктор опять достал свою дурацкую люльку – но он решил этого не делать. Нет смысла ждать, нужно выбираться самой. О, она вернется – как всегда! – и тогда Доктор узнает, что всё предыдущее было шалостями по сравнению с тем, что ему предстоит. Злость, которая всегда гнала её вперед, закипала вулканом. Мастер обрадовалась ей и нарочно подстегивала её: со злостью росли и силы. Доктор никогда не увидит свою Тардис. Никогда Мастер не позволит ему войти в медотсек, не позволит увидеть, как она откроет стекло инкубатора. И тем более никогда не позволит увидеть его драгоценных детишек – да, и Молли она тоже заберет себе – за то, как он хвастал направо и налево её «положением», будто это его заслуга!  
Поднимаясь с колен, Мастер для равновесия машинально вскинула руку – и тут же отдернула её. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то живое, что отозвалось искрой мысли, но контакт был столь кратким, что она не успела почувствовать ничего больше. Она вновь осторожно протянула руку в темноту: пусто; пусто. Показалось? Она качнула рукой слева направо. Кончики пальцев встретились с чем-то теплым, их схватило и потянуло на себя.  
«Мастер!» – в голове у неё вспыхнула радость Доктора. Он крепко держал её ладонь. – «Здесь нет звуков», – сообщил он. – «Не отнимай руку, иначе мы не сможем общаться».  
Мастер и не собиралась отпускать его хрупкое податливое тело. Свободной рукой она ткнула туда, где по её прикидкам должно было быть горло, попала в галстук, схватила его и всем своим небольшим весом налетела на Доктора. Телепатическая связь позволяла не тратить силы на слова; Мастер выплеснула на него всю ярость, разочарование, злость, которые накопила специально для него, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы контролировать их поток. Она опрокинула Доктора на спину; он что-то возражал, но разобрать суть было невозможно: шквал обрушивался в одном направлении, не давая установить двустороннюю связь. Мало-помалу запасы гнева стали иссякать, и она начала успокаиваться. Теперь только до неё донеслось то, что думал Доктор: он был на самой поверхности её сознания, и она ощущала только то, чем он готов был поделиться.   
«Бедненькая, ты испугалась?»   
Мастер ожидала обычного лепета с извинениями, но никак не ещё одного оскорбления.  
«Я – что?!»  
«Так и думал», – Доктор имел нахальство шутить. – «Раз ты в порядке – я не возражаю, что ты на мне лежишь, только не царапай меня – угу, вот здесь, подбородок», – Доктор не умел думать линейно; даже когда он прилагал усилия, его мысли наслаивались друг на друга, обгоняли друг друга, отпочковывались в самых неожиданных местах причудливыми ассоциациями. Мастер давно и намеренно забыла, каково это: наблюдать за его мыслями. Когда-то она пыталась отследить, как в голове у Доктора одна ассоциация рождает другую, как соединяются воспоминания и фантазии, как работают механизмы, которые позволяют ему приходить к парадоксальным, но верным выводам. Она хотела проникнуть в самую глубину, запомнить, понять изменчивый разум Доктора; могла любоваться им, пока тот мягко не выталкивал её прочь: она знала, насколько истощает постоянное вмешательство чужого сознания, но ничего не могла поделать со своей жаждой.   
«Раз ты в порядке, можем переместиться в более приятное место – со светом и воздухом, только побудем тут ещё? Я думал, ты легче – а то когда ещё представится возможность изучить подобную ловушку изнутри. Смотри, у меня есть манипулятор», – его рука просунулась между его грудью и подбородком Мастера. – «Правда, я гений? Тебе повезло столкнуться с самым опасным человеком во всем Агентстве – но я всё равно бегаю быстрее. В его манипуляторе было нечто вроде противоугонного устройства – капкана для воров. Когда посторонний активирует его, он оказывается в пространственно-временной ловушке, как мы сейчас. Проблема в том, что он и сам толком не знал, как работает его система, хорошо, что я в этом разбираюсь. Телепортируемся или ещё побудем? – Мастер, только не двигайся – я перенастрою манипулятор».   
До сих пор Доктор держал её ладонь, но теперь отпустил, и контакт между ними остался только там, где Мастер касалась пальцами ложбинки на его шее над галстуком. Сам он обеими руками принялся возиться с браслетом. Доктор сейчас не обращался к ней напрямую, и связь несколько угасла – лишь отдельные искры, пробегавшие между ними, в которых можно было различить обрывки мыслей и ощущений. Мастер тщательно проверила то, что могло исходить от неё; после обрушенной на Доктора лавины она восстановила все барьеры и закрыла все лазейки. Доктор не был столь щепетилен в вопросах ментальной гигиены: сейчас его куда больше занимало то, что он вертел браслет, пытаясь в темноте определить его верх и низ. Вспышки нетерпения и нервного возбуждения горячими иглами достигали Мастера. Несколько раз он сглотнул – кожа на его горле натянулась.   
Пока он неуклюже сражался с манипулятором, Мастер задумалась: что-то важное крутилось на краешке сознания, пытаясь дать о себе знать. Что-то, что сказал Доктор, что-то, связанное с Доктором… ну конечно! То, что они оказались в ловушке – это не препятствие, это подарок судьбы! Теплая волна удовольствия прошла по её телу, и она не стала отпускать её сразу, задержала на кончиках пальцев и отдала Доктору. Он замер, когда она провела большим пальцем над воротом его рубашки. Она остановилась, не желая испортить всё поспешностью. Доктор глубоко вздохнул, так что Мастер качнулась вверх и вниз на его груди, и, помедлив, вернулся к манипулятору.   
Мастер снова медленно провела пальцем по его шее – от ямочки у основания по кадыку до колючего подбородка. Сомнение ярче всего вспыхнуло в череде беспорядочных мыслей Доктора. Нет, он не должен сомневаться, он должен довериться ей. Не стоило говорить ему, что всё закончено между ними – раз и навсегда. И Мастер, осененная вдохновением, повторила для Доктора то же самое: «Мне не стоило так говорить» – и даже сожаление, которому она позволила просочиться наружу, получилось искренним.  
Доктор всё ещё был осторожен со своими мыслями; но он зашевелился и неловко, поспешно застегнул браслет на запястье, чтобы освободить руки. Мастер подтянулась ближе к его лицу; для этого она приподнялась, и Доктор тут же дернулся удержать её: он вскинул руки, но когда она коснулась щекой его щеки, и он понял, что это было лишнее, он лишь неуверенно опустил ладони на её талию.   
Щекой к щеке контакт был куда теснее, или Доктор наконец-то ослабил барьеры. Мастер проверила свои: они были на месте, на поверхность её сознания проникало лишь то, что она желала туда допустить. Тета любил целоваться, как щенок, с неподдельной радостью. Тету можно было валять по траве, тискать за бока и круглый подбородок и отчитывать за несделанную домашнюю работу. Тете можно было рассказать всё – если заставить его высидеть на одном месте достаточно долго. Доктору тоже можно, если привязать – и о! как восхитительно он смотрелся. Мастер собрала всю нежность, какую смогла наскрести в своей памяти, прижалась к небритой щеке и позвала:  
«Доктор…»  
«Мастер!»  
В ответе Доктора было переплетено столько всего, что разобрать сразу было невозможно – и невыносимо от непривычной силы, с какой вдруг открылся его разум. Первыми сквозь неё прошли ощущения, которые Доктор испытывал здесь и сейчас: уютная тяжесть Мастера на его груди и животе, тепло, горечь и грусть. Следом были воспоминания, и этого Мастер не хотела ни чувствовать, ни переживать снова. Пока Доктор не пожалел о том, что делает, она нырнула сквозь них глубже, отгораживаясь от его ненужных эмоций, в поисках только фактов. Где-то там был Джон Смит, там был Гарольд Саксон – сначала бродяга, потом премьер-министр, за ними мелькали лица – знакомые Мастеру и нет: Молли и Джоан, Марта и бессмертный Джек, девочка со светлыми волосами, а после начиналось то, что обжигало даже теперь, сколько бы Мастер не закрывалась. Оно резонировало с ней, горело внутри неё и в памяти Доктора, молило повернуть обратно; но оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, и Мастер наконец-то узнает, что Доктор сделал с Галлифреем, _как_ он это сделал!..  
Мастер цеплялась за плечо Доктора, ногти царапали шершавую ткань, её трясло, кожа на щеке горела – и кроме этих ощущений не было ничего. Её вышвырнуло наружу с такой силой, что какое-то время даже присутствия Доктора она почувствовать не могла. Затем в голове у неё отстраненно и безэмоционально прозвучало: «Я так и знал».   
Доктор придержал её за талию, перевернулся на бок и позволил ей скатиться со своей груди. Мастер постепенно приходила в себя. Она нащупала запястье Доктора; оно быстро двигалось, в то время как он нажимал на кнопки манипулятора.   
«Ты – ты меня заманил!» – она с трудом могла поверить в подобную подлость со стороны Доктора, но факты были налицо, и ещё обиднее было от того, что она сразу не заподозрила, что слишком легко Доктор открылся ей.   
«Из всего, что ты могла там увидеть, тебя интересовало только устройство временной ловушки».  
«Ненавижу тебя», – Мастер намеренно выпустила один ядовитый протуберанец.  
«Я видел», – ответил Доктор. Он сунул ей под руку браслет. – «Держись».


	21. Chapter 21

«Теперь я знаю, Доктор, что такое ад: быть запертой на целую вечность с тобой! Я бы предпочла остаться в одиночестве. Зачем тебе понадобилось и сюда завиться следом за мной? Ты не даешь мне покоя, ты не дал мне умереть на Вэлианте, чтобы запереть в Тардис… да лучше бы я согласилась на Тардис! – там мне не нужно было хотя бы всё время держать тебя за руку, и ты всё равно меня не слушаешь».  
Ладонь у Доктора стала липкой, и только это давало понять, что он всё ещё жив. Своё сознание он отгородил так надежно, что Мастеру лишь ценой невероятного напряжения удавалось уловить эхо его мыслей.  
«Дай мне манипулятор, я попробую ещё раз».  
Доктор не отозвался, и Мастеру пришлось встряхнуть его руку. Тогда он протянул ей браслет. Обе отвертки, и звуковая, и лазерная, не работали здесь. С подобным Мастер ещё не сталкивалась: ловушка подавляла любые волны, даже телепатическое поле, обычно способное преодолевать время и пространство, было внутри неё чрезвычайно слабым. Они с Доктором потратили немало усилий, меняя настройки манипулятора, но ничто не могло его оживить.   
«Я увеличила мощность – надеюсь, это именно мощность, а не настройки будильника или дистанционное управление мини-баром. Держись», – Мастеру пришлось ущипнуть Доктора за палец. Без особой надежды она нажала на кнопку, и её ожидания оправдались: ничего не изменилось. Она впилась ногтем в подушечку его большого пальца: – «Думай, Доктор, думай! Я не собираюсь вечно торчать в ловушке. У нас есть дела, думай, как нам выбраться!»  
Доктор отдернул ладонь и потер указательным пальцем большой, но Мастер его руку не отпустила.   
«Думай, ты же всё знаешь о временных ловушках – ты создал самую грандиозную ловушку во Вселенной. Не может быть, чтобы жалкий агент был хитрее тебя».   
Мастер в который раз приближалась к границам своего терпения. Она осадила себя: вряд ли Доктор вообще её слышит, бессмысленно тратить на него запал. Может быть, таков и был его изначальный план: запереть их обоих в ловушку, как он запер Галлифрей. От этой мысли Мастера бросило в жар. Доктор не пускал её в свое сознание, но она не чувствовала, чтобы от него исходила тревога. Она направила все силы на то, чтобы услышать хотя бы отголоски страха или смятения. Ничего: будто Доктор был спокоен или даже доволен. Он же сумасшедший! Он был не в себе ещё до Временной войны, гибель Галлифрея должна была окончательно подкосить его. Он превратил себя и Мастера в людей, чтобы положить конец расе повелителей времени. Когда не вышло, он придумал другой план. Мастер приподнялась на локте: она была уверена, что сквозь тьму различает безумную ухмылку на устах Доктора.   
Он должен быть счастлив, что они будут страдать так же, как и остальные повелители времени. Доктор обрек их всех на непрекращающиеся мучения, он возомнил себя богом и взял на себя право карать ненавистные ему расы. Галлифрей будет вечно гореть, без возможности искупления и спасения, потому что Доктор не позволит Мастеру освободить их. Доктор не знает, как больно гореть; хуже только гнить заживо в собственном теле. Нигде на Галлифрее нельзя было укрыться, далеки заполонили землю и воздух, и их скрипучие голоса настигали повсюду и несли не смерть, но новый цикл страданий. Всех погибших повелители времени воскрешали, и они оказывались заточены каждый в свою временную петлю. Зачем Мастера возродили, когда уже ничего нельзя было сделать? Ему достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что эпоха повелителей времени окончена, что нет смысла сражаться, можно только бежать и надеяться, что его не найдут. Вот только Мастера нашел Доктор, от него нельзя скрыться, он всегда будет рядом, её наказание и проклятие.  
Она бы дорого дала, чтобы видеть выражение триумфа на лице Доктора. Она отпустила его руку и коснулась его подбородка, расслабленных губ, опущенных ресниц. Доктор наморщил лоб, поморгал и ответил безмятежно:  
«Что случилось?»  
«Не говори мне, что ты спал!» – Мастер поверить не могла, но то, как сейчас разворачивался его ментальный рисунок: в него вплетались новые ощущения от ранее пассивных частей организма – свидетельствовало именно об этом. Доктор подвигал лицом, сбрасывая оцепенение:  
«Почему нет? Времени у нас достаточно – я не сплю, я дремлю – у тебя рука трясется. Кстати, мне пришло в свежую голову – на свежую голову, насчет ловушки… Мастер, что я пропустил, за что ты меня опять ненавидишь?»  
Мастер не знала, за что больше: за то, что ей пришлось пережить только что; что ей опять не удалось уличить Доктора в его замыслах; за то, что он невозмутимо принимал злость Мастера; за то, что он сделал с Галлифреем, и за то, что Мастер в этом не участвовала; что не дал умереть профессору Яне и Гарольду Саксону, что много раз позволял умереть Мастеру; за то, что был с ней, когда не звали; и за те случаи, когда звали, тоже. Мастер не позволила всем этим соображениям подняться на поверхность сознания – незачем снова спорить по кругу.  
«Что насчет ловушки?» – переспросила она. Доктор охотно и с облегчением ответил:  
«Я смог попасть внутрь неё благодаря манипулятору, но не столько из-за его функции телепортации – кстати, как телепорт он работает ужасно, я испытал – будто сонтаранец по мне пробежался – ощущение не из приятных – да не отвлекаюсь я. А благодаря тому, что он обеспечил связь между содержимым ловушки – то есть тобой – и внешним миром! Нам надо создать новую связь между тем, что лежит внутри и вне её».   
«Неплохо. Например?»  
«Моя отвертка – часть Тардис. Убьем двух зайцев сразу: выберемся отсюда и найдем мою красавицу!»  
«Нельзя телепортироваться внутрь Тардис».  
«О, ерунда, меня она узнает и впустит».  
«Если она во временной воронке?..»  
«Тогда у нас проблемы – надо всегда надеяться на лучшее! – придумаем что-нибудь другое, только и всего».

Доктор напевал что-то, когда работал. Если бы звуки существовали здесь, вероятно, Мастеру пришлось бы наслаждаться его фальшивым насвистыванием или мурлыканьем себе под нос. Вместо этого в её мысли постоянно вторгались обрывки одного и того же куплета незнакомой ей земной песенки вперемешку с размышлениями Доктора о том, какого же цвета провод он, интересно, держит в руках и какова вероятность того, что конструкция взорвется. Она бы отпустила его запястье, но не желала оставлять без присмотра столь деликатную операцию.  
Мастер сосредоточилась на своей мелодии. Она не стала навязывать её Доктору, просто постепенно делала её всё громче и громче. Вряд ли он, сосредоточенный на своем занятии, даже заметил, что происходит: Доктор раз десять повторил «Я не могу решить, умереть тебе или жить…», прежде чем он прервал себя:  
«Откуда это взялось? Мастер, прекрати!»  
Мастер не почувствовала в нем особенного желания прекращать; наоборот, мелодия у него в голове сделала новый заход, окрасившись новой аранжировкой. Спустя мгновение она поняла, что это её собственный голос – Гарольда Саксона.  
«Мне твоя песня за год оскомину набила – вместе с инвалидным креслом, танцами – и у тебя нет слуха, Мастер!»  
«Сейчас проверим, хорошо ли ты её помнишь», – пообещала она. Ей становилось весело, и упустить возможность отвлечься она никак не могла. Она начала мелодию заново, и слова против воли Доктора сами всплывали у него в памяти, только звучали почему-то гипертрофированно-немузыкальным голосом Мастера.   
«Я ничего не преувеличил», – мстительно добавил он в конце. Перед глазами у неё вспыхнула картинка с Гарольдом Саксоном – центральный образ был очень ярким, но вокруг недоставало деталей, как всегда бывает с фантазиями в отличие от воспоминаний. Он несколько раз пробежался с микрофоном по столу на мостике Вэлианта, беззвучно напевая. Доктор был чрезвычайно доволен своей шалостью.  
«Скучно», – оценила его творение Мастер. Теперь она сама – в своем нынешнем теле и в аккуратном черном костюме с галстуком – оказалась на мостике Вэлианта. Под лучом компрессора тканей сидевший на столе Доктор уменьшался, пока не достиг пяти дюймов роста. Тогда Мастер подняла его на ладони, с удовольствием потрепала по миниатюрной лохматой голове, поправила крохотные очки на крохотном носу, достала из нагрудного кармана носовой платок и вместо него опустила туда Доктора.   
«Лучше наоборот», – Доктор ответил реальным воспоминанием: он склонился над крошечным Мастером, которого ошибка в обращении с собственным оружием поставила в это невыгодное положение. Затем он аккуратно поднял его за талию и – Мастер едва уловила, как воспоминание перешло в очередной воображаемый сюжет – пересадил из комнатки Тардис в кукольный домик, весьма похожий на тот, что Мастер видела в детской у Молли. Мрачный бородатый Мастер в черном мрачно уселся на розовый пластмассовый стульчик и воззрился на Доктора. Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Молли появилась в фантазии неожиданно: маленькая девочка с двумя светлыми косичками подлезла под руку Доктора и осторожно протянула указательный пальчик к Мастеру, будто в клетку к кусачему хомячку. Она вопросительно оглянулась на Доктора, радостно расхохоталась и ткнула Мастера в живот. «Па, это мне?» – спросила она с надеждой, вдруг сцапала и Доктора и сунула его в домик к Мастеру. Она смотрела на них большими глазами, ожидая, что же они будут делать дальше. Растерянный маленький Доктор поправил очки, уселся рядом с Мастером, заняв половину узкого сиденья, и протянул ему манипулятор.  
«Держись», – велел его голос у Мастера в голове, все клетки её тела потянуло в разные стороны, сжало, вновь растащило, спрессовало – и тьма выплюнула их.

* * *

Мастер чувствовала себя так, словно после телепортации её собрало неправильно. Затылок прибило к полу, розовые и голубые звезды над головой медленно кружились. Затем Мастеру открылось, что звезды имеют ровную пятиконечную форму и подвешены к светильнику под потолком.  
– Ужасный метод передвижения, – сказал рядом Доктор. – Никогда больше не будем телепортироваться с помощью временных манипуляторов первого поколения.  
Пальцы Мастера стискивали браслет у него на запястье; она бросила его и села, упираясь руками в толстый ковер.   
– Как я мог забыть, что при наложении телепатических полей их сила возрастает геометрически? – Доктор тоже сел и потер лицо. – Кстати, кажется, я обнаружил новое, весьма интересное свойство пространственно-временных ловушек: если вспомнить ситуацию с Омегой, можно выдвинуть гипотезу, что… – он тряхнул головой и вдруг воскликнул: – Это же!.. – он немедля вскочил и огляделся. Небольшая комната была вся в кипенно-белом и розовом: воздушные занавеси на окне, две акварели в аккуратных паспарту по обе стороны от него, розовый полог над детской кроваткой с белоснежным одеяльцем и – единственное, что выбивалось из общего стиля – карусель над ней с неуклюжими резными фигурками космических кораблей и планет, выкрашенных синей и золотой краской.   
– О-о, – выдохнул Доктор.   
– Детская Молли, – догадалась Мастер.   
На его лице появилось мечтательное и болезненное выражение; он сложил руки у груди и нервно потер их друг об друга.   
– Доктор.   
– О, посмотри! – он склонился над люлькой, поправил идеальное разглаженное одеяльце и подтолкнул карусель. Она сделала пол-оборота, плавно замедляясь. – Молли так нравилось с ней играть. – Он взял одну из подвесок: – Правда, похоже на Тардис?   
– Доктор.  
– Мастер, хочешь, я сделаю такую же?..  
– Доктор! – Мастер подошла вплотную и встряхнула его, оторвав от созерцания игрушки. – Если мы в доме Смитов, то где они сами?  
Доктор моргнул и вернул себе сосредоточенный вид. Он быстро огляделся и остановил взгляд на гирлянде из разноцветных букв на стене: «Добро пожаловать домой!» Затем глянул в окно: день клонился к ранним зимним сумеркам.   
– Мы вот-вот вернемся! – он схватил Мастера за руку и потянул к двери. – Это день, когда мы впервые принесли Молли домой!  
Он распахнул дверь детской, и одновременно внизу хлопнула входная дверь.   
– Назад! – он втолкнул Мастера обратно. – Джон не должен нас увидеть, это временной парадокс.  
Он бросился к окну, выглянул наружу, пробормотал: «Нет». Внизу слышались голоса. Мастер приложила ухо к двери и шепотом спросила:  
– Что они будут делать дальше?  
– Сразу поднимутся наверх, – Доктор взъерошил волосы. – Если мы выйдем, столкнемся с ними на лестнице. Сюда!  
Доктор подскочил к ней и боком впихнул в узкое пространство между дверью и стенным шкафом. Снаружи, в полуметре от них раздался голос Джона Смита:  
– Дорогая, ты готова?  
«Дорогая, ты готова?» – беззвучно передразнила Мастер его дешевую реплику. Доктор зажал ей пальцем рот и покачал головой. Дверь широко распахнулась и ударила его по лопаткам; Мастер придержала её за ручку и потянула на себя, ещё больше загораживая их от комнаты.   
– Дай я её возьму, – проворковал мистер Смит. – Здравствуй, моя красавица, вот мы и дома, да, моя хорошая? Посмотри, что папа для тебя сделал…   
Мастер закатила глаза. Доктор придерживал её за талию и напряженно вслушивался в разговор. Взгляд у него был обращен в себя.  
«Отвратительно», – прошептала Мастер. – «Только посмей вести себя так же…»  
– Ш-ш, – Доктор закрыл ей рот ладонью.  
– А, Джон, ты всё-таки повесил свои, – миссис Смит сделала выразительную паузу, – игрушки?  
– Тебе нравится? – искренне и радостно спросил тот.   
– Очень, – вздохнула миссис Смит.   
– А что это у нас такое, радость моя? – продолжал Джон, не заметив её интонации. – Это у нас планета Сатурн, на нем самые сильные ветра во всей Солнечной системе. А это Марс, он назван в честь бога войны, и на нем обитали одни из самых сильных воинов галактики… Прости, дорогая, не знаю, откуда я это взял. А это самая прекрасная планета из всех, что я встречал, знаешь, как она называется?..  
Мастер отклонилась назад и в щель между дверью и шкафом выглянула наружу. Миссис Смит и Джон с Молли на руках стояли над люлькой спиной к ним. Джон Смит чужеродно смотрелся среди кружевных занавесочек, и щемящее чувство Гарри Саксона эхом донеслось до Мастера: забрать его себе, где ему и место. Люди были заняты собой, и Мастер поманила Доктора: «Пора». Они друг за другом выскользнули из детской и остановились на лестничной площадке.   
«Вниз», – показал Доктор.   
– Джон, ты ничего не слышал? – спросила миссис Смит.  
– Бегом! – прошептал Доктор, подтолкнул Мастера вперед себя, и они вдвоем слетели по лестнице в пару секунд, выскочили во двор (Доктор ещё успел бесшумно прикрыть входную дверь).  
– Туда! – Мастер потянула его на улицу, но Доктор мотнул головой: «Меня здесь все знают», и они вжались в кирпичную кладку перил под крыльцом ровно в то мгновение, когда миссис Смит выглянула наружу:  
– Эй! – она подождала ответа, развернулась, и замок защелкнулся.  
– Уф, – выдохнул Доктор. – Джоан после была уверена, что я оставил дверь нараспашку. Весьма беспечно с моей стороны, когда в доме ребенок.  
– Безоблачные семейные будни, – согласилась Мастер. Изморозь на кирпиче стала таять от прикосновения её лопаток, просачиваясь под рубашку, и она отстранилась от стены. Вечер опускался на безлюдную деревенскую улицу, и рождественские огни зажглись тут и там на окнах и живых изгородях. – Что теперь?  
Доктор снял с запястья манипулятор и разглядывал его, кусая губы. Провода торчали из него там, где Доктор хотел соединить его с отверткой, крышка корпуса пропала, а часть микросхем покрывала сажа. Мастер отобрала его и собственными глазами убедилась, что реанимировать манипулятор в полевых условиях вряд ли будет возможно.  
– Чудесно, – сказала она. Холодная капля упала ей на щеку, и она раздраженно стерла её. – У нас нет манипулятора, у нас нет Тардис…  
Доктор поднес к уху звуковую отвертку, встряхнул её и снова прислушался.  
– …и звуковой отвертки тоже нет.   
– Зато мы выбрались из ловушки!  
– Это плюс. Зато мы выяснили, что Тардис во временной воронке, и в неё невозможно телепортироваться.  
– Это минус, – вставил Доктор.  
– Это не минус, дорогой мой, это катастрофа. Тардис владеет инопланетная тварь, и вряд ли она отдаст её по доброй воле. А даже если отдаст – когда-нибудь – может быть слишком поздно. Даже если она окажется настолько мирной – в чем я очень сомневаюсь – что не заинтересуется сознанием моей девочки, то инкубатор не будет работать вечно, его нужно открыть через вполне определенное время. Он отключится, и ты знаешь, что будет потом? Она задохнется заживо в стеклянной банке, и не говори мне, что это «минус»!  
Доктор помолчал, не глядя Мастеру в глаза, неловко кивнул и сказал:  
– Ясно. – Он задумчиво нахмурил брови: – Я думаю…  
– Ну?  
– Мы могли бы попробовать попасть внутрь Тардис, используя более мощный источник питания для телепорта, чем тот, что создает защитное поле Тардис.  
– Более мощный, чем у Тардис, которая имеет в распоряжении неограниченную энергию пространства и времени?.. – скептически переспросила Мастер, но тут её осенило, что имеет в виду Доктор: – О-о, – она расплылась в довольной улыбке, – навестим твоего бессмертного фрика.

* * *

В переполненном поезде до Кардиффа Мастер и Доктор оккупировали сразу четыре сиденья со столиком между ними. Стоявшие люди с неудовольствием поглядывали на них, но Доктор ничего не замечал, увлеченный своей идеей, а Мастер и не думала обращать его внимание на чужие неудобства.   
– …потому что Тардис генерирует постоянное, но сравнительно слабое силовое поле. А рифт производит нестабильные, но мощные всплески. Это как волнение на море по сравнению с цунами.  
– Спасибо, что объяснил. В отличие от твоих питомцев людей, я понимаю всё с первого раза.  
Мужчина в кресле через проход от них посмотрел на Мастера поверх газеты и очков.  
– Прости, я просто привык…  
– …иметь дело с низшими существами, – закончила за Доктора Мастер. – Ничего, переучишься.  
Доктор поморщился:   
– Они не «низшие».   
К их местам приближался человек с намерением занять их, и Мастер закинула ноги на свободное кресло напротив себя.  
– Доказательства? – лениво спросила она. Ехать им было ещё долго, а развлекать себя созерцанием вялой и недовольной толпы не хотелось.  
– Они за пять тысяч лет достигли такого же прогресса, как мы за двести тысяч в нашей ранней истории. Они невероятные существа! В них гораздо больше энтузиазма, любознательности и изобретательности, чем в нас.  
– «В нас» – это в нас с тобой или в той расе, геноцидом которой ты прославился?  
Мастер сняла ноги с сиденья и подалась вперед через стол. На слова «раса» и «геноцид» несколько человек обернулись, но освободившееся место никто занять не осмелился.  
– Чем во многих других расах, – тихо сказал Доктор.   
Мастер вновь откинулась на спинку кресла и закинула ногу на ногу.  
– Голословные утверждения. Разница в скорости освоения окружающего пространства обусловливается, в том числе, и разницей в плотности населения. Если взять отдельного индивида, человек – примитивное создание.   
– Многие из этих примитивных созданий одерживали над тобой победу.   
Мастер запрокинула голову и коротко, негромко рассмеялась.   
– Могу напомнить поименно. Мисс Грант и Адрик, которых тебе так и не удалось подчинить своей воле; бригадир Летбридж-Стюарт и ЮНИТ, которые были весьма эффективны в борьбе против твоих трюков; Марта Джонс, Джек Харкнесс, Люси – мне продолжать, или сама вспомнишь?  
– О, Люси, – Мастер театрально вздохнула. – Доктор, если ты собрался доказывать мне превосходство человеческой расы, не стоило начинать с моей милой, глупенькой, безобидной Люси. Она и пистолет осмелилась взять в руки только потому, что ты промыл ей мозги своим воскрешением. Мы были женаты два года, и ни разу, никогда она даже не пыталась возражать мне. Уверена, как только твои чары спали с неё, она раскаялась. Более того, я уверена, что Люси до сих пор любит своего Гарри и тоскует по нему. Хочешь пари? – Мастер протянула Доктору ладонь. Тот отрицательно покачал головой. – Жаль, – Мастер сложила руки на груди. – Люди слабы и податливы, как глина. А если закалять их в огне, как ты это пытаешься делать, они становятся хрупкими, как фарфор.   
– Ты видела, как сияет фарфор на просвет? А как нежно звучит, если легко коснуться его?   
– Доктор, я не о посуде говорю.  
– Я тоже.   
Доктор отвернулся и подышал на стекло. По осевшей на нем росе он пальцем стал рисовать круг – начало любой фразы в галлифрейской письменности. Мастер облокотилась о стол, следя за его движениями.   
– И как же звучат люди? – сказала она. – Я знаю, как звучит миссис Смит: «Джо-он! Не смей! Иди сюда!» – передразнила она её сварливый голос.   
– Ты уверена? – Доктор искоса поглядел на неё. – Я сказал «нежно коснуться».  
Он поставил внутри круга две точки и прочертил дугу – улыбающуюся рожицу – и повернулся к Мастеру. Она презрительно хмыкнула; сравнение ушло совсем не туда, куда она намеревалась, и ей стало муторно на душе, но оставить за Доктором победу в метафизическом споре Мастер не могла.   
– Как звучу я? – спросила она.  
– Ты молот. Ты всегда звучишь одинаково, – и Доктор четыре раза размеренно ударил костяшками пальцев по столу.

* * *

«Верно», – ответила Мастер на это и разговор прекратила: откинулась в кресле и закрыла глаза. Поезд покачивался из стороны в сторону; шум колес, мотора и ветра, заглушаемый толстым стеклом, превращался в однообразный гул. Доктор всё верно сказал: когда Мастер освобождала сознание от наслоения прочих мыслей, оставался четырехтактный стук, исходивший одновременно будто из глубины и извне. Доктор хорошо её знает: Мастер – молот, с одинаковой тяжестью обрушивающийся на каждого, кто стоит на её пути. Было бы ложью, если бы Доктор сказал, что она звучит как-то иначе: скрипкой, флейтой, звонкой тишиной раннего утра, водопадом на краю света, скрытым от взоров.   
Но ведь звучала же она как-то прежде, до барабанов, до Доктора, до всего, что прилепилось позже? Её голосом не всегда были мерные, тяжелые удары. Может быть, её голосом был шепот: как звучат другие дети.   
Если терпеливо слушать у инкубатора, сначала за теплым стеклом будет тишина, но если позвать в эту тишину, можно услышать робкий ответ. Он тонкий и невесомый, он прозрачной вуалью опускается на Мастера и на мгновение прячет её от всего дурного. Он исчезает так стремительно, что она долго верила, что её воображение играет с ней.  
Другой не молчит никогда. Его голос похож на голос Доктора, и до сих пор это сбивает с толку и не дает отвлечься. От него исходит неразборчивый поток информации обо всём, что происходит с ним, и пока что Мастер научилась различать и игнорировать только призывы «хорошо» и «плохо». В последние несколько дней он щебечет «плохо», и организм Мастера принимает его недовольство за собственное, и оно отражается и множится внутри неё. Он не успокаивается, если сказать ему «Что я поделаю?», но его голос прячется в подсознание и на какое-то время перестает мешать.  
Может быть, Мастер когда-то звучала так. Вряд ли её шепот был тихим и нежным, скорее, беспокойным и раздражающим. Он рос и набирал силу и складывался в стук – тук-тук-тук-тук…  
– Мастер, – Доктор потряс её за плечо. – Мастер, мы в Кардиффе.

* * *

К ночи снегопад превратился в дождь. Мастер и Доктор прятались от него под козырьком Центра Миллениум, но ветер с залива всё равно неустанно обдавал их ледяными брызгами. Сквозь завесу струй Мастер вглядывалась во мрак, чтобы не пропустить ни одной человеческой фигуры, появлявшейся на площади. Она встала под самым краем крыши, и здесь шторм бил её ещё сильнее. Мокрые кудри развились и прилипли к шее и плечам, вода стекала с них по спине и груди.  
– Мастер, давай зайдем в кафе – там, на углу.  
– Оттуда ничего не видно.  
– Мы их не пропустим, пойдем.  
Доктор положил руку ей на плечо, и на мгновение ей захотелось согласиться, поддаться Доктору и укрыться с ним там, где тепло и пахнет едой.   
– Нет, – Мастер сбросила его ладонь с плеча и в ту же секунду заметила у фонтана темную фигуру: – Всё, это последний! – торжествующе воскликнула она: все сотрудники Торчвуда разошлись по домам, и сторожить штаб-квартиру остался только капитан.   
– Ты уверена, что сможешь сама это сделать? – в очередной раз переспросил Доктор.  
– У тебя есть другой вариант, как нам попасть внутрь? Джек не должен тебя видеть, это нарушит причинно-следственную связь, и неизвестно, какие меры он примет против Гарри и Джона. А меня он не узнает: регенерация – лучшая маскировка.  
– Я мог бы… – Доктор с сомнением потер подбородок, – поговорить с ним. Да, Мастер, так было бы безопаснее.   
– Для меня или для твоего дружка?  
Доктор вздохнул.

В центре площади появился ещё один человек: вырос из-под каменных плит у фонтана. Мастер поспешно оттащила Доктора в тень между освещенными окнами музея:  
– Это он! Как я выгляжу? – азартно спросила она.  
– Как будто ты неделю не ела и не спала.  
– Отлично! – Мастер потерла ладони. Затем посерьезнела и сказала, глядя Доктору в лицо: – Не вмешивайся. Что бы я ни сделала, не вмешивайся. Не привлекай к себе внимание. И ради Рассилона и Омеги, не кричи и не делай резких движений.  
От этого наставления Доктор только ещё больше встревожился:  
– Мастер, что ты собралась?..  
– Солдат женщину не обидит, – ухмыльнулась она и похлопала Доктора по плечу.  
Затем она отделилась от стены и направилась Джеку навстречу. Тот шёл решительно и быстро, запахнувшись в шинель от дождя и ветра. Мастер обхватила себя за плечи, пригнулась и медленной, заплетающейся походкой пошла ему наперерез. В роль войти было несложно: дождь хлестал её по лицу, и она ладонью размазывала по нему капли, представляя себе несуществующие слезы. От холода в насквозь мокрой рубашке её знобило по-настоящему.   
Джек заметил её и теперь не отрывал от неё взгляда. Мастер опустила глаза в землю, стремясь произвести как можно более жалкое впечатление. Поравнявшись с Джеком, она на секунду подняла на него глаза и шевельнула губами, будто хотела обратиться к нему. Он приостановился, но Мастер вновь отвернула лицо.   
Она прошла мимо него, в сторону залива. Ей хотелось проверить, попался ли он в западню, но оглядываться было нельзя, чтобы не портить спектакль. Джек не мог не попасться, была уверена она. Она ускорила шаг, чтобы он не догнал её раньше времени: кульминация должна была произойти в точно назначенном месте для максимального эффекта. По пути к выступавшему в море причалу Мастер оттачивала легенду для своего персонажа: несчастная, запутавшаяся, презренная особа. Таких ей играть ещё не приходилось, и удовольствия в этом было мало – впрочем, тут же возразила себе она, важно открывать новые грани своего таланта.  
На пристани шторм бушевал ещё сильнее, едва не сбивая Мастера с ног. Миновав единственный фонарь и вновь оказавшись в тени, она позволила себе обернуться: Джек следовал за ней на приличном отдалении. По всей вероятности, он не хотел пугать незнакомку чересчур нарочитым преследованием. Кажется, чуть дальше мелькнула и тень Доктора. Пусть только попробует испортить её план!  
Мастер дошла по влажным, обледеневшим доскам до края причала и остановилась, глядя в темную воду. Теперь Джек должен увериться, что она собралась топиться, и примчаться на помощь. Мастер поежилась и потерла плечи: не в рамках роли, а потому что холод пробирал её всё сильнее. Каково же должно быть в море? Пара градусов выше нуля, даже повелитель времени продержится в воде не больше десяти минут без опасных последствий для организма. В воду Мастеру не хотелось, но Джек почему-то не торопился.  
Она раскинула руки; шквал ветра ударил с новой силой по увеличившейся площади тела и едва не опрокинул её. Мастер вновь обняла себя за плечи. Ну, что же он? Она обернулась: Джек был шагах в тридцати от неё, в самом начале причала. На всякий случай Мастер изобразила самый пронзительный взгляд, какой смогла выдавить из себя, хотя вряд ли в темноте можно было разобрать её лицо. Волны вздымались и бились у самых её ног, заливая обувь и джинсы до колена. Придется всё-таки прыгать. Мастер набрала воздуху, трагически всплеснула руками и плашмя шлепнулась в воду.  
Она думала задержать дыхание – это дало бы ей добрый запас времени, но ледяная вода была намного, намного холоднее дождя и брызг, и Мастер закричала, теряя драгоценный воздух. Она совладала с собой быстро, и активно задвигала руками и ногами, выбираясь на поверхность. Почему-то волны были везде, они перехлестывали через неё, заливались в нос и в горло, а конечности трепыхались где-то отдельно от неё, далеко и беспомощно. Плохая идея, признала Мастер, плохая была идея запретить Доктору вмешиваться. 

* * *

Обходная респираторная система включилась вовремя: Джек уже запрокинул ей голову, готовый делать искусственное дыхание. Мастер сознательным усилием переключилась на легкие и закашлялась, остатки соленой воды полились изо рта. Она перевернулась на бок и чуть не свалилась с узкой медицинской кушетки. Джек поймал её и уложил обратно.  
– Слава Богу, я уж думал… – он нервно хохотнул. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Посмотри на меня. – Он заглянул ей в глаза. С него самого стекала вода, а губы были бледно-синего цвета. Мастер быстро огляделась по сторонам: она была внутри штаб-квартиры Торчвуда, как и предполагалось. – Дышишь? Говорить можешь?   
Мастер вытерла губы и села. Джек поддержал её за плечи.   
– Так, подожди-ка, – он отвернулся, порылся в каком-то ящике и накинул на Мастера белую простыню. – Одеяло куда-то запропастилось, – сообщил он со всё той же полуулыбкой. Он принялся растирать оцепеневшие руки Мастера. Она всё никак не могла достаточно придти в себя, чтобы начать реализацию второй части плана. – Кстати, я капитан Джек Харкнесс, – он на мгновение замер и улыбнулся Мастеру. – Сейчас твоя реплика.  
– Ма… – она подвигала челюстями, чтобы они перестали стучать. – Марта.  
– Марта! Красивое имя, Марта. Я знаю одну Марту.  
«Я тоже», – мрачно подумала Мастер. Подсознание уже во второй раз подбрасывало ей ненавистное созвучное имя.  
– Откуда ты, Марта?  
– Из… издалека.  
Джек продолжал держать её за руки, и добраться до кармана с лазерной отверткой было совершенно невозможно.  
– Кажется, у тебя северный акцент. Манчестер?  
– Почти, – согласилась она.   
– Хорошо, Марта из почти Манчестера – знаешь, у меня есть идея. Раздевайся. – Видимо, на лице Мастера отразился скепсис, потому что Джек хмыкнул и добавил: – Я принесу тебе сухую одежду.  
Пока его не было, Мастер с трудом стянула с себя тяжелые от воды, липкие джинсы и рубашку, плотно завернулась в простыню и зажала в руке отвертку. Джек вернулся уже в чистом и положил рядом с Мастером стопку одежды и одеяло.  
– Надеюсь, Гвен не будет возражать, что я одолжил у неё кое-что. Не уверен насчет размеров – но это всё, что я пока могу предложить. В крайнем случае, есть одеяло, – он улыбнулся, и Мастер ответила ему тяжелым взглядом. – Думаю, мне лучше выйти, – согласился он.  
Он отвернулся, и Мастер тут же выпростала руку с отверткой. Та печально мигнула и пшикнула вместо того, чтобы временно отправить Джека в царство Аида.   
– Ты что-то сказала? – отозвался он. Мастер торопливо спрятала отвертку за спину.   
– Чаю? – хрипло спросила она и кашлянула, прочищая горло.  
– Хорошая идея! Я сделаю, – он начал подниматься по лестнице, ведшей из белого медотсека в основное помещение штаб-квартиры. – Жаль, Йанто уже ушел домой. 

Едва он скрылся из виду, Мастер достала отвертку и принялась разглядывать её. Какая досада: использовать все возможные способы защиты от врагов и не предусмотреть банальной водонепроницаемой оболочки! В наконечнике, где фокусировался лазерный луч, плескалась вода. Мастер раскрутила отвертку: капли конденсата были и на внутренних микросхемах. Теперь, пока не высохнет, она совершенно бесполезна. От злости Мастер ударила кулаком по кушетке. План ненужным образом затягивался, а это было чревато неприятными последствиями: Доктор мог от нетерпения натворить дел, кто-то из членов Торчвуда мог вернуться раньше времени, Джек – что-то заподозрить. Необходимо другое оружие. Конечно! Она прикрыла глаза и представила себе ладную фигуру Джека. На левом боку у него была кобура.   
Новый план сформировался у неё в голове. Мастер вскочила; кафельный пол обжег босые ноги. С трудом она натянула узкую черную футболку; ты задиралась на груди, оголяя живот. Широкие брюки военного покроя не сходились на талии, хотя на хозяйке наверняка болтались свободно. Люди слишком озабочены диетами, мифическими идеалами, сантиметрами, раздраженно думала Мастер, вместо реальных проблем вроде дырявых систем защиты самого секретного учреждения в центре Уэльса. Она выдохнула, и молния наконец-то застегнулась.   
В правый карман она спрятала пока что бесполезную отвертку и огляделась в поисках чего-то, что могло послужить ей заменой. На стальном подносе были разложены скальпели. Мастер представила себе, как артериальная кровь мощными толчками брызжет из рассеченного горла Джека, заливая её лицо, руки и всё вокруг, и её передернуло от отвращения. Вместо этого она сунула в левый карман шприц с анестетиком. Затем завернулась в одеяло, прикрыв свой арсенал, и отправилась наверх.  
– Вот и ты, Марта из почти Манчестера! – поприветствовал её Джек. Он явно получал удовольствие от прозвища, которое сам же ей придумал. – Садись, – он указал на потертый диванчик у стены, а сам уселся на офисный стул напротив и протянул ей дымящуюся кружку. – Выглядишь уже лучше, – заметил он. – Ну, итак, – он облокотился о свои колени и посмотрел на неё. Он хотел что-то спросить, но обдумывал, с чего лучше начать.  
Мастер с ногами забралась на диван и прикрыла их одеялом: в подземелье Торчвуда царил зябкий сквозняк, как в старинном английском замке. Она тоже обдумывала, с чего лучше начать операцию по обезвреживанию фрика. На грубую силу положиться она не могла, оставалась хитрость. Мастер глубоко вздохнула, обняла кружку ладонями и печально опустила глаза: для начала нужно ослабить бдительность Джека, убедив его в собственной слабости.  
– Итак, почему ты решила искупаться в середине декабря? Не самая подходящая погода для ныряний.   
Мастер на мгновение подняла на Джека глаза, вновь вздохнула и уткнулась носом в чай. Она чувствовала возбужденное покалывание в коже от прилива адреналина и боялась выдать себя внезапной усмешкой. Роль оказалась интереснее, чем она ожидала: она требовала больше самоконтроля и борьбы с собственной натурой, чем привычные подставные полковники и жрецы.   
От пара, поднимавшего из кружки, глаза её увлажнились. Мастер шмыгнула носом, потерла его тыльной стороной ладони и пробормотала:  
– Я… я не могу, – она зажала рот рукой, будто у неё перехватило дыхание. Сейчас удачно было бы разрыдаться, но так далеко актерские способности Мастера не простирались. Джек тут же пересел к ней и дружески приобнял и потрепал её за плечи:  
– Эй! Что случилось? Такой красавице не к лицу плакать. Как ты оказалась на улице в такую ночь?   
Он смотрел на неё внимательно, всем своим видом выражая готовность выслушать, вытереть слёзы и сопли и наказать обидчиков. Мастер подчинилась его прикосновению и опустила голову ему на плечо. Она исподлобья поглядела на Джека; от него исходила спокойная уверенность. Мастеру невыносимо захотелось обнять его, нежно погладить по груди и сказать: «Привет, фрик! Не узнал меня?» Губы её дрогнули от беззвучного смешка. Джек нахмурился.  
– Я тебя где-то видел?.. – полувопросительно произнес он.   
Медлить больше было нельзя. Мастер оттолкнула его и плеснула ему в лицо горячим чаем. Джек вскрикнул и инстинктивно зажмурился. Мастер со всей силы ударила его кружкой в висок; ручка откололась и осталась у неё в руке, остальная часть осколками разлетелась по полу. Удар Джека не остановил. С неожиданным проворством он схватил Мастера за правое запястье и до боли вывернул его. Она взвизгнула и коленом пнула его в живот. Джек этого словно и не почувствовал. Он выкручивал ей руку, и она против воли выгибалась под его мощью. Никчемное слабое тело! Она пяткой несколько раз ударила его в живот, стремясь попасть в пах, но Джек каждый раз подставлял твердые мышцы пресса. Шприц выскользнул у Мастера из кармана.  
– Сдавайся, – пробормотал Джек: – Я точно тебя где-то видел.  
Правую руку он заломил ей за спину. Левой Мастер тщетно пыталась дотянуться до пола.   
– Я всё скажу, я работаю на Агентство времени! – воскликнула она. Секундного замешательства Джека ей хватило, чтобы добраться до шприца, изогнуться и воткнуть ему в шею. Вещество подействовало не сразу, но спустя несколько мгновений Джек потряс головой, взгляд его расфокусировался, а руки начали разжиматься. Он всё ещё боролся, но ничего не смог сделать, когда Мастер достала из его кобуры пистолет, приставила к его лбу и спустила курок.

Мастер сунула пистолет в задний карман и брезгливо вытерла руки друг о друга. Тело Джека вместе с осколками и смятым одеялом валялось на полу возле дивана неживописным натюрмортом. М-да, у Мастера бывали творения и получше. Первым делом она сняла с Джека подтяжки, стянула ими его запястья за спиной и сняла с руки временной манипулятор. Затем найденным под столом проводом скрутила его лодыжки. Времени до его возвращения из мертвых оставалось немного, и следовало действовать без промедления.  
Мастер вывела на экран ближайшего компьютера программу, управлявшую системой безопасности комплекса. Камеры слежения показывали площадь, фонтан, оба входа – и Доктора рядом с дверью, ведшей в здание со стороны залива. Встав на одно колено, он звуковой отверткой возился с замком. «Идиот», – пробормотала Мастер себе под нос. Она дистанционно отперла дверь, фигурка Доктора подскочила и тут же бросилась внутрь. Мастер поднялась ему навстречу. Круглый люк, закрывавший вход на этаж, отъехал в сторону, и Доктор, промокший и бледный, ворвался в зал.  
– Я велела тебе не привлекать к себе внимания, – поприветствовала она его.   
– Мастер, ты в порядке?   
– …И ты не нашел способа лучше, чем взламывать центральный вход.  
– В ледяную воду! О чем ты думала? – он ощупал её плечи и руки и сжал её ладони в своих. Она высвободила сначала одну, затем вторую.   
– Ты мог испортить мой элегантный план.  
– Элегантный? Ты с ума сошла, Мастер, я чуть с ума не сошел! Ты понимаешь, что если бы ты утонула сейчас, ты бы могла не регенерировать? – взгляд Доктора скользнул вниз и вернулся к её лицу. Мастер машинально одернула футболку на животе и сама на себя разозлилась за этот жест.  
– Глупости, – отрезала она. – Я бы не утонула в двух метрах от берега. – Она отвернулась от Доктора и поманила его за собой: – Нам надо заняться Джеком.  
– Мастер, это было очень опасно. Ты не отдаешь себе отчета в том, что происходит с твоим телом. Оно не восстанавливается так быстро, как раньше. Это не я придумал назло тебе, Мастер, ты слышишь меня? – Доктор шёл за ней по пятам. Мастер достала из кармана пистолет. – Ты не имеешь права рисковать, ты отвечаешь не только за себя!  
Мастер развернулась, в обороте вскинув руку, и уперла дуло Доктору в лоб.  
– _Я_ отвечаю за _себя_ сама, – с расстановкой произнесла она.   
– Я только хочу, чтобы…  
– Не зли меня, – предупредила Мастер. Доктор демонстративно вздохнул и скосил глаза на пистолет.   
– Почему ты не отправишь меня выполнять всю грязную работу? – спросил он. – Это как раз в твоем духе. – Он снова покосился на пистолет и наморщил лоб: – И пожалуйста, убери от меня эту штуку, у меня уже аллергия на угрозы.  
Мастер вздохнула и тяжелым дулом погладила его по щеке:  
– О, Доктор. Ты бесполезен. Я бы заставила тебя работать – если бы от тебя был хоть какой-то толк. Но ты только обещаешь и обещаешь. Я думаю, ты просто постарел и потерял хватку. Я знаю, ты мечтаешь осесть на Земле, тебе даже не нужна Тардис. Ты застрял в интеллектуальном развитии, общаясь со своими ручными человечками.  
– Может, ты меня интеллектуально простимулируешь? Потычь в меня ещё своей игрушкой, тогда я точно вспомню, где спрятал волшебную палочку, и сделаю всё по твоему велению!   
Судорожный вдох раздался из-за стола, где Мастер бросила тело Джека. В два шага она преодолела расстояние. Дыра у него во лбу затянулась, и он сел, глядя на Мастера не вполне прояснившимся взором.  
– Кто ты?..  
Не целясь, Мастер выпустила в него ещё одну пулю. Та пробила глаз, оставив кроваво-серое месиво, и тело шлепнулось на пол. «Неаккуратно», – брезгливо скривилась Мастер.  
– Что?! – Доктор за плечи сдвинул её с дороги и склонился над ним. – Что ты делаешь?  
– А ты думал, я расскажу ему сказку на ночь и уложу спать?   
– Но так нельзя! – Доктор протянул к Джеку руку и сочувственно поморщился. Коснуться раны он не решился. – Ты не можешь расстреливать Джека каждый раз, когда тебе понадобится обезвредить его!  
Мастер оглядела пистолет:  
– Действительно: пуль надолго не хватит. Нужно удерживать его мертвым более эффективным способом. Идея! В подвале у них есть генератор, если мы сунем его в ванну с водой и подключим постоянный ток…  
Доктор неверяще помотал головой:  
– Опять пытки? Мастер, мы не за этим сюда пришли. Наверняка тут найдется снотворное или что-то в этом роде.   
Мастер склонилась к нему и уперлась ладонями в колени.  
– Мой человеколюбивый Доктор, – вкрадчиво сказала она, – во-первых, смерть повредит твоему дружку гораздо меньше, чем ударная доза химикатов. Во-вторых, на что ты рассчитывал, когда отправлял меня нейтрализовать Джека? Ты знаешь мои методы. Ты заранее сложил с себя всю ответственность за решение проблемы, так не мешай мне довести дело до конца.  
– Нет, – Доктор облизнул губы. – Я найду снотворное, а ты…  
– Доктор! Мы затеяли всё эти сложности, чтобы он не увидел тебя! И что, всё насмарку? Покажись ему, Доктор, расскажи всё. А завтра он пойдет и снова засадит Гарри Саксона в психушку, и Смита заодно, чтобы мы с тобой точно не докопались до правды. Что я, зря прыгала в ледяную воду? Я зря изображала перед ним жертву? Мы сделаем так, как я сказала, или оставайся и нянчись со своим драгоценным фриком!.. – Мастер с силой пнула тело Джека под ребра. Доктор вскочил и заслонил его от Мастера.   
– Постой. Послушай. У нас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на споры. Мы должны телепортироваться отсюда, прежде чем вернутся остальные. Позволь мне позаботиться о Джеке, а сама лучше подумай, как нам использовать рифтовую энергию. – Доктор пожал её пальцы и заглянул в глаза: – Ты больше меня понимаешь в инженерном деле.   
Последнее было неприкрытой лестью. Мускул на её щеке дернулся от отвращения перед ложью Доктора.  
– Запри фрика в камере и позаботься о том, чтобы он нам не помешал, – велела она ему. – Раз ты больше ни на что не годен.

* * *

В центре штаб-квартиры Торчвуда возвышалась колонна, представлявшая собой мощный резонатор. Он позволял воздействовать на кардиффский разрыв в пространстве-времени – увеличивать его по собственному желанию. Сейчас резонатор был неактивен, но и без того, по расчетам Мастера, базовой энергии рифта должно было хватить для телепортации внутрь Тардис.  
– Почему ничего не выходит, Доктор? Почему? – она еле сдержалась, чтобы не запустить в него манипулятором. Глаза у неё горели, будто в них насыпали песка. Она пальцами потерла веки и надавила на них основаниями ладоней. Мозг её бешено работал, выдавая одну безумную идею за другой. Мастер отняла ладони от лица и посмотрела на Доктора: – Мы должны открыть рифт!  
– Что – зачем? – воскликнул тот.   
– Мы откроем рифт, тогда вся его энергия пойдет через манипулятор, тогда мы наверняка сможем преодолеть защитные системы Тардис.  
Доктор по-турецки сидел рядом с Мастером. Он потер торчащие колени ладонями, покачал головой и сказал:  
– Плохая идея. Во-первых, рифт – слишком опасная игрушка, чтобы трогать его просто так…  
– Просто так? – с угрозой переспросила Мастер. – Ты считаешь, у нас недостаточно веская причина?   
– Да – нет – я этого не говорил! Конечно, мы должны сделать всё возможное, но…  
– Ты не доверяешь моим «инженерным талантам», которые ты только что превозносил.  
– Нет! Я хочу сказать, что ты несомненно много знаешь, но дело в том, что…  
– В чем? – Мастер повысила голос и подалась вперед.  
– Открытие рифта может уничтожить не только город, но и всю страну, а в худшем случае – весь мир! Это нарушит линейное течение местного времени, и в результате мы получим временной парадокс в масштабах целой планеты!  
– Сейчас меня совершенно не заботит безопасность этой планеты! – Мастера подбросило на ноги, и она пробежалась туда-сюда перед Доктором, стараясь унять себя.   
– Именно это меня и беспокоит, – вставил он.  
– Мне нужна Тардис. – Мастер остановилась, дыша сквозь сжатые зубы.   
– Послушай, – сказал Доктор фальшивым утешающим тоном. – Мы её вернем. Я не в первый раз её теряю, и она всегда возвращалась. Но нам нельзя открывать рифт: с помощью резонатора принципиально невозможно контролировать процесс после того, как он запущен, а это значит, что мы не сможем остановить разрушения.  
Мастер откинула волосы с лица и вцепилась в них пальцами.  
– Что мне в твоих разговорах? – с трудом проговорила она, а затем всё быстрее и быстрее: – Ты только затыкаешь мне рот пустыми обещаниями. Ты не позволяешь мне вернуть Галлифрей, ты не позволяешь мне вернуть даже моего ребенка. Всё, что мне важно, – ты всё, всё уничтожаешь! Разве я хоть раз убила кого-то из твоих ручных собачек? Разве я отнимала у тебя то, что тебе дорого? Ты предавал меня раз за разом, а я раз за разом возвращалась, потому что я надеялась, что однажды ты не поставишь свои дурацкие принципы выше меня – вот так, сразу, не раздумывая. Но не-ет!   
– Мастер, – Доктор перебил её. На лице у него было болезненное выражение. Он бы заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать её, была уверена она. – Есть вторая причина, по которой мы не должны открывать рифт: этот маленький манипулятор просто не выдержит всей его мощи! Тебя поджарит, Мастер, не думаю, что ты хорошо будешь смотреться в жареном виде.  
В словах Доктора был резон. Мастер пригладила растрепавшиеся кудри.   
– Отлично, – она старалась говорить спокойно. – Значит, мы снова там же, где были в начале: мы понятия не имеем, как нам добраться до Тардис.   
– Ну-у, – Доктор сложил губы трубочкой. – Мы исключили несколько заведомо тупиковых вариантов, у нас есть временной манипулятор, и мы можем ещё где-то полчаса пользоваться всеми ресурсами Торчвуда. – Он поднялся: – И я собираюсь ими воспользоваться! Ты не видела, где у них кофеварка? А, вот она!  
Он легко взбежал по ступенькам наверх, где на столе виднелись кружки. В то время как Мастер едва могла дышать от тревоги, он принялся небрежно насвистывать, возясь с посудой.  
– Будешь печенье? – спросил он. Мастер запрокинула голову и посмотрела на него. Доктор всегда становился неестественно веселым, когда скрывал свое беспокойство.  
– Мы никогда не вернем Тардис, – сказала она, постепенно осознавая всю глубину бедствия. – Невозможно вернуть Тардис из временной воронки, и ты об этом знаешь.   
– О, не волнуйся, – Доктор облокотился о перила с чашкой в одной руке и пригоршней печенья в другой. – Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
Вокруг Мастера рушился её мир. Она до настоящего момента гнала мысли о том, что будет, если им не удастся найти Тардис. Она старалась не думать о том, насколько привязана к глупой машине Доктора: её будущее, её надежды, всё её существование зависели от неё.   
– Мы застряли здесь, Доктор, – проговорила она, холодея внутри.   
– Не-а, – отмахнулся он с набитым ртом и поднял палец в знак того, что хочет что-то сказать.  
– Я не хочу жить, как человек. Я уже жила, как человек. Тем более я не хочу жить, как человек, с тобой!  
Доктор прожевал печенье, отхлебнул кофе и сказал иронически:  
– Ты всегда можешь снова пойти в политику. Или в актрисы – у тебя определенно талант.   
– Знаешь, что, Доктор!.. – Мастер хотела возмутиться, но вдруг изменила свое мнение: – Знаешь, а я могу. Раз у нас больше нет Тардис, я не обязана ждать вместе с тобой, пока ты «что-нибудь придумаешь». Я могу идти, куда захочу, делать, что захочу, и когда я найду Тардис – я сделаю это сама!  
Она улыбнулась и помахала ему временным манипулятором. Доктор пружиной выпрямился, но она уже нажала на кнопку, и он растворился в водовороте красок.


	22. Часть четвертая

Мастер отряхнула идеально отутюженные лацканы черного пиджака, поправила черный галстук и пригладила волосы, собранные в тугой гладкий пучок на затылке. Волосы доставляли особенно много хлопот, шпильки норовили выскользнуть, но Мастеру казалось, что нынешний образ лучше соответствует обстановке.   
Так она меньше отличалась от женщин-охранников этой своеобразной тюрьмы – как на подбор, со строгими, холодными лицами, идеально прямой осанкой и никогда не улыбающимися глазами. Впрочем, вспомнила Мастер, она сама же их и подбирала.   
Мастер и шедшая впереди неё дама миновали уже три решетчатые двери и несколько пустых коридоров. Тюрьма содержала всего одного заключенного – заключенную – но охрана была организована по высшему разряду. Ах да, вновь с удовольствием вспомнила Мастер, она же сама организовывала охрану, причем позаботилась и о том, чтобы о связи между бывшим министром обороны Гарольдом Саксоном и назначением персонала никто не знал. В то время она не предполагала, для кого это заведение будет служить тюрьмой, но всегда полезно иметь нечто подобное в запасе, правда?  
Попасть внутрь было несложно: лазерная отвертка и повелительные манеры послужили достаточным доказательством для тайного ордена сторонников Саксона, что новая Мастер – действительно Мастер. Людей в ордене было немного, и все – полезной, но презренной породы нерассуждающих фанатиков. Они же снабдили её всем необходимым, что она запросила. Она опять порадовалась своей предусмотрительности.  
Охранница остановилась перед железной дверью и обернулась к Мастеру. Та вновь пригладила волосы на виске и незаметно, глубоко вдохнула. Почему-то она тревожилась за самое начало встречи: за то, не будет ли она узнана. За то, что произойдет, когда дверь распахнется и…  
– Отпирайте, – решительно сказала она. Зазвенели ключи, и тяжелая дверь медленно отворилась. Мастер остановилась на пороге.  
Люси Саксон постарела и подурнела за полтора года заключения. Тусклая одинокая лампа под потолком бросала густые тени под её глазами и выступившими на осунувшемся лице скулами. Люси повернула голову на звук двери, как испуганный зверек в свете приближающихся автомобильных фар.   
– На выход, – приказала Мастер. Она ожидала немой покорности, но Люси спросила:  
– Куда?   
Её голос не изменился, в отличие от внешности: она всегда говорила с легким придыханием, которое при первой встрече показалось Мастеру ненатуральным. Но позже он начал находить особое удовольствие в том, как этот голос произносил: «О, Гарри!»   
– На выход, – повторила Мастер. – Без разговоров.  
Люси поднялась и протянула запястья для наручников. Когда она проходила мимо Мастера, склонив голову, та успела разглядеть светлые пряди, рассыпавшиеся из жидкого хвоста на затылке, и худые руки в рукавах серой тюремной майки. В камере было холодно и сыро.  
Они в молчании, как и было приказано заключенной и охране, проделали обратный путь до тюремных ворот. У них Мастера ждал черный автомобиль без водителя. Начальница тюрьмы, похожая одновременно на жабу и госпожу, затянутую в черную лаковую кожу плаща и перчаток, сама распахнула перед Люси заднюю дверцу. Брови у той сдвинулись в недоумении, в остальном же лицо осталось устало-неподвижным. Мастер заняла водительское место. Начальница склонилась к приоткрывшемуся окошку.  
– С этого момента она переходит под мою ответственность, – сказала Мастер. Та отсалютовала, и автомобиль тронулся с места.  
Едва они выехали за ворота, Люси спросила:  
– Кто вы? Куда вы меня везете?  
Мастер не могла отказать себе в удовольствии немного потянуть время: атмосфера тягостного, таинственного молчания, окружавшая операцию, приятно ласкала её чувства. Тюрьма стояла на отшибе, и теперь они выехали на узкое загородное шоссе среди голых полей. Зимний ливень бил в лобовое стекло. Утренние сумерки никак не рассеивались из-за затянутого пеленой неба.  
– Что вы собираетесь со мной сделать?   
Мастер в зеркало заднего вида глянула на Люси и коротко улыбнулась. Та встрепенулась, почуяв опасность, как птичка в силке:   
– Что происходит?  
– Всё хорошо, миссис Саксон, – ухмыльнулась Мастер. – Это побег.  
– Побег? – выдохнула Люси. Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, она заволновалась ещё сильнее. Скованными руками она схватилась за утопленную и заблокированную кнопку на дверце, потом за сиденье впереди себя. Движения её были одновременно лихорадочными и безвольными, она не могла даже произвести достаточно шума, чтобы заглушить гул мотора.  
Впереди показалось пересечение с проселочной дорогой, Мастер притормозила и съехала на обочину. Люси вжалась в сиденье и вцепилась в ремень безопасности. Наверняка она вообразила, что её завезли в пустынное место, чтобы убить. Такая реакция не соответствовала плану Мастера, и она поняла, что немного перегнула палку с таинственностью. Она обернулась, упершись в спинку сиденья, и протянула Люси ключ от наручников. Как можно мягче она сказала:  
– Я помогу их снять.  
Люси недоверчиво вытянула руки. Мастер придержала её пальцы, чтобы не дрожали, пока она отпирала замок. Они были холодными и влажными от пота. Когда-то Люси любила романтические жесты, и Мастеру не раз приходилось целовать тыльную сторону кисти на три сантиметра пониже выступающей косточки запястья. Что было волнующего в этом прикосновении, он так и не понял, хотя пробовал касаться губами своей руки. Может быть, у людей в этом месте находилась эрогенная зона.   
Сейчас поцелуй был бы неуместным, и Мастер только накрыла её пальцы ладонью и несколько мгновений не отпускала их. Люси немного успокоилась и подняла глаза на неё. Видя, что жест подействовал, Мастер удовлетворенно кивнула.  
– Я хотела убедиться, что за нами нет погони, – для пущей надежности объяснила она своё промедление. Из-под переднего пассажирского сиденья она вытащила пакет и протянула Люси: – Переоденься.   
– Кто вы? – спросила та. Она взяла пакет и машинально пощипывала его углы.   
Мастер вновь улыбнулась:  
– Эмилия Келлер, – она пожала вялую руку Люси и положила ей обратно на колено. – Остальное после. Переоденься, мышиный цвет тебе не к лицу.   
Пока Люси переодевалась на заднем сиденье, Мастер украдкой наблюдала за ней в зеркале. Та потускнела, и розовый цвет блузки, который раньше придавал ей невинной свежести, теперь только оттенял нездоровый цвет лица и невыразительные без краски и ухода светлые волосы.   
– Надо привести тебя в порядок, – заметила Мастер.   
– Зачем?  
«Потому что я так хочу», – едва не ответила она, но вовремя спохватилась: – Новую жизнь обычно начинают с парикмахерской и новых туфель?  
– Наверное, – ответила Люси.   
Дождь снаружи почти перестал, и только отдельные капли стекали по стеклам. Мастер обошла машину и открыла пассажирскую дверь:  
– Пересядь ко мне вперед.  
Она усадила Люси на переднее сиденье и сама пристегнула её ремень безопасности. Не то чтобы она опасалась, что та сбежит, едва выйдя из машины, но затевать погоню по чавкающим от сырости полям ей не хотелось. Пока она возилась с ремнем, склонившись над Люси, краем глаза она продолжала разглядывать свою жену. Запах её тоже остался прежним и одновременно изменился. Прежними остались основные ноты кожи, волос, тела, но теперь вместо ароматов парфюма и чистой ткани на них наслаивались запахи плесени и тюремной пищи – дешевых полуфабрикатов и химических приправ. Первым делом отмыть её и накормить настоящей едой, чтобы перебить чужой дух.

Безрадостные английские пейзажи снова замелькали мимо.  
– Куда вы меня везете? – спросила Люси.   
– Фолкстоун*.   
– Мы едем во Францию?  
Мастер перегнулась через колени Люси, как фокусник, извлекла из бардачка паспорт и показала ей:  
– Мисс Люси Келлер лучше на время покинуть эти неблагодарные края.  
В прошлой жизни Мастеру нравилось играть для Люси роль волшебника – с технологиями повелителей времени это было несложно – из-за её живого, сочувственного отклика на всё, что ни открывалось её глазам. Люси едва заметно, равнодушно кивнула, и Мастер кинула паспорт ей на колени, стараясь скрыть разочарование.  
– Я знаю, что ты сделала, Люси, – вновь начала Мастер, дабы пробудить её реакцию. – С Гарольдом Саксоном.  
Люси вздрогнула и испуганно взглянула на неё. Она прижимала руки к груди, нервно сцепив ладони.  
– Это было смело. Когда никто не решался вынести ему окончательный приговор, ты единственная смогла это сделать.  
– Значит, вы знаете, кем он был? – тихо спросила Люси.  
– Да. – Они подъехали к выезду на автостраду, и Мастер замолчала, сосредоточившись на перестроении. Говорить о себе в третьем лице доставляло странное удовольствие. Можно было представить, что Гарольд Саксон и все, кто были до него, действительно существовали отдельно от Мастера нынешней. – Я знаю Джека Харкнесса, – сказала она. – И Доктора.  
– Вы работаете на них?  
– Работаю я только на себя. Но я их знаю.  
В утренние часы трасса была заполнена автомобилями, и Мастер, заняв крайнюю правую полосу, вольготно откинулась в водительском кресле. Отвлекаясь на дорогу с неторопливым движением, она стала внимательно разглядывать Люси. Та ответила на её взгляд.  
– Я не видела вас раньше? – полуутвердительно спросила она.  
– Возможно. – Мастер сразу решила обезопасить себя от возможности быть узнанной. – Я видела тебя раньше: я следила за Саксоном с тех пор, как он стал министром обороны. Я ещё тогда запомнила тебя, Люси. Поэтому сейчас я пришла за тобой.  
– Вам что-то нужно от меня? – в голосе Люси прозвучала обреченность. Мастер взяла её предплечье и заставила расслабить руку, прижатую к груди. Люси позволила взять её, как для медицинской процедуры. Мастер погладила полосу обнаженной кожи между запястьем и рукавом. Тонкие кости и вены проступали сквозь неё под едва заметным пушком волос.   
– О да, – Мастер вложила в голос и в движение как можно больше нежности; она надеялась, что Люси не заметит наигранности. – Я хочу знать всё про тебя. Ты необычная, Люси, я ещё тогда это заметила. – Мастер положила её ладонь себе на колено и по очереди гладила каждый палец. Напряжение в них не исчезало.   
– Где он сейчас? – голос Люси звучал так, будто она близка к рыданиям, хотя по лицу ничего заметно не было.  
– Премьер-министр Гарольд Саксон погиб в результате террористической атаки вместе с президентом США, – сообщила Мастер. Люси недоверчиво посмотрела на неё. После драматической паузы Мастер закончила: – Такова официальная версия.  
– А неофициальная? – жадно спросила Люси.  
Мастер сжала её ладонь и рассмеялась; Люси дернулась от неожиданности, но Мастер не отпустила её.  
– Он жив.  
– Где он?  
– Он жив, но лишен когтей и клыков. Он не помнит своей прежней жизни, его держат взаперти под тщательной охраной. Он не опасен.  
– Это надежно?  
Мастер усмехнулась:  
– Это Мастер. Рано или поздно он найдет выход. Но это надолго. Пока ты со мной, можешь быть уверена, что он не вернется.  
Люси сдвинула брови и замерла. Мастер помолчала и спросила с легкой улыбкой:  
– …или ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся?  
Люси не ответила, и Мастер потянула её руку на себя, а потом переплела свои с её слабыми и безжизненными пальцами. Она сама не заметила, как дыхание её участилось.  
– Ты выбрала его, – сказала она настойчиво. – Выбрала не просто так. Ты обещала быть с ним и в горе, и в радости. Скажи мне: ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся?  
Люси покачала головой:   
– Нет.  
Движение её было не слишком уверенным, и Мастер быстро подняла её ладонь к своим губам. Она не коснулась её, а проговорила только:  
– Хорошая девочка. – Затем она добавила утвердительно: – Значит, я могу быть уверена, что ты не бросишься его спасать?  
Она отпустила горячие и мокрые пальцы Люси. Та поспешно убрала руку себе на колени. Мастер сменила тему:   
– Ты бывала во Франции?  
Она и без того знала, что Люси не раз там была, что в детстве она почти каждое лето проводила на средиземноморском побережье, что она мечтала показать Париж Гарри во время свадебного путешествия, но он не счел нужным тратить две недели на изучение земных достопримечательностей. Вместо этого они остались в Англии, ближе к Тардис и неотложным политическим делам. Но теперь Люси заслуживала поощрения за то маленькое удовольствие, которое она доставила Мастеру своим ответом.  
– Ты бывала во Франции?  
– Да, – Люси кивнула.   
– Расскажи мне, – велела Мастер. Она преследовала и другую цель: разговорить Люси, вызвать её доверие, заставить сменить зажатую, испуганную позу загнанного в угол зверька.   
– О чем?   
– О чем хочешь. Просто говори.  
Люси облизнула губы и вздохнула. Мастер вспомнила, что следует сменить тон на более мягкий:  
– Мне нравится твой голос.  
Люси покосилась на неё и ничего не сказала. Странно, что одни и те же фразы сейчас и тогда, при первом знакомстве с Люси, производили на неё совершенно разное впечатление. Тогда она опускала глаза и старалась сдержать улыбку, а сейчас глядела подозрительно и опасливо.  
– В Париже сейчас, наверное, красиво, – зашла Мастер с другой стороны. – Ты бывала в Париже на Новый год?  
Это был козырный ход: Люси больше всего любила описывать свои впечатления. От учебы на факультете искусств у неё остался талант складывать слова в картины, и Мастер в полной мере оценил его, когда использовал против Доктора. После путешествия в конец Вселенной Люси не могла молчать, а Доктор не имел права не слушать, и она изливала на него тоску, безнадежность и отчаяние от неотвратимого окончания всей жизни, и в её рассказах они приобретали такие глубину и резкость, каких Мастер не чувствовал даже в реальности. Но и всё другое Люси превращала в долгие красочные монологи, когда у неё было настроение. Даже то, чему Мастер только что был непосредственным свидетелем, она могла пересказывать ему, обращая внимание на детали, которыми он сам пренебрегал. Иногда это утомляло, иногда развлекало, иногда заполняло неудобную тишину. В таланте к болтовне Люси была похожа на Доктора: вдохновение уводило её обычно в другие темы, но общее впечатление было схожим до спазмов в солнечном сплетении. И они оба умели многозначительно молчать так, что тишина давила на Мастера тяжелым и душным грузом.  
– Ты не поверишь, но я никогда не была в Париже, – сказала Мастер. – Расскажи мне про него. Я не хочу приехать туда совершенной невеждой.   
Она улыбнулась, и губы Люси наконец-то тронула тень улыбки: – Что ты хочешь знать? – Плечи её немного расслабились.  
– Всё! Правда, что Эйфелеву башню видно из любой точки города? – шутливо спросила она. Она поймала тон, который не вызывал у Люси подсознательной тревоги. Она запомнила его и наконец вдохнула жизнь в свою новую роль.

[*место отправления шаттлов Евротуннеля]

* * *

– Ты не боишься? – спросила Люси. Распущенные волосы занавешивали её лицо, и она вяло накручивала на вилку остывшие уже спагетти песто. За два дня в Париже это был первый раз, когда Мастер уговорила её пообедать не в номере отеля. Всё остальное время Люси просидела в обнимку с подушкой, переключаясь между английскими и французскими новостными каналами. Мастер развлекала себя тем, что, запершись в соседней комнате, разбирала и собирала временной манипулятор и прислушивалась к голосу дикторов. Про побег миссис Саксон, как и следовало, ничего не сообщали.  
– Чего я должна бояться? – приподняла брови Мастер.  
– У тебя опасная работа. Тебе не страшно за ребенка?  
Мастер не ожидала такого подвоха. Машинально она стащила со спинки стула наброшенный на неё пиджак и положила на колени. Люси подняла на неё глаза из-под ладони, загораживающей лоб:  
– Видно, – подтвердила она. – Когда?  
– Что?  
– Предварительный срок.  
– Чего?  
– Второго пришествия, – губы Люси дрогнули в улыбке, и она отняла руку ото лба. Она изящно сцепила пальцы и положила на них подбородок. – Почему ты смущаешься? Хотя бы что-то хорошее происходит вокруг, – с придыханием сказала она.  
Мастер опять испытала на себе действие магической ауры, распространявшейся при слове «ребенок»: под её воздействием Доктор терял последний рассудок и готов был прощать Мастеру авансом любые нападки на себя, а Люси забывала о страхе перед похитившим её из тюрьмы «агентом». В их глазах Мастер вдруг заведомо становилась мягкой и пушистой – этаким забавным ручным зверьком, о котором можно заботиться, тискать и бесцеремонно вмешиваться в жизнь вопросами о функционировании её организма. Короче говоря, Мастера переставали уважать и бояться и начинали снисходительно трепать по мохнатому затылку.  
Мастер надела пиджак и застегнулась на все пуговицы.  
– Я не смущаюсь, я злюсь, – холодно проговорила она. – Эта тема не обсуждается.  
– Прости, – Люси притихла, откинулась на спинку стула, подальше от Мастера, и стала пальцами одной руки перебирать складки скатерти. Молчание продлилось недолго. Затем Люси спросила: – Ты его не хотела?  
– Какое из слов «тема закрыта» тебе непонятно?  
– Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Когда?   
– В будущем. Это касается и меня. Ты до сих пор не сказала, что ты планируешь делать со мной, – Люси выпрямилась на стуле и по-ученически сложила руки на столе. На Мастера она смотрела решительно. Мастер побарабанила пальцами по столу, и Люси вздрогнула, но взгляда не отвела.  
Мысль о том, что теперь ей нужно планировать свое дальнейшее существование без Тардис, без Доктора и без возможности вернуться, ещё не улеглась у Мастера в голове. Ей несложно было вообразить, как она могла бы вновь подняться на вершину земной иерархии – да хотя бы с помощью Люси и её связей или ордена Гарольда Саксона, но это немедленно выдало бы её Доктору. И, что более важно, земная политика была не более чем копошением самонадеянных существ в костюмах и галстуках и не имела ничего общего с реальностью.  
– Я тебя не держу, – Мастер достала из внутреннего кармана пиджака, где хранила отвертку, свою кредитку и протянула её Люси. – У тебя есть документы, денег здесь более чем достаточно, – она сунула карточку в её неподвижную руку.  
– На ней твоё имя, я не смогу ей пользоваться, – заметила Люси.   
– Снимешь наличные в банкомате. Ну, иди!   
Мастер жестом подозвала официанта и попросила счет.  
– Куда? – тихо спросила Люси.  
– Не знаю. – Мастер тоже понизила голос: – Ты у меня не в плену, я тебе помогаю по доброй воле.   
– Зачем?  
– Затем, что ты мне нравишься. Так ты идешь или остаешься?  
Мастер чувствовала, как выпадает из образа милой и заботливой мисс Келлер, но сейчас ей было всё равно. Люси побледнела и сжала губы. Кажется, она решила не двигаться с места, пока Мастер не уйдет. Хорошо же. Мастер поднялась.  
– Удачи, миссис Саксон, – пожелала она вполголоса, чтобы не слышно было за соседними столиками. Люси схватила её за руку:   
– Погоди.  
– Что тебе?  
– Не уходи.  
Мастер оперлась о стол и склонилась к Люси. Та смотрела на неё круглыми глазами с расширившимися зрачками. Мастер сдержала улыбку. Как чудесно: пока она пыталась быть дружелюбной, Люси капризничала и дулась, но стоило чуть припугнуть её, и она моментально прогнулась. Ещё одно доказательство в пользу того, что кнут куда эффективнее пряника.  
– Не уходи, пожалуйста, – проговорила Люси. Её взгляд жадно ощупывал лицо Мастера. Та взяла её за локоть и заставила подняться:  
– За мной.

* * *

Мастер втолкнула Люси в номер и заперла дверь. Та вжалась в стену.  
– Если ты хочешь остаться со мной, ты должна следовать моим правилам. Ещё одна публичная сцена, и я покупаю тебе билет Париж – ЮНИТ. Мы не на увеселительной прогулке, не забывай.   
Люси кивнула.   
– Молодец, – улыбнулась Мастер и сделала шаг к ней: – Иди сюда.   
Она обняла её и погладила по напряженной спине с выступающими позвонками. Это было настолько похоже на прежние времена, что Мастер прикрыла глаза и на мгновение вообразила себя в кабинете премьер-министра. Ей нравится это, поняла она. Люси нравится это: быть послушной игрушкой, за которую принимают решения. Нравится чувствовать себя во власти сильного и всезнающего человека. Мастер была права, когда готова была заключить пари с Доктором, что Люси до сих пор любит своего Гарри и тоскует по нему. Люси стреляла в него только потому, что Доктор загипнотизировал её своим чудесным возрождением.   
– Моя хорошая девочка, – Мастер запустила пальцы в распущенные волосы Люси. Та взяла Мастера за локти – то ли оттолкнуть, то ли удержать. Губами Мастер скользнула по её виску и прошептала: – Я скажу тебе, что сделаю с тобой: ты останешься со мной.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Люси.   
– Мы будем вместе, вдвоем.  
– Втроем? – Люси уперлась ладонями и отстранилась от Мастера. Лицо у неё покраснело, а волосы спутались. Своим вопросом она сбила Мастера с толку.  
– Почему втроем?   
– Извини, я не уверена, что вообще правильно тебя поняла. У тебя наверняка есть работа, кроме меня; у тебя через четыре, пять месяцев будет ребенок; я не знаю, может, у тебя где-то есть муж – ты ничего про себя не рассказываешь. О каком «вместе» ты говоришь?  
Тон у Люси изменился и стал суетливо-деловым. Таким голосом она сразу после того, как Гарольд Саксон сделал ей предложение, принялась рассуждать, кого пригласит на свадьбу. Мастер выпустила её из объятий. Она прошла в общую гостиную их номера, бросила пиджак на диван и расслабила галстук.  
– Я знаю, – небрежно сказала она, – что тебе мешает. Ты ждешь, когда _он_ вернётся за тобой.   
– Гарри? – переспросила Люси, будто ей не хватало воздуха.  
– Угу.  
Мастер открыла балконную дверь, и шум оживленной улицы в нескольких этажах внизу ворвался в комнату. Было холодно, но бесснежно. Кованая балконная решетка примерзала к ладоням, когда Мастер опиралась на неё. Если перегнуться через неё и чуть податься вперед, открывался вид на Триумфальную арку и снующие, беспрестанно сигналящие, целеустремленные автомобили.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался, – сказала Люси.  
– Правда? Ты любила его, когда выходила за него замуж. Ты любила его, когда он поделился с тобой своими планами уничтожения человечества. Ты была с ним всё время, пока он правил Землей. Когда же ты перестала любить его? Что стало последней каплей?  
Люси молчала. Мастер ждала. Затем она обернулась. Люси отошла от дивана и остановилась в дверном проеме. Она плотнее запахнулась от зимнего холодного воздуха в длинный кардиган и спрятала руки в рукава.   
– Доктор, – сказала она. Мастер вскинула голову. – Где сейчас Доктор?  
– Доктор может быть где угодно во времени и пространстве, – сухо ответила она.  
– Ты не знаешь?  
– Нет. Мы не отчитываемся друг перед другом. Я спросила тебя про Мастера.  
– Доктор обещал взять его с собой на Тардис, почему он этого не сделал?  
– Потому что лучше умереть, чем быть в плену! – воскликнула Мастер. Она обхватила ладонями обжигающие чугунные перила и выдохнула облачко пара. Люси перешагнула через порог, оказавшись в полуметре от Мастера.  
– Они могут регенерировать, правда? – сказала она. – Во что угодно?  
– Ответь мне на мой вопрос: ты знала, кто он и что он, заранее. Для тебя не стало открытием то, что он творил с твоей планетой. Что заставило тебя предать его?  
Люси встала рядом с Мастером и поежилась. Левой рукой она потерла правое плечо.  
– Тебе не холодно? – спросила она.  
– Нет.  
Люси кивнула.  
– Жаль, что ты не знала его близко, – она посмотрела на Мастера, – Эмилия. Он великий человек. Я была готова к тому, что он собирается сделать с Землей. Я не готова была к тому, что он сделает со мной. Я не замечала, как он постепенно сводит меня с ума. Он умеет влезть тебе в голову и заставить верить во что угодно. Он с каждым играет в свою игру, искривляет его душу и разум под себя. Самое страшное, что почти невозможно почувствовать, когда это происходит с тобой. Поэтому я не видела другого выхода, кроме как избавиться от него.   
Мастер открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но Люси не договорила:  
– Возможно, я ошибалась. Возможно, был другой выход: если бы он изменился сам.  
– Значит, ты жалеешь, что хотела убить его? – спросила Мастер. Уши у Люси покраснели, а на бледном лице губы посинели. Она обняла Мастера за шею, прижавшись щекой к её щеке.  
– Я ещё не уверена, – сказала она.


	23. Chapter 23

На улице рвались новогодние фейерверки и сквозь не задернутые шторы расцвечивали постель и противоположную стену. Люси лежала, закинув руку за голову, и на фоне дымных проблесков за окном Мастеру был виден её улыбающийся профиль. Она устроила колено между её ног и обняла Люси за талию. «Моя жена. Моя. Моя», – не могла перестать думать она. Ладонь Мастера скользила по изгибу её живота к проступавшим сквозь тонкую кожу ребрам и небольшой груди. Плечо Люси было рядом с губами Мастера, и она приоткрывала их и кончиком языка проводила по нему, ощущая мягкое щекотание пушка на коже. Тогда Люси тихо фыркала от смеха и поворачивала голову к Мастеру, чтобы уткнуться носом ей в волосы.  
– …Где бы ты хотела жить? – спрашивала она. – Мы могли бы уехать в Прованс, к морю, снять там маленький домик вдали от цивилизации, чтобы никто нас не нашел. Мы бы выходили на берег и любовались горизонтом. Потом мы бы садились в машину и ехали далеко-далеко в ближайшую деревушку, чтобы купить багет у единственного булочника. Он был бы в белом фартуке и весь в морщинах и спрашивал бы у нас каждый день, как поживает наш маленький bébé. Мы бы сами учили малыша всему, когда он подрастет, читать и писать. Я могла бы научить его рисовать, как ты считаешь?  
Мастер ловила руку Люси у своего живота и убирала аккуратно, чтобы не казаться грубой:  
– Не трогай.  
– Его отец не потребует его обратно?  
– Нет.  
Доктор не давал о себе знать с тех пор, как Мастер оставила его в штаб-квартире Торчвуда недели три назад. Это было правильно: единственное, что Мастер могла бы сделать – это захлопнуть дверь перед его лицом.  
– Ты бы хотела увидеть весь мир, Люси? Расскажи мне, что бы ты хотела увидеть больше всего.   
И Люси говорила под треск фейерверков и выкрики гуляющей толпы. Когда Мастер переключала фокус внимания, то слышала, как быстро бьется её сердце в нескольких сантиметрах от её уха.  
Мастер перебирала её мягкие гладкие волосы и упивалась новым, незнакомым чувством: строить планы, которые никогда не сбудутся. Люси дышала ими: их будущей, сказочной жизнью, как в фильме про любовь после надписи «конец». Интересно, знает ли она сама, что её картинам не дано осуществиться, думала Мастер. Она не останется с Люси и не будет жить в доме на берегу моря и пить свежий кофе, сваренный на огне, и гулять по пляжу, держа за руку маленького повелителя времени. Это человеческие мечты, они ничего не значат для того, кто вдыхал гарь сражений и смерти. Но Люси стояла рядом с ним, когда он был на вершине мира – может быть, она знает?..  
Мастер приподнялась на локте и заглянула Люси в глаза. Та прервалась на словах об акварели и прозрачных морских волнах.  
– Люси, – Мастер коснулась ладонью её щеки и погладила большим пальцем уголок приоткрывшихся губ. – Когда ты была с Мастером… Нет, – оборвала она сама себя и коротко поцеловала Люси, заглушая возражение. – Тебе нравится власть? Ты бы хотела вновь стать хозяйкой всего?  
Взгляд у Люси остекленел, а лениво прикрытые веки распахнулись. Она еле заметно покачала головой и прошептала: – Нет.  
– Хорошо. – Мастер прижалась к её губам, сухим от долгих разговоров. Люси поспешила обнять её за шею, будто Мастер вот-вот могла раствориться под её руками. Она была горячая – как все люди, как песок в пустыне, уносимый ветром.  
Мастер легла рядом с ней, как прежде.   
– Ты останешься? – спросила Люси.  
– Да. Расскажи мне ещё. Как мы будем жить, расскажи мне, до самого конца.  
То, чему не суждено сбыться, царапало грудь изнутри и сразу заливало ссадины целебным бальзамом, так что они даже не успевали начать болеть. Может быть, так же чувствует себя Доктор, когда думает о Джоан, Молли – о той жизни, из которой Мастер безжалостно вырвал его.   
– Мы будем очень счастливы, Люси. Мы сделаем всё так, как ты придумала, – завтра же. И мы сделаем ещё многое, многое другое. Мы будем жить долго и счастливо и никогда не умрем.   
Люси повернулась к Мастеру и улыбнулась.  
– Ты обещаешь?  
– Я обещаю. – Она взяла Люси за подбородок и мягко притянула к себе. Та закрыла глаза.  
– Сделай это быстро, – прошептала она. – Когда будешь убивать меня, сделай это быстро.  
Мастер прижала к себе её безвольное тело: колено между её ног, одна рука на её затылке, другая – меж выступающих лопаток.   
– Нет, – сказала она. – Я берегу то, что принадлежит мне. Спи, Люси.

* * *

Шум на улице мало-помалу стих, и нескоро, но выровнялось дыхание Люси на плече у Мастера. Серое утро проступало за окном. Мастер упрямо смотрела в потолок, почти не моргая. Может быть, в первый раз в жизни она не могла и не хотела ничего планировать. Пусть Люси и уставший от праздника город спят ещё долго, тогда ей не надо будет ничего решать. Не надо думать о том, как каждой минутой своего бездействия она предает Галлифрей и убивает свою девочку в инкубаторе. Не надо думать о том, что Мастер зря похвалилась в одиночку найти Тардис, и даже не знает, с чего начать. Не надо думать о том, где, что и как сейчас Доктор.   
Мастер зажала рот ладонью и замерла, преодолевая накативший изнутри приступ судорожной дрожи. Она не дышала и не двигалась так долго, что даже ей стало не хватать кислорода. А затем – как едва уловимый плеск волны внутри неё – ощущение появилось и пропало. Мастер прижала руку к животу и села. Ощущение не возвращалось. Она надавила сильнее, но кроме упругой округлости ничего нащупать не могла.   
Она продолжала сидеть: она не могла заставить себя лечь, боясь, что всё повторится. Первой её мыслью было разбудить Люси, но она не стала: это решение казалось неправильным и даже извращенным. В прохладном воздухе комнаты голые плечи и спина Мастера мерзли. Одеяло у них с Люси было общим, и она не могла натянуть его на себя, поэтому она встала и начала сосредоточенно одеваться. Это отвлекало от пугающих мыслей и ещё более неприятных размышлений о том, что именно её так напугало. Она старалась не прислушиваться к происходящему внутри себя, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.   
Одевшись, она постояла посреди спальни, затем бесцельно обошла вторую спальню и гостиную, вышла на балкон, заглянула в ванную, вернулась к Люси и села на свободную половину кровати. Она не хотела оставаться наедине с собой. Смутное волнение нарастало, и когда Мастер сосредоточилась на его источнике, по нервным связям она отследила его до маленького, но беспокойного разума. К прежним ощущениям удовольствия и недовольства, которые он мог выражать, добавилось новое: Мастер не могла точно уловить его сущность – тревога, возбуждение, настойчивое требование чего-то.  
«Замолчи», – приказала она. Когда он не замолк, не стал даже тише, она сказала: – «Я тебя не слышу. Я не для того избавилась от Доктора, чтобы слушать тебя. Ты такой же назойливый, как он. Ты никогда не оставляешь меня в покое. Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, замолчи».  
Мастер не заметила, когда начала бормотать вслух. Поэтому она не сразу услышала негромкий, раздельный стук в дверь.  
Мастер вскинула голову, вглядываясь в полумрак. На цыпочках она подошла к двери номера, на всякий случай встала сбоку от неё и спросила: – Кто там?  
– Мастер, это я.  
Так быстро, как смогла, она отперла замок и приоткрыла дверь на ширину ладони. Доктор улыбался.  
– Привет.  
Мастер оглядела его сверху донизу.  
– Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, – сказал он.  
– Я не одна.  
– Я знаю, – Доктор кивнул.   
– Я с Люси.  
– Я знаю. Ты забрала её из тюрьмы. Ты хорошо поступила. – Затем Доктор поспешно добавил: – Ты ведь не собираешься сделать ей ничего плохого?  
Сейчас было самое время захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но Доктор просунул ногу между нею и косяком.  
– Я как раз закончила обгладывать мозговые косточки, – сказала вместо этого Мастер. Доктор нервно хмыкнул. – Что ты хотел мне показать?  
– Пойдем! – он протянул ладонь в небольшой проем; говорил он тоном фокусника. – Здесь недалеко, только по пожарной лестнице подняться.  
– Я с тобой не пойду, – Мастер надавила на дверь, сильнее прижав ступню Доктора, и он скривился. – Словами объясни.   
Доктор вздохнул и снова расплылся в наигранной улыбке:  
– Как насчет того, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос в Тардис?  
Мастер распахнула дверь, и Доктор тут же запрыгал на одной ноге, а вторую стал с облегчением тереть обеими руками.   
– Ты нашел её? – шепотом воскликнула Мастер. Доктор кивнул, изображая лицом адские боли. Мастер медленно выдохнула через рот и спросила: – Она жива?  
Доктор остановился и посерьезнел. Мастер незаметно для себя вцепилась в косяк и в дверную ручку: с таким лицом сообщают только плохие новости. Доктор кивнул.  
Невнятное восклицание вырвалось из её рта; Мастер бросилась мимо Доктора, но тут же остановилась.  
– Подожди. Люси.  
Она вернулась в номер и захлопнула дверь за собой, встала у входа в спальню и потерла лицо руками. Взять Люси с собой было немыслимо. Оставить ей на прощание что-то, что она могла бы вспоминать всю жизнь – вместо того, что Мастер обещала ей. Что-то красивое: Люси оценит красивый жест.  
На прикроватном столике у телефона лежал блокнот. Мастер опустилась рядом с ним на колено и взяла ручку. Как Доктор оставляет своих человечков? Что он говорит им, чтобы они жили дальше? «Моя милая Люси, моя верная Люси, нам хорошо было вдвоем, прости меня и спасибо». Это было бы очень по-докторски. Мастер положила ручку и бесшумно вытащила из кармана лазерную отвертку. Она приложила к губам её наконечник и направила на спящую Люси. Сделать это быстро – это было последнее её желание. Во сне – ещё лучше. Мастер глубоко втянула воздух и на мгновение зажмурилась.  
Затем она решительно спрятала отвертку, вырвала листок из блокнота и написала: «Тебя не будут искать. Можешь вернуться в Англию к родителям».  
Когда она поднялась и обернулась, в дверном проеме стоял Доктор, скрестив руки на груди и опершись о косяк. Он следил за ней с непроницаемым лицом и настороженным взглядом. Мастер толкнула его в плечо и махнула рукой: «Теперь пойдем». Не поднимая головы, она прошла мимо него.


	24. Chapter 24

– Какая большая ты стала. Ты скучала по мне, моя хорошая, красивая девочка? – Мастер гладила стекло инкубатора пальцами и прижималась к нему лбом. От её дыхания на нем оседали и быстро испарялись влажные разводы. Ей было всё равно, что Доктор стоит за её спиной и слушает. Пусть: из-за стекла ей отвечали неуловимым теплым шепотом другого разума, и Мастер не могла думать и не могла оторваться. – Скоро мы увидимся с тобой, моя прелесть, моя драгоценная, моя единственная, неповторимая…  
Доктор переступил и шаркнул ногами. Мастер замерла, не оборачиваясь.  
– Что?  
– Нет, я так… Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я беспокоился, не забыла ли ты про второго единственного и неповторимого.  
Доктор, как всегда, испортил лучший момент в её жизни. Блаженная невесомость окончательно покинула Мастера, она скривилась и повернулась к нему:  
– И это первое, что тебя интересует, да? Эгоист.  
– «Спасибо, дорогой Доктор, что ты нашел Тардис и спас нас всех», – пробормотал Доктор себе под нос. – «Не за что, Мастер, я счастлив, что ты счастлива».  
– Вот именно, не за что. Как ты её нашел?  
– О-о! – торжествующе протянул Доктор. Кислое выражение исчезло с его лица. – Тебе это понравится! Я же говорил, что Тардис разумна, что она сама хочет, чтобы я её нашел? – Доктор ловким жестом выхватил из брючного кармана телефон и подбросил его в ладони перед лицом Мастера. – Я ей позвонил! – Он смотрел на Мастера, закусив нижнюю губу в улыбке, будто ждал похвалы. Затем он добавил: – Разве это не блестящая идея?  
– То есть ты ей позвонил, – с расстановкой произнесла Мастер. Доктор кивнул. – И попросил вернуться.  
Доктор не удержался и расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
– Всё гениальное просто. Признай, что это было гениально.  
– Доктор, мы таскались по всей Вселенной, мы могли погибнуть – и всё это время ты мог просто _позвонить_ Тардис?! Если это не последняя степень умственной отсталости, то я не знаю, как это назвать.  
Доктор сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел в потолок.  
– Ну, всё было не так просто…  
– И что именно было сложно? Ты забыл собственный номер?  
Доктор неопределенно тряхнул головой и несколько раз нервно качнулся с пятки на носок:  
– Ну-у…  
Мастер три раза хлопнула в ладоши:  
– Браво. Снимаю шляпу. Ты гений, даже лауреаты премии Дарвина не сравнятся с тобой. Позволь спросить, где тебя носило, если тебе надо было сделать всего лишь один звонок?  
– Я хотел убедиться, что в Тардис безопасно. Мне нужно было время, чтобы проверить, не скрывается ли здесь та сущность, что захватила её.  
– И? – Мастер подалась вперёд.  
– Я не обнаружил никаких следов её присутствия.  
– Ты уверен?  
Доктор помолчал.  
– Нет, – сказал он. – Мы видели, насколько хорошо она умеет прятаться.  
Мастер обернулась к инкубатору. Всё было мирно, она не чувствовала ничего постороннего в ментальном поле, окружавшем его. Она сложила пальцы шпилем и поднесла их к губам.  
– Хорошо, Доктор. – Она повернулась и подняла на него глаза: – Нам надо провести акт экзорцизма.

* * *

Доктор делал очередной круг вокруг консоли Тардис, многозначительно потрясая пальцем и поминутно почесывая переносицу под очками. Мастер сидела в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и наблюдала за его каруселью.  
– Итак, что мы знаем о существе? Я поднял бортовой журнал Тардис за последнее время и обнаружил, что оно запрашивало информацию по совершенно не связанным между собой темам, в том числе: искусство стрельбы из лука, период Ренессанса на планетах пояса Ковальского, правила игры в подкидного дурака, устройство реактора материи/антиматерии…  
– Ясно, – прервала его Мастер.  
– Да! Так вот, я предполагаю, что существо – кстати, давай как-нибудь назовем его? Мы открыли новый вид, мы имеем право дать ему имя!  
– Мозгожорка обыкновенная всеядная.  
Доктор фыркнул.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это немного невежливо?   
– Cerebrovorum ordinarum – надеюсь, наш незваный гость не станет возражать.  
– Церебровор, – Доктор оценивающе приподнял бровь. – Мне нравится! На чем я остановился?  
– На связи церебровора и склероза.  
– Ах да, тебе не кажется, что воздействие инопланетного организма может вызывать симптомы, схожие с… Постой, я не об этом говорил! – он укоризненно покосился на Мастера, и она опустила голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. – Я предположил, что церебровор имеет страсть к накоплению больших объемов информации – любой информации. Я проанализировал, что произошло на борту катера, когда мы впервые повстречали его. Я тогда успел поговорить со всеми пассажирами и, честно говоря, Скай, которую он избрал своей первой жертвой, была из них самой эрудированной. Второй жертвой он избрал меня, когда понял, что я знаю куда больше, чем все остальные, вместе взятые. Третьим своим обиталищем он выбрал Тардис с её огромной базой данных. Вывод очевиден?  
– Мы должны предложить нашему домашнему питомцу ещё более привлекательное место жительства, – подтвердила Мастер.  
– Именно! И тогда я стал думать, где содержатся все знания, накопленные разумным видом за всю историю его существования.  
– В матрице?  
– В библиотеке! – Доктор хлопнул в ладоши и, сияя от удовольствия, уставился на Мастера. – Я как раз знаю идеальное место: крупнейшая библиотека, созданная человечеством, и совершенно заброшенная. Если мы высадим нашего гостя там, с одной стороны, он обретет новый дом, а с другой – мы никого не подвергнем опасности. Что ты думаешь?  
– Недурно, – ответила Мастер после секундного размышления. – Почему эта идеальная библиотека оказалась заброшенной?  
Доктор пожал плечами:  
– Точно неизвестно. В один прекрасный – ужасный – день четыре тысячи посетителей просто пропали оттуда. От системы поступило сообщение, что они телепортировались из библиотеки, но на место назначения ни один ни прибыл. – Он оживился: – Но раз мы всё равно туда летим, мы можем заодно выяснить!..  
Мастер спрыгнула с кресла и пальцем пригвоздила Доктора к консоли:  
– Даже не думай. Никаких экспедиций в потенциально опасные места. Мне хватило этой истории с Тардис. Мы материализуемся, дадим достаточно времени церебровору, чтобы выбраться из Тардис, и немедленно улетим.  
– Ты права, – вздохнул Доктор. Мастер надавила пальцем ему в середину грудной клетки и сдвинула брови. – Ты права, – куда более убежденно сказал Доктор. – Мы должны быть очень осторожны.

* * *

Мастер позволила Доктору первому выйти из Тардис.  
– Всё спокойно! – весело позвал он. – Мастер, не дуйся, хотя бы посмотри, какая архитектура. Настоящий дуб, – он потопал ногой по полу. – Здесь собраны специально выпущенные издания всех книг, когда-либо написанных человечеством! Представляешь, сколько фантазии, труда, идей вложено в эти листы бумаги? Это просто потрясающе.  
Мастер выглянула наружу. Они были в просторном зале с куполообразным потолком, сквозь который падали последние красные лучи заката. Толстый слой пыли лежал на всем: паркете под ногами, массивных письменных столах из благородной древесины, книжных стеллажах вдоль стен. Мастер отпустила дверь и подошла к Доктору.  
– В моем вкусе, – оценила она обстановку.   
– Я же говорил: ничего страшного. Как думаешь, сколько времени понадобится нашему церебровору, чтобы оценить всю прелесть настоящих бумажных книг? – Он почесал затылок: – Когда я думаю об этом, мне даже жалко оставлять его здесь. Я как-то сроднился с мыслью, что он рядом.  
– Хочешь завести в Тардис зверюшку? Скоро тебе не будет скучно, обещаю.   
Доктор искоса посмотрел на Мастера и расцвел в улыбке:  
– Разве это не чудесно?   
– Сойдет, – согласилась Мастер. Доктор протянул ей руку и призывно пошевелил пальцами. – А это уже слишком, – заметила она.  
– Извини, – он убрал руку и, не зная, куда деть её, потер ладонями друг об друга. – Знаешь, что? Пока мы ждём, мы можем сходить до платформы транспортатора: я только взгляну, не найдется ли там чего-то…  
– Доктор, я тебя предупредила.  
– Ладно, ладно. – Доктор притих, но через полминуты начал снова: – Давай я один схожу, а ты подожди меня здесь. Или даже в Тардис, если ты боишься.  
– Я не боюсь, я просто знаю, чем это закончится.  
– Мастер, ты же видела план библиотеки: транспортаторы в соседнем зале. Это займет не больше пяти минут. Хорошо? – Доктор заглянул ей в глаза. – Я быстро! Одна нога здесь, другая там! Кричи, если что! – последнее он выкрикнул, уже наполовину скрывшись за дверью.   
Мастер огляделась. Солнце почти село, и глубокие тени протянулись поперек всего помещения. Только розовый отсвет в форме большого полумесяца падал сквозь стеклянный купол на пыльный паркет, да желтоватая дорожка из приоткрытой двери Тардис. Она прошлась туда-сюда; как в детстве, она старалась наступать ровно на границу между розовым освещенным пятном и сгущающейся тенью. В любую секунду она ждала, что из-за стены раздастся вопль о помощи, и придется бежать, спасать, вызволять – как всегда с Доктором. Но одновременно в ней росла уверенность, что на этот раз уже ничего случиться не может. Слишком много всего произошло за последнее время, слишком затянулась черная полоса. Всё будет хорошо, сказала она себе, как любил повторять Доктор.   
Дверь открылась, и он появился, легок на помине. Он подбросил и поймал звуковую отвертку и успокаивающе улыбнулся:  
– Вот и я. Здесь никого нет, только бумажные джунгли. Странно, но я не обнаружил ничего нового в транспортаторной: только те же противоречивые данные об исчезнувших… – Доктор резко замолк и остановился. Он вскинул голову, посмотрел на купол, затем на пол за Мастером. – Не двигайся, – шепотом велел он. Первым порывом Мастера было обернуться и посмотреть, что за её спиной. Она сдержала себя и застыла в той позе, какой была.   
– Что там? – прошептала она.   
– Не двигайся, – повторил Доктор. Стараясь держаться внутри уменьшающегося светового пятна, он присел на корточки и подполз к ногам Мастера. Не шевелясь, она опустила на него взгляд. Она почти перестала дышать, медленно втягивая воздух ртом. Доктор включил звуковую отвертку.  
Как назло, сердца у Мастера колотились всё сильнее от выплеснувшегося адреналина. Она стала вдыхать через нос, аккуратно выпуская воздух сквозь сложенные трубочкой губы. Отвертка жужжала бесконечно, и Мастер не выдержала:  
– Что происходит? – тихо спросила она.   
– Не шевелись, – не своим голосом сказал Доктор. – У тебя две тени.  
– Вашта Нерада.   
– Да. – Доктор поднялся и встал напротив Мастера, избегая теней. Мастер облизнула губы. – Как они оказались здесь? – воскликнул Доктор. – Вашта Нерада живут в лесах, они охотятся в тени девственных лесов, они избегают цивилизации!   
– Доктор, – выдохнула Мастер. – Я не хочу быть съеденной заживо.  
– Подожди, – он взмахнул ладонями, успокаивая в первую очередь себя. – Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. Они прикрепились к тебе, но не напали сразу, значит, они пока не голодны. Сейчас, сейчас, – он потер лоб пальцами.  
– От них невозможно избавиться, ты же знаешь. Вашта Нерада вцепляется в жертву мертвой хваткой.  
– Постой, если… – Доктор тер бледные губы и подбородок ладонью. – Если мы… Нет, так не пойдет.  
– Доктор, тс-с, – позвала его Мастер. Он поднял на неё расширившиеся от ужаса глаза. – Помнишь мой перстень? Когда я была премьер-министром, у меня был перстень. Где он?  
– Я… я не помню! У Джека? Да, наверное, у Джека, он должен был тогда взять все наши вещи на хранение, Тардис, часы…  
– Хорошо, – Мастер выдыхала слова еле слышно. – Найди его и найди моих людей – тех, кто работал на меня тогда. У них есть инструкции, что делать с перстнем в случае моей смерти. Меня можно будет возродить; не меня, Гарольда Саксона – каким я был, когда в последний раз надевал перстень. Если… если хочешь, если я буду тебе нужна, сделай это.  
Доктор неподвижно смотрел на тени позади Мастера. Неизвестность жгла ей спину, в её воображении черные тени змеями извивались, расползались, и в любой момент она ждала раздирающей мясо острой боли.   
– Доктор, – снова позвала она. Он нахмурился и не поднял взгляда. Перед лицом смерти это было почти что оскорбительно. – Если решишь не возрождать меня, скажи… моей девочке скажи… – Она думала и не могла придумать, какие слова могли бы иметь значение через несколько лет, когда Мастера давно не будет. – …хотя бы скажи ей, что я была.   
– Угу, – ответил Доктор. – Мастер, ты мне веришь?  
– Нет, – у неё в горле поднимался ком и делал голос глухим и сдавленным.  
– Ладно, неважно, тогда просто стой, где стоишь! – воскликнул он, перескочил через наступавшую тень в желтую дорожку Тардис и захлопнул дверь за собой. Мастер зажмурилась. Звук дематериализации донесся до неё, как сквозь вату. Всё. Говорят, Вашта Нерада обгладывает своих жертв до костей мгновенно, но за этот краткий миг можно почувствовать, как они слой за слоем сдирают кожу, жир, мышцы, хрящи и последними выедают мозг и глаза. Невидимые пираньи, караулящие во тьме. Мастер сглотнула и крест-накрест обхватила себя руками за талию.  
Доктор их бросил; Доктор не мог их бросить. Просто не мог, и всё. Доктор всегда возвращался, что бы Мастер ни делала. Доктор вернётся – вот сейчас, загадывала Мастер, в это самое мгновение. Или через секунду. Или ещё через секунду. Мгновения тянулись для неё бесконечно, пока губы успели всего один раз выдохнуть «Доктор».

* * *

Скрежет Тардис опустился на Мастера со всех сторон, и сквозь опущенные веки вместо мрака пробился рыжий отблеск. Мастер открыла глаза и поспешно оглядела пол у себя под ногами: теней не было, равномерное свечение консольной комнаты убивало их. От долгой неподвижности икры её свело, она нащупала рядом с собой перила, оперлась на них и уткнулась лбом в сложенные руки.  
– Сработало! – несколько удивленно объявил Доктор. – Оказывается, Вашта Нерада не выдерживает темпорального сдвига: я не был уверен, что простая материализация Тардис нейтрализует её, поэтому я добавил небольшой сдвиг во времени, буквально на пару секунд.   
– Умно придумано, – пробормотала Мастер.  
– Угу, правда ведь? Я только боялся, что она нападет на тебя раньше, чем я успею вернуться, но всё ведь обошлось? – Доктор приблизился и встал за её спиной. – Мастер, ты в порядке? – он постучал её по плечу. – Хочешь присесть? Воды? Чаю? – После паузы он предложил: – Хочешь, я тебя обниму?  
Мастер помотала головой. Обвинить Доктора в преступной беспечности можно будет позже, сейчас – только перевести дыхание и унять спазм в солнечном сплетении.  
– Может быть, потом, – согласился Доктор. – Ты мне говорила, что там опасно, я знаю. Люди не просто так пропали из библиотеки. Но куда они могли исчезнуть? Как думаешь, Вашта Нерада могла повредить транспортаторы? Да, ты права, мы после это обсудим. И что интересно: откуда она взялась в библиотеке в первую очередь? Искусственные сооружения – не её естественный ареал обитания. Я даже не мог предположить! Наверное, я должен был предположить. Ты меня предупреждала, глупо было с моей стороны не послушать. Почему я всё это говорю? Это твои реплики.  
Мастер выпрямилась, оперлась о перила ладонями и запрокинула голову, разминая одеревеневшую шею и глубоко дыша.   
– Ты уже всё сказал, молодец.  
Доктор потрепал её по руке от плеча к локтю и сочувственно поджал губы. Он задержал ладонь на её рукаве и спросил: – Обнять тебя?  
– Если тебе так неймется. – Мастер покосилась на него: – Давай.  
Она не сделала никакого движения навстречу, и Доктор неловко обхватил её сбоку за плечи и похлопал по спине.  
– Кхм, вот, – он выпустил её из объятий.   
Мастер облегченно выдохнула и встряхнулась.  
– Отлично. Теперь скажи мне: мы выкурили нашего церебровора из Тардис или нет? – впечатления от пережитого наконец-то отпустили её – достаточно, чтобы вновь начать заботиться о насущном.  
– Э-м, – Доктор моргнул и отвел от неё настойчивый взгляд. – Сложно так сразу сказать. Знаешь, пока я один был в Тардис, он никак не проявлял себя. Я думаю, нам лучше подождать его дальнейших действий. Даже если мы сейчас перевернем весь корабль вверх дном, мы не можем быть уверены на сто процентов, что церебровор действительно покинул нас, а не прячется где-то.  
– Логично, – кивнула Мастер.   
– Что мы будем делать с библиотекой? Те четыре тысячи человек…  
– Давно мертвы, Доктор. Неважно, что их убило: сбой транспортатора или Вашта Нерада – их нет в живых, а ты не Шерлок Холмс, чтобы рисковать жизнью, распутывая убийство.  
Доктор вздохнул и согласно качнул головой: – Угу.  
– Людям положено умирать, Доктор, рано или поздно, так или иначе. Иногда ты можешь повлиять на «рано или поздно», но прекрати думать, что ты можешь отменить смерть и страдания. В конце концов, это просто мания величия! – она ухмыльнулась уголком рта, и Доктор ответил ей слабой перевернутой улыбкой. Он оперся спиной о перила рядом с Мастером и скрестил щиколотки.  
– Ты бы хотела полететь куда-нибудь – куда захочешь! – спросил он. – Я знаю столько красивых мест, Мастер: Вселенная полна чудес.  
– Я знаю, я видела их все.  
– Не со мной.  
– Сомневаюсь, что твое присутствие добавит очарования пейзажу.   
– Давай попробуем один раз, и тогда ты вынесешь вердикт. Пожалуйста, – Доктор приподнял брови и положил ладонь поверх её руки. Мастер задумалась. Она накрыла его руку своей и сказала:  
– Я знаю такое место. Которое менялось оттого, что ты был там. Помнишь, когда мы были совсем маленькие, восемнадцать или двадцать лет, ты как-то приехал к нам домой на каникулы. Первым делом ты полез изучать подвал и нашел там самый глубокий подпол, которого я никогда не видела. Там было сыро, и из земляных стен за шиворот частенько падали черви, и всё оставшееся время каникул мы копали подкоп.   
– Угу, – Доктор усмехнулся и кивнул: – Было весело. В итоге мы докопались до свай!  
– А ты от сырости заболел какой-то непонятной сыпью, и отец отослал тебя домой, чтобы ты не заразил меня. – Она сделала паузу. – Вот куда я бы хотела отправиться.  
Улыбка моментально спала с лица Доктора.  
– Твой дом был на Галлифрее, – сказал он.  
– Да. И единственное место, куда я хочу попасть – это Галлифрей. Домой, Доктор, – она сжала его руку и произнесла еле слышно, чтобы отозвалась самая сердцевина души Доктора: – Домой.  
Он зажмурился и сжал зубы. На его побледневших щеках ярко поступили веснушки и тонкие морщины на нижних веках. Мастер почти коснулась его лица своим – она сама не знала, где заканчивается притворство и начинается то, что она мечтала сказать давно. Момент был слишком удобный, с податливым, виноватым Доктором. Она выдохнула в его сжатые губы:  
– О, Доктор! Разве ты не слышишь? Они погибают и зовут на помощь. – Она приложила ладонь к его груди: – Разве у тебя не горит вот здесь, пока они вечно горят там? – Она погладила его по щеке и прижалась лбом к его виску: – Сделай это, Доктор. Если не ради них, то ради меня.   
– Я не могу, – он резко втягивал воздух после каждой фразы. – Я не могу сотворить чудо, Мастер. Даже ради тебя. Я бы хотел. Если бы я мог.   
Мастер пригладила пряди на его виске и зарылась пальцами в волосы. Они были жесткими, как иголки.  
– Ты можешь. Просто ты ещё не знаешь. _Мы_ можем. Теперь это _наша_ ответственность. Если бы я знала тогда, во время войны, я бы никогда не дезертировала. Я бы осталась с тобой, и вместе мы бы не допустили того, что произошло.   
Доктор поймал ладонь Мастера у своего лица и сильнее прижал её прохладную поверхность к своей горящей коже.   
– Доктор, давай сделаем это, – убеждающе произнесла она. – Давай вернём Галлифрей. Я знаю, ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как и я. Нам никогда не будет покоя, Доктор, пока наш народ горит в аду.   
Она говорила исступленно, будто кто-то другой вкладывал слова ей в уста. Доктор пожал её пальцы и сказал решительно:  
– Хорошо. Мы летим туда, куда ты хочешь.

* * *

Пока Доктор, не поднимая головы, возился у консоли, Мастер просто стояла, опустив руки, и не могла поверить, что он наконец согласился.   
– Галлифрей? – переспросила она задыхающимся голосом. Доктор не ответил. Он подошел к Мастеру, взял её под локоть и приглашающим жестом указал на дверь. Он крепко держал её и не отрывал болезненно-настороженного взгляда от её лица. Они вместе подошли ко входу в Тардис. Мастер на мгновение закрыла глаза и сказала себе: слишком просто; двери распахнутся, и за ними будет пустота.   
Она открыла глаза. Мастер подготовилась, и даже не испытала разочарования. Они висели в открытом космосе, окруженные далекими небесными светилами. Тардис защищала их воздушной оболочкой, но Мастеру казалось, что она ощущает пронзительный холод межзвездного пространства.  
– Зачем? – вяло спросила она. Доктор снова наказывает, издевается за то, что Мастер никак не хочет понять его нежелание спасать Галлифрей. Он сделает всё, чтобы она никогда больше не упоминала это слово.   
– Это точные координаты Галлифрея – если бы он существовал. Мы на его орбите, а там, – он поднял руку, – были наши солнца. Сядь, Мастер.  
Он усадил её, как куклу, и сам сел на порог, свесив ноги в пустоту.   
– Ты думаешь, я нарочно замалчиваю, что произошло, – начал он. – На самом деле нечего рассказывать. Галлифрей во временной ловушке, и открыть её нельзя. Не «я тебе не разрешаю, Мастер», а «физически невозможно».   
Слова Доктора гулко отдавались в её голове, будто в пустой железной бочке. Они дробью падали внутрь, рикошетили от стен и колотили изнутри черепа.   
– Мастер, я знаю, как это больно. Ты всё время возвращаешься назад и думаешь, думаешь, думаешь: что я сделал не так? когда ещё можно было их спасти? Когда я мог уничтожить далеков в зародыше? Или потом, на Скаро, когда они ещё были примитивными машинами? Или я должен был предупредить Высший совет, чтобы их не застали врасплох, или остановить их, когда они впервые вернули к жизни павших в битве? Или я должен был убить Давроса? Или был другой путь, а я не увидел, не знал, не понял? И ты думаешь, думаешь, бесконечно, и не можешь думать ни о чем другом.   
Доктор говорил всё быстрее, и маленькие колючие куски металла били Мастера всё сильнее. Она схватилась за голову, вцепилась в волосы и ладонями заткнула уши. Она качнулась вперёд с непонятным для неё высоким стоном, и Доктор поймал её на пороге за плечи и обнял.  
– Мастер, – Доктор перевел дыхание. – Не позволяй свести себя с ума. Ты не могла знать, ты не могла предотвратить, и ты не можешь вернуть их теперь.   
– Я должна, – упрямо повторила Мастер. Она опустила руки, повернула голову и посмотрела на Доктора. Он погладил её по плечу и спросил мягко:  
– Мастер, расскажи мне, что было самое лучшее на Галлифрее?  
– Мощь. Знания, технологии, вся наша история, всё, что создали многие поколения повелителей времени – всё погибло. Как ты живешь с этой мыслью? Как ты можешь с этим смириться?  
– Хочешь знать, о чем я вспоминаю? За пределами городов жили племена. Мы их презирали, считали дикарями, но они ни в чем не были хуже. Они изначально не участвовали во Временной войне, но… – Доктор на мгновение запрокинул лицо и поморгал, – …когда война началась, никто не мог её избежать. Давай лучше вспомним о чем-нибудь хорошем! – без всякого перехода воскликнул он. – Какое твое лучшее воспоминание о Галлифрее?  
– Когда я убила президента, а они подозревали тебя.  
Доктор ткнулся Мастеру лбом в плечо, и спина его дрогнула.  
– Мастер! Это правда твоё _лучшее_ воспоминание?  
– Это была одна из лучших моих комбинаций. Если бы моё здоровье тогда было крепче, я бы могла в полной мере ею насладиться.  
– У тебя есть другие приятные воспоминания?  
– Помнишь те автоматы в столовой, которые выдавали обеды? Обычно в них можно было заказать только один из стандартных наборов, но если нажать на четыре угловые кнопки одновременно, они выдавали специальное меню для преподавателей.   
– Работало только с двумя парами рук, иначе не дотянуться.  
– Угу. А помнишь, как на нижнем этаже Цитадели построили лабиринт, вроде аттракциона с ловушками и загадками, на время?   
– Помню, там перед входом ещё была вывеска с бычьими рогами! И мы гадали, что она значит.   
– «Рога Рассилона. И Омега тут ни при чем», – процитировала Мастер, и Доктор фыркнул ей в ухо:  
– Это я забыл.  
– Счастливейшие минуты в моей жизни: когда мне удавалось добраться до выхода из лабиринта раньше тебя.  
– Только потому, что накануне ты выпытывала у меня все секретные приёмы для прохождения ловушек!  
– В обмен на ответы на загадки. Ты ни одной не мог решить без меня.  
– Неправда, – сказал Доктор. Глаза его горели.   
– Правда, – сказала Мастер. Она прямо посмотрела ему в лицо и взяла за подбородок. – Ты до сих пор не заметил, к чему я веду. Вместе мы всегда были эффективнее, чем поодиночке.   
– Да, – одними губами ответил Доктор и сглотнул. Мастер склонилась чуть ближе к нему, так что их носы почти соприкоснулись.   
– Было ли такое, чтобы вместе мы не могли решить задачу, Доктор?  
Он наморщил брови, вспоминая, и ответил: – Нет.  
– Теперь слушай меня: я хочу сделать тебе предложение.  
Доктор отдернулся и пробормотал:   
– Что? Я… Как?  
– Предложить тебе сделку, Доктор, – уточнила Мастер.   
«А-а», – кивнул он и захлопнул рот.  
– О том, что на самом деле произошло с Галлифреем, я знаю только из твоих намеков и недомолвок. То есть: мне не известно ничего. Ты посвятишь меня во все детали временной ловушки, чтобы я сама могла делать выводы. Если, как ты говоришь, освободить Галлифрей невозможно, я хочу сама в этом убедиться. Если возможно, мы придумаем, как это сделать.  
Доктор облизнул губы. Его рука до сих пор была на спине Мастера и мяла полу её пиджака. Мастер обняла ладонью его шею и притянула к себе, лоб ко лбу.   
– Договорились? – шепотом спросила она. От волнения её начало знобить. Доктор колебался. – Я ничего не замышляю, можешь посмотреть сам. – Она готова была открыть в доказательство свой разум, но Доктор отрицательно качнул головой. На секунду Мастер испугалась, что он отстранится, и она удержала его за шею второй рукой: – Пожалуйста.  
– Договорились, Мастер, – ответил он.


	25. Chapter 25

Доктор животом лежал на полу в комнате Мастера и вручную раскрашивал огромную карту Цитадели.  
– …В последние дни войны основная битва велась за Око гармонии, – он обвел его красным. – Далеки стремились добраться до него, чтобы получить доступ к регенерациям. Тогда они смогли бы разом лишить всех повелителей времени их основного преимущества. Даврос хотел сам получить возможность регенерировать, но я не уверен, что она совместима с их физиологией, этого никто не проверял. К счастью! Наши линии стояли здесь, здесь и здесь, – Доктор широкими штрихами отметил их на карте. Затем он взял черный маркер: – Далеки наступали со всех направлений. Как только одна из сторон получала преимущество в сражении, другая отправляла в прошлое специальный отряд, чтобы ударить в уязвимую точку. В итоге война застыла в равновесии, когда никто не мог одержать победу, и вокруг него закручивались временные парадоксы, – он изобразил пальцами клубок и посмотрел на Мастера сквозь стекла очков. – А ты знаешь, что чем ближе к Оку гармонии, тем опаснее нарушения в ткани времени: если бы равновесие нарушилось хоть немного, срезонировала бы вся Вселенная.  
Мастер по-турецки сидела рядом с ним и внимательно следила за возникавшими метками на карте. Мысль крутилась у неё в подсознании, и она вот-вот готова была поймать её, когда Доктор, который до того говорил по-деловому сухо, вдруг прервался и спросил нетерпеливо:  
– Мастер, зачем мы это делаем? Мы решили сосредоточиться на временной ловушке, зачем тебе досконально знать все тактические передвижения? Это ничего нам не даст, это просто!..  
– …неприятно, – закончила за него Мастер.  
– …напрасная трата времени. – Доктор снял очки и потер пальцами глаза.  
– Ты куда-то опаздываешь? Когда мы откроем ловушку, мы окажемся в самой гуще сражения, и нам надо заранее спланировать, как нам одним ударом уничтожить далеков. И я хочу знать поминутно, кто на каком посту стоял, какое оружие использовал, кто вел командование и какие ошибки допустил, – Мастер несколько раз ткнула указательным пальцем в пол, подчеркивая свои слова. – Мы не можем просто материализоваться на линии фронта и сказать, – Мастер приветственно помахала рукой и передразнила Доктора: – «Привет, не будете ли вы так любезны прекратить огонь, пока я соображу, что происходит!»  
– Что мы будем делать с ловушкой? – упрямо переспросил он. – Мы потратили две недели и не пришли ни к каким результатам! Нет смысла думать о тактике, если у нас не выработана стратегия.  
Мастер шумно выдохнула, утомленная постоянными препирательствами. Она осторожно опустилась на спину, одернула черное платье и перекрестила щиколотки.   
– Я думаю об этом, – сообщила она.  
Доктор немедленно приподнялся на локте:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– В порядке. – Она сцепила пальцы под грудью и уставилась в потолок с рельефными гипсово-белыми шестиугольниками. – Я думаю.  
Доктор перевернулся на бок и подпер голову ладонью.   
– Я тоже думаю… Допустим, мы освободим Галлифрей, и допустим, мы доберемся до Ока гармонии, но ты представляешь себе, что там творится? Всё, что ты видела во время войны, умножь на десять. На двадцать. На сто! Потому что оно повторялось столько раз, что сама действительность стала распадаться. Что ты будешь там делать? То есть, я не хочу сказать, что ты не можешь сражаться или что тебе нельзя сражаться, хотя, конечно, лучше, если нельзя, но я не могу так сказать, потому что… – Он набрал в легкие новую порцию воздуха: – Там будет очень опасно, и если мы сами попадем внутрь временного парадокса…  
– Повтори, что ты сказал, – велела Мастер.  
– О, – он поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Прости, я не имел в виду, что ты теперь не имеешь права делать…  
Мастер сделала ему знак замолчать.  
– Про временные парадоксы повтори. Ты сказал, что циклы – когда каждая из сторон отправляла своих воинов в прошлое – повторялись много раз. Сколько?  
– Сложно было определить в неразберихе. Не меньше нескольких сотен, потому что каждый отправленный в прошлое отряд отправлял в прошлое или оживлял своих бойцов, создавая парадокс в парадоксе.  
Пока Доктор говорил, Мастер села, и теперь в задумчивости покусывала ноготь большого пальца.  
– Это невозможно, – сказала она. – Как всё держалось? Когда мне понадобилось создать один-единственный временной парадокс с токлафанами – всего одно перемещение во времени в прошлое той же расы – мне пришлось удерживать его с помощью Тардис. Что работало в качестве машины парадоксов на Галлифрее?   
– Оно просто… держалось само, – несколько удивленно проговорил Доктор. – Базовая резистентность системы. Не было никакого умысла, какой-то специальной техники, если ты об этом. Был хаос: приказы о путешествиях во времени отдавались произвольно, никто не думал о далеко идущих последствиях, именно поэтому война зашла так далеко!  
– Само, – повторила Мастер. – Нечто достаточно мощное, достаточно разумное, чтобы чувствовать тяжесть ситуации, до последнего удерживало Галлифрей от коллапса. Не догадываешься? – риторически спросила она.   
– Око гармонии, – Доктор вскочил на колени и уставился на Мастера. Она кивнула:   
– Если так, то у нас есть способ закончить войну. Нет, не закончить – отменить! Как ты отменил всё, что произошло за год моего господства на Земле, когда разрушил машину парадоксов в Тардис.  
– Но то, что ты говоришь!.. – Доктор взмахнул руками. – Разрушить Око гармонии? Цепная реакция будет непредсказуемой!   
Мастер пожала плечами:  
– Конечно, придется пожертвовать приятными привилегиями вроде путешествий во времени. По крайней мере, пока мы не создадим новое Око.  
– Рассилон потратил на это несколько сотен лет!  
– У нас уже есть отработанная технология, мы можем уложиться в несколько десятков.  
Доктор опустил глаза и погладил пол у своих ног.  
– Все Тардис станут бесполезным старым хламом, – сказал он. Мастер сжала его плечо и заставила посмотреть на себя:  
– Разве Галлифрей того не стоит, Доктор?   
Он закусил губы и едва заметно то ли кивнул, то ли качнул головой. 

* * * 

– Плохо выглядишь, Доктор! – Мастер остановилась рядом с ним и довольно потянулась. Доктор сидел под консолью и скручивал два оголенных провода. Он вынул изо рта отвертку и поднял на Мастера глаза с красными прожилками.   
– Зато ты цветешь, – ответил он. – Доброе утро. Тебе не кажется, что в двигателе появился посторонний стук? Он мне который день спать не дает.  
Мастер склонила голову набок, надула губы и сказала укоризненно:  
– Какие мы мнительные, кто бы мог подумать! Рано ещё оплакивать твою незаменимую синюю будку. И было бы что оплакивать! Ты уволок её со свалки, эту груду кабелей и гаек, и только моими усилиями она превратилась в нечто более или менее приемлемое. – Мастер аккуратно ткнула его носком ступни в колено: – Вместо того чтобы симулировать здесь бурную деятельность, пойди и помоги мне.  
– Я занят. – Доктор сунул между зубами звуковую отвертку, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. Мастер скрестила руки на груди и нахмурилась:  
– Доктор, – неторопливо проговорила она, – я стала замечать крайне отрицательную тенденцию в твоём поведении: ты саботируешь мой план. – Она оперлась о консоль и склонилась к нему: – В чем дело, мой дорогой?  
– Пвошто ты… – Доктор вынул отвертку изо рта и повторил: – Просто ты ходишь кругами вокруг одного и того же! У тебя нет никаких идей, как открыть временную ловушку, и ты трясешь меня, как будто из меня от этого посыплются новые законы физики. Да, я всё предусмотрел на тот случай, если кто-то решит вернуть Галлифрей, я очень умный.   
– Но не умнее меня, – вкрадчиво сказала Мастер. Доктор пожал плечами:   
– Как придумаешь, в чём, – приходи.  
Мастер резко выпрямилась.  
– Вообще-то я хотела о другом тебя… Не обращай внимания, дело того не стоит.  
Доктор поскреб щёку отверткой и поднес скрученные провода почти к самым глазам. Мастер поджала губы и постучала носком туфли по полу. Как она и просила, Доктор внимания не обратил.

* * *

Количество кладовок в Тардис превышало все разумные пределы. Они скрывались за стеновыми панелями в самых неожиданных местах, соединялись друг с другом незаметными дверцами, спрятанными за неумело нарисованными имитациями гобеленов, имели по нескольку входов, так что Мастер не однажды находила на разных этажах одну и ту же комнату. Или Тардис просто издевалась над ней. Мастер остановилась посреди коридора и сжала кулаки:   
– Где Доктор её спрятал?! – вполголоса прорычала она. За углом что-то звякнуло, как прибывший лифт, и она решительным шагом направилась туда. Панели разъехались перед ней в стороны, открыв небольшую захламленную кладовку.   
– Ну, спасибо! Я три раза здесь прошла, а ты, глупая машина, не могла показать мне сразу. – Мастер провела по капору люльки пальцем и тут же брезгливо отряхнула руки от пыли. – Моя Тардис автоматически заботилась о стерилизации помещений. Но Доктору ведь даже на ум не придет дать тебе такое задание, да? Конечно, зачем! Пусть у Мастера голова болит, что он сначала измажется в слизи какого-нибудь инопланетного таракана, а потом теми же руками хватается за консоль. – Её передернуло от этой картины. – А меня ты не слушаешь, ящик с микросхемами! В следующий раз, когда мне придется самой полировать зеркало в ванной, я сделаю что-нибудь с твоим драгоценным Доктором.   
Во время этой речи она тщательно протирала носовым платком старинное резное дерево. Затем она оглядела дело рук своих, решила, что довести люльку до совершенства можно будет в своей спальне, и подтолкнула её к выходу. Та качнулась, но массивные полукруглые ножки будто вросли в пол.  
– Кто делает мебель из цельного куска дерева? Можно было использовать лёгкий сплав для самых крупных деталей. Но нет, деревянная колыбель – это так старомодно и романтично! Доктор, – сквозь зубы прошипела она. Она уперлась обеими руками в изголовье люльки и попыталась сдвинуть её с места. – Нет, так дело не пойдет. 

– Как ты считаешь, что лучше: электрический двигатель или реактивный? – обращалась она в пространство. Она сидела на коленях, склонившись над своим новым творением: к прямоугольному основанию уже были прилажены четыре колеса и рулевая система, недоставало только двигателя. Мастер потерла живот. – Да, я тоже думаю, что реактивный эффектнее. – Она отбросила электромотор в груду хлама за спиной: – Значит, реактивный!  
Через полчаса конструкция была готова, и Мастер кое-как взгромоздила на неё люльку. Она взяла в руки пульт дистанционного управления:  
– Ну что, allons-y? – она сдвинула рычаг вперед, из двух миниатюрных сопл на корме тележки вырвались язычки пламени, и она потихоньку тронулась с места. Мастер закусила губу в радостном предвкушении, до упора сдвинула рычаг, и неожиданно для неё самой тележка с ревом и свистом рванулась с места. Она пронеслась вдоль коридора к ближайшему повороту, Мастер зажала уши ладонями, и короткая гонка закончилась в грохоте дерева и металла.   
– Я знала, что мы что-то забыли, – удовлетворенно сказала она. – Тормоза.  
Мастер подошла к месту крушения.   
– Надо же, цела, – с удивлением констатировала она, оглядев опрокинувшуюся люльку. – Попробуем ещё раз?  
Поднять её оказалось целой задачей. Мастер как раз размышляла, что будет проще: построить подъемный кран или воспользоваться опытом строителей пирамид – когда Доктор перебил её:  
– Что здесь взорвалось? – он подбежал и с тревогой осмотрелся по сторонам. – А, это всего лишь ты развлекаешься. С кем ты говорила?  
– Я разве говорила? – Мастер невинно приподняла брови.  
– Да, про пирамиды и рабов. Мастер, ты обсуждаешь сама с собой пирамиды и рабов, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
– К слову о рабах, Доктор, подними это монументальное произведение деревянного зодчества и поставь на мой реактивный мини-квадроцикл.  
– Куда?   
– На тележку поставь, – Мастер подтолкнула её ногой.  
– О. – Доктор будто впервые увидел люльку на полу. – Постой, разве уже… время? – он озадаченно оглядел Мастера. – Ох, все эти перемещения во времени, я совсем потерял счет времени, неужели уже скоро? – он бросился поднимать люльку. – Я думал, будет больше… заметно? Должно быть, я уже забыл, как оно бывает, это было так давно в последний раз. Мастер, как скоро?.. Что мы будем делать со всем – я имею в виду роды и всё такое?  
Мастер со стоном согнулась и схватилась за стену.   
– Что? Что? – Доктор застыл на месте, а затем кинулся к Мастеру и стал беспорядочно хватать её за плечи и руки. Она выпрямилась и стряхнула его с себя, проведя ладонями по рукавам.  
– Ну, что будешь делать ты, я уже вижу.   
Доктор сам оперся одной рукой о стену и облегченно выдохнул:  
– Так ты ещё нет?   
Мастер поджала губы.  
– Инкубатор, – напомнила она ему. – Готова поспорить, что ты забыл.  
– Нет. Нет! – поспешно воскликнул Доктор. – Когда ты собираешь его отключить? Конечно, я приду! Да, и – мне сейчас пришло в голову – Молли наверняка тоже захочет посмотреть, ты ведь не против? О, она будет в восторге! Я так давно её не видел со всей этой историей с Тардис, мы можем сказать ей прямо сейчас! Только закончим с люлькой, да, я помню, не делай такое лицо.   
– Придете посмотреть? – вполголоса переспросила Мастер. – Это тебе цирк, что ли? – Вдруг она улыбнулась, передумав: – Разумеется. Только дай мне время подготовиться. Неделю. 

* * * 

Мастер неподвижно сидела на кровати, сцепив руки на коленях. За последние два часа Доктор уже несколько раз без стука врывался к ней в спальню, каждый раз с новым вопросом: «Тебе помочь?», «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?», «Смотри, какую заводную Тардис я нашел! Надо только починить механизм», будто хотел подлизаться после утреннего провала. Мастер ждала того момента, когда можно будет не вызывая подозрений сказать ему, что она устала и хочет остаться одна, а Доктор всё упорствовал и выискивал новые предлоги, чтобы вернуться. В последний раз он сел рядом с Мастером на кровать и стал опять выдумать про какой-то стук в двигателе. Мастер не выдержала:  
– Оставь меня, Доктор, я хочу спать. – Она головой упала на подушку, обняла её и подтянула колени к животу.  
– Конечно! – Доктор вскочил, направился было к двери, но вместо этого сделал круг по комнате. Походка у него была наэлектризованная от нервного возбуждения. Мастер мрачно следила за ним глазами: в таком состоянии он ещё долго от неё не отстанет, даже если его прогонять. Он постоял, пружинисто перекатываясь с пятки на носок, затем как шарнирная кукла согнул суставы и опустился на ковер у кровати напротив лица Мастера.  
– Я хотел сказать… – Он потер щеки пальцами, сложил их на губах и помолчал. – Ты запрещала мне говорить о детях, и я не говорил, но теперь-то ты больше не можешь делать вид, что ничего не происходит!   
Мастер подложила ладонь под голову. Она не мигая смотрела на Доктора и старалась, чтобы на её лице не отражалось никаких эмоций.  
– Это настолько грандиозно, Мастер! Кто бы мог подумать, что именно мы с тобой… Каковы были шансы, что всё закончится именно так, когда мы с тобой сражались сквозь время и пространство? Когда ты приходила всегда в новой маске и с новым планом? Посмотри, и теперь мы с тобой здесь, – Доктор потрепал её по руке, задев голую кожу на запястье, над рукавом платья. Мастер на несколько мгновений закрыла глаза. Доктор думает, что они пришли к чему-то лучшему. Мастер не была уверена, куда именно они пришли, кроме того, что путь действительно был очень, очень долгим.   
– Ты волнуешься? Я волнуюсь. Я… – Доктор улыбнулся растерянно, усмехнулся и затем рассмеялся коротко, как от неожиданного подарка. – Дети – это прекрасно, это будущее, это чистый лист. Мы так давно живем, Мастер, мы уже забыли, что такое – видеть мир в первый раз. А они придут, с совершенно новым взглядом…  
Мастер отвела от Доктора глаза. Зачем он решил прочитать ей Речь с большой буквы? Всё, сегодня он больше не скажет ничего важного, а так и будет говорить – мимо, мимо, мимо. Спроси о чём-то простом и маленьком: о том, как он касается её изнутри – только не ври о нём большими словами.  
– Хватит, Доктор, я устала. – Мастер подтянула подушку к плечу и устроила на ней голову. – Уходи.

* * *

Сенсоры не улавливали движения в спальне, и, повинуясь им, свет медленно таял под потолком. Мастер смотрела сначала на противоположную стену, у которой стояла свежевычищенная люлька, а потом – просто в темноту.  
«Спокойной ночи», – сказал Доктор, уходя, будто в издёвку. Мастер пыталась успокоиться, но её горло резало дыханием на каждом вдохе, будто поперек него застряло короткое и тупое лезвие. Она должна быть счастлива. Как она предвкушала этот день ещё неделю, ещё три дня назад, ещё двенадцать часов назад! По её телу проходила невидимая сладостная дрожь триумфа, исполнения мечты после долгого ожидания. Сейчас приступы озноба расползались по телу от спины к плечам и груди, и вместе с ними распространялся необъяснимый страх.   
Всё изменится. В самом начале Доктор пообещал ей, что в этот момент всё изменится, и Мастер пыталась и не могла представить себе ни масштаба, ни направления этих перемен. Ей нужно было сделать над собой одно маленькое усилие: встать, сделать сотню шагов до медотсека и открыть инкубатор – чтобы неизвестным и странным образом поставить на кон всё, чем была её жизнь прежде. Это было похоже на регенерацию, только гораздо страшнее оттого, что непредсказуемее. Было бы проще, если бы Мастеру не надо было самой выбирать точное время, когда это должно случиться. Было бы лучше, если бы оно просто началось само, как физиологический процесс, как регенерация на пороге смерти, как роды. Тогда нельзя было бы отказаться, нельзя было бы оттягивать решение до последнего, преодолевая ложную тошноту в желудке. Не было бы соблазна дождаться Доктора и попросить его сделать это. Мастер должна быть одна, чтобы никто не видел, что она потеряет и что приобретет в тот загадочный миг; чтобы не нужно было держать лицо, если удар будет слишком силен.  
Последняя мысль наконец заставила Мастера подняться: если затягивать и дольше, можно упустить ночные часы, когда Доктор её точно не побеспокоит. 

* * *

Блики отражались к темном стекле инкубатора, и едва можно было разглядеть сквозь толщу жидкости неясные очертания внутри. Всё было тихо; ни следа Доктора: должно быть, он тоже ушел к себе. Приборы, контролировавшие работу инкубатора, перемигивались, и на мониторе вырисовывались пики двойной кардиограммы. Мастер приложила ладонь к теплому стеклу, закрыла глаза и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула.   
Она думала, что нужно сказать что-то: она всегда обозначала важные моменты своей жизни соответствующими словами. Без них дела казались незавершенными, не столь значительными, как ей хотелось их видеть. Она покусала тонкую кожу на нижней губе и опустила руку: нет, лучше она не будет ничего говорить. Потом, если захочется. Это просто медицинская процедура, ничего существенного.   
Мастер сдвинула задвижку в нижней части инкубатора, и уровень жидкости в нем стал опускаться. Тиканье кардиографа стало чаще. Мастер положила пальцы на герметичный замок на боковом шве колбы. Вот он, этот момент! Мастер прислушалась к себе, но не услышала ничего, кроме своего тщательно сдерживаемого дыхания. Она отперла замок и распахнула переднюю стенку инкубатора. Маленькое тело легло на его мягкое дно.   
Мастер заглянула внутрь. Вот же она, её девочка, живая и настоящая. Мастер должна радоваться. Она протянула руку и коснулась влажной, в желтоватой слизи, пятки младенца. Та отдернулась, и пальчики на ногах распрямились. И правда живая. В голове у Мастера надули пустой воздушный шар, который отделял её мысли от того, что на самом деле происходило с ней.   
Она подошла к столу с инструментами и уставилась на металлический поднос с ячейками; в каждой лежало что-то длинное и острое. Что из этого она хотела? Ах да, ножницы, перерезать пуповину. Она стала перебирать стальные предметы, они оглушительно гремели, пока она рылась в них и бросала обратно. Игла впилась ей в палец, Мастер отдернула руку, и поднос со всем содержимым с грохотом перевернулся на пол. Она сунула палец в рот, присела на корточки у рассыпанных инструментов и другой рукой стала методично сдвигать их слева направо, разглядывая каждый и каждый раз заново соображая, то ли это, что ей нужно. «Грандиозный момент», – рефреном звучал у неё в ушах голос Доктора. – «Грандиозный, грандиозный, грандиозный». Ножниц среди инструментов не было.   
Она поднялась и вернулась к инкубатору. В узкой колбе девочка шевелилась немного, как пойманная рыба. Пальцы у неё на руках сжимались в кулаки, рот приоткрывался, и всё это не имело к Мастеру ни малейшего отношения. Как она могла потерять ножницы? Глупо было потерять ножницы. Она стояла и смотрела, как через противоположный конец подзорной трубы, пока не сообразила, что надо делать что-то дальше.  
У неё есть лазерная отвертка. Если сконцентрировать луч, она режет живую ткань и запаивает кровеносные сосуды. Ощущение, что она проводит четко регламентированную медицинскую процедуру, вернулось к ней. Луч аккуратно отделил белесый шнур пуповины. Мастер просунула ладони между губчатым дном инкубатора и маленьким скользким телом. Девочка изогнулась, ускользая из рук, и Мастер задержала дыхание и замерла. Она покосилась на рассыпанные по полу инструменты. Стоит поднять её, и она упадёт на пол, кровь, раскинутые мертвые ручки. Кто решил, что Мастер справится с этим? Она даже ножницы найти не смогла. Мастер перехватила её удобнее, одной ладонью под грудью, резко вдохнула и подняла над дном инкубатора. Девочка мяукнула.   
Мастер наклонила голову и удивленно посмотрела на неё снизу. Её рот снова приоткрылся, и повторился тот же тихий, скрипучий звук, как голос маленького зверька. Её ребра надавили на ладонь первым из ритмичных движений, и Мастер зажмурилась до боли и до боли сжала зубы. Неужели это тот самый грандиозный момент?   
Потом она открыла глаза, и ничего не изменилось.

* * *

Девочка больше не издавала тот странный звук. Мастер положила её на кровать и села рядом, внимательно разглядывая её. Она прокралась к себе, поминутно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь, боясь, что Доктор поймает её.   
Девочка открывала рот и высовывала кончик языка, перебирала пальцами и моргала припухшими веками над светло-серыми глазами. Мастер ждала, что она начнет плакать, но она вела себя спокойно и ничего не требовала. Мастер склонилась над ней, разглядывая узор из красноватых и лиловых сосудиков под тонкой кожей. Ей показалось, что девочка остановила на ней взгляд, но она скользнула мимо. Мастер склонилась ещё ниже. Её девочка должна пахнуть ею. Она втянула носом воздух рядом с её редким темным пушком волос. Он пах стерильной чистотой и, кажется, резиновыми сочленениями инкубатора, и свежим одеялом на кровати Мастера – и больше ничем.   
Мастер выпрямилась. И это – это всё? От обиды и разочарования у неё защипало в носу. Где всё то, что обещал Доктор? Перемены, хоть какие-нибудь. Мастер прикусила сустав большого пальца и покосилась на девочку. Что с ней теперь делать? Ей ничего не нужно. Мастер судорожно вдохнула. Зачем всё это было? Столько ожидания, столько трудов. И ничего. Мастер больше чувствовала, когда они с Доктором нашли Тардис после долгих мучений. А сейчас – ничего.   
В дверь постучали. Мастер вскинула голову, когда снаружи раздался голос Доктора:  
– Мастер, ты не спишь?   
Она затаилась, надеясь, что это всего лишь очередной каприз Доктора, но стук повторился, громче, чем прежде:  
– Мастер, извини, что я тебя бужу, но это срочно.  
Она огляделась, думая, куда спрятать девочку. Доктор не должен её видеть. Это её девочка, только её. Пусть разочарование – это её собственное разочарование, Доктор не имеет права посмотреть на неё и оценить скучающим взглядом.   
– Мастер!  
Она быстро соорудила из одеяла высокую складку, оградив девочку, как барьером. Она поднялась, потерла лицо ладонями и от двери оглянулась, проверяя, надежно ли укрытие. Затем она отперла Доктору.   
– Я тебя разбудил? – он оглядел её. – А, ты не ложилась. Пойдем, ты должна это услышать! Ты мне не веришь, что в двигателе посторонние звуки, а они там есть, и сегодня особенно… – он прервался и внимательнее присмотрелся к ней. Лицо у него стало растерянное, какое Мастеру редко приходилось видеть. – Что с тобой… такое? – он недоверчиво поднес тыльную сторону пальца к ресницам Мастера, но она отстранилась.   
– Со мной ничего, я не пойду слушать двигатель, спокойной ночи, свободен.  
Она надавила на дверь, но Доктор удержал её.   
– Я не уйду.  
– Уйдешь.   
Доктор взял её за предплечье руки, лежавшей на двери.  
– Ты на себя не похожа. Что случилось?  
Мастер машинально оглянулась на кровать и повернулась к Доктору.  
– Ничего, – горло у неё свело. – Я потеряла ножницы, и ты меня обманул, и я потеряла ножницы.   
Доктор открыл рот и медленно кивнул:  
– Ясно. Ножницы. Напомни, насчет каких ножниц я тебя обманул?  
– Никаких. Забудь про ножницы, – голос перехватило, и Мастер зажала рот ладонью, но сквозь неё всё равно вырвался неконтролируемый высокий всхлип. Доктор потянулся к ней, и она, не думая, шагнула назад. Когда она вспомнила, что впускать его нельзя, было уже поздно.


	26. Chapter 26

Доктор шагнул в комнату, и Мастер застыла. Стоит ему отвести взгляд в сторону, и он заметит её девочку на кровати. Нельзя ему этого позволить.  
– Доктор, – выдохнула она и подняла протянутые руки – как Люси делала, когда хотела, чтобы Мастер обнял её и пожалел. Пару секунд она думала, что Доктор не распознает этот жест, такое удивленное у него стало лицо. Но затем он осторожно прижал её к себе, и Мастер положила руки вокруг его шеи. Она сделала два незаметных шага в сторону, развернув Доктора спиной к кровати. Всё, теперь её девочка в безопасности.  
– Мастер, хочешь, я побуду с тобой? – прошептал Доктор. – Мы могли бы… ну, ты знаешь? Поговорить.  
Мастер помотала головой и стала отстраняться от него. Доктор удержал её за поясницу.  
– Я могу, конечно, попробовать угадать, что случилось, но боюсь, это займет у меня всю ночь и весь день и ещё одну ночь, а в конце ты опять захочешь убить меня. Мы можем сыграть в вопрос-ответ, как тебе такая идея? – он улыбнулся. Мастер поджала губы. – Ну, не такая уж и плохая была идея. Или мы можем пойти послушать двигатель! Ты в последние пару часов точно не слышала ничего необычного? Как будто тихий стук, – Доктор побарабанил пальцами ей по спине: – Тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук…   
Мастер вздрогнула.   
– Не слышала, – сказала она. – Спасибо, Доктор, ты мне очень помог, – она потрепала его по затылку и выпустила из объятий.   
– Правда? – радостно переспросил он.  
– Не навязывайся. – Она подтолкнула его к выходу. В дверях он задержался, прижавшись щекой к косяку.   
– Мастер, разве это не здорово? – с мечтательной улыбкой сказал он. – Мы можем не быть врагами. Мы даже можем быть… друзьями. Если ты хочешь. Потому что я хочу. Потому что…  
– Я подумаю. И ты иди и подумай об этом, – она подтолкнула его в плечо. – Помечтай. – Она захлопнула дверь за ним и заперла её на замок.

Когда Мастер вернулась к кровати, то обнаружила, что её девочка спит. Она аккуратно расправила одеяло вокруг неё, чтобы не разбудить, и легла рядом, устроив голову на сгибе локтя.  
– Правильно, зачем нам Доктор? – проговорила она вслед за своими мыслями. – Нам не нужен никакой Доктор. Он даже не узнает, что ты уже здесь. – Мастер положила руку кольцом вокруг младенца. В профиль та выглядела ещё более незнакомой, с коротким курносым носом и пухлыми губами, и совсем не была похожа на Мастера. – Помнишь, я тебя сделала, – прошептала она. – С самого начала. Тебя не было, а теперь ты есть.   
Мастер придвинулась ближе к ней и задела носом её щёку. Девочка во сне повернула голову, засопела и открыла рот.   
– Я тебя создала. Ты моя. – Это было удивительно захватывающее и тоскливое чувство: знать, что её девочка ещё долгие годы или никогда не поймет, каким чудом творения она была. Первая из повелителей времени после Войны, начало новой эры. И Доктор не поймет – не так, как Мастер. Это будет её большой маленький секрет, который она спрячет глубоко-глубоко, чтобы даже при слиянии разумов нельзя было найти его: что она может не только уничтожать, но и создавать жизнь.

* * *

– Молоко.  
Мастер открыла деревянную дверцу, за которой репликатор маскировался под старинный кухонный буфет. У него даже были шершавые, выщербленные полки с облупившимся лаком. На полке обнаружилась стеклянная бутылка с водой.  
Мастер раздраженно выдохнула, захлопнула дверцу и пожелала снова: «Молоко». Пока Тардис играет с ней в «угадай, что окажется в шкафу в следующий раз», её девочка в спальне одна. Мастер перепроверила датчик в лазерной отвертке: он показывал, что в спальне всё тихо. Мастер открыла буфет: жидкость в бутылке вспенилась и полезла из горлышка густыми лимонными хлопьями.  
– Молоко, – повторила она, теряя терпение. Датчик молчал. Её девочка тоже молчала – всю ночь и всё утро. Как Мастер должна узнать, чего ей не хватает? Может, она ещё не успела понять, что уже родилась, что уже не плещется в банке с жидкостью, что уже можно заявлять о своих желаниях? Или это хорошо, что она не плачет? Или, наоборот, с ней что-то настолько серьёзно не в порядке, что она не может даже кричать? Нет, не может быть. Мастер не могла сделать неправильного ребенка, она столько раз всё перепроверяла. Это было бы нечестно!  
Мастер открыла дверцу: в бутылке был ультрамариновый порошок. Она ударила ладонью по боковой стенке, так что загудели подушечки в основаниях пальцев.  
– Молоко. Молоко! Глупая ты развалина.   
Если девочка уже умерла там, датчик в отвертке так и будет продолжать молчать. Младенцы не регенерируют, для этого нужно сознательное усилие. Мастер обеими руками тяжело оперлась о нижнюю тумбу.  
– Тардис, будь хорошей, послушной машиной и дай мне то, что я прошу.   
– Что ты у неё просишь? – Доктор подошёл незаметно и прислонился к буфету рядом с Мастером. Сегодня он даже выглядел неуловимо иначе и сиял, как начищенный кибермен. – Она до сих пор сама определяет твою диету? Прости, она и насчет меня уверена, что я люблю груши, а я терпеть не могу груши! Собственно, я потому и ненавижу груши, что Тардис считает, что меня нужно ими кормить хотя бы через день. Никак не пойму, откуда она берет свои диетические рекомендации. Может, кто-то из моих предыдущих спутников скормил ей журнал по здоровому питанию? Точно! Наверняка это была Мэл. Ты ведь встречалась с Мэл? Такая маленькая, с рыжими кудрями. – Доктор показал её рост на Мастере и смутился: – Неважно. Очень милая, только слишком любила морковный сок и физкультуру. Я ничего не имею против пробежек, но только если следом гонится армия…  
– Доктор, пусть Тардис сгенерирует мне молоко.   
– Да. Конечно! – Доктор постучался в дверцу, заглянул внутрь шкафчика, двумя руками осторожно вынул бутылку и принюхался к горлышку. – Хм, действительно, молоко. Я думал, ты не любишь молоко?  
– Теперь люблю. Дай сюда! Кальций, микроэлементы, полезно для костей. Видишь, я проявляю сознательность.  
Мастер обогнула его и направилась к выходу. Доктор увязался следом.  
– Мастер, у тебя всё хорошо?  
Она оторвала взгляд от датчика на отвертке и ускорила шаг.  
– Ты в этом сомневаешься?  
– Нет, что ты. У тебя всегда всё хорошо. Особенно когда я не вмешиваюсь. Я уверен, что ты прекрасно справишься сама – я имею в виду отключение инкубатора и прочую подготовку. У тебя будет занятая неделя, правда? Я просто решил из вежливости предложить свою помощь. Я знаю, ты сейчас откажешься…  
– Тогда зачем спрашивать? – они завернули за угол, и Мастер остановилась у своей спальни. Доктор пожал плечами:  
– Успокоить совесть. Ничего, забудь. – Он развернулся и сделал пару шагов прочь. Ничего не подозревает, с облегчением решила Мастер. Она отперла дверь, когда Доктор вдруг обернулся: – Кстати, я только что проходил мимо медотсека. Ты заблокировала вход?  
Тон Доктора был небрежным. Догадался или не догадался? Мастер замерла, стиснув дверную ручку. Рука у неё подрагивала от нетерпения. Если заскочить внутрь и запереться изнутри, Доктор не сможет войти – ровно до того момента, когда ей вновь понадобится выйти из комнаты. Она расслабила ладонь и посмотрела на него:  
– Да. Ей нужен покой перед появлением на свет. Будет лучше, если ты не станешь её беспокоить.  
Доктор понимающе кивнул и подошёл ближе. Он покосился на бутылку у неё в руках и улыбнулся уголком рта:  
– Ты никогда не пьешь молоко, Мастер.  
– Мне нужно идти, – она приоткрыла дверь.   
– Можно мне войти?  
Мастер неподвижным взглядом уставилась на щель между дверью и косяком, в которую видна была часть стены и камин:  
– Мне нужно идти.  
Проем стал плавно расширяться: Доктор надавил на дверь над её плечом.  
– Покажешь мне её?   
– Нет.  
– Хоть немного? Хоть краем глаза? Хоть на секунду? Мастер, я не верю, что тебе не хочется похвастать!   
– Нечем хвастать.  
Она быстро, вперед Доктора, прошла в комнату и остановилась у люльки. В эти пару секунд она была уверена, что не найдет девочку живой, и в этой мысли был ужас и облегчение: что стоит пережить первое потрясение, и всё закончится. Ещё долгие годы отворачиваться от колыбели и думать, что в эту самую секунду её девочка перестала дышать, – это слишком много, слишком тяжело, Мастер на это не подписывалась. Но та была жива и хлопала круглыми серыми глазами.  
– О, Мастер, – выдохнул Доктор. Он присел у изножья люльки и положил ладони на её край. – Она прекрасна. Она похожа на тебя. У неё глаза, как у тебя были в детстве! Правда, Мастер, посмотри. Почему ты ничего мне не сказала? Она чудесна. Здравствуй, маленькое чудо, – Доктор потянулся к ней своими длинными руками, и Мастер стремительно оттолкнула его. Он упал на одно колено. Мастер перехватила лазерную отвертку в правую руку и направила на него:  
– Не трогай её.  
– Что? Почему? – Доктор посмотрел на неё снизу вверх.  
– Просто… не трогай. – Мастер отбросила отвертку на стол и вытерла с запястья расплескавшееся молоко. Она вручила бутылку Доктору и склонилась над люлькой. – Она правда тебе нравится? – с сомнением спросила она.  
– Конечно. – Он поднялся с пола. – Тебе разве нет?  
Мастер пощекотала ей ладошку. Касаться её до сих пор было непривычно. Девочка отдернула руку, и Мастер поспешно убрала свою. Как Доктор делает это так легко? Говорит с ней, не боится трогать, восхищается достоинствами, которых Мастер не видит. Она пересилила свое нежелание и взяла её. Девочка повернула горячий затылок с мягкими волосами в её ладони. Она сморщилась и хныкнула – в первый раз с тех пор, как Мастер вынула её из инкубатора. Мастер чуть не разжала руки.  
– Возьми её, – она протянула её Доктору. – Ей не нравится, возьми!   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – растерянный, он подставил ладони. – Ничего страшного не случилось.  
– Возьми, покорми её. – Мастер убедилась, что Доктор держит шевелящееся тельце и отдернула руки из-под него. – Сделай, как надо, ты знаешь.  
– Мастер, не волнуйся, – он улыбнулся. Она отступила и выставила перед собой ладони.  
– Нет-нет-нет, не надо. Я не могу. Дела. Галлифрей.

* * *

Мастер беспрерывно прислушивалась к происходящему в глубине Тардис, но никаких звуков до неё не доносилось. Очевидно, Доктор и сам прекрасно справлялся с возложенными на него обязанностями. Как всегда: что бы ни сделала Мастер, Доктор всегда сделает это лучше. И родителем для её девочки он будет лучшим, чем она сама. Пусть так: Мастер не виновата, что он во всем успел набраться опыта без неё. Он исследовал новые звёзды без неё, он спасал планеты без неё, он воспитывал детей – без неё. Для всего есть первый раз: когда ты, затаив дыхание от восторга и неизвестности, открываешь для себя новый, незнакомый отрезок жизни. Доктор мог бы сейчас трепетать от того, что в первый раз берет на руки младенца. Он бы был неуклюжим и неумелым, а Мастер бы объясняла ему, что волноваться не о чем. Вместо этого он всё знает и всё умеет; слишком поздно делить с ним первый раз хоть в чём-то. Мастер опоздала к его открытиям, безнадежно опоздала на многие сотни лет.  
Если теперь она сама открыла инкубатор, если ни слова не говорит Доктору о том, как ощущается его ребенок у неё внутри, если она в одиночку вернёт Галлифрей – это всего лишь восстановление справедливости. Он отказался разделить с ней свою жизнь – и она не станет тоже. Пусть он знает, что такое _слишком поздно_.   
Мастер достала из ящика с инструментами под консолью временной манипулятор Джека и села с ним в кресло, откинувшись на спинку. Она крутила его в руках, как четки; он помогал сосредоточиться на действительно важном – на временных законах, управляющих ловушкой; не отвлекаться поминутно на то, отчего её девочка странно ведёт себя. Церебровор мог повредить ей. Она оставалась наедине с неизвестной тварью, что, если она никогда не оправится? Воспоминания о психиатрической больнице вспыхнули небывало ярко: в первые дни Гарри Саксон бродил по коридорам, придерживаясь ладонью за стены, мучительно вспоминал своё имя и везде натыкался на враждебные, отчужденные лица. Его не запирали, пока он не попытался сбежать, и он мог видеть вокруг себя слабоумных, агрессивных, буйных, патологически вялых, неживых пациентов. Он пытался понять, почему кто-то решил, что его место здесь. И пока он не осознал, что запершие его в это гнетущее заведение ошиблись, он раскапывал в себе признаки помешательства и находил их, и терял рассудок, и так пустой без воспоминаний о прошлом.   
Тардис вздохнула, и Мастер встрепенулась от своих размышлений. Шум двигателя стал выше по сравнению с обычным ровным гулом, а затем, как по синусоиде, скатился к низким, утробным нотам. Потом он вновь выровнялся, взлетел и упал – это звучало как дыхание большого простуженного животного. Мастер соскользнула на край сиденья и подалась вперед, прищурясь и повернувшись ухом к консоли. Вдохи – что бы это ни было – повторялись, Мастер насчитала шесть за минуту.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросила она. Будто в ушах у неё восстановилось давление после падения с высоты, звук резко переменился: гул вернулся к привычной ноте. Мастер постучала себя по ушным раковинам. Тардис шумела еле слышно, умиротворяюще. Мастер зажала уши пальцами и вслушалась в то, что происходило у неё в голове: тихий перестук барабанов и гудение крови в сосудах. Шорох морского прибоя накатывал и отступал. Мастер опустила руки.   
Доктор говорил про стук в двигателе, но сейчас было что-то другое. Перепад давления в кровеносной системе; в последнее время в организме происходит столько всего, что она не успевает следить за внезапными приступами слабости, сердцебиения и цветных пятен перед глазами. Вот и сейчас оно: Мастер вцепилась в боковины сиденья и закрыла глаза. Окружающая действительность на несколько мгновений потеряла фокус. 

– А кто это у нас такой красивый? А кто это у нас такой хороший? Вот мы и нашли маму. Будем надеяться, что мама уже закончила все свои невероятно срочные дела и нас с тобой заживо есть не станет.  
Мастер обернулась. Доктор присел на соседнее кресло. Девочка головой лежала у него на плече, и вместе они смотрелись так, словно руки Доктора были идеально подогнаны под изгибы маленького тела. Мастер поджала губы и стала разглядывать, как девочка бессмысленно дергает свободной ручкой. Взгляд у неё был сонный, ничего не выражающий, как у апатичных пациентов, и Мастер содрогнулась от мысли, что её подозрения не беспочвенны.  
– Она всё ещё такая? – спросила она.  
– Какая?   
– Никакая. Как кукла.  
Доктор погладил девочку по спине и улыбнулся:  
– Я тебя разочарую, но бегать и говорить они начинают немного позже.  
– Я знаю! Я изучала элементарные основы биологии. Она не должна быть такая… неживая.  
– Она поела и хочет спать. Не сомневайся, когда я пытался её переодеть, она была вполне живая. Возьмешь её?  
Мастер отшатнулась.  
– Ей и у тебя комфортно. Она плакала?  
Доктор с сомнением наморщил нос:  
– Не очень.  
– Не очень или совсем нет? – уточнила Мастер.  
– Совсем нет.  
– Вот видишь! – Мастер ткнула ему в лицо указательным пальцем. – Она ненормальная! Я же знаю, я же чувствую, она не в порядке!  
– Ш-ш, не кричи, – прошептал Доктор. Он коснулся губами макушки девочки; она распахнула глаза и наморщила брови. – Вот в чем дело: мама нас боится, – он насмешливо посмотрел на Мастера.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься?  
– Чем именно?   
– Отвратительным сюсюкающим тоном, тем, что я якобы боюсь, и этим словом. Прекрати называть меня этим словом.  
Доктор молча приподнял бровь; Мастер насторожилась: с таким лицом он обычно задумывал нечто опасное.  
– Возьми её, – он придвинулся к Мастеру и сделал жест, будто насильно хотел всучить ей младенца.   
– С ней что-то не так, – она исподлобья посмотрела на него. – Как ты не видишь?  
Доктор согласно кивнул:  
– Значит, она нам не подходит. Ничего, у нас скоро будет ещё один, – он взглядом указал на Мастера. – И у тебя наверняка остались замороженные эмбрионы, сделаем другого. Естественный отбор. Выживает сильнейший. В нашей новой расе повелителей времени нам не нужны заведомо слабые особи.  
Мастер слушала, как он произносит всё то, что Мастер сама могла сказать в подобной ситуации кому-то другому, и не могла возразить.  
– …А эту я выброшу из Тардис, так, Мастер?  
– Не выбросишь, – Мастер впилась ногтями в край сиденья. Доктор так бережно баюкает девочку в руках, он никогда не сделает ей больно.  
– _Я_ не выброшу, ты меня знаешь. Сделай это сама. – Доктор склонился к ней, и Мастер машинально подставила руки. – Прости, маленькая, мне так жаль, но мама тебя не хочет. Мама боится, что ты опасна.  
– Не смей так говорить ей! Она тебя слышит, она всё понимает. – Мастер прижала девочку к груди и закрыла ей ухо ладонью. – Не смей даже пальцем её касаться. Она моя.


	27. Chapter 27

– Папочка! – Молли с размаха прыгнула Доктору на шею и едва не свалила его с крыльца. – Па! Ты обещал, что через день за мной вернешься, а вас сколько не было? Целую вечность! Две недели, я нарочно считала! Я думала, с вами что-то случилось в этих ваших… путешествиях. Я думала, вы не вернетесь, вы забыли – ты же не мог про меня забыть?   
Бумажная корона слетела с её головы, пока она тискала Доктора в объятиях. Мастер поймала её и протянула Молли. Та оторвалась от него.  
– Ой.  
Мастер приготовилась и плотно сложила руки на груди: и от холода, и в тщетном желании скрыть свои нынешние формы.  
– Это сколько же вас не было, по вашему времени? – спросила Молли ошарашенно.  
– Видишь ли, у нас были небольшие проблемы с Тардис – вернее, мы её потеряли и долго искали, а потом произошло кое-что ещё, это длинная история, – заговорил Доктор. Он машинально смахивал соринки с плеча Молли и облизывал губы.  
Мастер нахлобучила розовую корону ей на голову и нервно отряхнула руки.  
– Да, это то, что ты думаешь. Полагаю, бесполезно просить тебя не обсуждать эту тему, потому что ты всё равно не успокоишься.  
– У вас будет маленький повелитель времени?  
Мастер сдержанно кивнула. Молли открыла рот и замолчала.   
– Э-м, – Доктор почесал лоб, потрепал её по спине и сказал: – Ты только не… Это ничуть не значит, что я тебя не… Ты не обижаешься?  
– Мастер! – с придыханием воскликнула Молли. – Как же здорово! Я не сделаю тебе больно? – и она полезла обниматься с такой осторожностью, будто под её руками был воздушный шар.   
– Я не лопну, – сообщила ей Мастер. Она отвернулась от Доктора и уставилась на ворот серебристой блузки Молли, который стала поправлять у неё на шее свободной рукой.  
– Какая ты мягкая! Когда он родится? Ты не боишься? Это будет он или она? А у вас всё прямо как у людей проходит или по-другому? – Молли понизила голос и прошептала Мастеру на ухо: – Значит, вы помирились, да? Можно я потрогаю? Ой, – она без разрешения приложила ладонь к животу и удивленно хихикнула. Мастер вздрогнула от того, как неожиданно она вторглась в интимное пространство – как если бы бесцеремонно залезла под одежду. Помедлив пару секунд, она оттолкнула руку:  
– Хватит. Не делай так больше.   
– Почему? – обиженно спросила Молли. – Все так делают.  
Доктор смущенно опустил глаза и потер переносицу. Мастер только отмахнулась.  
– Ну, заходите, что ли, – мрачно сказала Молли, глядя исподлобья. Она отступила в сторону и сделала приглашающий жест внутрь дома. Доктор испуганно приподнял брови:  
– Зачем?  
– Вы же на Рождество прилетели. Так проходите. – Молли с трудом удавалось сохранять нарочито похоронный тон: – Мама будет рада. И Фред. И бабушка с дедушкой тоже. Быстрее, а то мама опять скажет, что я на улицу курить ходила.  
Мастер в первый раз улыбнулась и покосилась на Доктора. Конечно, у них была договоренность насчет того, как именно будет проходить разговор с Молли, но по такому случаю не грех скорректировать план.  
– Так у вас там целая компания? – живо спросила она. – Чудесно, Доктор. Ты ведь не против пообщаться с родственниками? – Она сделала вид, что хочет войти, подтолкнула его вперед себя в дом и шумно захлопнула за ним дверь. По ту сторону Доктор два раза ударил в неё кулаком, вполголоса выкрикнул что-то умоляюще, но Мастер крепко удержала дверную ручку. Затем его голос вдруг стих, и она повернулась к Молли и потерла руки: – А теперь пойдем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать. Папа без нас не соскучится.  
– Это ты зря, – с сомнением сказала Молли, когда они спускались с крыльца. – С тех пор как все узнали, что папа вернулся, они только и обсуждают, кто он на самом деле: преступник и террорист или просто мелкий мошенник и алкоголик. И в кого я такая уродилась.  
Мастер взяла её под руку, чтобы Молли не вздумала повернуть обратно:  
– Зато теперь он получил прекрасную возможность их переубедить.  
Молли посмотрела на неё и печально заключила:  
– Вы так и не помирились, да?   
Мастер скорчила неопределенную гримасу.  
– Как же тогда всё это – ребенок?.. Или это случайно вышло?   
– У меня никогда ничего не «выходит случайно», – отрезала Мастер. – Забудь о нем, у нас есть другое важное дело. – Она ускорила шаг и потащила Молли за собой в Тардис.

Звук шагов эхом отражался от стен коридора.  
– За нами кто-то идет, – прошептала Молли.  
– Не глупи.  
– Правда же! – она ущипнула Мастера за руку. – Стой!  
Они остановились. Теперь в тишине, не нарушаемой их собственным движением, ритмичный скрип резиновых подошв настойчиво приближался к ним.  
– Доктор всё-таки выбрался, – пробормотала Мастер. Молли обняла её руку и прижалась к ней:  
– Папа не так ходит, – выдохнула она.  
– Так, так. У него на кедах резиновые подошвы. – Мастер досадливо цокнула языком. – Доктор! – позвала она громко. Шаги остановились. Она покосилась на встревоженную девочку и приподняла бровь: – Вот видишь. Он дальше не пойдет, у нас с ним пакт.  
– Пакт? – переспросила та. Она положила подбородок на плечо Мастеру и её руку не отпустила.  
– Договор, – пояснила она. – Что он нам не помешает. Идем.  
Перед своей спальней Мастер остановилась и приложила палец к губам. Она медлила. Не потому, что Молли могло не понравиться увиденное: она бездумно радовалась всему, как и Доктор. Как и Доктор, она будет издавать невнятные восторженные восклицания и тянуть руки к девочке. Вот только Доктора Мастеру удавалось все эти дни держать на расстоянии, а с Молли поступить так будет нельзя.   
– Веди себя тихо, – сказала Мастер, приоткрывая дверь. Она щелкнула пальцами, и над люлькой зажегся матовый светильник. Молли ахнула. Она позабыла о тишине и бросилась вперед, всплеснув руками. Театральным шепотом она повторяла:  
– Это она? Правда, это она? – она упала на колени рядом с люлькой и облокотилась о её край. – Спи-ит. Какая хоро-ошенькая, Мастер! – Молли обернулась и жестом подозвала её. – Прямо как маленький человечек.  
– Всё ещё ждешь у нас рогов и копыт? – Мастер остановилась над ней. Молли сдавленно фыркнула:  
– Нет, что ты. Вы как люди, я запомнила. – Она осторожно погладила девочку по животу поверх одеяльца.  
– Мы _выглядим_ как люди, – серьезно поправила её Мастер. – На самом деле мы совсем другие. Молли, это важно.  
Та коротко оглянулась и кивнула: «Угу». Потом она снова принялась гладить девочку указательным пальцем, стараясь не разбудить её. Мастер сжала зубы. От этого зрелища между ребрами у неё переворачивалось ревнивое и горькое чувство.   
– Молли, она не человек, – с нажимом сказала она. – Никогда об этом не забывай. Она спит меньше и ест меньше, чем человеческий младенец, я изучила этот вопрос. У неё другой обмен веществ. Ей нужны намного б _о_ льшие интеллектуальные нагрузки, иначе она не будет развиваться. Новые впечатления, книги, энциклопедии, возможность самостоятельно исследовать мир. Примерно до семи-восьми лет она будет расти, как человек. После у неё появится способность к регенерации, но расти она станет намного медленнее. К её пятидесяти годам она будет выглядеть, как ты сейчас.  
– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – Молли снова посмотрела на Мастера и наморщила лоб.  
– Может пригодиться. Ты меня внимательно слушаешь?   
– Ну, – кивнула Молли, как на скучное объяснение учителя. – Смотри, у неё волосы темные, а реснички светлые. Интересно, в кого так? Вот вы регенерируете и тело меняете – а дети потом на кого похожи?  
– На Рассилона! – Мастер потерла висок. – Никакого толку от тебя. Молли, оставь её в покое, у меня для тебя подарок.  
Та немедленно заинтересовалась. Как звереныш, с тоской подумала Мастер. Все люди такие: глупые, наивные, ластятся к тебе, когда чувствуют силу. Приятно, когда приходишь домой, а у порога тебя встречает преданное и не задающее лишних вопросов существо. У Мастера была Люси Саксон, а Доктор на каждую регенерацию заводил себе по дюжине питомцев. Их нельзя любить, только снисходить. Молли сидела у её ног, и Мастер не удержалась – потрепала её по светлой макушке и провела пальцами у неё за ухом. Молли хихикнула.  
– Жаль, что ты не повелитель времени, – Мастер похлопала её по щеке. Затем она отошла к столу и взяла с него временной манипулятор – тот самый, что когда-то сняла с запястья Джека Харкнесса. Она издали показала его Молли:  
– Никто не должен знать, что у тебя есть эта вещь. Кроме неё, – она взглядом указала на спящую девочку. – От неё вообще никогда ничего не скрывай, она будет умнее тебя, она разберётся. Особенно твой папа не должен узнать об этой вещи.  
Молли вскочила и с горящими от любопытства глазами приблизилась к Мастеру. Она протянула руку за манипулятором, но Мастер спрятала его за спину.  
– Ты мне обещаешь её беречь?  
Молли с готовностью закивала. Мастер вновь показала ей браслет.  
– Что это?  
– Не скажу. Очень опасный инструмент, если им неправильно пользоваться, но совершенно безопасный, если ты положишь его в надежное место и не будешь жать ни на какие кнопки.  
– Фр-р, – Молли надула губы. – Ничего себе подарочек: никому не показывай, ничего не трогай, а то он взорвется или ещё что-то там сделает. Ты бы мне ещё ядерную боеголовку подарила.  
– На совершеннолетие, – пообещала Мастер. – Могу даже с конвертерами черных дыр, если будешь себя хорошо вести. Я тебе ещё главного не сказала: за этой штукой может придти человек: высокий, статный, улыбка в 32 зуба, в анахроничном наряде.   
– Каком-каком?  
– Старинном. По моде 80-летней давности. Он не опасен. Для тебя не опасен – если не будешь позволять ему лишнего. Ему несколько сотен лет, так что для тебя он всё равно слишком стар.  
– А-а. Ещё и старикан какой-то на мою голову. Спасибо, Мастер, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я, наверное, откажусь.  
– Бери! – Мастер сунула браслет ей в руку. – Спрячь куда-нибудь и Доктору не показывай, запомнила?  
Молли оглядела себя, потом принялась запихивать развернутый браслет за пояс брюк.  
– Хорошо запомнила? – ещё раз уточнила Мастер. С Молли никогда нельзя было понять, что из сказанного она уловила. Та скривила губы и кивнула. Она прикрыла верхнюю часть браслета просторной блузкой и спросила недовольно:  
– Ещё подарки?  
Мастер улыбнулась одними губами:  
– Можешь взять её на руки. – Она поймала рванувшуюся прочь Молли за запястье: – Не так быстро. Лучше я сначала сама.

* * *

– Мастер, куда ты меня тащишь? Постой, мы же не можем просто так оставить её!..  
– Можем, – отрезала Мастер, захлопнула за Доктором дверь Тардис и занялась панелью управления. Машина заскрежетала и дематериализовалась. На экране высветился символ временной воронки. – Если нам повезет, они даже не заметят, что нас не было дольше пяти минут.   
За короткий путь от крыльца до Тардис у Мастера промокли ноги: выпавший снег раскис в серое месиво. На Галлифрее никогда не шел снег, на Галлифрее всегда светило солнце над горячего медного цвета просторами. На Галлифрее не было столько грязи, как на Земле: везде пыль клочьями, комья глины, сажа и копоть, и сырость, и плесень.  
– Что? В чем повезет? Я уже ничего не понимаю. Мастер! – воззвал Доктор. Она не могла перемещаться по консольной комнате так же проворно, как и он, так что ему удалось догнать её и схватить за запястье. Пришлось остановиться. Доктор всегда всё усложняет, особенно когда Мастеру и так сложно. Почему он сам не видит очевидных вещей: что Мастер делает только необходимое? Она залезла свободной рукой во внутренний карман пиджака, который на ней уже не сходился, и пояснила:  
– Галлифрей, Доктор. Забыл? – она хотела достать из кармана последний убедительный аргумент, который должен был стать сюрпризом для Доктора, но остановилась, заметив выражение его лица. – О-о, – холодно протянула она. – Понимаю. Ты не хочешь. Тебе наплевать на страдания нашего народа, пока у тебя есть своя уютная норка, куда ты можешь спрятаться от проблем.  
– Я не…  
– Тебя накормили индейкой и спели тебе пару рождественских гимнов – и готов новоиспеченный землянин! Да здравствует Джон Смит и его семья!  
Мастер ожидала, что бывшие родственники примут Доктора неблагосклонно: должно же в моральном кодексе землян быть предусмотрено порицание легкомысленных инопланетян, причинивших вред одному из их клана. Но нет: когда Мастер появилась на пороге с дочерью на руках и Молли на буксире, Доктор сидел во главе стола, уплетал за обе щеки праздничный пирог и наслаждался почтительным вниманием гомо сапиенсов. Их было четверо: бывшая миссис Смит, её новый ручной человечек – Фрэнк, или Фред, или как там его – Мастер не прислушивалась, когда их представляли, и двое чопорных стариков в клетчатом твиде, демонстрировавших поразительное сходство с Джоан. Завоевать их уважение было просто: Доктор показал им простенький фокус со звуковой отверткой, отремонтировав одним движением сгоревшую рождественскую гирлянду, и этого хватило, чтобы они целый вечер гадали, кто он на самом деле.  
Мастера они приняли не столь доброжелательно, но это было неважно. Гомо сапиенсы – стайные животные, а вожаком их маленькой стаи была Джоан Редферн, и именно её признание было нужно Мастеру. Она мысленно перебрала несколько возможных тактик и остановилась на новой, ни разу целенаправленно не опробованной, под названием «женская солидарность». Молли стала больше доверять Мастеру после трансгендерной регенерации. Завоевать расположение Люси в женском теле тоже было проще. Если экстраполировать результаты на отношения с Джоан, то заставить её признать Мастера своей должно быть несложно.   
Так и случилось: хватило нескольких вздохов, косых взглядов на Доктора и намеков на его несносный нрав, как бывшая его супруга прониклась к Мастеру сочувствием. Она даже сдержанно похлопала её по руке, и на этом негласное перемирие между сторонами было заключено.  
Мастер вынула ладонь из кармана и угрожающе сложила руки на груди. Доктор выдохнул, и мышцы у него в лице дернулись едва заметной судорогой.  
– Ты же не собираешься открывать временную ловушку прямо сейчас? – сказал он.  
– Собираюсь.   
Доктор недоверчиво поморщился:   
– Но… это же абсурд!   
– Почему? – с ледяной вежливостью уточнила Мастер: без помощи Доктора она вряд ли справится, так что придется выслушать его несущественное мнение.  
– Ты… – он невольно посмотрел на её живот, затем поднял взгляд на лицо: – Открыв ловушку, мы попадем в самую гущу Временной войны. Мастер, ты же не хочешь… – умоляюще начал он, но она его прервала:  
– Хочу. И могу. И сделаю. Ещё возражения?  
– Да! – воскликнул Доктор. Последовала долгая пауза, во время которой он их придумывал. – Давай подождем.  
Мастер знала, что он скажет:  
– Подождем, пока я рожу? Или пока дети вырастут? Или пока я не передумаю возвращать Галлифрей?   
У Доктора на лице сменялись печаль, досада и решимость. Затем он проиграл выражения лица в обратном порядке и сказал тихо:   
– Давай вернемся за ней, Мастер. Пожалуйста. Ты не позволяла мне даже прикасаться к своей ненаглядной девочке, ты её сторожила день и ночь – как ты можешь теперь бросить её на произвол судьбы?  
– Я оставила её Молли, – возразила Мастер сквозь сжатые зубы. Она дала Молли подробные инструкции, и Молли послушно кивала после каждой фразы о том, как растет и развивается повелитель времени. Молли держала младенца, как хрустальную вазу, не решаясь даже поменять её положение после того, как Мастер вложила ребенка ей в руки. Молли провалила школьные экзамены – главная тема для сетований за семейным столом. Молли не может позаботиться даже о человеческом детеныше, не говоря о потомке высшей расы. Она не может позаботиться о себе!  
Всё это ясно отразилось в скептическом взгляде Доктора: я же сказал, «на произвол судьбы».  
– Мы вернемся за ней, когда выполним свою задачу, – твердо сказала Мастер. – Для людей на Земле пройдет всего лишь несколько минут.  
– …если мы не вернемся? – осторожно предположил Доктор. У ограждения консольной комнаты стояли свернутые в рулоны карты Цитадели. Доктор живо обогнул Мастера, схватил первую попавшуюся карту с планом сражения и развернул перед ней на полу. Бумага скручивалась обратно, так что Доктор прижал её коленями и ладонями по углам. – Это война, Мастер! Даже если мы откроем ловушку – хотя я до сих пор не вижу, как ты собираешься это сделать – там будут далеки! обезумевшие повелители времени! временные парадоксы! спорадические выбросы энергии! Мы можем погибнуть сразу после материализации! Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты…  
Доктор говорил всё лихорадочнее. Мастер остановилась над ним, пока он на коленях ползал по карте, ловя её непослушные скручивающиеся углы, и искоса взглядывал на Мастера через плечо.  
– Ты боишься? – спросила она. Доктор замолк и запрокинул голову. Зрачки его карих глаз были расширены, так что взгляд был неестественно стеклянным. – Если ты боишься, возвращайся. Мне не надо, чтобы ты ныл у меня над ухом, пока я буду спасать Галлифрей.   
Доктор помотал головой. Волосы у него растрепались больше обычного, и челка нелепыми прядями упала к вискам.   
– Я говорил не об этом! Послушай, – он бросил карту, сел на пятки и потер лоб, ладонью загладив волосы назад. – Может быть, ты не заметила, но у тебя здесь, – он пальцем указал на её живот, – другое живое существо. И может быть, это глупо с моей стороны, но я хочу, чтобы вы оба продолжали жить.   
– Жить? – невесело хмыкнула Мастер. – Существовать. Я не хочу жить на Земле! – она топнула ногой, вдруг разозлившись. – Я не хочу жить в Тардис! Я хочу спасти Галлифрей из временной ловушки, уничтожить Око гармонии, чтобы всё стало как до войны, и жить на Галлифрее! У меня там есть дом, огромное поместье моей семьи, оно перешло мне по наследству, а я им так и не воспользовалась. Там есть всё, что нужно! Мои дети будут жить на Галлифрее, и рожать я буду на Галлифрее, и я отправляюсь туда немедленно, а ты можешь покинуть транспортное средство, если ты не согласен с политикой капитана!  
Под её подошвой карта Цитадели с хрустом смялась, а Доктор отпрянул и машинально заслонился рукой, будто Мастер хотела пнуть его. Пожалуй, она хотела.  
– Поднимайся, – велела она. Сама она вернулась к панели приборов и настроила Тардис на Землю, дом Молли, сочельник. На Галлифрее не было богов, на Галлифрее верили лишь в мощь разума. Кому пришло бы в голову праздновать две тысячи лет спустя рождение какого-то третьесортного человечка, который даже не изобрел ионного двигателя или гибкой матрицы? Да, на Галлифрее отмечали день, посвященный Рассилону, но Рассилон был столпом науки, культуры и всего общества повелителей времени. Без Рассилона не было бы ничего: он был больше чем пророком или философом, его деяния пронизывали время и пространство, и они были весомыми и ощутимыми, в отличие от деяний человеческих божеств.   
– О, Рассилон, – пробормотала Мастер себе под нос. – Ты готов, Доктор? Твоя остановка, высаживайся.   
Тардис замерла у калитки, ведущей к дому с мигающей гирляндой на окне, – той самой, что Доктор починил час назад.   
– Пошевеливайся! – прикрикнула Мастер, когда Доктор не тронулся с места. Он помотал головой, и рот его приоткрылся, будто он потерял дар речи. Глаза его уставились в одну точку.  
– Не может быть! – воскликнул он завороженно.  
– Может. Избавь меня от своего присутствия, – ответила Мастер.  
– Это ты? Это ты! Это точно ты, – проговорил он, захлебнувшись словами.   
– Я? – с сомнением переспросила Мастер. Доктор продолжал смотреть не мигая – но не на Мастера, а на кого-то за её спиной.   
– Привет, – по его лицу растеклась неудержимая улыбка. Дело плохо, решила Мастер. Она медленно, чтобы не спровоцировать неизвестное существо, обернулась. Перед ней стояла блондинка в джинсах и розовой футболке.  
– П-п-привет, – проговорила она, странно запинаясь.  
Мастер вспомнила, где видела эту девушку: в путевом журнале Тардис. Заметок про неё было много, и напоследок машина с особым тщанием продемонстрировала Мастеру, как землянка сгинула в параллельной вселенной. «Я люблю тебя», – сказала девушка на прощание, и Доктор согласился. После этого в аудиозаписи были одни помехи, похожие на рыдания, и Мастер стерла её без остатка.  
– Э, познакомься, Мастер, – протянул Доктор, – это…  
– Роза Тайлер, – кивнула она. – Я знаю.


	28. Chapter 28

Роза Тайлер стояла неподвижно. Мастер ожидала от неё другого поведения: что землянка бросится Доктору на шею или вытворит что-то не менее бесцеремонное. Её скромность была неуместна и потому подозрительна.   
Доктор сделал шаг к ней и поднял руку – не до конца, остерегаясь взгляда Мастера:  
– Привет!  
– Привет! – повторила девушка с почти той же интонацией.   
– Как тебе это удалось? Прорваться из параллельной вселенной? О, я всегда в тебя верил, Роза Тайлер!   
«Я всегда в тебя верил, Мастер!», – мысленно сказала себе Мастер полным восхищения голосом Доктора – для пробы. В нем звенело искреннее чувство, а не притворное, которое он вымучивал из себя, чтобы держать Мастера в узде. Все его «Я хочу помочь» и «Всё будет хорошо» – натужные, лживые слова дрессировщика, волею случая запертого в клетке с тигром. Зачем она слушает их? Позволяет им вползать в уши вместе с неуверенностью и страхом Доктора: «Ты не вернешь Галлифрей, Мастер. Ты погибнешь. Ты не сможешь. Ты обречешь детей на страдания и смерть. И не говори потом, что я не предупреждал!» Мастер криво улыбнулась самой себе, когда неловкое молчание стало затягиваться, и на лице Доктора всё явственнее прорисовывалось чувство вины. Его глаза, брови, складки у губ и носа с готовностью складывались в затравленное выражение, и Мастер увидела вдруг, насколько оно привычно для него. О, как всё просто! Доктор не беспокоится о ней или детях, он хочет просто оградить себя от ещё одного груза вины – за их жизни. Если Мастер отправится на Галлифрей против его воли и погибнет, он сможет сказать себе, что хотя бы сделал всё, чтобы предотвратить это. Он не хочет брать на себя ответственность за всё то, что принесет с собой вернувшийся в нормальное течение времени Галлифрей. Доктор счастлив был быть Джоном Смитом, пока Мастер не вырвала его силой из его затхлого мирка. Он счастлив и теперь хоть на минуту вернуться туда и притвориться, что он незаметный, незначительный человечек, от которого ничто не зависит. Так пусть же вернется!  
Мастер чувствовала себя могущественной, как никогда. Ей казалось, что она смотрит на Доктора, замершего перед человеческой девушкой, и видит насквозь, как тикает внутри его душа: тик-так, тик-так, четырехтактных ритм двух сердец. Доктор растерял себя за свою жизнь, он стал маленьким и слабым, и теперь во власти Мастера дать ему то, чего он хочет: земную жизнь.   
Землянка может забрать его себе и утешать его, когда Мастер последует зову и либо падет, либо взлетит так высоко, как никогда раньше. Мастеру будет принадлежать Галлифрей!.. А Доктор – Доктор всего лишь обуза.  
Решение она приняла в считанные секунды. Вот только… Мастер оглядела девушку с головы до ног.  
– Обними её, Доктор, – сказала она. – Я же вижу, как тебе хочется.  
Доктор покосился на Мастера и шагнул вперед, коснувшись пальцами руки девушки. Они скользнули внутрь того, что выглядело телом из плоти и крови. Доктор быстро сжал пальцы в кулак и отдернул руку, словно и не было этого неудачного движения.  
– Какая любопытная голограмма, – констатировала Мастер и указала пальцем на её ступни: они парили в паре миллиметров над полом. – Если бы не это, я бы ни за что не догадалась.  
– Роза? – спросил Доктор. Он сделал ещё одно движение, будто хотел встряхнуть её за плечи, но остановил себя. – Ты меня слышишь? – он выхватил звуковую отвертку и начал сканировать её лицо.   
Мастер вдруг почувствовала себя очень уставшей. Ноги едва держали увеличившийся вес, и спина ныла от того, как долго она простояла на одном месте, препираясь с Доктором.   
– Хм, не могу понять, откуда исходит сигнал, – почесал затылок тот. – Судя по всему, он прервался. Но откуда тогда картинка? – он поводил ладонью сквозь плотную на вид, невесомую фигуру.   
Мастер опустилась на верхнюю ступеньку, ведшую на возвышение консольной комнаты, и одной рукой обняла перила, прислонившись к ним плечом. От нескольких земных сладостей, съеденных за праздничным столом, её подташнивало: никто не предупредил, что в них столько сахара.  
– Я должен вернуть сигнал! – воскликнул Доктор. Он суетился всё сильнее; теперь у консоли, где он пытался настроить приемник на след утраченного сигнала. Сев вполоборота, Мастер могла видеть его: лихорадочно двигающиеся длинные пальцы, наморщенный лоб, закушенную нижнюю губу.   
– Знаешь, ты прав, – сказала она. – Я не буду освобождать Галлифрей из ловушки.   
– Угу, – машинально кивнул он. Мастер беззвучно фыркнула: как это в духе Доктора – мгновенно забыть об одной глобальной проблеме, переключившись на другую.   
– Наша главная обязанность сейчас – дети.  
– А! – Доктор решительно ударил по клавише и уставился на экран. Ничего не изменилось, так что через мгновение он продолжил свое занятие.   
– Доктор! – резко окликнула его Мастер. Он вздрогнул и обернулся к ней. – Этот сигнал… – она покрутила в воздухе рукой, – он вернется, не дергайся.   
Доктор отступил от консоли.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил он с недоверием и надеждой. Мастер не знала, но надо же было отвлечь Доктора от занятия, которое не приносило в данную минуту никакой пользы.  
– Доверься мне, – сказала она проникновенно, и Доктор сделал ещё один шаг к ней, будто загипнотизированный. Он коротко глянул на то место, где только что парила голограмма: там никого не было. Мастер похлопала по ступеньке рядом с собой, и Доктор сел, продолжая поминутно крутить головой и взглядывать в пустоту.  
– Ты прав, – Мастер взяла его руку и положила себе на колени. Это привлекло внимание Доктора. – Мы не можем оставить её – нашу дочь. – Мастер нарочно подчеркнула слово «нашу». Доктор отреагировал так, как надо: сжал пальцы Мастера и придвинулся ближе. – Я поразмыслила над твоими словами: Молли не справится с её воспитанием, если мы… если с нами что-то случится. Её просто нельзя доверить людям! Они обязательно отравят её своими ненужными лекарствами или прививками, они не смогут научить её всему, что должен знать повелитель времени, они будут считать её сумасшедшей…  
– Именно! – Доктор порывисто схватил вторую ладонь Мастера. – Я ведь рассказывал тебе, сколько неприятностей у нас было, пока Сьюзан училась в школе? Учителя на что только ни жаловались! Ну, не все, конечно, некоторые были довольно приятными – но всё равно, если бы Сьюзан не знала о своем происхождении, не представляю, как бы она справилась. Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь! Мы ещё вернем Галлифрей – позже, непременно, Мастер!  
Она слушала его, поджав губы в подобии улыбки, и едва заметно кивала.  
– Земля – тоже неплохая планета, – вручила она Доктору очередную тему, которую он мог бы с энтузиазмом развить.  
– Конечно! Я знал, что тебе тут нравится – иначе ты бы не стала её захватывать, правда? А сколького ты ещё не видела! Водопады, каньоны, коралловые рифы, северное сияние – здесь очень, очень красиво. Я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь ни о единой минуте!  
Он был так счастлив – заранее счастлив – что тема Галлифрея будет обходить его стороной в ближайшие годы, что Мастер удивлялась, как ей вообще пришло в голову просить его о помощи. Что бы она теперь ни предприняла – ей придется делать это в одиночку. И с кристальной ясностью она увидела, что её ждет: Мастер отправится спасать Галлифрей, и Мастер умрет.   
Внутри у неё стало пусто и холодно, будто студеный ветер гулял по влажной коже. Ещё одно незаконченное дело осталось завершить, и можно будет отправляться. Настырная землянка восстановит сигнал и пробьется к Доктору; пусть. Это даже хорошо. Нужно только дать ей стимул, чтобы она не разорила то, что Мастер оставит Доктору.  
Мастер решила сказать правду:  
– Ты много раз спрашивал меня, почему я не даю имя своей – нашей, – исправилась она вымученно, – девочке. Я думала всё время с её рождения, я думала и думала, но какое бы имя ни вспоминала, оно принадлежало кому-то, кто погиб на Галлифрее. Я не могу назвать её именем мертвеца.  
– Мастер… – Доктор сделал утешающий жест. Мастер подняла палец:  
– Нет, я не о Галлифрее. Твоя… подруга, – она качнула головой в сторону консоли, где изначально появилась голограмма, – она жива?   
– Да. Она просто… границы между параллельными вселенными становятся всё более непроницаемыми, она просто…  
– Отлично. _Роза_ , – задумчиво произнесла Мастер по-английски. На Галлифрее не растут розы; самым близким эквивалентом было бы: – _Тая́ни_ , – сказала она на родном языке.   
Слишком просто это произошло; Доктор, по всей видимости, тоже не осознал судьбоносности момента. Он смотрел на Мастера озадаченно и не отвечал.  
– Таяни, – повторила Мастер. – Это будет её имя. Доктор, ты запомнишь?  
Он покачал головой, кивнул, снова отрицательно покачал головой, будто не мог определиться.  
– Ты не шутишь?   
– Я никогда не шучу. – Она похлопала его по плечу и задержала руку на лацкане его пиджака. Что-то ещё надо было сказать перед тем, как Мастер отправится умирать, но без горячки боя, без угроз и оскорблений, в голову не шло ничего подобающего случаю. Мастер бездумно разглядывала галстук Доктора; он был темно-синий, и на нем было пятно от красного соуса. Галстук приподнимался и опускался от дыхания Доктора. – Что ж, – наконец вскинула голову Мастер. – Сходи за ней. Таяни. Я не горю желанием вновь встречаться с твоими родственниками.  
– Конечно, – Доктор немного помедлил, потом вскочил и только после этого выпустил ладонь Мастера. Он широко улыбнулся. – О, Мастер! Я обещаю… я обещаю… подожди, я скоро! – он так и не придумал, что обещает ей на этот раз, и сорвался с места.  
Мастер посмотрела ему вслед, а затем тяжело поднялась, опершись о перила. Икры болезненно свело, и она втянула воздух сквозь зубы.   
Она поднялась на одну ступеньку к консоли, но затем спустилась вниз и вышла из Тардис. Гирлянда на окне вновь погасла, и между соседними расцвеченными домами дом бывшей – и будущей – семьи Доктора выглядел тускло. Мастер скоро умрет, а Таяни будет жить в мрачном доме в невзрачной стране всю свою жизнь.  
Мастер нащупала во внутреннем кармане пиджака теплый камень с острыми, режущими гранями. Галлифрей не может ждать.  
Съеденные за столом сладости тоже. В последний раз Мастера тошнило, когда её отравили верноподданные на одной феодальной планете. Во рту остался кислый нечистый вкус, а горло саднило. Она сплюнула, наскребла на деревянной изгороди комок сероватого снега и сунула его в рот.   
Доктор не торопился с Таяни. Мастер отступила к Тардис и прислонилась спиной к её шершавой мокрой двери. Он выйдет на крыльцо, и тогда она взглянет на неё один раз и запрет дверь изнутри.   
Мастер нащупала за собой ручку. Доктор был прав: они не имеют права погибнуть оба. Только один из них.  
Мастер толкнула дверь и оказалась внутри Тардис. Она повернула замок под навязчивый ритм – и теперь только поняла, что повторяет одними губами: «Таяни. Таяни».  
Она обернулась. Прямо перед ней стояла Роза Тайлер.  
– П-п-пауза, – сказала та запинающимся голосом. – Н-нет. Не так. Стоп!


	29. Chapter 29

Мастер с нетерпеливым любопытством оглядела невыразительное лицо Розы Тайлер. Она представляла её несколько по-другому: судя по записям в бортовом журнале Тардис, та обладала живой мимикой и временами могла переболтать Доктора.  
– Я представляла тебя по-другому, – сказала Мастер. – Впрочем, неважно. Доктор находится по ту сторону двери, я готова открыть её на несколько секунд, если ты обещаешь меня не задерживать. У меня важное дело. О, прости! – воскликнула Мастер после паузы. – Ты не можешь выйти, ты голограмма. Будь добра перенаправить сигнал на пять метров южнее. – Они вновь помолчали. Мастер прислонилась к стене: после минуты на ногах поясница немела и начинала ныть. – Хм, – она склонила голову набок. – Ты меня знаешь?   
Девушка сделала то же; на её лице отобразилось задумчивое выражение, неестественно смотревшееся с её чертами лица, будто она собезьянничала его у кого-то другого.  
– М… механик, – с усилием произнесла голограмма. Мастера озарило. Она приоткрыла рот в улыбке и выдохнула:  
– Потрясающе.  
Это было настолько очевидно, что стыдно было не догадаться сразу. Разум Мастера затягивало туманом, в котором увязали мысли. Чтобы довести мысль до конца, приходилось заставлять себя, будто с усилием вытягивая ноги из болота. Но и чтобы до конца осознать это неприятное ощущение, Мастер не могла достаточно сосредоточиться. Её отвлекала мерцающая голограмма, её отвлекал шум на улице – шум стал громче и отчетливее. Мастера звали: и издалека, и совсем рядом; зов искажался в тумане, но она уверена была, что различает в нем голоса Галлифрея.  
Она достала из кармана предмет в зажатом кулаке и раскрыла ладонь перед девушкой.  
– Мастер, открой! – дверь содрогнулась под ударом, и сразу за голосом Доктора раздался свист звуковой отвертки.  
Мастер машинально оглянулась на звук и отвернулась к голограмме.   
– Ты хочешь его спасти? – быстро спросила она. Протянутую руку она держала на уровне глаз девушки. – Я знаю, ты хочешь. Ты его любишь – ценишь, заботишься, оберегаешь – как бы ты это про себя не называла.   
– Мастер, открой! Что ты задумала? – теперь скрежет раздался от замочной скважины.  
– Помоги мне, – прошептала Мастер, глядя голограмме прямо в глаза. Точно так же можно было смотреть в любое другое место консольной комнаты, но ей сложнее было убеждать нечто нематериальное. – Он будет жить. Мы все будем жить. Ты согласна?   
Голограмма не отвечала, но по ней пошла рябь, будто корабль незаметно содрогался всем своим существом, пуская круги по воде.  
– Что, – проговорила она тяжело.  
– Проблемы с речевым центром, понимаю, – посочувствовала Мастер. – Вся в Доктора.  
– Что? – с неуверенной вопросительной интонацией повторила девушка.  
– Что ты должна сделать? Я дам тебе координаты. – Мастер перехватила камень, который держала в руке, двумя пальцами. Он блеснул алмазными гранями. – Белоконечная звезда. Помнишь этнографический музей? О, я не просто из сентиментальных чувств летала ещё раз посмотреть на чучело Рассилона. Я не знаю, где человеческие ученые раскопали этот камень, но он должен сейчас быть на Галлифрее, он погиб вместе с Галлифреем – а он здесь, у меня в руках, – Мастер радостно рассмеялась, и предчувствие скорой смерти ужалило её. Оно было приятно болезненным, как обещание, что скоро она избавится от долгого бремени. – Невозможная вещь, – прошептала она сквозь зубы, завороженная радужным отблеском. – Невозможно попасть внутрь временной ловушки – если только у тебя нет того, что уже внутри неё.   
– Что. – Жестко сказала голограмма. – Я. Получу?  
Мастер зажала камень в кулаке и отдернула руку. Как можно было так опасно ошибиться?  
– О, от меня ты тоже кое-чему научилась! – улыбнулась она в качестве отвлекающего маневра. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Больше.   
– Больше чего? – уточнила Мастер. Она сделала шаг вправо, переместившись к двери, и взялась за замок. Он подрагивал; отделенный тонким деревом, Доктор возился по ту сторону.   
– Больше! – голос голограммы угрожающе взлетел. Мастер холодными пальцами повернула защелку – та свободно провернулась; Мастер продолжала крутить её, ожидая, что механизм вот-вот привычно сцепится.  
– Я могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, – наудачу пообещала она. – Просто выполни мое поручение. Ничего сложного: исчезнуть здесь, материализоваться там. На Галлифрее есть всё.   
Возня снаружи прекратилась.   
– Мастер, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил Доктор сквозь дверную щель в дюжине сантиметров от уха Мастера. Она сглотнула. Звать на помощь?   
– Да! – крикнула она. – Доктор, из-за тебя замок опять заклинило, оставь его в покое! – Потом заговорила с голограммой. Пока Мастер отвлеклась, та нависла почти над самым её лицом. Её глаза были по-прежнему пусты, и со столь близкого расстояния видны были мерцающие пиксели изображения в их неподвижной радужке. Мастер облизнула губы.  
– У тебя почти получилось, – сказала она доверительно. – Голос, внешность – ты настоящий шедевр. Должно быть, это очень сложно: собрать всю нужную информацию. Я знаю, чего тебе не хватает, чтобы сложить мозаику. Тебе нужна жизнь. – Голос Мастера оборвался. Ей не хватало кислорода. Она вдохнула полной грудью. – Жизнь, самостоятельный организм, чтобы тебе не нужно было паразитировать на других. Я знаю, где её взять.  
– Галлифрей, – произнесла голограмма исказившимся голосом, и Мастер с удивлением узнала свой.  
– Галлифрей, – подтвердила она. – Око гармонии. Оно способно дать повелителю времени новый цикл регенераций, и в его власти подарить тебе настоящую жизнь. – Мастер сделала торжественную паузу и спросила: – Договорились?  
Голограмму отбросило назад – она скользнула к консоли, как на пружине, и остановилась. Мастер облокотилась о стену позади себя и выпрямилась. Голова у неё кружилась, и туман становился всё гуще: скоро, скоро, скоро она будет на Галлифрее!  
Одна из панелей под консолью стала медленно опускаться, и над ней пробилась сначала тонкая полоса света, которая расширялась, пока Мастеру не пришлось прищуриться и опустить глаза от нестерпимого сияния. Она зажала Белоконечную звезду между ладонями. Её острые грани чуть не вспарывали кожу, и Мастер стиснула её, вкладывая в камень всё своё нетерпение.  
– Я задам координаты, – предупредила она, приблизившись к консоли мимо голографической фигуры. Мастер не была уверена, насколько существо контролирует Тардис, но проявлять осторожность было поздно. Она отложила запуск временного ротора на минуту и зациклила алгоритм таким образом, чтобы перегрузка двигателя спустя ещё минуту работы достигла критической величины. «Бам», – одними губами проговорила Мастер.   
Она вновь спустилась по ступеням к выходу, пряча за пазуху временной манипулятор, который взяла с консоли; тот самый, что когда-то отвоевала у агента Джона в 51 веке. Её било крупной дрожью, и ком в солнечном сплетении не давал ни дышать, ни говорить. Свет из Сердца Тардис заливал комнату ровным белым сиянием.   
– Удачи, – выдавила из себя Мастер, Белоконечная звезда взлетела в воздух и, описав дугу, растаяла в слепящих лучах. После этого Мастер бросилась к выходу, и на этот раз замок поддался с первого раза.   
Она вывалилась из Тардис на руки Доктору, и за её спиной машина исчезла.

* * *

– Что слу?.. – Доктор поперхнулся словами. – Что? Тардис! Куда ты отправила Тардис?  
Мастер похлопала его по лацкану пальто одной рукой, другой уцепившись за него, чтобы не упасть. Рот её улыбался.  
– Сегодня никто не умрет, мой дорогой Доктор. – Мастер восстановила вертикальное положение. – Я всё уладила. Начинай репетировать фразу «Мастер, ты гений!»   
Она рассмеялась. Волна страха – не настоящего страха, а непонимания на границе с ним, когда ты попал в западню, но ещё не до конца поверил в это – окатила её. Страх был словно чужой, он вр _е_ зался в её собственный настрой тупым лезвием и застрял в нем.  
– Скоро всё закончится, – пообещала она, прыснув от смеха, и зажала рот ладонью. – Мне пора.  
– Куда? – переспросила Молли. Мастер не замечала её, пока смотрела только на Доктора. Она стояла рядом, с младенцем на руках. Улыбка спала с лица Мастера.  
Повелитель времени может видеть сквозь ткань пространства и времени. Он не может знать, что ожидает в будущем его самого – нельзя пересекать собственную временную линию. Молли выглядела побитой жизнью, хотя совсем ещё не старой. Как Люси после тюрьмы: будто она высохла и поблекла, а её былые краски разъело непроходящей усталостью. Как выглядели люди на обочине земной жизни: в пригородных электричках, на дешевых распродажах, в забегаловках. Не опустившиеся, но и не могущие подняться. Таяни держала её за руку: бледная девочка с тусклым взглядом. Взгляд пациента психиатрической больницы, которого лечат от него самого. Как лечили Гарри Саксона, как ярко помнила и никогда не могла забыть Мастер. Повелитель времени не может знать собственного будущего – только если оно ему больше не принадлежит.  
Мастер взяла Молли за плечи и склонилась к ней: ванильные девчачьи духи и запах глинтвейна с апельсином. От Таяни теперь пахло так же, и страх вернулся – нет, не страх, а тяжелая, ровная обреченность, когда ты знаешь, что теперь – точно всё, и после точки невозврата можно идти только вперед до конца.   
– Не отпускай его, – прошептала Мастер на ухо Молли. – Что бы ни случилось, никуда Доктора не отпускай. Что бы он ни говорил.  
Она отстранилась, не дождавшись ответа. Галлифрей! вспыхнуло ослепительным взрывом у неё в сознании. Око гармонии распадалось на части и пожирало само себя в беснующемся вихре. Галлифрей! пора домой, по-ра, по-ра, ударили фанфары, и Мастер попятилась от Доктора, Молли и Таяни.  
Галлифрей! Доктор вскинул голову. Ему тоже должно было выстрелить по венам веселящей пеной. Галлифрей! Мастер выхватила из-за пазухи временной манипулятор. Домой! Земля свернулась в точку, затем Мастера бросило на что-то мягкое, а перед глазами у неё заплясали красные круги.


	30. Chapter 30

Мастера швырнуло спиной и затылком на мягкое и после этого ещё несколько раз кувыркнуло в беспространстве и безвременье. Только потом временной манипулятор отключился и оставил её ловить ртом свежий прохладный воздух.   
Она обняла одной рукой живот и перевернулась на бок. Перед глазами плясали красные нити и пятна, и больше всего Мастер хотела бы зарыться в сухую землю от давящей неотвратимости чего-то, что ждало её. Пальцы свободной руки машинально раздавили ком земли в осыпавшуюся пыль, и Мастер поняла, что глаза её открыты, а колышущееся красное – это стебли и листья перед лицом. Удушливо-сладко пахли зонтики желтых цветов на верхушках стеблей, а над ними стояло рыже-серое небо с полосами белых перистых облаков.   
Мастер немедленно приподнялась на локте и оглядела горизонт. Луг прерывался всего в двадцати шагах от неё почти невидимым, как радужный мыльный пузырь, защитным полем. А внутри него – черное одноэтажное прямоугольное здание, строгое и гладкое, шкатулка из драгоценного эбенового дерева. На его террасу вышли двое, и у Мастера перехватило дыхание.   
– Не может быть. – Она зажмурилась и потрясла головой. – Я не могу быть здесь. Я должна быть в Паноптиконе, у Ока гармонии.  
Она открыла глаза.  
Мраморный пол Паноптикона был усеян пылью и каменной крошкой, и Мастер со злым удовлетворением выбросила галлюцинацию из головы. Мелкие острые камни кололи колени, и она поднялась с пола, цепляясь за искореженную металлическую конструкцию в центре огромного зала. Было тихо. Никаких признаков сражения. Никаких далеков. Никакой войны.  
– Получилось! – проговорила Мастер, и с каждой секундой всё больше в это верила. – Галлифрей жив.  
Облегчение было таким сильным, что оно переливалось через край, кипело и взрывалось. Мастер шла так долго, что уже не думала когда-либо придти – и вот она здесь, здесь! Она обернулась вокруг себя, запрокинув голову; серые стены кружились и таяли в высоте сводов, столбы солнечного света выхватывали из тени густые клубы пыли, которые тоже кружились и оседали золотой пыльцой.  
– Я смогла! О, Доктор, ты не верил, а я знала, что этот день настанет! Галлифрей жив! Галлифрей мой! Кто сделал это? Я! Кого вы должны благодарить? Меня! Я – новая эра Галлифрея. Вы слышите меня? Я пришла! – Её голос эхом разносился под пустыми сводами и звонко отражался от груды металлического хлама. Мастер кричала и смеялась, а восторг всё прибывал и прибывал, поднимался из скрытых прежде подспудных источников, вытесняя застоявшийся в душе яд. – Я пришла править вами, вы – кто думали, что мною можно манипулировать, как марионеткой на веревочке, думали, что можно заставить меня сражаться в вашей войне. Но я умнее! Умнее вас, умнее Доктора, умнее самого Рассилона!..  
– Это интересное предположение, – сказал голос позади Мастера, и из-за обгорелых дюз и кабелей появилась фигура. Говоривший сложил руки на груди и смотрел на Мастера с полуулыбкой из-под черных тонкой подковой усов. Его парадное пурпурное с золотом облачение будто светилось изнутри. Правая рука, покоившаяся поверх левой, была закована в серебряную перчатку.  
– Рассилон, – сдавленно выдохнула Мастер. Предыдущая, давняя встреча с тенью отца-основателя закончилась для неё… главное, что она закончилась, и Мастеру удалось сохранить не только жизнь, но и рассудок и свободу. Она, сама того не осознавая, склонила голову в почтительном поклоне и не в силах была поднять её, пока с ней вновь не заговорили.  
– Лорд Мастер… леди Мастер, – насмешливо исправился Рассилон. – Теперь я вижу, почему Совету Галлифрея нелегко далось решение выбрать именно тебя на эту почетную роль. До меня дошли… слухи, – во время своей речи он двигался к Мастеру, и перед последним словом остановился, возвышаясь над ней. Его торжественная сила вжимала Мастера в землю, так что на границе сознания она чувствовала смутное желание упасть на колени и прильнуть к нему в поисках одобрения и защиты. – До меня дошли слухи, что часть Совета аргументировала свое нежелание вашими с Доктором отношениями. Любопытно, что другая часть приводила тот же довод в поддержку.  
Мастеру сложно было следить за его витиеватым слогом. Её разум снова заволакивало туманом, из которого попеременно высвечивались липкие, как руки утопленника, чужеродные ощущения. Мастера звали; ей кричали, что она будет мучительно умирать; что её выбросят, как рыбу из воды на берег.  
– …Удивительно, но и те, и другие оказались правы, – продолжал Рассилон.   
Мастер подняла на него глаза и не сразу сфокусировалась на лице. Она нащупала рядом с собой круглое отверстие закопченной трубы и уцепилась за него. Рассилон говорил о чем-то важном. Она вычленила из потока ключевое слово:  
– Почетная роль?  
– Освободить Галлифрей из временной ловушки, – сообщил он как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. – О, вы с Доктором наверняка были заняты более важными делами, чем сложить два и два: никто не думал, что такой себялюбец как лорд Мастер будет доблестно сражаться за Галлифрей в великой войне. Тебя вернули к жизни, подарили Тардис и позволили сбежать ради другой цели: именно для того, что ты сделала сейчас.  
– Я спасла Галлифрей, – сказала Мастер вяло. Основатель Галлифрея, сам Рассилон возвещал успех её уникальной миссии, и она должна была гордиться собой и не могла. В его словах была ложь, но блеск золота на его одеянии и серебра перчатки застилал ей глаза и не давал проникнуть за него. – Что я за это получу?  
Рассилон расправил руки, и тяжелая ладонь в перчатке легла Мастеру на голову. Повинуясь ей, она опустилась на колени. Потеряв точку опоры на выхлопной трубе разрушенного механизма, она схватилась за полу пурпурной мантии, оставив на ней полосы сажи. Благоговение мешалось с подступавшей болью в отупляющую смесь.  
– Ты знаешь, что ты сделала с Оком гармонии? – пророкотал над ней Рассилон. Свет падал на его голову сверху, осеняя её ореолом и вычерчивая острые тени в складках его лица.  
– Я отправила в него Тардис, – ответила Мастер.  
– Ты разрушила его, – тени в лице Рассилона сгустились, когда он склонился ниже.  
– Да, – голос Мастера звучал высоко и безжизненно и далеко от её тела.   
– У Галлифрея было много путей, – веско сказал Рассилон. – Если бы тебе только хватило ума просто открыть ловушку. Теперь у Галлифрея есть лишь один путь.  
Глаза у Мастера слезились от серебряного сияния перчатки, заливавшего её лицо. Она не моргала и дышала глубоко и часто, загоняя боль вглубь сознания, где она не могла её чувствовать.  
– Галлифрей начнет новую эру. Новую эру Рассилона! – громовым эхом разносился по залу его голос, ударяя по барабанным перепонкам Мастера. – Ты слишком глупа, чтобы понять, что ты сделала, уничтожив Око гармонии. Твой разум занят чужими страданиями, – он запрокинул голову Мастера назад. – Вы все слишком глупы. Никто из вас за тысячи лет не понял: власть повелителей времени зиждилась на умении управлять временными парадоксами. Парадоксами, которые держало в узде Око гармонии. – Лицо Рассилона исказилось, и он нагнулся к Мастеру. – Не тайна путешествий во времени – этого добра во вселенной хватает! Даже людям она доступна. Временные парадоксы! – прошептал он с нажимом. – Умение расставлять фиксированные точки во времени и пространстве, умение менять прошлое, не изменяя будущего – вот что такое была власть повелителей времени. И ты – уничтожила – всё это, – проговорил он с расстановкой.   
Повисло молчание. Мастер смотрела на него в трансе, в черные глаза под угрюмыми бровями. Она готова была каяться в сотворенном, но железная рука на макушке приковала её к полу и не давала пошевелиться.  
– Мы вернулись к началу, – продолжал Рассилон величественно. – До того, как я создал Око гармонии, жители этой планеты были никем. Я создал расу, которая прогремела на всю Вселенную! – вскричал он. – Я создам её вновь. Лучше, чем прежде. Я не повторю прошлых ошибок: мой народ должен быть независим от своевольства ничтожной машины парадоксов. Мы поднимемся выше, мы отринем телесное и станем богами. Мы станем душой и духом вселенной, мы сольемся с самою сутью вещей.   
Слезы стекали по вискам Мастера. Рассилон был грандиозен, и сердца её бились в унисон с его пророчеством: вознестись выше, освободиться от смерти и страданий, быть одновременно везде… и нигде.  
– Ты со мной, Мастер? – спросил Рассилон неожиданно мягко.  
«Да», – хотела ответить она. Слова застряли у неё в горле.   
– Мне нужно время, – выдавила она. – Я не могу вознестись… сейчас.  
– Время? – угроза скрежетнула в голосе Рассилона металлом о металл. – Перед лицом вечности – время?  
Обручи сжимали тело Мастера, сводили мышцы и заставляли думать о том, чтобы перенаправить боль в другое место. Пока ей это удавалось, и она стекала, не затрагивая глубоко нервных окончаний, покидала Мастера и уходила в землю.  
– Мне нужно мое тело, – проговорила она, с трудом разжимая зубы. – На несколько часов. Пока я в нем не одна.  
– Посмотри на себя, Мастер, – усмехнулся Рассилон. – Вместо того, чтобы достичь истинного величия, ты печешься о мелких делишках с Доктором. Что скажет Доктор, если ты убьешь его дитя? Что скажет Доктор, если ты его обманешь? Что он подумает о тебе, если ты последуешь своим путем? Всю свою жизнь, Мастер, ты мерила по его мерке. Хватит. Поднимись выше него. Стань лучше него.   
Слова Рассилона гремели у Мастера в ушах и резонировали в грудной клетке. Каждое из них она могла бы произнести сама. Нельзя позволить Доктору остановить её перед последним шагом, который приведет её к желанной цели: стать совершенной, завершенной, завершить долгий путь и получить из рук Рассилона заслуженную награду. Что такое Доктор по сравнению с Рассилоном? Пыль у его ног.   
Мастер падала в его колючие черные зрачки, как в неприрученный временной вихрь. Она судорожно скомкала тяжелое полотно мантии Рассилона меж пальцев.   
– Ты никогда не получала своего. Вспомни всё, что отнял у тебя Доктор. Твои мечты, твой рассудок, твою жизнь. Отомсти ему, Мастер. Не отдавай ему то, чего он жаждет больше всего. Поднимись туда, где ему никогда тебя не настичь. Обреки его на одиночество.  
Обещания Рассилона были сладостны, они вскрывали старые раны и потрошили слой за слоем. О, с каким упоением повторила бы Мастер призыв к мести! какие восхитительные картины нарисовало бы воображение!   
Она стояла на коленях, с разводами пыли и сажи на мокром лице. Зал Паноптикона лежал в руинах, раздробленные каменные колонны вперемешку с металлоломом и обрывками проводов. Рассилон препарировал её душу, но раны оставались сухими и не сочились ни ядом, ни кровью.  
Почему она на коленях перед ним? Мастер словно увидела себя со стороны. Она поднялась на ноги, удерживаясь за отвороты мантии цвета крови. Прежде Рассилон возвышался над ней, теперь её лицо оказалось на уровне его маленьких узких глаз.  
– Доктор забрал мою жизнь. Теперь её хочешь забрать ты? Я не хочу, – сказала она, глядя прямо в булавочные зрачки. – Не хочу заканчивать её здесь и сейчас. Мне наплевать, что случится с Доктором!.. – она замолкла. Неправда. Упрямо отрекаться от прошлого – такая же ложь, как и мерить себя по нему. Она аккуратно переменила свои слова: – Я не знаю, что случится дальше, но я буду жить и решать сама. Оставь меня в покое! Я не хочу быть богом, я хочу быть Мастером.  
Рассилон вздернул треугольные брови:  
«Ты уверена, что тебе удастся?» – прозвучал в голове у Мастера его насмешливый голос. Он отпустил её и поднял руку в перчатке перед её лицом. Та стала оплавляться, и блеск раскаленного серебра ударил по глазам Мастера. Она зажмурилась и заслонилась ладонью, а когда вновь открыла глаза, она была одна.


	31. Chapter 31

Мастер была одна в разрушенном зале Паноптикона. Она сделала два шага и прислонилась плечом к остову большой обгорелой машины. Различить механизм, каким он был в целом виде, было почти невозможно. Мастер пропустила меж пальцев связку разноцветных проводов. Они выглядели знакомо. Мастер сама соединяла их именно в этом порядке: красный, желтый, белый… Тардис!  
Мастер отпрянула от корпуса, отступила назад, чтобы оглядеть его целиком. Без хамелеонового устройства Тардис вернулась к истинному виду, искаженному чудовищным взрывом, который произошел в недрах Ока гармонии. От консольной комнаты с временным ротором не осталось ничего.   
– Прощай, старушка, – пробормотала Мастер. Вопреки её воле, сердца её на мгновение сжались. Последняя Тардис. Она хорошо поработала, прожила одну жизнь на Галлифрее и ещё с десяток – после того, как Доктор подобрал её на свалке и сделал своей. Она встретила достойную смерть, пожертвовав собой ради Галлифрея. – Покойся с миром, – пожелала Мастер кораблю и церебровору, павшему вместе с ним смертью храбрых. Церебровор крайне вовремя явился в образе землянки Розы с её наивной готовностью защищать Доктора. Без него Мастеру пришлось бы уничтожать Око гармонии вручную, и кто знает, каков был бы исход её сражения в одиночку против армии далеков и разъяренных повелителей времени. Иногда Доктор прав: не стоит немедленно убивать подозрительных тварей, случается, что они обращаются в союзников. Мастер мысленно отдала честь и церебровору. Теперь уже не узнать, к чему стремилось это аморфное существо: к власти ли, знаниям, или к тому, чтобы паразитировать на человеческих эмоциях, запугивая своих носителей. У него даже было своеобразное чувство юмора, результат трудностей с голосовым интерфейсом: если бы Мастер во время их короткого разговора не была так занята Галлифреем, у неё было бы время насладиться им. Церебровор назвал её «Механиком» – меткое замечание для существа без мозгов и тела, учитывая, сколько времени она потратила зря на совершенствование ныне покойной Тардис. Мастер вздрогнула и расцепила молитвенно сложенные на груди ладони. Церебровор ли? Нелогично, чтобы паразит из всех эпитетов выбрал для неё именно «механика», это слово больше подошло бы тому, кого переделка механизмов касалась напрямую, кто редко видел Мастера в другой роли, кто... Мастер по-новому оглядела остов Тардис. Доктор никогда не должен узнать, что она – возможно – говорила с его кораблем. Его уничтожение и так станет для него большим ударом, но если он узнает, что оно было ещё и убийством, Мастера он не простит. Не стоит нагромождать на баррикады между нею и Доктором ещё одну непреодолимую обиду.   
– О, моя бедная, бедная – что с тобой сделали?   
Мастер не слышала, откуда материализовался Доктор. Он отодвинул её в сторону и упал на колени рядом с Тардис. На запястье у него был временной манипулятор – тот самый, что Мастер подарила Молли. Он перебирал провода и гладил бок машины, в отчаянии повторяя:   
– Моя бедная, моя хорошая…  
– Я здесь, – окликнула его Мастер. Ей становилось тяжело стоять. Она надеялась, что сможет загнать боль глубже и выиграть время, но та упорно возвращалась вместе с волнами тупого, чужого страха.  
– Я видел, – холодно отозвался Доктор. – Что ты натворила.  
– Спасла Галлифрей.   
Чуть не потеряв равновесие, Мастер опустилась на колени. Доктор повернул к ней лицо. Губы у него были сжаты в тонкую линию.  
– Как всегда: Мастер со своими гениальными планами! Ты не спасла Галлифрей, ты всё испортила. Оглянись вокруг: неужели ты до сих пор не заметила?   
Мастер обвела нефокусирующимся взглядом зал. Самым заметным в нем был труп Тардис.  
– Мне пришлось взорвать её, – проговорила она. Она старалась экономить дыхание и говорила коротко. – Мы можем обсудить это позже?  
– О, теперь ты спрашиваешь меня! – он надул губы, передразнивая её. – Почему же ты не спрашивала, когда творила бесчинства во имя меня? Когда украла мою Тардис? Когда бросила меня на Земле? – он прервался и спросил с нарочитой заботой: – Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
– Нет, – не раздумывая выдохнула Мастер. Это всегда было её первым рефлексом: «Нет, обойдусь без тебя, я выше этого».   
– А я думаю, что нужна, – издевательски настаивал Доктор. Мастер помотала головой, стиснув зубы. Она дождалась минутного облегчения и поднялась на ватных ногах. Паноптикон лежал в руинах. Возможно, вся Цитадель лежала в руинах. Нужно найти уцелевшее укромное место поблизости – и подальше от Доктора с его резкими, злыми словами.   
Она двинулась к выходу между двумя рухнувшими колоннами. Доктор заложил руки за спину и пошел рядом.   
– Знаешь, Мастер, в чем твоя ошибка? – говорил он тоном исследователя-натуралиста. – Ты провозглашаешь одно, а делаешь другое. Ты заявляешь, что справишься со своими грандиозными замыслами без меня, а потом прибегаешь ко мне. Всегда. Ты боишься, Мастер, и ты не умеешь это скрывать. Боишься, что если ты попросишь меня о помощи, когда мир не находится на грани гибели, я посмеюсь над тобой.  
Доктор говорил правду с удивительной для него проницательностью. Мастер дошла до обломка колонны и оперлась о нее обеими руками, склонясь над ней и тяжело дыша. Доктор умел выбирать время для изречения сентенций. О, Мастер сама прекрасно знала всё то, о чем он говорил, будто он читал её мысли, но почему сейчас? Она застонала сквозь зубы. Доктор остановился в метре от неё.  
– Ну что, Мастер, мир уже находится на грани гибели? Ты уже готова умолять?  
– Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы я умоляла? – она искоса поглядела на него. Он пожал плечами:  
– Это часть плана. Я не знаю, обычно ты разбираешься в таких вещах. Планы-шманы, теории заговоров. Я всего лишь мучаю тебя понемножку каждый день одним своим присутствием. Это весело! Мне нравится наблюдать, как ты дергаешься, будто рыба на крючке. Люблю рыбалку. Забрасываешься удочку и ждешь, когда Мастер подплывет и слопает наживку. Ам, вот и попалась. Потом вырывается, плещется, а крючок только больнее впивается – ранит сама себя. Одно удовольствие! Пойдешь со мной на рыбалку?  
– Ты бредишь, – прошептала Мастер пересохшими губами. Она зажмурилась и, пропустив болезненный спазм, продолжала: – Ты не можешь так говорить. Ты можешь меня не любить, ты можешь делать мне больно, но ты никогда никого не станешь пытать нарочно. Это не в твоем характере, Доктор. Ты не можешь так про меня думать. _Я_ могу…  
Мастера взяли за плечи и бережно потрясли.  
– Ты меня слышишь? – Она открыла глаза. – Уф, я думал, никогда тебя не найду. Как я умудрился забыть планировку Цитадели? Сначала я очутился в Академии – а ты помнишь, что оттуда до Паноптикона не больше десяти минут пути. Но видимо, я где-то свернул не туда, потому что вышел к тюремному блоку – да уж, не самые приятные воспоминания. До сих пор не могу понять, каким образом, мне казалось, что он на нижнем уровне, далеко отсюда. Потом я добрых полчаса петлял по техническому этажу – там, где должна была быть стоянка Тардис. И вдруг вышел сюда, что противоречит всяким законам архитектуры и здравого смысла! И знаешь, что самое странное?.. – Доктор таинственно понизил голос, но внезапно оглядел Мастера и прервался. – Что с тобой такое?  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что со мной такое! Исчезни, чертова галлюцинация, или помоги мне – видишь, я даже готова просить, я ничего не боюсь, хотя крыша ещё не рушится нам на голову.  
Доктор на всякий случай посмотрел наверх, на купол зала.  
– Я-ясно, – протянул он. – Я пропустил что-то интересное? А! Ты не ранена? – вспомнил он.  
– Нет.   
Мастер обошла обломок колонны, опершись о подставленную ладонь Доктора. На запястье у него был браслет временного манипулятора. Идти оказалось легче, чем стоять.  
– Нам нужно уйти отсюда, – сказала Мастер. – Найти другое место… подходящее.  
– Конечно, – с готовностью согласился Доктор. – Э, подходящее для чего?  
– Ты идиот?   
– Это не новость, – Доктор сдержанно вздохнул. – Мне кажется, я что-то упускаю.   
Мастер повисла на его локте, вцепившись в рукав.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– О да, – процедила она. – Продолжай говорить, это меня отвлекает.  
Доктор в замешательстве похлопал глазами, как человек, которого попросили рассказать анекдот посмешнее.  
– Не верится, что мы на Галлифрее, – наконец сказал он. – Я имею в виду… я смирился с мыслью, что он погиб. Что я никогда больше не увижу, – он огляделся, – всё это. Пока я искал тебя, я шел по коридорам и не мог убедить себя, что всё вокруг настоящее. Слишком невозможно, нереально. И что самое странное – Мастер, ты заметила, что мы одни?  
– Неужели.   
– Угу, – Доктор с серьезным видом кивнул и нахмурился. – Слишком тихо. Ты не думаешь, что остальные могли… погибнуть? – произнес он с неохотой. – Я бы сейчас всё отдал, чтобы увидеть хоть кого-то из наших, даже самого неприятного типа. Я слишком мало их ценил раньше. Как говорят на Земле, что имеем – не храним, а после войны локти кусаем. Или ногти? Неважно.   
Они с Мастером дошли до незнакомой развилки коридора. Впереди оба его рукава тонули во мраке. Мастер боролась за контроль над собственным организмом. Хуже всего была не боль – её можно было заглушить – а ощущение того, что очень скоро другие силы возьмут верх, а ей останется только терпеть и следовать за ними. Она старалась оттянуть этот момент, повторяя себе, что ещё не время.  
– Пожалуй, я бы обрадовался даже Рани, – глубокомысленно заметил Доктор. – Или Рансиблу. Да хоть Борусе!   
– Иногда желания сбываются, – произнес голос из темноты, и на свет шагнул седой и величественный лорд канцлер.   
– Боруса! – с неопределенной интонацией воскликнул Доктор, не зная, чего ждать от него. Выражение его лица было далеко от беспечной радости, в которой он клялся минуту назад. Следом за Борусой на свет вышел отряд из дюжины вооруженных охранников в красной униформе и блестящих шлемах. Теперь лицо Доктора приобрело определенное – и не счастливое – выражение.   
– Кто бы сомневался, – пробормотал он себе под нос.  
– Доктор, Мастер, – Боруса по очереди учтиво кивнул обоим. – Мне выпала честь поприветствовать вас на родине.   
– Благодарю, – в тон ему ответил Доктор.  
– …после чего – арестовать и заключить под стражу до начала суда.  
Боруса сделал знак охране, и Доктора с Мастером окружили и в мгновение ока лишили временных манипуляторов.   
– Что?! За что? – возмутился Доктор. Двое охранников оттащили его прочь от Мастера и скрутили ему руки за спиной, так что часть его возгласов потонула в возне. Мастера тоже взяли под руки, но куда бережнее.  
Пока их волокли по коридору, Боруса зачитывал Доктору пункты обвинения:  
– Незаконные манипуляции с временными потоками.  
– Какие именно?.. – пытался спорить тот.  
– Геноцид.  
– Я не отрицаю, но…  
– Угон Тардис.  
– Ну, это когда ещё было!..  
– И её последующее использование против народа Галлифрея.  
– Что?  
– Уничтожение Ока гармонии, – пояснил Боруса.  
– Мы же вас спасли!  
– …приведшее к непредсказуемым и необратимым последствиям для Галлифрея.  
– Каким?  
– Об этом вы двое можете поразмыслить на досуге, – заключил Боруса, остановился перед двустворчатой дверью и хлопнул в ладоши. Створки распахнулись, и арестантов впихнули внутрь, после чего дверь захлопнулась, отрезав их от звуков внешнего мира.  
Мастер тут же бессильно привалилась к ее рельефной поверхности. В спину ей упирались острые зубцы часовых шестерен. Доктор несколько раз ударил в гулкую дверь кулаком:  
– Эй! Выпустите нас! Я имею право на адвоката и хранить молчание! Вы не смеете судить нас за то, что мы вас спасли! Галлифрейское правосудие, – скривился он наконец и отступился.   
Они были в кабинете канцлера. Стены кругом были обиты толстыми металлическими панелями. Из мебели в помещении был лишь основательный письменный стол с суконной поверхностью и черное кожаное кресло.  
– Ничего, скоро они за нами вернутся, – сказал Доктор. – Не будут же они держать нас тут вечно. О, я им покажу на суде! Они развязали войну, а я должен расхлебывать их кашу. Всегда, вот всегда так: стоит мне появиться в родных пенатах, как меня встречает почетный караул, чтобы сопроводить за решетку. Я надеялся хоть на этот раз избежать стереотипа, но куда там… Мастер, почему ты плачешь?  
– Идиот.  
Слишком много сил у неё уходило на то, чтобы бороться с телом, и на то, чтобы следить за лицом, не оставалось ничего.  
– Да, но это не повод огорчаться, – сострил Доктор сломавшимся голосом. – Тебе больно?  
– Я гнила заживо, я горела заживо, я замерзала заживо, я переживу небольшое неудобство. Не стой, открой дверь! Я не хочу рожать в кабинете Борусы!  
Доктор уставился на неё.  
– Ох. – Он метнулся к замку, обратно к Мастеру, не зная, куда деть руки. – Но ведь не прямо сейчас? Это же не р-раз – и всё, – он изобразил звук, с которым пробка выскакивает из бутылки. – У нас же есть несколько часов?  
– Время вышло. Прямо сейчас.  
– Тебе что-то нужно? Хочешь сесть? Лечь?..  
– Дверь! – рявкнула Мастер. Доктор зажужжал звуковой отверткой.  
От разговоров дыхание сбилось. Мастер запрокинула голову и затылком откинулась на рельефную створку. Когда-то, когда она истратила все регенерации и оказалась заперта в умирающем теле, она каждый день обнаруживала на себе следы тлена. Волосы вылезали клочьями, на коже проступали трупные пятна, они чернели и пахли гнилью. На лице кожа сворачивалась мокрыми струпьями, обнажая челюсти. Это были самые страшные месяцы. Потом конечности потеряли чувствительность, и стало легче. По сравнению с этим происходящее теперь было маленькой неприятностью. Тело знало, что оно делает; плохо, что оно не спрашивало Мастера, что ему делать. И хуже всего, что ребенок Доктора не знал, что с ним происходит.  
Мастеру никогда не нравился его голос: он был громким и требовательным, временами он перекрывал все другие мысли Мастера и заставлял думать о себе. «Ты как Доктор», – бросала она ему. – «Замолчи». Сейчас он не молчал. Каждая схватка взрывалась в голове Мастера новой волной чужого страха, который был ей неподвластен. Её сбивало с ритма, на верхней губе выступал пот и стекал в рот. «Перестань, перестань», – повторяла она ему, а он мстил ей своей паникой, маленький, но уже такой вредный. Скоро он наконец отделится от неё в самостоятельное существо, но до этого «скоро» надо ещё дожить и не сойти с ума.  
– Выпустите нас! – Доктор пнул дверь. – У нас чрезвычайная ситуация! Я требую разговора с представителем обвинения! Эй, – он постучал ладонью, – с другой стороны! Охрана! Вы меня слышите? Это произвол! Боруса! Где этот чертов канцлер? Судите меня за что вам в голову взбредет, только выпустите нас отсюда! Да, я уничтожил Галлифрей и уничтожу его ещё раз, если вы немедленно не выполните мои требования! Подлецы, негодяи и мерзавцы! – Доктор выдохся и разочарованно ткнул в дверь кулаком. – Мастер, как твои дела?   
– Мои – нормально.   
Она вытерла губу ребром ладони. Видимо, она выглядела несколько лучше, потому что Доктор тоже понемногу успокоился.  
– Погоди! – он бросился к столу и с раздирающим уши скрипом потащил тяжелое кресло. – Ничего страшного, ничего страшного, я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю, нам надо только добраться до Тардис, и всё будет в порядке. – Он подтащил кресло к Мастеру и перевел дух.  
– Я взорвала Тардис, – напомнила она. – И Око гармонии.  
– О. Вот как. Это – это была хорошая идея. Я её починю. После. Садись. Я тебе помогу.  
– Я не могу. – Мастер не знала, как встать, или сесть, или повернуться, одно положение было неудобнее другого. Губы её задрожали. – Его голова здесь. Достань его. Пусть подождет. Скажи ему, Доктор, я не хочу. Он тебя послушает, он твой. Пусть замолчит. Он меня пугает. Я не могу думать.   
– Ш-ш-ш, – Доктор опустил её на пол, на свое пальто. – Как он тебя пугает?  
Мастер перевернулась на бок, поджала ноги и устроила голову на коленях у Доктора, уткнувшись лицом ему в бедро. Напряжение стало меньше, и панический страх немного отступил.  
– Скажи ему, всё хорошо. Он меня не слышит. Пусть скорее родится, я оглохну. Дай руку, дай руку! – Она поймала ладонь Доктора и прижала к своему животу. Другой он гладил её по спине. – Пусть замолчит, не хочу.  
Она напряженно ждала, когда что-нибудь изменится. Доктор передвинул ладонь, очертив полукруг. В голове кричало. Слишком громко, невозможно. Если сжать зубы и повторить за ним: «М-м-м!», то легче. А если разжать, «м-м-м» перетечет в свободное «А-а-а!», и станет почти хорошо.   
Доктор что-то говорил у неё над ухом. Потом она почувствовала, что маленькое сознание, как пиранья в озере, почуяло свежую добычу и переметнулось к нему, слепо ища сознание Доктора. Мастера, выпотрошенную и обессиленную, оно оставило в покое.  
Она повернула лицо кверху, поглядев на Доктора. У того между бровей пролегла задумчивая складка; он беззвучно шевелил губами, на которых мелькала полуулыбка.  
– Ты сказал ему?  
– Угу. Лучше? – Доктор водил большим пальцем по её животу под пупком.   
– Маленькое чудовище, – мстительно пробормотала Мастер.  
– Не говори так! Он… ты скоро увидишь. Он тебе понравится. Хочешь, я снова попробую вызволить нас отсюда?  
Мастер схватила его за руку:  
– Не убирай! Я согласна здесь, на полу, только пусть молчит. – Её скрутило сильнее прежнего, и на этот раз она поняла: начался финальный отсчет. Отдышавшись, Мастер прошептала хриплым голосом в шершавую ткань брюк Доктора: – Лучше б я осталась с родителями!  
– Я думал, они давно умерли? – Доктор тоже почему-то говорил хрипло.  
– Ну и что. Я их видела.  
– Сегодня? Сейчас? – он всполошился. Мастер стиснула его предплечье. Больно-больно-больно. – Мастер, когда ты их видела? – зачем-то тормошил её Доктор.  
– Кого?  
– Твоих родителей.  
– Когда прибыла на Галлифрей. Наш дом. И их. – Она зашипела сквозь зубы. Два желания перебивали друг друга: «Скорей» и «Только не сейчас!»  
– Кого ещё ты видела? Мастер! – Доктор склонился над ней и сжал её плечо.  
– Никого! Только Рассилона.   
Доктор издал невнятный звук.   
– Всего-то? Почему ты мне не сказала?  
– Ты ненастоящий, – выдавила Мастер. – Вы все – одна банда. Но эта версия тебя – лучше, помогаешь.  
– О, Мастер, – Доктор погладил её по волосам. – Как я сразу не догадался! И твои родители, и Рассилон, и Боруса – мертвы. Ты разве не видишь, что это значит?  
– Мы тоже умерли, – согласилась Мастер. Ей было всё равно.  
– Нет! Мастер, ты хочешь домой? Очень, очень хочешь?   
Она кивнула. Куда угодно, только пусть всё закончится.  
– Твой дом, где ты жила в детстве, – говорил Доктор. – Вокруг поля, а под куполом – дом с черными колоннами, как шкатулка из черного дерева – помнишь, как ты его называла?  
– М-м-м-а-а-а! – она зажмурилась и прижалась лицом к ноге Доктора. Ох, домой, отсюда, не хочу. Доктор отпустил её, и Мастера накрыло новым поток неконтролируемых, незрелых эмоций. Она в панике стала на ощупь искать его руку.  
– Ш-ш, ш-ш, я здесь.  
Мастер открыла глаза. Аккуратно расставленные на низком стеллаже игрушки и книги, синие драпировки и синее одеяло на кровати: под цвет глаз Кощея, говорила мама.   
– Моя комната.  
– Здорово, правда? – Доктор улыбнулся. Мастер ударилась коленом о бортик кровати: та была узкая и короткая, детских размеров. – Тебе удобно? – осведомился Доктор.  
– Мне уже никак, идиот, делай что-нибудь.  
– Помочь тебе раздеться?   
– Вовремя. Он здесь, он здесь.  
Мастеру казалось, что так долго всё длится и так оглушительно вопит маленькое чудовище, что оно давно должно быть снаружи, а не внутри. Пусть будет снаружи, только пусть отделится, хватит, столько месяцев быть с ним, невозможно, невозможно. Ох, Доктор. Доктор что-то говорил и зачем-то держал Мастеру колени. Она старалась слушать его, потому что он говорил что-то нужное, и иногда у неё получалось.  
Потом шум разом прекратился, и Мастер оглохла от тишины. Но не успела она понять и насладиться ею, как крик начался вновь, и теперь он бил по барабанным перепонкам. Это было лучше, чем когда он вгрызался в мозг, и Мастер облегченно откинулась на подушку и закрыла влажными ладонями глаза.  
Доктор снова тормошил её.   
– Отстань. – Дыхание резало легкие, будто она пробежала спринт.  
– Хочешь посмотреть? – по голосу, Доктор улыбался. Она задумалась. – О-о, Мастер! – воскликнул Доктор нетерпеливо. Он втиснулся на узкую кровать рядом с ней. – Посмотри же!  
Мастер сдвинула в сторону одну ладонь. То, что Доктор держал в руках на одеяле, совсем не похоже было на её красивую, ладную девочку.   
– Лягушонок, – выдохнула она. – Пиранья.  
Он был мокрый, грязный, с тянувшейся к нему пуповиной, и Доктор углом одеяла только с его лица успел стереть разводы. Она сама сейчас не лучше, поняла Мастер. Столько месяцев трудов, чтобы вернуть Галлифрей, столько месяцев вместе с этим непонятным новым существом – чтобы закончить голой и грязной в своей детской спальне, и, кажется, только Доктор счастлив.  
– Не говори так! Мастер, – он отчаянно старался внушить ей хоть толику своей радости. – Он прекрасен. Возьми его, ну же.  
– Я не хочу. – Она приготовилась отбиваться от Доктора, но он не настаивал. Он был опьянен адреналином, и это становилось всё заметнее.   
– О, Мастер. Я никогда не думал – посмотри, о-у, какой хороший – Мастер, что это наш с тобой – ты могла себе представить? Он чудесен – ты чудесна – Мастер, я даже не могу сказать… Я в первый раз, чтобы так – я никогда раньше не видел – наш с тобой, Мастер, первый раз. Я так рад, что мы это сделали, я боюсь даже подумать, что мы могли бы не сделать… Ты мой маленький, маленький!..  
Он упивался существом с копошащимися конечностями, а оно, кажется, упивалось им, потому что его назойливый голос становился тише.   
– Отключи его от меня, – попросила Мастер.   
– М-м… конечно. Освободишь мне руки?   
Под этим предлогом он наконец всучил ей младенца. Тот немедленно замолчал, и когда его плач перестал забивать её органы чувств, Мастер смогла заново рассмотреть его. Он был меньше Таяни, но его тяжесть ощущалась почти так же, как её – когда Мастер укладывала её себе на грудь и подолгу разглядывала её лицо и тонкие волосы на макушке. Нечестно, что какое-то новое существо занимает её место. Нечестно, что она далеко, на Земле, с чужими людьми, а оно рядом. Нечестно, что Доктор назвал его первым. Нечестно, что ей не противно греть маленького лягушонка, что он уже не кажется ей неприятным, что она уже различает черты его лица.   
– Я хочу мою девочку, – проговорила она. – Доктор, давай вернемся за ней.  
– Э-э… – Доктор смешался и опустил глаза. Потом сказал лживым успокаивающим голосом: – Обязательно. Мы это сделаем. Очень скоро.


	32. Chapter 32

Дом был таким же, как в детстве Мастера, и одновременно другим. Она не могла понять, то ли память обманывает её, то ли нынешнее затуманенное состояние. Запахи были правильными. Ощущения от бархатистого резинового пола ванной под ногами были правильными. Полупрозрачные стеклянные стены комнаты были правильными, и в их толще переплетались колеблющиеся изображения разноцветных водорослей. Кощей садился на этот пол и ковырял стены пальцем и кухонным ножом, чтобы добраться до них, пока его не разочаровали техническим описанием того, как картинка проецируется внутрь стекла. Он воспринял новость спокойно, но запомнил, что за чудом всегда стоит какой-нибудь хитрый трюк, а восхищение лучше держать при себе. Когда Тета в первый раз был у него в гостях и прилип носом к стене с возгласом: «Они настоящие!», он не преминул открыть ему истину с видом превосходства. «Всё равно красиво», – заявил Тета. «Ну и дурак», – решил Кощей, и они не разговаривали два часа, пока им не наскучило.  
Мастер терла стену пальцем, и нити водорослей разбегались от прикосновения, как живые, чтобы затем вернуться на прежнее место. Струи воды послушно переползли следом за ней от центра потолка в угол.   
Она чувствовала себя лучше. За долгие месяцы она привыкла к тому, что её силы постоянно уходят кому-то другому; что она не может регенерировать; что любое повреждение оборачивается несколькими днями мелких мучений. Освободившись от бремени, организм быстро восстанавливал способность к регенерации. Мастер смыла последние потеки крови на ногах.   
Без маленькой пираньи было легче. Она даже не подозревала, насколько тяжело было постоянно носить его и спорить с его требовательным голосом. Пусть Доктор теперь нянчит свое произведение, это была его идея. Младенец весь состоял из красного рта, крика и сгибающихся и разгибающихся в такт пальчиков на руках. Он будет таким ещё долго, пока не научится говорить, а потом станет требовать разумными словами. О, что за глупая это была идея – сделать его. У Мастера был удобный инкубатор и хорошая, тихая Таяни из него. С ней можно говорить, и она слушает и смотрит серьезно и внимательно. Она так похожа на Мастера, и уже сейчас видно, что она будет такой же рассудительной и хладнокровной. А этот будет как Доктор: несдержанный, капризный и громкий.  
Хорошо отдохнуть от них, спрятавшись за стенами ванной комнаты, где только шум воды нарушает тишину.   
– Стоп! – вода перестала течь, лишь несколько капель шлепнулись с потолка. Мастер не могла вспомнить, когда прекратился плач снаружи. Он только что был – и уже нет. За мгновение в её воображении пронеслось всё, что Доктор мог сотворить с ребенком, что могли сотворить с ними другие повелители времени.   
Она, отряхивая мокрые ноги, завернулась в полотенце с многажды вышитым именем Кощея на нем, и вылетела из ванной. Коридор снаружи выглядел неуловимо иначе, чем должен бы: Мастер краем глаза заметила, что это тоже было что-то из детства, их дом регулярно менял интерьеры. Она поскользнулась на повороте, удержалась за стену и распахнула дверь своей комнаты.   
– Кощей, не бегай.  
Мастер замерла. Это было уже слишком. Первым её побуждением было захлопнуть дверь, но в ней пересилило любопытство и… почтение? – осознала она с удивлением. Оно удержало её руку в первую секунду, а затем было уже поздно.  
– Мама? – растерянно спросила она. И, не найдя ничего лучше, добавила: – Меня теперь зовут Мастер.  
– Для меня ты всегда будешь Кощеем. Ты же знаешь сама, что всё, что ты сделала как Мастер, было глупо и не нужно? – её слова убаюкивали. Мастер шагнула вперёд, навстречу ладони, которая коснулась её щеки. – Останься с нами.   
– Зачем?  
– Здесь ты будешь в безопасности. Мы тебя любим, Кощей, несмотря на то, что ты сделал с нами.  
Мастер нахмурила брови. По её голым плечам пробегал озноб.   
– Ты никогда со мной так не говорила, – она отвернула лицо в сторону от теплой ладони.   
– Ты уже доказал, Кощей, что станешь взрослым и сильным. Тебе не нужно больше никуда бежать. Отдохни, я вижу, что ты устал.   
Она погладила Мастера большим пальцем по виску и поцеловала в лоб. Мастер перестала дышать. Она не хотела верить, не могла поверить, что её догадка верна.   
– Мама, – она облизнула губы. – Почему вы все хотите, чтобы мы с Доктором остались?  
– Потому что _ты_ этого хочешь, мой дорогой Кощей.  
Мастер судорожно всхлипнула и отступила от неё.   
– Доктор! – позвала она, не сводя глаз с фигуры перед собой. Никто не откликнулся. – Доктор! – Мастер не выдержала, отвернулась и уже не оглядывалась.   
Коридоры сменяли друг друга, и все были до боли знакомыми. Мастер распахивала двери: за каждой было то, что и должно было быть – или нет, она уже не помнила, за прошедшую тысячу лет родительский дом превратился в смутный образ, в котором память высвечивала лишь отдельные уголки: картина на стене, эхо в гулкой арке, форма дверной ручки, которая когда-то была на уровне глаз. Остальное было фоном. Может быть, она только придумала себе, что помнит, будто за этим поворотом был кабинет, а за этим – лестница.   
– Доктор, Доктор, Доктор! – разносилось по дому и затухало в его глубине. Мастер остановилась. Другая мысль поразила её: просто этого Доктора тоже не существовало. Настоящий Доктор остался на Земле, с Молли. Она цепкая девочка, она бы не отпустила его вопреки приказу Мастера. Если Доктор на Земле, то на Галлифрее Мастер одна. Если Мастер одна, то… Нет, не может быть. Она обняла себя одной рукой за талию.   
– Моё маленькое чудовище, – пробормотала она. – Моё! Отдайте мне его.   
Она решительно двинулась дальше, на этот раз методично считая повороты и двери. Когда она открыла пятую, за ней обнаружилась столовая, в ней – стол, на столе – Доктор, а у Доктора на руках – сверток из синего покрывала.  
Доктор поспешно заглотил кусок и сказал:  
– Извини, я проголодался.  
Рядом с ним на столе стояла тарелка с пирожными. Свободной рукой он с виноватым видом отряхнул со свертка крошки.   
– Пригрелся, – сказал он в свое оправдание. – Ты нас искала? – он вопросительно оглядел её полотенце. Мастер подтянула его на груди.  
– Ты видел кого-нибудь? – спросила она.  
– Нет. А ты?  
Она не ответила и подошла к столу. Пирожные были с шоколадным кремом. Мастер покосилась на младенца. Он выглядел мирно и вроде бы спал, но чутье подсказывало ей, что стоит его вспугнуть, как он огласит мир новой порцией плача. Она сделала шажок вдоль стола в его сторону. Он засопел. Мастер затаилась. Через четверть минуты она сделала ещё один шаг. Младенец ровно дышал. Краснота немного спала с его лица, но тонкие вены прочерчивали полупрозрачную кожу. Мастер втянула носом воздух. Это был её собственный запах. Таяни долго пахла машиной, инкубатором, а её сын сразу пах ею.   
Она невольно и облегченно улыбнулась. Она полукругом обогнула их с Доктором. Он повернул голову вслед за нею со слегка озадаченным и развеселенным видом. Доктор тоже пах Доктором. Она склонилась к его шее и провела носом от ямочки под скулой до пряди волос за ухом. Кожа в этом месте подернулась мурашками, и запах изменился. Дофамин.   
Настоящий, решила Мастер. Только настоящий Доктор мог ронять крошки на её ребенка, Мастер бы такое не придумала.   
– Я только что говорила со своей матерью, – сообщила она.   
Доктор мгновенно напрягся.  
– О чем?   
– Она сказала, что я её хороший любимый Кощей. Ты ведь был с ней знаком?  
Доктор понимающе кивнул:  
– Не в её духе.  
Мастер продолжала, сама удивляясь своему спокойствию. В глубине души она была уверена, что Доктор опровергнет её версию и всё будет в порядке.  
– У меня галлюцинации. Полагаешь, я сошла с ума?  
Доктор покачал головой. Мастер выдохнула. Но в глазах Доктора не исчезло напряженное выражение.  
– Хуже? – спросила Мастер.   
Доктор заговорил не сразу, а затем начал увиливать от прямого ответа:  
– Я не уверен. Мне не хватает данных. Я не хочу выдвигать гипотезы, пока не буду знать точно. Хочешь пирожное? Тебе нужно пополнить запас энергии.   
– Ты всегда строишь гипотезы! – взорвалась Мастер. – Даже когда ничего не знаешь! Что сейчас тебе мешает? Я не упаду в обморок от плохой новости!   
Без всякого предупреждения в разговор вмешался оглушительный крик. Мастер отпрыгнула от неожиданности.  
– Выключи его!  
– Он так не работает. – Доктор покачал младенца на руке: – Мы испугались, да? Мама тоже любит покричать. Но мама постарается говорить тихо и спокойно, да? – он исподлобья глянул на Мастера и вновь обратился к младенцу.  
– Ты сейчас обо мне в третьем лице? – поинтересовалась она. Плач не унимался. – Дай сюда, ты не умеешь.  
Она забрала у Доктора сверток.  
– Тс-с! – она приложила палец к губам. – Помолчи. Ты нам мешаешь. Я тебя слышу, чего тебе ещё? Пока он был внутри, это работало, – недовольно объяснила она Доктору. – Ну же, хватит! Ш-ш! – она прижала указательный палец к губам ребенка. Тот смолк. – Вот видишь, – торжествующе обратилась она к Доктору.  
– Вижу, – протянул тот с сомнением. – Ты уверена, что твои методы…  
Мастер отняла палец от губ, и маленький нахал тут же воспользовался этим и закричал снова.  
– …продуктивны? – закончил Доктор.  
– Он привыкнет, – пообещала Мастер. – Цыц. Мы обсуждаем важные проблемы, которые касаются и твоего будущего тоже. Не отвлекай нас, ты понимаешь?  
– Может, он голоден? – робко предположил Доктор. Мастер сунула сверток ему в руки:  
– О-о, нет. – Она поправила сползающее полотенце и взяла с тарелки пирожное. – Без меня. Он и так довольно тянул из меня силы.   
– Мастер!  
– Тысячу лет Мастер. – Она слизнула сахарную пудру с пальца. – Утихомирь свою половину ДНК, а я вернусь и успокою свою.

* * *

Она вернулась, приведя в порядок одежду и мысли. Дом перестал шутить с ней шутки, и прошлые его фокусы уже казались Мастеру порождением её собственной нездоровой фантазии.   
– Ты до сих пор с ним не справился?  
Плач перешел в одиночные утомленные вскрики. Доктор был непритворно зол.  
– Если бы я знал, я бы тебя на пушечный выстрел к детям не подпустил.  
– Если бы я знала, я бы тебя не подпустила к себе. Это всё твое влияние! Ты должен был меня предупредить, что не умеешь с ними обращаться. Удивляюсь, как ты умудрился троих вырастить? Впрочем, нет, не удивляюсь: они все плохо кончили.  
– Мастер, – тихим голосом прервал её Доктор.   
Она несколько секунд смотрела ему в глаза, затем разжала кулаки. Плач взвинчивал её, но теперь, когда она заметила это, ей удалось взять себя в руки.   
– Что у тебя за гипотеза про галлюцинации? – спросила она небрежно. Доктор продолжал выжидательно смотреть на неё. – Я не хотела, – с неохотой пробормотала она в качестве извинения. Она подтянула к себе стул, села напротив тарелки с оставшимися пирожными и, поставив локти на стол, взяла одно. – Что за гипотеза, Доктор?  
Он сел рядом:  
– Мы полагали, что Око гармонии является машиной парадоксов.  
– _Я_ полагала, – Мастер не дала Доктору присвоить лавры.  
– Ты полагала. Если уничтожить Око, то созданные во время войны парадоксы аннигилируются, и Галлифрей вернется к предвоенному состоянию. Но мы получили другой результат. Почему?  
На этот раз Мастер не стала оспаривать «мы» Доктора.  
– Почему? – уточнила она.   
– Парадоксы начали накапливаться раньше, ещё до войны! – провозгласил Доктор. – Да, мой маленький, ш-ш, скоро всё будет хорошо. Значит, мы вернулись не к моменту непосредственно перед началом войны, а…  
Доктор делал выкладки с азартом, как всегда. Мастер похолодела. Она бросила пирожное на стол и вскочила.  
– …мы уничтожили кусок галлифрейской истории длиной в несколько тысяч лет?! _Я_ уничтожила. – Она потрясла головой и опустилась на стул. – Нет. Нет, не сходится. Этот дом… – она погладила обеими ладонями полированную столешницу перед собой, будто обнимая её, – …он не такой старый. И Боруса! – с надеждой воскликнула она. – Как давно он умер? Всего за двести, триста лет до войны! Нет, Доктор, ты не прав. Если мы и разрушили часть истории, то всего лишь последние пару сотен лет. Так даже лучше! Исчезли предпосылки войны, мы можем взять власть в свои руки и повести Галлифрей другим путем. – Она рассмеялась. – О, у меня уже есть план, я знаю, чем я займусь первым делом…  
– Мастер, как мы попали сюда?   
– У тебя есть временной манипулятор, – не задумываясь, ответила она.  
– Нет, его отобрали при аресте.   
Мастер надула губы и побарабанила пальцами по дереву.  
– Мне было не до того. Я не обратила внимания.  
– Возьми меня за руку, – попросил Доктор. Мастер пожала плечами, придвинулась к краю стула и взяла его за пальцы, которые поддерживали сверток.   
– Молчишь. Молодец, – похвалила она младенца и потеребила тыльной стороной указательного пальца по щеке. Тот сморщился и повернул голову в ответ на её движение. – О-о, мы с тобой подружимся, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести. Чей это послушный мальчик? Это мой мальчик.  
– А если непослушный – то Доктора, я так понимаю?  
– Не отвлекайся, – Мастер ущипнула его за кисть. – Или ты хотел, чтобы я тебя подержала за руку для моральной поддержки?  
– Я просто выбираю место назначения. Куда ты хочешь отправиться? О! Ты была когда-нибудь в пещерах за пределами Цитадели? Я когда-то проводил там раскопки – ну, как раскопки, я потерял там кое-что нужное, и мне пришлось покопаться там пару недель.  
– Не увлекаюсь археологией.  
– Отлично! Не отпускай. Закрой глаза. Закрыла? – Через секунд десять Доктор велел: – Открывай.  
Они были на прежнем месте.  
– И что ты хотел этим доказать? – скептически спросила Мастер.  
– Это был только первый этап эксперимента. Не отпускай руку. Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к Тардис? Я хочу внимательнее осмотреть повреждения. Ты хорошо помнишь, где она сейчас?  
– В Паноптиконе.  
– Верно, в Паноптиконе. Красивое было место: колонны, уходящие под потолок, сиденья амфитеатром. Не подглядывай. Во время заседаний в нем зажигали свет, который заливал нижнюю часть зала, а верхняя оставалась погруженной во мрак.   
Мастер помнила. В детстве Паноптикон внушал ей торжественный страх, смешанный с любопытством. Потом чувства поугасли, но однажды оказаться на подиуме перед рукоплещущей толпой осталось одним из тайно лелеемых желаний.  
– Красивое место, – сказал Доктор. Мастер отвлеклась от воспоминаний и открыла глаза. Они рука об руку сидели на скамье в нижнем ряду амфитеатра. В последний раз, когда Мастер была здесь, зал Паноптикона был завален каменной крошкой и крупными обломками рухнувших колонн. Теперь он был цел и возвышался во всем своем великолепии. Мастер невольно вздохнула: она словно в первый раз оказалась в сердце Галлифрея. Лишь остов Тардис нарушал величественную картину.  
– Этого не может быть, – прошептала она. Горло у неё перехватило. – Паноптикон разрушило взрывом. – Она придвинулась к Доктору и ногтями впилась в его руку: – Скажи мне, что это неправда! Скажи мне, Доктор!   
Части мозаики сложились воедино, но Мастер никак не могла поверить.  
– Мы видим то, что хотим видеть, – сказал Доктор. – Наши воспоминания о Галлифрее, наши мечты, наши фантазии. Мы не двигались с места всё это время, пока вокруг нас сменялись картины, порожденные нашим воображением. Это не настоящий Галлифрей, Мастер.  
Он неотрывно смотрел на неё.  
– Нет! – она бросила его руку, упала на колени перед мраморной скамьей и принялась ощупывать её. Каждая трещина, каждый цветовой переход были настоящими. Вдоль канта тянулись вырезанные буквы древнегаллифрейского, впадины были шероховатыми, и пальцы цеплялись за мелкие бороздки, оставленные инструментом. – Настоящее. Настоящее. Как ты можешь говорить, что это не Галлифрей? – она ударила Доктора кулаком в колено.   
– Твое воображение достраивает то, чего ты не знаешь. Поэтому я поначалу не мог найти дорогу: я забыл. Я хорошо помнил только те места, где бывал часто, но никогда не обращал внимания на обычные коридоры и лестницы.   
Поэтому она заблудилась в собственном доме, мысленно соглашалась с ним Мастер.   
– Нет! – выкрикнула она вслух.  
– Посмотри на меня, – Доктор заставил её поднять голову и затем спросил: – Что написано на скамье подо мной?   
– Откуда я знаю?   
– Как ты _думаешь_?  
Общеизвестно было, что в мраморе вырезаны имена первых членов Совета Галлифрея, заседавших здесь, но никогда никому не приходило в голову читать их все. Два имени Мастеру вспомнились первыми:  
– Рассилон и Омега, – назвала она наугад. Доктор поднялся. Надпись на древнегаллифрейском гласила: «Рассилон» и «Омега». Мастер ощупала её. Буквы были так же материальны, как и соседние.   
– Это же наш шанс, Доктор, – медленно проговорила она. – Мы можем построить такой Галлифрей, какой захотим! Мы можем населить его! О, Доктор, это то самое, о чем говорил Рассилон: мы стали богами! Мы _уже_ вознеслись, мы уже в раю!   
Она встряхнула Доктора за плечи. Ребенок у него на руках скуксился и захныкал.  
– Глупый, – убеждающе произнесла она. – Ты можешь получить всё, что захочешь, только представь. Мальчик мой, посмотри, какой чудный новый мир я создала для тебя! Здесь ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться. Это рай, а мы в нем боги.  
– Ты его не убедила, – ответил за него Доктор. – Ему не нужен придуманный рай, ему нужна настоящая забота.  
– Он поймет. Когда вырастет, он ещё скажет мне спасибо. – Мастер отодвинула от личика одеяло и поцеловала ребенка в лоб, невзирая на плач. – У него будет царство, которым он сможет править одной силой мысли.   
– У тебя уже есть такое царство, Мастер: твой разум. Воображаемый Галлифрей никогда не станет чем-то б _о_ льшим, чем его порождением. Мечты и воспоминания – это всё, что у нас осталось от него. Ты хочешь прожить всю жизнь здесь, общаясь лишь с собственными тенями? Нам надо выбираться, Мастер.  
Она упрямо посмотрела на Доктора исподлобья:  
– Я не могу оставить Галлифрей.  
– Мастер, твои воспоминания всегда будут с тобой.   
– Здесь всё настоящее.  
– Настолько, насколько реальны твои фантазии. Пока мы их контролируем – они относительно безвредны, но ты подумала о том, что произойдет, когда во сне подсознание получит полную свободу?   
Мастер закусила губу. Рассилон хотел убить её, воображаемый Доктор – ранить словами, Боруса – лишить свободы, и даже мама – отнять имя и добрую часть жизни. Что творится в её разуме, когда она, казалось, властвует над ним? Он рождает чудовищ, которых она принимает за реальность, говорит с ними, защищается от них. Да видела ли она когда-нибудь мир, каков он на самом деле?   
– Как нам выбраться отсюда, Доктор?  
– Нам нужно выяснить, как выглядит реальный мир, – ответил он.


	33. Chapter 33

Доктор прохаживался перед первым рядом сидений амфитеатра туда-сюда, почесывая голову в разных местах.   
– Не подходи к нам, – посоветовала Мастер. – Судя по всему, ты подхватил насекомых.  
– О. – Доктор оглядел свою руку и стал дергать себя за нос. – Я надеялся, Тардис поможет нам выбраться отсюда, – повторил он в седьмой раз.  
– Я взорвала её вместе с Оком гармонии, – напомнила Мастер в седьмой раз. Говоря, она держала палец на губах младенца. Доктор покосился на неё укоризненно.  
– Пожалуйста, не делай так.  
– Тогда сам его держи, – она потянулась спиной, стараясь не трясти при этом ребенка. Получилось плохо. – Мне не нравится, когда он кричит над ухом. – Доктор охотно сел рядом. Мастер отвернулась: – Не дам. Ты будешь сюсюкать с ним, а он будет ныть – ещё лучше!  
– Мастер, это плохо кончится.   
– Угрожаешь?  
Доктор просительно потрогал её за локоть, потом протянул руки.  
– Попробуй отобрать, – с вызовом ответила она. – Ну, давай ещё подеремся – подожди, только лазерную отвертку достану и встану в боевую стойку.  
– Он говорит с тобой, а ты затыкаешь ему рот.   
– Он всё равно не скажет ничего оригинального. Я уже знаю, что он недоволен.  
– И ты знаешь, почему?   
– Что бы там ни было – потерпит. Я читала все эти книги: за пару часов младенцы не умирают от голода. Доказанный факт. Сейчас мы занимаемся более насущной проблемой – думай, Доктор, думай. Ты не думаешь. У тебя в голове – один одинокий бозон летает от уха до уха. Ты не можешь произвести ни одной стоящей идеи… – Мастер перебила сама себя и радостно вздернула брови: – Вот же оно: мы должны перестать думать!  
Спустя несколько мгновений лицо Доктора озарилось:  
– Ну конечно! Этот мир – иллюзия – морок – существует за счет наших представлений о нем. Если мы все синхронно хоть на секунду перестанем питать его своими мыслями, он рассеется. Но как этого достичь? Хм-м, помню, я как-то провел пару дней с аргелианскими монахами, и они научили меня потрясающей технике медитации: все мысли как рукой снимает. Или это была пара лет? Ах, нет, не подойдет: для нее нужна местная трава, высушенная по особому рецепту. Да и побочные эффекты наутро…   
Между тем Мастер взяла деловой тон:  
– С ним трудностей не будет, – она качнула младенца на руке. – Ему ещё не доступно абстрактное мышление. С тобой тоже никаких проблем… – она замешкалась, потому что свободной рукой стала ощупывать свой пиджак.  
– Ты намекаешь на то, что я в самом деле совсем не думаю? О-о, ты настолько ошибаешься, что…   
Плач перебил его слова. Ребенок мешал Мастеру добраться до внутреннего кармана, потому что лежал на той самой руке, которой она пыталась в него залезть.   
– Отдай мне его, в конце концов! – не сдержался Доктор. Мастеру не удалось пристроить сверток на колени, так что она с радостью передала ему его. Доктор с нежностью погладил сына по голове, уложил её себе на плечо и стал поправлять на нем одеяло. Поверх его воркования Мастер проговорила, настраивая лазерную отвертку на нужный режим:  
– Что ты, я не считаю, что ты совсем не думаешь. Просто иногда ты думаешь слишком много – или слишком мало, это как посмотреть. В данный момент тебе лучше не думать вообще, и я охотно тебе помогу, дорогой. Будет не больно.  
Она одновременно хирургически точным движением ударила Доктора лучом в висок, а другой рукой не дала разжаться его рукам. Она уложила его на скамью, поддерживая его голову ладонью. Потом забрала у него вновь раскричавшегося ребенка и легла на длинную скамью головой к голове Доктора.  
– Тс-с, почти всё. Не вертись, мальчик мой, – она проследила, чтобы он не соскользнул на пол, если она ненароком отпустит его. Она поиграла отверткой между пальцами. Отправить себя во тьму было просто, но тогда она несколько бесконечно долгих минут не сможет контролировать происходящее. Кто знает, что ждет их по ту сторону наваждения? Она прижалась щекой к щеке Доктора. Его ухо было рядом с её губами.   
– Прости, мне пришлось, – прошептала Мастер. Она успокаивающе пожала руку младенца, которая пыталась пальчиками зацепиться за платье у неё на груди. Она вздохнула и неохотно поднесла кончик отвертки к лицу. Что там Доктор говорил про медитацию? Нет, его методы всегда ненадежны. Куда быстрее и проще использовать старый проверенный способ. Всего на несколько минут потерять сознание и проснуться в настоящей реальности. Интересно, какой она будет?.. Мастер никогда не испытывала отвертку на себе. Лазерный луч оказался обжигающе горячим, но она провалилась в пустоту быстрее, чем успела вскрикнуть.

* * *

– Ох, – Мастер схватилась за голову и перевернулась на бок. Маленькое, тяжелое и живое скатилось с неё в траву и затихло. – Черт. – Мастер осознала, что делает, поспешно поднялась на локте и оглядела ребенка. – Ты цел? – она развернула его и стала осматривать. Потом потрепала по животу: – Ну же, не молчи. Что с тобой такое?   
Он подтянул к себе конечности, как жук, перевернутый на спину, и отозвался недовольным: «А-ам».   
– Хороший, – фыркнула Мастер. – Хороший-хороший-хороший, – она несколько раз чмокнула его, куда придется, – и опасливо огляделась: Доктор ещё не пришел в себя. – Мой красивый хороший мальчик, – прошептала она. – Хороший.   
Она не могла придумать другого слова, чтобы описать его. Её словарный запас, в котором было множество синонимов для гнусностей и мерзостей, оказался слишком бедным. Она оставила попытки и на мгновение прижалась губами к его животу.  
Доктор негромко застонал, и Мастер торопливо завернула ребенка в одеяло.  
– Почему ты всегда бьешь меня по голове? – спросил Доктор нетвердым голосом. – Почему ты никогда не спросишь, хочу ли я быть ударенным по голове? Сообщаю на будущее: обычно я не хочу. Мне не нравится, когда у меня звенит в ушах и я теряю ориентацию в пространстве. Кстати, о пространстве: где мы?  
Поле бордово-рыжей растительности в самом цвету простиралось до горизонта. С одной стороны его ограничивали зубчатые горы со снежными шапками.   
– Горы Утешения и Уединения, – проговорила Мастер, жадно вглядываясь в их очертания. Доктор вскочил и заслонил глаза ладонью от солнц:  
– Мы на том самом месте, где раньше была Цитадель… должна быть Цитадель… будет Цитадель. Мастер, думаешь, теперь это _настоящий_ настоящий Галлифрей?   
Мастер переломила меж пальцев стебель с пушистыми семенами на верхушке. На сломе выступила розоватая капля, как разбавленная кровь. Она слизнула её: сок был свежим и сладким. К их эпохе этот вид почти исчез, только в диких местах можно было найти редкие островки. Если разжевать несколько стеблей, десны и язык приятно немели, но Кощею с Тетой никогда не удавалось найти достаточное количество, чтобы изучить дальнейшие эффекты. Кончик языка Мастера начало покалывать. С выводами она не торопилась.   
– Смотри, вот и Тардис! – воскликнул Доктор и бросился к остову корабля, сминая по пути высокую траву. Мастер поднялась, обнимая сына. День был прекрасен: рыжие лучи заливали землю, ветер шевелил её спутанные кудри и приносил шелест травы и более далекие, неразличимые звуки планеты. Тут Доктор вскрикнул, и она вздрогнула.  
– Доктор?  
– Всё в порядке! – отозвался он. – Иди сюда, скорее!  
Она присоединилась к нему. Скрытая ранее корпусом Тардис, в земле зияла шахта метра в три ширины и глубины, которую на глаз определить было невозможно. На её краю лицом вниз лежал галлифреец – это было видно по его рабочему костюму как из учебника истории – смуглый, с длинными каштановыми волосами. Доктор опустился рядом с ним на колени, Мастер чуть склонилась вперед.  
– Кто это? – спросила он.  
– Он жив, – ответил Доктор, коснувшись пальцами артерии на его шее. Затем он перевернул его на спину. Тот упал безвольной куклой, раскинув руки. – У меня смутное чувство, что я его где-то видел, – Доктор наморщил бровь и поджал губы.   
– У меня тоже, – согласилась Мастер. – В другой регенерации.   
– Угу. – Доктор похлопал галлифрейца по щекам: – Эй? Простите, что бужу вас. Привет.   
Тот зашевелился. Мастер на всякий случай зажала в кулаке лазерную отвертку.   
– Мне удалось?.. – пробормотал он с сильным акцентом. Мастер не сразу поняла, что это не акцент вовсе, а старый галлифрейский диалект. Потом незнакомец медленно сел, поддерживаемый Доктором.  
– Привет. Как вы? Я – Доктор, это Мастер, а это… э, гм, у него пока нет имени, но уже есть характер. Что с вами случилось? Мы нашли вас здесь, вы давно тут лежите? Кажется, повреждений нет, – просканировал его Доктор звуковой отверткой и заглянул в зрачки. Тот тщетно попытался заслониться. – Вы здесь один? Если вы были не один и на вас напали, то нам следует поискать других пострадавших.  
Жертва Доктора терла лицо и смотрела на спасителя сквозь пальцы со скептическим недоумением.  
– Где мой аппарат? – спросил он хрипло, а затем бросился к шахте так стремительно, что даже Доктор не сумел его удержать. К счастью, незнакомец упал на живот на самом её краю и заглянул внутрь. Спустя полминуты он зарычал сквозь зубы и несколько раз ударился лбом о землю. Несколько комьев со стены шахты полетело вниз. Так же внезапно он взял себя в руки и поднялся, одернув чистый и без единой складки серый халат. Держался он нетвердо, и Доктор поймал его за локоть, когда он пошатнулся на краю пропасти. Незнакомец лишь окинул взглядом чужие пальцы на своей руке и отвернулся, даже не подумав поблагодарить. Мастеру сразу не понравилось его лицо со вздернутой верхней губой и острыми глазками.  
– Кто дал вам право быть здесь? – сухо спросил он. – Я распорядился очистить зону.  
– Кто дал _вам_ право устанавливать здесь свой аппарат? – парировала Мастер. Она понятия не имела, о каком аппарате шла речь, но чуяла нечто значительное.   
– Мне? – незнакомец скривил губы от такой наглости, но в остальном остался невозмутим. – Объявление было по всем каналам связи.   
– Мы пропустили утренние новости, – сказал Доктор. – Введете нас в курс дела?  
Незнакомец вдруг заинтересовался глазами Доктора – да так, что чуть не столкнулся с ним нос к носу и вперился в них пронзительным взглядом:  
– Кто вас прислал? Вы репортеры? Я сделаю официальное заявление, когда у меня будут полные результаты!  
– Значит, эксперимент прошел неудачно? – сочувственно спросил Доктор.   
– Убирайтесь, – посоветовал незнакомец. В его голосе звучала скрытая угроза, которая дергала знакомую струну в душе Мастера. Совсем недавно этот голос препарировал её, приказывал пасть на колени и ползти следом… Она стряхнула с себя наваждение.  
– Рассилон! – выдохнула она.  
– Вы всё-таки смотрели утренние новости, – ответил тот. Доктор перебил его:  
– О-о! – протянул он с восторгом и, схватив Рассилона за руку, стал трясти её. – Всегда мечтал познакомиться живьем – мы, в некотором роде, знакомы, но в прошлый раз вы были не очень живы. Потрясающе! Эксперимент! Эксперимент? Эксперимент… – до него и самого начало доходить, о чем шла речь, и он сбился и последнее слово произнес будто в трансе.  
Мастер остановилась за его спиной и подсказала:  
– Создание Ока гармонии.  
– Ока чего? – Рассилон презрительно усмехнулся. – «Предельное сжатие материи сверхтяжелого небесного тела с постепенным контролируемым высвобождением электромагнитной энергии для использования в военных и мирных целях», если вы понимаете научную терминологию, а не только эзотерический бред.   
– Как интересно! – поддакнул Доктор. – Что же произошло?  
Рассилон бросил таращиться ему в лицо и вернулся к шахте.   
– Совершенно непредсказуемо, – сказал он сварливо. – Я предсказывал в качестве вариантов развития событий либо уничтожение планеты, либо полный успех и создание неисчерпаемого источника энергии.   
– И вам удалось!.. – ободряюще начал Доктор, но Мастер пнула его в лодыжку, и он зашипел и поджал ногу. Она закончила за него с милой улыбкой: – …хотя бы не уничтожить Галлифрей. Спасибо.   
Рассилон кивнул, рассеянно приняв благодарность, и продолжил смотреть в дыру, потирая выступающий подбородок.  
Мастер отозвала Доктора в сторону:  
– Ты идиот? Ты чуть не ляпнул этому гению-потенциальному диктатору, что мы уничтожили труд его жизни. А мы уничтожили! Мы стерли последние семь тысяч лет галлифрейской истории, вот что мы сделали! Мы убили всех, ты понимаешь, всех, кого мы знали. Мы уничтожили наш Галлифрей. Мы вернули какой-то другой Галлифрей, где даже Цитадель ещё не построили! Наш дом. Доктор, это не наш дом, что мы будем тут делать?   
Она не знала, смеяться ей или плакать. Вот он – Галлифрей, она у цели. И вместе с тем – не у своей цели, и больше никогда её не достигнет. Доктор неподвижно смотрел на свои красные кеды на сломанных красных стеблях и молчал.   
– Любопытно, – с нарочитой бодростью сказал он наконец, – что когда ты взорвала Око гармонии, мы оказались пойманы в эпицентре, в глазу бури, иначе нас бы тоже стерло из истории, и нам не пришлось бы решать, что нам делать дальше.   
На Мастера постепенно наваливалась тяжесть того, что она совершила. Она, и только она распорядилась судьбой Галлифрея, и уже не узнать, было ли её решение единственно верным. Ей стало тяжело дышать. Может быть, она могла быть умнее, хитрее, быстрее и найти другой выход. Наверняка могла.   
– Я убила их, – проговорила она. – Доктор, как ты жил с этим?  
– Плохо, – коротко ответил он. – Но я был один.  
Он тронул её локоть и, когда Мастер кивнула, обнял её за плечи.   
– Ты вернула планету, – сказал он немного погодя.  
– Мы можем остаться здесь.  
– Нам придется остаться. У нас нет Тардис, а без Ока гармонии новых в ближайшее время не предвидится.  
Мастер чуть отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо:  
– Нам нужна Тардис, Доктор. Нас ждут на Земле. Мы её починим. Я в тебя верю, Доктор, ты умный. А я – тем более.   
Доктор хмыкнул и оглянулся на обломки. Потом вскинул голову и позвал:  
– Рассилон! У тебя найдутся инструменты?

**Эпилог**

Мастерская всегда приводила малыша в восторг. Столько интересного вокруг, а мама нарочно хватает его и держит, чтобы он ничего не увидел. Шешу изогнулся у неё в руках и запрокинул голову. Покажи!  
– Ш-ш, не вертись ты! Упадешь.   
Мастер перешагнула через сваленные грудой стеновые панели Тардис, чуть не поскользнулась на разбросанных в художественном беспорядке болтах и удержала равновесие только благодаря многонедельной тренировке.  
– Доктор! Мастерская опять выглядит так, будто… в общем, будто тут побывал ты, – для проформы возмутилась она. Портить хорошее настроение ссорой она не намеревалась.  
Стены консольной комнаты были воздвигнуты наполовину, а в полу зияли дыры. Мастер нашла среди беспорядка чистый пятачок, села на ступеньку и положила сына рядом. Она стянула тяжелый воротник галлифрейского официального облачения и стала разминать шею.   
– Ох. Хорошо. Инертность мышления – корень зла. Когда-нибудь я отучу их носить эти удавки.  
Шешу на полу не нравилось. Твердо и ничего не видно. Подними! Он поморщился, засопел и выгнулся всем телом, чтобы перевернуться. У него не вышло, и он пронзительным криком известил о неудаче. Сделай мне хорошо! Мастер вздрогнула:  
– Деточка, когда ты так делаешь, мамочке хочется продырявить себе барабанные перепонки и спрыгнуть с Башни Совета.  
Сейчас же сделай хорошо! Мама! Сделай! Мама!  
– Вы вернулись! – Мастер не заметила, как Доктор вылез из-под пола корабля. Он был в перепачканной маслом рубашке с закатанными рукавами, но при галстуке и сияющей улыбке. – Я не слышал.  
– Теперь слышишь. _Здравствуй_ , Доктор, – подчеркнуто сказала Мастер.  
Папа! Сделай хорошо! Сделай! Сделай! Папа заметил Шешу.  
– Здравствуй, мой маленький! Ты по мне скучал? Я по тебе скучал.  
– Я просила не трогать его грязными руками!.. А-а, поздно, – отмахнулась Мастер. Доктор поднял сына над головой и поцеловал в нос. В лицо прямо мокро. Смешно, ещё давай. И губами так сделай.   
– Смотри, как нам нравится! Кто это у нас так красиво улыбается? Наш хороший сладкий малыш.  
Папа! У тебя тут неправильно: глаз не закрывай туда-сюда. Я тут, сюда смотри.  
– Ау! – Доктор зажмурился от боли, когда Шешу ткнул ему в глаз.  
– А я тебя предупреждала: он всегда так делает, запомни уже. Ты его перевозбуждаешь.  
– Ничего, он просто играет. Да, мой сладкий? – Доктор потискал его. Ещё так сделай! Папа, смотри у меня что – руки.  
– В следующий раз сам ему будешь ногти постригать, я с колюще-режущими предметами к нему больше не приближаюсь.  
Мастер начала развязывать шнуровку мантии на шее и груди: Шешу успел добраться и до неё, так что Мастеру пришлось изогнуться и распутывать узел зубами.   
– Что вы сегодня делали, радость моя? Папа сегодня молодец, папа закончил паять большую серьезную микросхему для узла дематериализации. Он будет стоять вот здесь, смотри, родной. А потом папа закрутил 377 гаек на 377 болтах вот этой самой звуковой отверткой.  
Папа, штучка! Сделай чтоб бз-з-з. Ещё бз-з-з. Ещё. Ещё! Мне штучка! Дай! Совсем дай! Держишь, не держи.  
– Доктор, ты с ума сошел? – Мастер вскочила. – Шешу, отдай мне отвертку. Нельзя! Это не твое.   
Он проводил штучку взглядом. Да-а-ай!   
– Не реви.  
Дай! Дай! Дай!  
– Она заблокирована, – примирительно сказал Доктор.  
Папа, дай! Да-а-ай! Штучка у тебя близко, вижу, дай!  
– Убери! – Мастер шлепнула Доктора по руке с отверткой. – Пойми своей соломенной головой, Доктор, когда он разберет твою Тардис, тебе будет не до смеха.   
– О, перестань! Ты преувеличиваешь.   
Дай! Дай! Дай! Дай!  
– Цыц! – Мастер шикнула на Шешу. Мама плохая! Папа, дай! – Сегодня он вытащил у меня из кармана отвертку. Это произвело в Совете эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Буквально, – она фыркнула и потрепала малыша по голове: – Мой маленький террорист. Видел бы ты, как эти стариканы попадали с сидений! В своих ошейниках и мантиях, – Мастер немного преувеличила, совсем чуть-чуть. – Кроме Рассилона, конечно, этого так просто не проймешь.  
Папа, да-а-ай! Да-а-ай! Да-а-ай!   
– А что это у нас? Вот здесь, за ухом? Надо же, десятипенсовик – и откуда он у меня взялся, сам не ожидал.   
Папа сделал пальцами штучку. Шешу замолчал в удивлении. Папа, штучка. Мама! Папа! Смотри! Блестит! Покажи!   
– Столько счастья сразу, да, Шешу? – мама смеялась. И губами так сделай чтоб «чмок». Теперь хорошо. – Он на тебя похож, Доктор: увидит какую-нибудь ерунду, он и рад.   
– Я не уверен, принимать это за комплимент или нет.  
– Я тоже.   
Папа, сюда смотри! На маму потом! Мама, я здесь! Смотри, у меня что есть – руки, у тебя – волосы длинные такие как чтоб хватать.  
– Ай! Осторожнее, отпусти меня, деточка.   
Мама, у тебя волосы колечками, дай посмотреть! Дай! Дай! Мама хорошая.   
– Только не дергай, ты меня понял? Ах да, Доктор, рассказать тебе про Рассилона? Шешу его обожает: длинные волосы, на мантии в ряд блестящие знаки отличия – ручки так и чешутся. Рассилон, естественно, наоборот: сворачивает на противоположную сторону улицы при виде него. Хотя, возможно, это из-за того, что ему отказали в гранте после моей речи. Неважно. Суть в том, что у Рассилона сегодня был не самый удачный день: ему повезло оказаться с нами в одном лифте в Башне Совета. Шешу загнал его в угол – я особо не возражала, не могу же я ругать такого ангелочка? – и вуаля! – мама показала круглую штучку на ленте.   
– Орден за заслуги перед наукой? Мастер, мы должны вернуть…  
– Шешу, чья эта красивая игрушка? – мама покачала штучкой перед его лицом. – Твоя? Держи, заслужил.  
Дай! Мне штучка! Делает дзынь и во рту гладкая. Папа, смотри, мама дала! Папа, не забирай! Не забирай! Не дам! Не дам! Не да-а-ам!  
– Тише, тише, держи свою игрушку. Мастер, это… мне это не нравится. Что ты задумала?  
– Ничего особенного. Приятно быть умнее Рассилона.   
– Мастер, ты случайно не собираешься занять его место в истории?  
– В какой истории? В той, которой больше не существует?  
– Ну… да. Я тебя прошу, не влезай в галлифрейские интриги, это ни разу не кончалось ничем хорошим. Тебя уже понесло: грандиозные планы, захват власти.   
– Ничего подобного. Кстати, Доктор, на завтра у меня запланирована инспекция лабораторий, я не могу взять Шешу с собой, сам понимаешь.   
Шешу повернул голову на свое имя. Ты про меня сейчас сказала?  
– Опять?.. Погоди, Мастер, завтра ты обещала помочь мне с Тардис!  
– Хорошо, Доктор, я помогу. Что тебе объяснить в чертежах?  
– Ничего мне не надо объяснять! Мне надо, чтобы ты взяла отвертку в руки и помогла мне закрутить оставшиеся 1623 гайки – и это только в консольной комнате!   
– Мне некогда заниматься рутиной. У меня важное дело.  
– У меня тоже! В который раз ты находишь отговорки. Или ты передумала возвращаться на Землю? Неудивительно, когда тебе об этом думать. Весело проводишь время со своими политиканами, со своим Рассилоном, пока я делаю всю работу!   
Папа, не кричи. Мама, не злись.  
– Интересно, а откуда взялась эта мастерская? Материалы? Думаешь, я в лабораториях буду вести светские беседы о погоде? Или буду заговаривать зубы очередным третьесортным сотрудникам, чтобы они дали нам двадцать гаек без накладной и лишних вопросов? Я и так по уши занята тем, что отвлекаю всеобщее внимание от твоей подозрительной машины! Мне пришлось пустить слух, что ты строишь революционную модель аппарата для поп-корна.  
– Почему для поп-корна?  
– Потому что пока они будут выяснять, что это такое, мы выиграем время. А когда выяснят, он никому не будет интересен. После этого подумай, Доктор, откуда у нас взялся дом, еда на столе и вещи для ребенка – уж не от твоих дипломатических талантов! Я всё для тебя делаю – чтобы ты мог здесь спокойно сидеть и закручивать гайки и не думать, откуда они берутся, а вокруг не шныряли бы шпионы!  
Мама, не кричи! Мама, мне страшно! Мама, сделай хорошо! Мама, не молчи!  
– …И я _хочу_ вернуться, Доктор. Я думаю о Таяни. Каждую минуту. Просто это не то, о чем стоит говорить.  
Мама, я здесь. Я хороший. Возьми меня! Папа, покажи маме штучку, чтоб смеяться. С ухом. Мама, смотри у меня штучка! Блестит! Гладкая если в рот. На! Мама, возьми меня! Пахнешь как кушать. У тебя есть. Давай кушать? Завязочки развяжи. Тут у тебя, где пахнешь. Открой, я сам, у меня вот – руки. Мама, дай! Вот так, хорошо, всё.


End file.
